


Landfall

by Xenobia



Series: Merfolk of the Atlantic [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Het Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Original Universe, Pirates, Role Reversal, Same Gender Relationships, bottom!Erwin, bottom!levi, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 142,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Two years have passed since Erwin and Levi became a pair-bonded couple. They've since left their home grotto to live on the land among humans, adapting to the environment and masquerading as land dwellers. Erwin commands a fleet of pirate ships, with Levi as his vice admiral and Hange as his lead captain. Life at Port Coral isn't as simple as Erwin had hoped, though. The choice to go on this adventure together has complicated his and Levi's plans to eventually have a family, and quite by accident, they've ended up with a foreign captive that may be the key to their success or the arbitrator to their demise. Takes place after "Spring Tides". Omegaverse, Eruri with side pairings, both het and gay romantic content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I enjoyed writing my first merman Eruri so much that I decided to write a multi-chapter follow-up. This omegaverse strays a bit from my typical take on it, and the mer people in this series are likewise atypical from a lot of common versions. For starters, omega mermen basically have two sets of genitals for optimal reproductive purposes. Those who read the first story to this series already know that, but I'm giving fair warning to newcomers in case anyone finds that creepy. On land, Levi is just like any other male, but in his aquatic form he's got the "vestibule" for the purpose of mating. I know, me and my weird biology ideas, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this addition. Personally I'm already in love with Pirate!Mermaid!Hange. :-)
> 
> Oh, and one last thing about the world that this is set in. Once again, I've incorporated a mix of locations both from Attack on Titan and from our Earth as we know it, so there will be familiar locations from both popping up in the story. Obviously the Atlantic Ocean is a big one, but there's also the countries of Eldia and Paradis. I didn't want to invent all new locations for this story, but neither did I want it to be set in a copy of the SNK universe, so I made a sort of hybrid world for the purpose of this story.

_"Levi, let's get away. Let's just leave together and explore the world."_

That was how this all started. Today marked the two year anniversary of their embarking on this adventure. It had been _two years_ since he and his partner left their homelands to explore, and last year they finally settled at Port Coral. By then, Erwin had learned to read and write, was familiar with the land culture and had developed a keen business sense. He'd built a small trade empire from the ground up with his partner's help, albeit under protest from Levi. Not that Levi wasn't willing to ensure financial stability. On land, that was how one survived. His objection was in how they went about it.

Erwin smirked at the memory of how Levi had argued so weakly against using a stolen pirate cache to obtain some wealth and start their business. He wasn't wrong in his arguments; their kind never stole from each other, and in doing so to start their new lives, they were essentially turning their backs on the ways of their people.

 _"It's one thing to earn money the way the land dwellers do,"_ Levi had said, _"but do you really want to start this new life with theft? We didn't earn any of the shit in that chest. It isn't ours to claim."_

Erwin's counter-argument had settled the matter. He reminded Levi that the chest of goods wasn't "earned" by the pirates that hid it away, either. They more than likely took it from vanquished ships, and the tides only knew what they did with the people aboard those ships once they finished plundering them. Who were they hurting by making use of the treasure those sea ruffians stole to begin with? It was obtained through dishonesty, and this way at least something good could come out of it.

While he'd won that particular argument, Erwin figuratively shot himself in the foot shortly afterwards when he signed an agreement with Hange Zoë to go into business together. It wasn't the thought of doing business with the scientist that caused an issue, however. She was Levi's friend, introduced to Erwin when they first arrived on land and needed somewhere to stay until they adjusted to their new lives. The trouble with the arrangement was in what it entailed.

Hange, it seemed, had turned her aspirations to piracy as well as scientific studies and medicine. She decided that not only would it broaden her research to travel the world collecting specimens and samples, but the black market trade was a piece of pie she couldn't pass up. She utilized the finances she'd built up over the years to purchase a galleon of her own and hire a crew for it, and she named her ship "The Chemical Hazard". Levi picked on her mercilessly for what he considered a stupid title for a ship, but Hange was hardly bothered.

Levi was, needless to say, less than happy to start their venture into the world of trade through piracy. He went along with it anyway out of love and devotion for Erwin, but he made his feelings on the matter blatantly known. It took a lot of lovemaking and spoiling for Erwin to curb his mate's resentment. Things had more or less settled down since they got this trade company off the ground. Pearl Tradewinds was now thriving after only a year of becoming active, and Erwin now commanded a fleet of five ships...though he did so from land and only rarely traveled on any of said ships himself.

When he and Levi did travel anywhere via ship, it was only on Hange's vessel. Seeing as they all three shared the same secret, Hange was the only captain that understood Erwin and Levi's needs and would accommodate them as required. She would stop and weigh anchor every three days, and at night when most of the crew was asleep, Erwin and Levi would quietly climb down from the quarterdeck using the ladders built into the side of the ship. They would hang their skivvies on a hook secured to the side of the ship for just such a purpose , and take a swim in the ocean to replenish themselves. Sometimes the captain would join them, since Hange too needed saltwater exposure from time to time.

Those were fun voyages, Erwin thought. It was during these midnight swims in the middle of the Atlantic that he and his companions could shed their disguises completely and frolic together in the waves. Levi swore up and down that he didn't "frolic", but that rare little smile of his always found its way onto his lips when they raced each other underwater, belying his claim.

Levi was still the fastest swimmer. Even without regular practice, he always beat his two companions in a race. Hange was second fastest, and Erwin didn't mind almost always coming in last place to the two of them. As an alpha, he wasn't built for quick maneuvers and darting. His big, sinuous tail was designed more for power and battle than speed. In a test of strength, Erwin would win out over both of them, and that was what salved his pride each time he was left eating their bubbles.

Alas, those little cruises were few and far between. He had no compunctions about the manner in which a lot of their riches were amassed. The world of men was a harsh place, with harsh rules of survival. He did not, however want himself or Levi to be directly involved in piracy. As far as the records stated, he was the investor and no questions were asked about what his partners brought in to offer to the table. He had plausible deniability, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Erwin turned from the sitting room window overlooking the sprawling port city below. His thoughts turned to his mate and fixated there. He was late getting home again, having spent long hours at a meeting with three of his captains concerning spring profits and the hustle that would soon come in the summer to beat other pirates to the many prizes that would be ripe for the plucking. Now that he was home and could unwind, he was mindful of his body's needs.

He was feeling restless, sexual tension...as was common during this time of year. He and Levi had agreed that they would live on land until they either tired of it, or until one of their matings resulted in pregnancy; whether intentional or by accident.

Levi made use of a specific kind of seaweed known to prevent conception in their kind, but there was always a chance that he could still get pregnant if they mated in their true forms while he was in heat. Should that happen, Erwin already had everything arranged to sign the trade company over to Hange for at least a year. Whether he and Levi would try and return to the grotto or find a quiet place of their own was undecided.

Until such a day occurred, Erwin and Levi were holding off on trying to start a family in favor of exploring this life they'd built. The day might soon come when they agreed to stop using contraceptive measures and actively try for pregnancy, but until then, they were seeing where fate took them.

Lovemaking in human form had taken some getting used to, at least for Levi. He balked at the thought of anal sex in the beginning, but after a lot of coaxing and patience, Erwin convinced him to try it. It was a little rough on Levi at first, but he soon adapted to it and since then, he was quite eager for it whenever they were both in the mood. There was only so much that Levi's poor little bum could take, though. They usually had to wait a day before doing it again, else Levi wouldn't be able to walk.

They were good about compromising, though. When they were both horny and craving the intimacy of intercourse but Levi was still too sore to do it in human form, they would go to their spot in the waters off the coast and conduct their lovemaking in their natural forms. Of course, it tended to last all night long when they mated in that fashion, so they sometimes found themselves finishing as the sun came up and it was too late to get back to their house without risking being spotted in their aquatic forms. As such, they were forced to stay in the water until the next sundown. Such a sacrifice was worth the chance for the intimacy of the act, though.

Erwin walked through their house, pausing at the expansive bathroom they were having built on the first floor. It was roman style, with a large square pool that would eventually be fed directly from the ocean. It had been an extravagant financial investment, but he believed it would truly be worth it in the end. Once complete, the pool would serve as an in-home luxury spa for him, Levi and of course Hange when she came for visits. Other guests might question the eccentricity of having a saltwater bath in their home, but they would excuse that on theories that the minerals in sea water were said to be rejuvenating. By now thanks to Hange's tutoring, both Erwin and Levi knew how to control their shift of forms when entering salt water, so they could safely join guests that might want to partake in the saltwater pool.

As Erwin's thoughts focused more and more on his partner, he took the winding staircase leading up to the second floor of his home, where the master and guest bedrooms were located. He wished their "bathhouse" was complete already, so that he could satisfy his need for his mate without having to leave the home and go into the water. As it was, however, he and Levi made love the night before. Erwin knew his omega wouldn't be recovered enough to do it again tonight, but that didn't mean they couldn't partake in other pleasures of the flesh.

Erwin opened the white embossed double doors of the master bedroom with care, mindful not to make too much noise. He'd recently had the hinges oiled, so he was able to gain access to the bedroom without disturbing the small man slumbering within. Erwin approached the big canopy bed quietly, his booted feet hardly making a sound. A beam of moonlight shone through the window to shine conveniently on Levi like a spotlight.

Erwin stared down at his mate, aching for him. Levi looked so youthful and innocent in his sleep. With skin as fair and flawless as a seashell, a chin that tapered to a soft point and cutely rounded ears, Levi was an irresistible sight to behold. Hair as dark and shiny as a raven's wing crowned Levi's head, styled into an undercut with the longer part on top parted slightly to the left. His heavy-lidded eyes were closed in sleep now, the brush of his dark lashes shadowing the lower lids. Stubble lined Levi's jaw, shadowing it with short growth that would need to be shaved again soon. Levi wore the look well, Erwin thought. He might look strange with a full beard, but that rogue-ish five o'clock shadow suited him even though the omega hated it. Erwin himself had a neatly trimmed beard; not long, but thicker than Levi's stubble. Surprisingly, Levi hardly complained about it anymore when Erwin grew it out.

He was so beautiful to Erwin. The alpha was even more enamored with Levi today than he'd been when they'd first sealed the pair-bond with him. Levi had proven to be more than the ideal mate for Erwin. Quick-witted, quick on his feet and even quicker with the blade, Levi was far more formidable than appearances suggested. Many a time, the speedy little man had dispatched would-be attackers before they could even get close to Erwin.

Levi was, in addition to being Erwin's mate, his bodyguard. That was a humbling thing, indeed. Erwin had wrestled sharks and giant octopi, won feats of strength against other alphas in his pod and put a stop to occupation attempts by rival pods of their territory. He was faster and stronger physically than most humans his size, yet Levi proved to be the more formidable of the two of them. Sleek and silent as the arrow of a marksman, Levi often had aggressors disarmed and subdued before they could so much as get within ten feet of Erwin.

Yet for all his combat prowess and speed, Levi became a different person when they were alone together. He couldn't be described as passive or docile to be certain, but he was much more open and willing to submit to Erwin's dominant urges. He completed Erwin...made him feel like no matter where he was in the world, as long as he had Levi, he was home.

"I love you," whispered the blond alpha, caressing his mate's features with the back of his knuckles. The skin felt a tad rough to him. Hardly noticeable, but Erwin was sensitive to any changes in his partner's body. Levi's skin was usually as smooth and soft as silk, but now there was abrasion that couldn't be blamed on the stubble lining Levi's jaw. They would both need to spend time in the ocean again soon.

Erwin gazed at him for a little while longer, wanting to engage in intimacy but loathe to disturb Levi's sleep. His omega didn't fall asleep easily. Sometimes Levi would pace the floors throughout the night, stricken by insomnia. Erwin never complained about the sounds of his creaking footsteps when Levi's path took him over squeaky floorboards. He understood. Sleeping problems were part of Levi's character, but Erwin could usually help with sex.

Now, seeing his little love so relaxed in sleep, Erwin couldn't bring himself to act on his urges. He imagined Levi must have made himself some chamomile tea, and since he hadn't slept at all the night before, he was now having some much-needed catch-up rest. Declining to wake him for sex, Erwin sat down on the edge of the bed to unlace and remove his boots. Once they were off, he relived himself of his stockings and then stood up briefly to take his breeches off. Once he was stripped naked, he deposited his clothing in the basket at the corner of the room for washing, and he eased into the bed with his mate.

"It's just me," whispered Erwin when Levi stirred and mumbled. He put an arm around the smaller male and drew him close, brushing his lips against Levi's pale forehead. "Go back to sleep, my Levi."

Levi sighed and snuggled against him, unconsciously seeking the bigger male's warmth. Erwin smiled, and he put aside his desire for the omega so that Levi could get a good night's rest. "You are," he whispered against Levi's hair, "so cute."

* * *

"Captain, I see the mark off the port bow! Nine degrees."

Hange lifted her spyglass to her good eye and peered through it in the direction Mikasa was indicating. Sure enough, "The Vindicator" was visible on the horizon, ripe for the plucking. Hange knew exactly how many crew were aboard, how many cannons the ship boasted and what she could expect to get out of it if they succeeded in capturing her. Some part of her questioned the morality in going after this prize, to be perfectly honest. She'd plundered, sank and even converted targeted ships before, but never before had she held a human being for ransom.

Morality would have to be put aside, though. This opportunity wasn't likely to come again, and Hange had a quota to fulfill. This was where careful planning, tactics and might all came together. One slip-up could turn them from the vanquisher to the vanquished, and Hange didn't mean to see that happen this day.

"All hands on deck," she shouted. "Hoist the colors! Give them ample time to surrender, but don't get into cannon range until we have their answer!"

The flags identifying them as a pirate vessel were raised. Like most pirate vessels, the Chemical Hazard used the skull and crossbone design with a customized addition for specific identification. Hange's flag had the customary pirate emblem with a depiction of a spilled beaker underneath it. The flags fluttered in the wind as Hange piloted the ship toward their target full-sail. She was a fast vessel; most couldn't outrun her.

At the wheel, Hange grinned like a maniac. She could already hear the warning bells going off from the crow's nest of the other ship. The crew were scrambling like ants over a log trying to prepare for the coming attack. They couldn't possibly get prepared enough before Hange demonstrated the full might of her ship and the technological advancements she'd devised for it.

* * *

The pirates had closed in on them with such swiftness that the crew barely got the cannons lined up before they were upon them. Eren had never seen a ship move that fast before. He was in awe of it. His awe quickly turned to dread when his captain ordered a warning shot to be fired. Eren wasn't one to back down from a fight, but even _he_ could see this was a lost cause. The cannons that emerged from the enemy ship were unlike any he'd ever seen before. Instead of one large barrel for each, there were four small barrels on each one. That meant each cannon could fire quadruple the ammunition of a regular one, and while the cannon balls might be smaller, the damage they could collectively do in a single shot was undeniable.

Additionally, several members of the pirate crew had long rifles with some sort of scopes on them. Eren deduced that those scopes most likely helped them pinpoint targets better than average, and he discovered to his dismay that he was exactly right about that when his idiotic captain shouted that the pirates could go fuck themselves and ended up with a neat round hole in his forehead for his insolence.

Chaos erupted after that. The pirate ship closed in, cannons went off and amidst shouting, screams and gunfire, wood splintered. The hull had a huge gash in it from the Chemical Hazard's quadruple cannon assault, and the ship began to list dangerously. Then the pirates launched their grappling hooks and boarded, and it became a free-for-all. Eren fired his pistol at one pirate that was rushing him, hitting him in the knee but not killing him. Someone else crashed into him, and he ended up grappling with him.

_~Can't let them get to the princess!~_

That was the only thought going through his head as Eren yelled and used every combat tactic at his disposal. This wasn't the time for fair play. He kneed his assailant in the groin, bit him on the nose until blood sprayed and then rolled away as the man covered his nose and howled in pain. Eren drew his sword and whirled when he sensed someone else coming up behind him. He twisted, and he then found himself staring down the length of his blade at a woman's porcelain countenance. Her features were partly Asian and her hair was shoulder-length and jet black. Deep gray eyes stared evenly back at him from that strangely familiar face, and it took a couple of seconds for Eren to drudge up a name from childhood memories.

"Mikasa?"

The woman, who was also holding a sword pointed at Eren's throat, relaxed her stance. The hardness in her eyes softened, and she parted her lips to speak. "Eren?"

That was as far as their exchange got before someone clubbed Eren at the base of his skull and sent him crumpling to the deck, seeing stars.

* * *

Hange walked across the tilting deck of the vanquished ship, surveying her handiwork. It was a shame, really. The Vindicator could have been a nice addition to their fleet if the captain hadn't put up a fight. The man had been reckless and stupid, endangering his crew needlessly and ultimately costing himself his own life. She eyed the shackled prisoners thoughtfully. Most sailors didn't have wealthy families willing to pay a ransom for their safe return, but Hange was no cold and merciless death dealer, despite the reputation she'd earned.

"I'm going to make you all an offer," she announced, "and I'd advise you to take it, if you value your lives. Enough blood's been shed today. Nobody is going to be executed unless he or she becomes too problematic to manage. However, I'm not simply going to release you all just like that. Instead, you'll return to Port Coral with us and you can work off your debt over a period of six months. Each of you will be interviewed to determine your skillsets and decide where you'd be most useful. Some might be house servants, some might be recruited into the fleet crews, some might be stable keepers. What say you all to that?"

There was silence among the ranks. A couple of sailors—officers in particular—scowled at Hange. One of them spat on her boot, and she took a hasty step back and frowned at him.

"I can see we're going to need to improvise with you. How about the rest of you? Just six months of your time, and you'll be free to go wherever the winds take you." She shrugged. "You might even find yourselves enjoying life at the port. Try to think of this as an opportunity. Could be you'll make a better living with us than with the royal navy. I'm a fair woman. I'm giving you all a chance to shift your fate."

Hange noticed her first mate sitting on the deck beside an unconscious young man dressed in a lace-up brown shirt, tan trousers and seafarer boots. He was a handsome fellow with a head of thick, long brown hair and tanned features. She paused her speech and approached Mikasa curiously, bending over to examine the lad.

"And who's this, dear? You didn't kill him, did you?"

Mikasa looked up at her, and her long black bangs blew across her eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head. "No, Captain. This is...an old friend. I knew him as a child. His family...they took me in after my parents were killed. I lived with him until I was old enough to take care of myself. He took a pistol to the back of the head before I could react to the situation."

Hange winced, and she squatted down to gently probe at the young man's skull with sensitive, skilled fingers. "Could be concussion. Have him transferred onto our ship and put him in my quarters. I'll have a look at him myself when we're done here and on our way. He should be all right."

Mikasa's features relaxed in gratitude. She nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

Hange gave her a pat on the shoulder, and then she got back to her feet. "As I was saying," she said to the prisoners, "the choice is yours. Serve for six months or try your luck in the water."

"You said you wouldn't kill anyone!" objected one of the navy crewmen.

"True." Hange paced the deck. "I did say that, and I meant it. However, the ocean might not be as kind as I am. Those of you that decline my offer will be set adrift, unharmed and with a supply of water and rations. Now, whether you'll make it to land or find rescue before those rations are depleted or sharks get you isn't any affair of mine. It's up to each of you to decide which is the better gamble to take."

The men and women of the Vindicator exchanged looks. Hange spotted one young woman amongst them that particularly intrigued her. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, wide, expressive hazel eyes and a petite build. She didn't look like much more than visual candy, but the fact that she was dressed as a royal officer hinted that there was much more to her than met the eye. The lass was staring up at Hange in an assessing manner, measuring her.

This one could prove to be trouble...or she could turn out to be a great asset.

Hange approached the young woman and stopped before her. "You. What is your name?"

Her response was calm, tinted with a bit of defiance. "Lieutenant Petra Ral, Ma'am."

Hange knelt before her. "You strike me as a survivor, Petra. I can see you're an intelligent sort. Why don't you save yourself and your crew a lot of grief and just tell me where the princess is hiding on this ship? I swear to you that no harm will come to her. She's no good to us dead."

Petra retained stony silence, staring back at Hange unblinkingly. The pirate captain shrugged. She hadn't really expected the young woman to rat out her princess, but her aim was more to see what her reaction would be. Obviously the princess would be somewhere below deck, but that was a problem in itself seeing as the ship was taking on water.

"Do you want her to drown?" Hange asked in a low voice. "That's what will happen if we don't retrieve her before this ship sinks, you know. Your loyalty is going to be for nothing if she ends up inhaling half of the ocean."

Petra visibly wavered, dropping her gaze. Her eyelashes, Hange noticed, were tipped with the same red-cold hue as her hair. Quite fetching, actually. The light pattern of freckles across her fair face was also very nice.

"You swear," Petra said softly, "that no harm will come to her?"

"As I said; she's no good to us dead. If it makes you feel any better, she'll be treated as an honored guest until our demands are met." Hange cupped the ginger's delicate jaw, forcing her to look her in the eye. "I'm no murderer, especially of innocent young women."

Petra stared back at Hange, clearly torn. The moments ticked by as both pirates and vanquished royal navy waited to see what Petra would do.

* * *

"Admiral Smith, you have a visitor!"

Erwin stirred with a grumble and opened his eyes. It was late in the day already...nearly sunset, in fact. He'd overslept and amazingly, his mate was still sleeping as though in a coma. That gave him some concern. Levi tended to have insomnia attacks and when they happened, he would go for days without rest. It wasn't unusual for him to hibernate for a day or more once he was finally able to sleep, but the dryness of his skin was what concerned Erwin the most. Levi needed the ocean, and soon. Erwin was starting to feel parched himself.

"Sir, begging your pardon, but it seems urgent," the maid insisted through the door. "Captain Hange is downstairs waiting."

"I'll be right down," he called out. He looked his slumbering companion over again, and as he ran a palm over Levi's arm, he noticed the skin starting to flake.

"Levi," murmured Erwin, gently shaking him.

It took a couple of tries for the omega to open bleary eyes and squint at Erwin. He was apparently having trouble focusing his vision, and his eyes were reddened. "Mmm?"

"You need to get up," Erwin told him decisively. "Have some water. You're drying up. We should go for a swim as soon as the sun sets tonight."

Levi coughed, covering his mouth with a fisted hand. He nodded. "Yeah. Throat hurts."

"Get dressed and come downstairs with me," urged Erwin. "Hange's back with news, and it may not be good."

"Hope she didn't sink her fucking ship," muttered Levi. He sat up with a soft groan and started to stretch. The skin on his back began to peel immediately and he hissed. "Shit. It's worse than I thought. Do we have any saltwater reserves left?"

Erwin shook his head. Normally they would collect sea water in barrels to keep on hand for emergencies and dump it into their bathtub whenever he or Levi over-extended their time away from their natural environment, but business was so active lately that they hadn't had the chance to replenish.

"I'm sorry, but no. Just drink some regular water until we can visit the ocean under cover of darkness. Can you hold out for a couple of hours?"

"I don't have much of a choice," Levi pointed out.

He pulled the sheets down and got out of the bed, naked. Erwin watched as the smaller male walked over to his personal wardrobe to browse through his clothing. Even with his pale skin peeling with dehydration, Levi's toned, lithe form was a treat to the eyes. He picked a sensible ensemble that wouldn't chafe his dry skin too much; a soft, loose cotton shirt and a pair of baggy black pants.

Erwin reminded himself that he too needed to tidy up, though he was still fully dressed. He got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror hanging from the wall to comb his blond hair into place while Levi dressed. It was a convenient distraction for Erwin. Being on the verge of a rut, he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off of his mate. Taking another moonlight swim to replenish not only offered rejuvenation, but the possibility of an encounter that would relieve some of his sexual frustration.

Levi came up beside Erwin to comb and style his hair as well. His fragrant omega scent was distracting, and Erwin accidentally poked himself in the eye while in the process of smoothing his bangs down.

"Idiot," huffed Levi, favoring Erwin with his not-quite laugh that was so adorable to the blond. "Here, let me."

Erwin obligingly handed over the bone comb that Hange had gifted him with the year before, and he squatted down so that Levi could reach more easily to finish styling his hair for him. He stared at the opening at the top of his mate's loose shirt, which Levi hadn't yet buttoned. The omega's toned pecs were peeking out, his clavicle exposed to view. Levi really did have a beautiful chest, Erwin thought. So smooth, pale and tight-muscled. Erwin could see the outline of Levi's nipples, and he thought of their pink coloring and the silken texture of them against his tongue. He loved the way they went pebble-hard with a few licks, the way they strained in his mouth and the sounds Levi made when he sucked on them.

"Oi, cut that out!"

Erwin realized too late that he'd let his fantasies run away with him. In his haze of lust, he'd leaned closer and closed his mouth around Levi's right nipple through his shirt. A smart pop on the head with the comb was his reward for his insolence, and he jerked back with a soft oath. He started to laugh in spite of himself, because now Levi was sporting a wet spot on his shirt and that nipple was hard and poking against the material.

"It's not funny, you creep," growled Levi. "What kind of impression do you think it's going to make if I go downstairs with drool on my shirt and hard nipples? Why are you so fascinated with them, anyway?"

Erwin shrugged, and he shot a quick glance up at Levi's blushing face before focusing his attention on the omega's chest again. "They're just so cute. I can't resist."

Erwin demonstrated this point by reaching out to tweak both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and he smiled when Levi gasped. Protest though he might, the little terror loved having his nipples played with. Now they were both hard and erect, and Erwin brushed his thumbs over them leisurely. He met Levi's smoky, heavy-lidded gaze again.

"I want you."

"W-well, you can't have me right now," informed Levi unsteadily. "We've...got business to...nnhh...take care of. Cut that out."

Erwin wasn't satisfied enough to stop just yet. He could hear the lie in his partner's tone, and he slipped a hand through the opening at the top of Levi's shirt to tease a nipple. He kissed Levi's neck as he fondled him, tasting the sweet oils that secreted from the omega's scent gland beneath the surface. Erwin nipped at the spot, and the fragrance that arose tickled his nostrils and made him groan.

"Regardless of what news Hange gives us," purred Erwin, "as soon as it's dark enough, we'll make for the water together. We can satisfy both our need for the ocean and our need for each other."

If Levi had the intention of putting forth another argument, it evaporated under the blond's sensual attentions. He made a low, distressed sound in his throat, and Erwin felt the swelling in the smaller male's pants when he pressed a thigh between Levi's. For good measure, he slid his other hand down Levi's body to briefly cup and massage his groin.

Satisfied that he'd enticed his mate enough, Erwin finally stopped his playing and backed off. He was breathing heavily himself, but Erwin was a little more adept at controlling his body's reactions than Levi was. He wasn't in such an obvious state of arousal, while Levi's nipples were now straining against his shirt and his pants were tented visibly.

"Bastard," breathed Levi in frustration. "I can't go down there like this. You'll have to go ahead of me and give me a chance to settle down."

Erwin smirked at him. "As you wish. Try not to be too long, though. Whatever business Hange has to report concerns you as much as it does me."

"You can fill me in on what I miss," insisted Levi. "Just go."

* * *

Whatever Levi had been expecting when he made it downstairs to the office, it certainly wasn't unexpected guests. He took in the scene as he entered the room and shut the door behind him, puzzled. Hange was there with four of her crew, but it wasn't just them. There was also a young woman dressed in a fine gown of white and blue. Petite in size, she wore her platinum hair coiled atop her head and secured with mother of pearl combs set with diamonds. Some of her hair had escaped its confines and straggled down around her heart-shaped face. She had big, sky-blue eyes and a fair complexion. Seated next to her was another woman of around the same age, tall and lanky with a fox-like, freckled face, narrow eyes and as far as Levi could tell by the locks peeking out from under her hat, brown hair. She was dressed in a royal navy uniform, and unlike the blonde's, her hands were bound together.

It only took Levi a moment to guess that the taller woman was a personal guard of the pretty little blonde's. He gestured at the pair and raised a brow at Hange, then Erwin.

"Someone going to tell me what this is?" Levi demanded.

Hange turned away from the desk that Erwin was seated at, and she smiled in greeting to Levi. She looked pleased with herself. Her visible eye glinted with excitement, reddish brown in the light from the setting sun shining through the window.

"This," Hange said with a nod at the two strangers, "Is Princess Historia Reiss."

Levi recognized the surname, and he frowned. "Heir to the throne of Eldia?"

Hange nodded. "The very same." She rubbed her left eye beneath the patch she wore over it, and then she went on to explain further. "We heard rumors that she would be traveling to visit her father. Found out it was true, so I took the liberty of getting every detail I could about their ship, its weaponry and the number of crew that would be on board. It was a gamble, I admit. We could have been going after a decoy ship, but luckily for us, it was the right one."

Levi glanced at Erwin, and he found it hard to read his mate's thoughts in his face. Erwin had deployed his business mask and when he did that, not even Levi could always tell what was on his mind. "And just what do you expect we should do with her, Hange? You realize that this could be considered an act of war."

Hange shrugged. "If it were a rival country holding her, that's true. It isn't, though. Word will get back to Reiss that pirates are holding his daughter for ransom, and if he wants her safely returned, he'll pay up. Now granted, he may not love his daughter in the traditional sense, being a noble and all, but to save face he'll at least make an effort to look like he does. If he throws her to the figurative wolves, the commoners will spread word that King Reiss is a black hearted tyrant that doesn't care for his own offspring. You know as well as I do that politics are as much a part of being a noble as power is. Kings have been deposed for losing favor with the masses before."

Levi examined the two "guests" sullenly. Fantastic; now they'd gone from simple piracy to all-out kidnapping. "This is a hell of a risk you're wanting to take, shit glasses. You've brought them here and now they've seen our faces and know we're involved. Even if Reiss pays ransom, what do you think is going to happen when the princess here gets released and makes it home? You've put this entire fucking port at risk, and everyone in it."

Hange winced, and she adjusted the spectacles that Levi so often disdained, sitting them straighter on her hawk-like nose. "Well, I suppose we could cut out their tongues..."

"Are you out of your mind?" snapped Levi with a glare.

Hange spread her hands. "I'm just saying, they can't describe you if they can't talk. It would also give us a body part to send to the nobles as proof that we have their princess."

"We won't say anything," blurted the princess in alarm. "I swear, we don't even know where we are! I don't know who _any_ of you are! They had us blindfolded when they brought us off of the ship, so all that we've seen since then is this room."

"You'll have to kill me before you lay a finger on her," warned the soldier woman with a scowl, "and I won't go down easily. You might take me out, but I'll give you hell first!"

Erwin stood up at that moment, finally offering his input on the situation before the captive guard could try to make a desperate move and make things worse. "Enough. Hange, tell your men to stand down. Young woman, there's no need to martyr yourself for your princess. Nobody's tongue is getting cut out."

The soldier's tension eased, if only a little. She regarded Erwin warily, crowding close to her mistress as if to shield her with her own body as best as she could. "Then what will you do with us? Do you really think the royal fleet won't come down on your heads faster than you can spit if anything happens to the princess? Hah! Stupid pirates."

"Your disdain is well noted," Erwin stated calmly. He turned to Hange. "Captain, see to it that our guests are escorted to private holding, out of sight and secure. Ensure that the princess is given adequate accommodations for her stature and a meal. She and her guard aren't to be harmed or mistreated, is that understood?"

Hange nodded, and she gestured at her men to take the prisoners away. They blindfolded both women and left the office. There was a hidden chamber beneath the estate that opened up into a tunnel leading all the way to the docks, underground. Using that, they could slip out without any residents of the trade city spotting them, and it was the same route Levi and Erwin took when they needed a dip in the ocean without being bothered or spotted by anyone. Levi trusted that they'd arrived using that same method.

Once they were gone and the door was closed, leaving only the three of them, Erwin rounded on Hange. His eyes flashed with anger that he'd kept perfectly hidden before, startling both Levi and Hange. Now Levi could smell the alpha scent rising from his mate as the tall blond expressed his own displeasure over Hange's actions.

"Levi is absolutely right," Erwin said in a carefully controlled tone. "You've put us all in danger by bringing that girl here."

"But we practiced caution," objected Hange. "She and her companion didn't see anything of their surroundings outside of the ship, not counting this room. She wouldn't be able to pinpoint a location if her family wants to retaliate."

"She knows it's a port city," Levi reasoned. "She doesn't need eyes to figure that out. She'd have heard the sea gulls and the bells on the docks and the ocean."

"That's right," agreed Erwin, "and if we stir up the hornet's nest, we may just find ourselves witnessing every port on the coast being burned to the ground. The royals might decide to decimate all of them if they can't identify which one harbored their princess' kidnappers. Process of elimination."

"Human government factions don't fuck around when it comes to making an example out of people," added Levi. "It isn't just us you put at risk."

Hange seemed to get it, then. Her face fell. "All right, there's some risk. Think of the profit we stand to make if this works in our favor, though! Think of the research I could accomplish with enough funding...the illnesses I might find a cure for. Levi, you lost your family to a red tide infection. What if there had been a treatment available that could have saved them all?"

Now regretting having told Hange the details of how he'd joined the mermen of the Pearl Grotto and met Erwin, Levi tensed at the reminder. Each time the subject came up, he could picture those horrible last days with his pod clearly. One by one, his people had fallen to the plague until the last finally lost the battle and Levi had to send his body to the currents to join the others.

"Don't ever mention that again," snarled Levi. "You're starting to get infected with human greed. You say it's for medicine and to thrive on land, but more and more often I'm just hearing excuses to amass as much wealth as possible. That isn't the way of our kind, and you're losing sight of that."

Levi almost said that it was bad enough that he and Erwin had gained their financial security by stealing a cache of plundered goods. He didn't want to give Hange that reminder and thus, fuel to accuse him of being a hypocrite.

Fortunately for Levi, Hange didn't seem to recall that little detail of how they got their start on the land just now. She was too busy trying to defend her position. "I'm not after wealth just for the sake of having it, Levi. I'm actually trying to _do_ something with it, and we agreed from the beginning that it's a means to an end for all of us. You have this nice home and a place to raise your fries on land, if you two ever get down to having any. I have my research. Is it so wrong for me to want to ensure we all have the means to make our dreams come true?"

Levi hesitated, glancing at Erwin. The subject of offspring hadn't come up between the two of them for some time. They'd discussed the option of raising a family on land versus under the sea, but nothing was conclusive yet. The hesitant plan in place was to return to the ocean when they conceived, before Levi started to show, so that he could give birth in their natural environment. They were prepared to leave the estate in Hange's hands until the day they returned, but again, nothing was set in stone. They might decide to return to the grotto and raise their offspring there, or they might go back to land once the kids were old enough to adjust to the environment.

"I know that we all have big plans for what we've gained," Erwin said, his temper cooling, "and you're normally a brilliant strategist, Hange. This time you overplayed your hand, though. When the risk is all or nothing as this seems to be, I prefer not to take it. Wealth can be replaced. Lives can't."

Hange sighed, and she combed her hair through her tangled, high-bound ponytail. "Then what do you want me to do? Simply dropping Historia off at her father's doorstep isn't really an option, you know. I would have to procure a royal ship as a disguise just to get her safely to her kingdom's waters."

"Arrange for a pickup," suggested Erwin without hesitation. "Send word to the king that the ship carrying his daughter was found sinking. Say there was an accident, a fault in the construction that caused the keel to split, resulting in the ship flooding and going under. Deposit the princess and her remaining guards and crew on an island somewhere in neutral territory, and leave them with enough supplies to last until the royal navy can find them and retrieve them. How many of the crew recognized you, by the way?"

"I don't think any of them did," answered Hange with a shrug. "I'm not that infamous yet for foreigners to know who I am. There _was_ one person on board that knew my first mate, though. A young man. He's still being cared for on my ship due to a head injury, but he could prove to be a problem if he can identify Mikasa and they somehow make a connection with us."

"Then I'm afraid he'll have to remain in our care," mused Erwin. "We can't take the risk. As for the rest of them, release them with Historia and pray to the tides that this incident doesn't come back to haunt us all."

"So the boy I mentioned is going to remain an indefinite prisoner?" asked Hange.

"I'm afraid so. Perhaps with time he can be swayed to join us. Did he seem friendly with Mikasa at all?"

Hange nodded. "She said they were old friends. They knew each other as children."

"Then that may work in our favor. Have your crew stockpile supplies and make preparations to sail as soon as possible. Do your best to avoid any royal navy while you're conducting this objective, Hange."

"Understood."

* * *

Not long after the meeting, Erwin and Levi left the estate with a pair of towels and a sack to put their clothes in. They made their way through the winding tunnel, passing lit oil lanterns that Erwin refilled with kerosene regularly so they'd have a light source. They made it to the tunnel's end, coming out from behind a cleverly hidden door inside of a shallow cave at the foot of the port city. It led out to the beach, and the couple stripped down, put their clothes in the sack with their towels to keep them dry, and walked out to the surf.

Their secret egress was far enough away from the coastal guard towers and lighthouse to give them access to the water without being spotted. Erwin nearly slipped on a patch of slimy seaweed that had washed up to the shore, and Levi righted him supportively to keep him from falling on his naked ass. Their vision in this form was unremarkable, so they suffered the same sight limitations at night as humans.

It was a relief to feel the cool saltwater closing around his feet when Erwin took the first step into the surf. Beside him, he felt his mate's tension ease as well, saw Levi tilt his head back and part his lips with a sigh. Just having their feet immersed was incredibly refreshing, and Erwin realized it had been a day longer than usual since their last venture into the ocean. Examining his companion again, he could see vibrancy returning to Levi's skin. Lines caused by fatigue and dehydration faded, and the omega's fair skin softened and regained a healthy glow.

It just dawned on Erwin why his mate didn't always immediately shave when he got stubble. Levi had such a youthful countenance that he was often mistaken for a teenager when clean-shaven, and that amused Erwin to no end. Levi hated it when people referred to him as "boy" though. It made sense that he would use a little facial hair growth to obtain a more mature look.

Levi wasn't paying attention to Erwin's stare. Apparently overcome by the drive to submerge his body in the sea water, he waded further in, grunting a little as the waves pushed back against him. He dove in and swam out a little further, and Erwin watched as the smaller male sighed and rolled onto his back. The silver caudal fin emerged and unfurled, and then Levi changed position so his head and shoulders were the only parts not submerged.

"You coming or what?" called Levi.

It took Erwin a second to answer, because he was imagining what it would have been like if he'd been a human coming across a sight like his mate. What would an ordinary human raised to believe merfolk were simply legend think if they came across this vision? Erwin smirked. He thought if it were him, he'd have probably tried to catch Levi with a net. How could he resist trying to possess such a creature?

Erwin's smirk faded. Capture was probably the very first idea that would enter most human minds, actually. If they would enslave their own kind for profit, they would certainly do the same to any merfolk they discovered. An unsavory image of his mate being held prisoner in some giant aquarium for the amusement and study of humans entered Erwin's mind, and he realized that Hange wasn't the only one amongst the three of them that had adopted some human ways of thinking.

"Erwin, what are you waiting for?" Levi demanded, treading water. "You look like you need a shit. Do you need to go back?"

"No," Erwin assured him quickly, used to his partner's crude and frank way of speaking. "I was just...savoring the view."

Erwin joined Levi in the water, and he too sighed as the transformation took place. No matter how much time he spent on land, it was always a blessing to be back in his natural form—even if only for a little while. He embraced Levi and immediately closed in for a kiss, reminded of his other reason for wanting this swim.

"Mmm, don't waste any time, do you?" murmured Levi against his lips.

Erwin's mouth trailed down the column of the omega's throat, and he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My rut doesn't answer to logic."

Beneath the water, Levi's hand sought out the genital slit where Erwin's swelling cock was steadily making an appearance. He gripped it, stroked it and pulled back a little to hold the blond's gaze.

"Then let's dive," suggested Levi. "The tide waits for no man, right?"

"No, it doesn't," agreed Erwin.

The couple vanished beneath the waves together, leaving only a splash to mark where they'd gone.

* * *

After checking on her new patient and confirming that Eren's head injury was on the mend, Hange went through the checklist of preparations for departure. She gave the list to her first mate, who seemed distracted with concern for her old friend.

"He's going to be all right," Hange assured Mikasa. "He may be out for a while, but there was no serious damage. You can keep an eye on him if you like, but don't neglect to oversee these preparations."

Mikasa took the list from Hange, and she nodded. "Aye, Captain. Where will you be?"

Hange hesitated for just a moment. Mikasa was the only one on her crew that knew the truth of her origins, so when she asked that question, she meant: _"What should I tell the men?"_

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm at the brothel and I'll be on deck by sunrise."

Mikasa nodded again. "All right. Enjoy your...eh...activities."

"I'm sure I will."

Hange took her leave from the captain's quarters, giving crewmembers nods and greetings as she passed by them on her way off the ship. She announced that Mikasa was in charge until she came back in the morning and advised them all to conduct themselves as ordered with their guests.

With that taken care of, Hange made her way down onto the beach to the same little cave that Levi and Erwin had come out of. She grinned when she made out the shadowed lump of the sack they'd left behind, guessing that they had the same idea as her and were likely already frolicking in the ocean.

Erwin and Levi typically stuck close enough to the coast to get back quickly if they needed to, and Hange knew all of their favorite spots to linger at. She undressed and ran out into the surf, eager to have a race with them—provided they weren't still too angry with her for her actions to play.

She transformed quickly once in the water, her legs fusing together, the bone structure altering and the skin changing to smooth, copper scales. With red fins to push her along in the current, Hange swam around looking for signs of her friends. It didn't take her long to pick up on the scent of their pheromone trail. Erwin's was particularly strong, and she almost reconsidered trying to find them.

Hange's daring was typically greater than her common sense, though. She followed the trail that only her kind could detect—which was fortunate for them, because otherwise predators could easily track down an alpha or omega in a vulnerable state. She swam into an underwater cavern that had an opening in the top to admit light from the world above, and she stopped short when she spotted her quarry.

Hange gasped...or rather, what passed for a gasp underwater. Bubbles rose from the gills on the sides of her neck as she emitted a gurgling chuckle. Though she had only one good eye, she had adapted to the loss of depth perception and she didn't need her glasses in her aquatic form and she could see her friends quite clearly in the muted beams of moonlight shining through the water from above.

Levi and Erwin were frolicking, all right. Just not in the way Hange had in mind when she went to seek out their company. Entwined in a mating embrace, the two males were lip-locked and suspended upright together. There was obvious penetration happening, and when the couple detected the water disturbance from the entrance Hange had come in from, they broke their kiss and stared at her.

"Sorry, fellas," she apologized in mersong, fighting a blend of laughter and embarrassment. "I obviously interrupted some special play time."

She made a hasty exit to spare them some dignity, seeing as they were likely knotted together and couldn't disengage until they were finished. As Hange swam away, she wondered if the heat in her face might boil the water around her. It was nothing she hadn't seen before in her life as a beta mermaid, though she was used to seeing males and females engaged in such an embrace. That was her first time to witness and alpha and omega male doing the act underwater, and she felt a bit flustered. She kept forgetting that omega males were equipped a bit differently for procreation, just like alpha females.

 _~Well, that was an experience,~_ she thought as she swam away with no clear heading of where she wanted to go.

She chuckled again. While it had been an awkward moment and she felt bad for intruding, she was happy to have actually seen it. The scientist in her was fascinated. Of course, the sexual side of her was a little hot and bothered by it. Seeing them that way—so engrossed with each other and so intimately joined—reminded Hange that she had needs as well.

Maybe she really _should_ spend the night at the brothel. Male or female, it didn't really matter who she shared pleasure with. Hange was an equal opportunity mermaid.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Erwin warning (though I feel weird issuing a warning about that).

Erwin could sense Levi's mortification throughout the entire next day. Levi wouldn't speak of the incident in the underwater cave, and he avoided Hange like the red tide. Each time Erwin glanced his way the omega flushed and busied himself with something; usually sharpening his blades, cleaning or re-reading paperwork with absurd concentration. Hange also noticed it when she stopped in to report that her ship would sail by sunset, and she tried in her tactless way to make Levi feel better.

"Levi my dear, there's no reason to avoid eye contact with me or Erwin. So I saw the two of you copulating...no big deal! I think it's fascinating, really. I would love to talk about it with you some time. What does it feel like when he enters you? I wonder how comparable it is to the sensation females experience with penetration in that form, and—"

Erwin quickly intervened when he saw the disgusted glare Levi fired at her. "Hange, you still have preparations to make." He ushered her out the office door, ignoring her protests. "Best you focus on that to be sure everything is in order before you leave. Send word when you're ready to embark. I'll come and see you off."

Erwin closed the door in her face before she could say anything else, thanking her just as he flipped the deadbolt into place to ensure she wouldn't be able to barge back in. He walked over to the desk, where Levi sat sullenly in the smaller chair beside Erwin's seat.

"You know," Erwin said softly, walking around behind his mate and bending over him. "Hange is right about one thing."

"Tch. What's that? I can't wait to hear this."

Erwin rubbed Levi's tense shoulders, and he whispered into the omega's right ear. "There's no shame in being intimate with your partner."

"I never said there was," argued Levi. He shrugged, staring moodily at the silver, pearl inlay ring on his left ring finger. He and Erwin both had one, with Erwin's being the larger of the two. It was their personal matched set; a symbol of their bond both of the land and of the sea. Though marriage was only permitted between a man and a woman in the human world, Erwin and Levi considered themselves husbands as well as mates. The rings had been Erwin's idea.

"Then tell me," encouraged Erwin after also staring at Levi's ring, then glancing down at his own. He kissed the omega's ear, his lips brushing against the hoop piercing the lobe. "Why are you still dwelling on it? Yes, it was embarrassing to get swam in on unexpectedly, but it was only for a moment."

Levi turned in his chair and looked up at Erwin. "You and Hange are both from large pods. I wasn't. Mine was a small community, barely over a dozen of us. Mating is more of a free for all where you grew up, but for us it was private. Mated and courting pairs wouldn't go far from the pod, but we never fucked in front of each other. Maybe it's not a big deal for you or Hange, but it is for me."

Erwin knelt before the smaller male's chair, and he put his hands on Levi's knees. Sometimes he was still amazed by how much smaller his mate was than himself. Erwin was almost as tall sitting down as Levi was standing up. Levi's diminutive frame was no measure of his strength, though. Only the fools that knew no better dared test Levi, and they soon learned their mistake.

"It ruined the intimacy of the moment," reasoned Erwin, holding the omega's shadowed, pewter gaze. "I understand, and I'm sorry. I do my best to respect your modesty. I should have considered the possibility that Hange might come for a swim too."

"It's not your fault she stuck her beak in," Levi mumbled. "It's not like you forced me, either. Stop apologizing."

"I simply don't want you to retreat into a shell over this," explained Erwin. "As for Hange, in her defense she meant no harm. She may have boundary issues at times, but she was only seeking us out for company of her own kind. You and I have each other, but she has no partner. We're the only ones that can truly relate to her in this world."

The tightness in Levi's mouth relaxed, and the hardness in his eyes softened. "I wasn't thinking of it that way. You always see people in ways I miss."

Erwin's smile ached on his lips. "I can empathize a bit with where she's at. I used to feel like I didn't belong anywhere; not even in my own pod. I had ideas and visions that nobody could relate to. Even my closest friends thought I was touched in the head a little."

"Maybe because you are," suggested Levin ungraciously. There was a teasing light in his eyes.

"Quite possibly." Erwin smiled.

"So what happened to make you feel different?"

Erwin raised a brow. "Do I really need to say it?"

"I think you do." Levi crossed his arms over his chest. The tiniest hint of a smile ghosted over his lips.

"All right. _You_ happened." Erwin squeezed Levi's knees, and then he got up with a grunt. "You little shit."

"Asshole," countered Levi. Then his playful mood evaporated a little, and he sighed. "I get what you meant about Hange. A crew is a crew, but we're her family now...and she's ours."

Erwin paused at the window, and he gazed at Levi through the reflection in the glass. "Yes. Exactly."

"I'll try to go easier on her," promised Levi, "but we've got to do something about these boundary issues you mentioned. I don't want what happened last night to happen again the next time you and me go for a fuck in the water."

Erwin chuckled softly, ever amused by Levi's vocabulary. "She'll be gone for several days to a week. by the time she returns, I'll think of a compromise to secure our privacy without making her feel alienated."

"Good," Levi stated, "because if I have to listen to her gouging me for details about how your dick feels inside of me again, I may jump out a window."

* * *

Eren was understandably groggy and confused when he came too. His head was pounding and his mouth felt as dry as sandpaper. He swallowed painfully, opened his eyes a crack and looked around. He was in a bedroom; that much was clear. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all, and his ears picked up the sound of seagulls and mariner bells. His first thought was that he'd drank too much and ended up in some stranger's bed as a result, and he quickly checked to see if he was alone in the bed. Finding it vacant of another body, he sat up with a wince, rubbing the back of his head.

It was then that he discovered that something cool and hard to the touch was clamped onto his right ankle. Even more puzzled, he tugged the sheets aside to examine it. He had a manacle on his ankle, attached to a thick chain.

"What in the hell," he muttered.

Could he have gotten into a row with someone and ended up in prison? But this didn't look like any prison cell he'd ever seen. There were no bars on the two windows in the chamber. It looked like an ordinary, large bedroom to him. Wooden floorboards, large patterned square rug in the center of the room, a small fireplace, a rocking chair, a couple of wall sconces and two gas lamps. There was even what appeared to be a gaming table for chess, with two chairs set up by it.

If this was a prison, it was the most luxurious one Eren had ever seen. Maybe one of his crew had played a prank on him. It happened sometimes. The funny thing was that Eren couldn't remember any of their names or faces. He could recall his own name, but that was about all.

Now getting alarmed as well as confused, he tried getting out of the bed. He was fully dressed, sans socks and boots. He didn't see any belts or weapons around. Maybe he didn't own any. The chain secured to his ankle was connected to a heavy ball, and he almost tripped and pitched forward on his face when he attempted to walk over to the window to his left. Glaring down at the offending weight, he dragged it ponderously behind him. It scraped along the wooden floor noisily during his short trek, and when Eren made it to the window and looked out to get his bearings, he was left completely dumbfounded.

He was in some kind of a harbor town, overlooking it from a high building on a small island, but he didn't recognize a thing about it. The landscape was utterly foreign to him. The building styles felt wrong. He surveyed the view, dragging long locks of chestnut hair out of his eyes. There wasn't a thing familiar about his surroundings. He felt utterly displaced, and panic was starting to set in.

"Who the hell am I?" whispered the young man to himself. " _Where_ the hell am I?"

* * *

"All right, people. As we agreed. We're leaving you with enough rations for several days, a flair pistol, some fishing gear and a supply of kindling for fires. You should see the sails of the royal navy cresting the horizon within a few days. Don't fret; I made sure to send the fastest, most reliable messenger ships to your shores. Someone will be by to pick you up. I'd advise you to be frugal with your supplies until then, all the same."

As Hange paced the line of prisoners she had been ordered to release, she stopped before Historia and her lady bodyguard. Hange eyed the pair shrewdly, sensing their bond went deeper than met the eye. "The nights can get cold on the beach, but I'm sure you'll keep each other warm."

Historia blushed becomingly, but her guardswoman didn't react save to glare at Hange.

"If you expect we won't tell the truth of what happened, you're delusional," announced one of the navy crew.

Hange turned to look at him. She spread her hands. "I'm not stopping you from telling whatever tale you want to tell, good sir! In fact, I think I prefer the truth over the version relayed in our messages. It's much less boring. However, your superiors may find it hard to swallow that pirates captured your ship and your princess without taking more than a pittance of the wealth on board and declining the chance to gain a hefty ransom for her safe return. Don't you think they'll wonder why most of you were let go and safely dropped in a location they could find easily?"

Hange snorted. "Go ahead; tell them you were attacked by pirates, failed to protect your princess and were subsequently let go because the pirates changed their minds. I'm sure they'll take you at your word and won't want to investigate. Hell, they might not even suspect there was a conspiracy amongst you to sabotage the ship and make off with a nest egg of wealth for yourselves. I have no idea if the officers we put out to sea when we captured you ever got found or not. Maybe if you can make it convincing enough, they'll believe what you tell them and they won't start interrogating you all, one by one."

Hange grinned. "I hear Eldians have perfected the art of torture. I've heard stories about it in taverns...enough to give me nightmares. I've even met a man that once sailed with the Paradis armada and got captured by the Eldian navy. Oh, they let him go eventually after they were satisfied that he had no further information for them, but he was left earless, neutered and with a gaping hole where his nose used to be. He also couldn't grow fingernails anymore. You see, they peeled them off so brutally that the nail beds got permanently damaged."

Faces went pale all around, and Hange felt that she'd made her point sufficiently. Still, she offered one last nugget of wisdom to the man that had spoken. She looked him in the eye and with all seriousness, she imparted her final thoughts.

"If I were you, I think I would at least wait for the princess to give her account before launching into the truth. You may lead a longer and healthier life, that way."

"I would never endanger these men by lying about what happened," Historia called out. "My father will know the truth of what happened. I won't allow this crew to be punished for it."

Hange looked at the pretty blonde, and she shrugged. "That's—pardon the pun—very _noble_ of you my dear. It's been my experience that most monarchs couldn't give two shits about the well-being of their soldiers. I'm simply pointing out to your men that their word may not be enough to satisfy."

"You know this could lead to war," Historia declared softly.

Hange walked over to her, and she cupped her chin. She whipped out her sword and held the point of it warningly against the princess's bodyguard's throat when the woman made a move to intervene.

"Aye," Hange said to Historia when the guardswoman backed down. "It could lead to war. Even with his daughter returned safe and sound and intact, your blustering king might decide to attack our shores out of sheer pettiness for the insult of having one of his ships sunk. There aren't any take-backs, though."

Hange sheathed her sword, turned away and then glanced over her shoulder at the princess. She tipped her tricorn hat in Historia's direction. "And I don't think you _want_ a war, Lady. The brethren in these parts of the Atlantic are greater in number than you think, so even if your father chooses to focus his aggression only on pirates, he'll find himself facing quite the challenge. Good luck!"

With that said, she walked with her men back to the dinghies they'd rowed the prisoners to shore with. Hange gave a last farewell wave at the group of Eldians, and then she got on board one of the transport boats. As she and her crew rowed away, the arguments between Princess Historia's crew were already beginning. Some were begging the princess to just stick with the story given in the message to her father. Others insisted that they tell the truth. All were frightened; Hange could smell it.

She looked back at them as her men rowed the vessels away, and Hange's gaze went to the petite ginger named Petra. Petra was looking right back at her, shielding her eyes with one flattened hand over her brow. The young woman had been quiet throughout the entire exchange, but Hange could feel the heat of her gaze on her the entire time. That one was the sort that might seek revenge. Spirited little lass for certain. Hange hoped this incident wouldn't reflect too badly on Petra. Too bad her initial plan hadn't worked out. If she ever saw Petra again, it would most likely be from behind a cannon.

It was none of her affair now. Hopefully Erwin's concerns would be put to rest when the marooned survivors got picked up by their own. It didn't really sit well with Hange to think that she may have imperiled their entire port or the brethren with her actions. She'd thought it was a sure way to fill their coffers without the need for lengthy naval battles. Sometimes bold ideas weren't always the best ones though, and after her discussion with Erwin and Levi about the price they could pay for it, she had to agree she'd taken it a touch too far.

* * *

Mikasa returned to the room they were keeping Eren in, carrying a bowl of water, a clean cloth and a long nightshirt with her. She didn't really want to undress Eren while he was vulnerable and unable to give consent, but after two days, his clothes and body weren't getting any cleaner. She couldn't exactly send someone else in to do it. This was Captain Hange's residence. Once a coastal guard tower and lighthouse, the eccentric pirate had repurposed and remodeled it into both home and laboratory. Mikasa would have to row back to the main harbor and bring someone back with her, for one thing. For another, Eren's presence here was meant to be kept quiet until the situation was better assessed.

Besides, Mikasa didn't want anyone else tending to Eren besides herself, Hange or the ship's general medic. She sure as hell didn't want some common doxy cleaning him up and dressing him. She'd readily volunteered to take responsibility for him in exchange for his guaranteed safety while in their custody. Mikasa hadn't missed the subtle clause in this, of course. Should Eren escape or be released and commit hostilities against them, the protection was null and void.

When Mikasa opened the door and saw Eren standing at the window, staring out at the harbor, she felt relief.

"You're awake," she said to him, closing the door behind her with her foot. He turned to look at her as the young woman carried the items over to the table in the corner of the room. Mikasa set the bowl and cloth down on the surface, then draped the shirt over the chair.

"How do you feel, Eren? You took a hard knock to the head. I was worried you might never wake up."

He stared at her blankly. It was then that Mikasa knew something wasn't right. While the confusion in his emerald gaze by itself was understandable, there was something more to it that she couldn't quite place.

"Eren?"

Then Mikasa realized what was so disturbing. His stance felt...wrong, for one thing. For another, he was looking at her like she was a stranger. Like he'd never seen her before in his life.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Mikasa demanded.

Eren shook his head slightly, appearing even more mystified. "Who are you? You keep calling me 'Eren'. Is that my name? How did I get here? Why is this on my ankle?" He shook his left ankle, making the chain rattle.

It was Mikasa's turn to stare, and the slow realization of what had happened made her lose the sedate poker face she'd perfected over time. Her eyes widened, and her shapely dark brows tightened with distress.

"You have amnesia."

* * *

Erwin had just finished discussing trade route business with his bookkeeper. While it was true that he documented and filed away all profits himself, Erwin had learned early on that he lacked impulse control when it came to spending. Levi thought it was hilarious, try though he might to pretend otherwise. He constantly picked on Erwin over the way living in the world of humans had exposed a crack in the alpha's otherwise impenetrable shield of control.

That was where Nanaba came in. She was very good with numbers, budget and planning for savings goals. She'd been masquerading as a male when Erwin first hired her, a thing which confused him in the beginning. Plenty of women in Port Coral wore trousers in lieu of skirts, vests rather than corsets, etc. Hange was a prime example. However, Nanaba was the only one Erwin had met that had adapted her walk to a male swagger, deliberately deepened her voice and took such great measures to conceal her feminine curves.

Over time, Erwin learned that "Ned" was really "Nanaba", and it didn't come into light until the two of them had one too many drinks together while going over the books and got chummy. Nanaba evidently felt safe enough with him to confide in him, and it came out so casually that Erwin thought he'd misheard. When Nanaba stared with bleary anticipation at him and Erwin only reacted with quiet interest, she was amazed by his lack of judgment or anger.

And that was when Erwin discovered that he was still quite ignorant about some human societal quirks. Evidently, women weren't _allowed_ to do bookkeeping. Or rather, no respectable businessman would trust a woman to handle his financial planning. Erwin assured Nanaba that he didn't care what name she went by, what she wore or what gender she identified as. The only thing he cared about was how she handled the numbers.

Which brought him back to this moment, after bidding Nanaba goodnight and seeing her out the door. She still lived as a man publicly. Erwin, Levi and a couple of Nanaba's closest friends knew the truth, but they never spoke of it to others.

Erwin closed and locked the front door after Nanaba departed, and he started to go into the common room to relax by the fireplace, read and perhaps have a glass of brandy while he waited for Levi to come home. His mate was out collecting trader fees owed to them from local merchants and businessmen.

It wasn't exactly a tax, per se, but a small percentage cut of their profits at the end of each month. The proceeds went to ship maintenance and supplies, primarily. A lot of people in the merchants' guild in Port Coral relied on contraband smuggling to make their biggest profits. As such, their was a symbiotic relationship between the brethren of the harbor and the merchants. The ship captains and their crew would transport goods for the merchant guild, both to and from the port. In exchange, their was a fee for their services to cover the expense of equipment, rations, medicine and of course, the aspect of danger in smuggling.

It was a satisfactory arrangement for all involved. If not for the brethren, the merchants wouldn't be able to obtain certain rare materials nor sell their own goods overseas. The pirates got a little extra for themselves out of it each month, divvied out by Erwin in equal shares once other costs had been met.

Some people were reluctant to pay the fees, however. There was always someone that tried to make excuses to get out of paying their share, or they tried to stall. That was where Levi came in. So far, Erwin had never seen him fail to collect a fee owed to them. A lot of the merchants were terrified of Levi, in fact...which amused Erwin to no end. Levi had definitely created a name for himself as Erwin's vice admiral. Nobody questioned why the couple did most of their business from land rather than actively participating in naval objectives. Nobody would dare.

Erwin opened up the liquor cabinet in the common room, selected his bottle of favorite brandy and pulled off the crystal stopper. He sniffed the stopper, testing the smell of the brandy. He didn't know why he always did that, except that when he and Levi were first adjusting to life on land, he'd seen a nobleman do it to a wine cork before pouring it. Erwin supposed he'd just started mimicking the behavior of well-bred gentlemen because it seemed to garnish the respect of others. Even before he had his trade empire established, Erwin carried himself like a man of importance and people responded to that.

 _"I wonder how they'd feel if they knew your swagger is fifty percent bullshit, and your business ideas are mostly made up as you go along,"_ Levi had once remarked to him after a meeting with a couple of pirate lords.

Erwin grinned at the memory of his partner's observations. They'd even done business with the very pirates they'd stolen their wealth from, and the entire time, Erwin could sense Levi's tension. It ended favorably for both sides with the pirates being none the wiser, though at one point Erwin thought he might give himself away when the captain mentioned a lost cache. Levi gave him a tongue lashing for smirking the way he had.

Just as Erwin finished pouring his beverage and was about to savor his first taste of it, the pull bell for the front door jingled. It was soon followed by loud knocking. Erwin sighed, wondering who was calling at this hour. He wasn't expecting anyone, and he had half a mind to ignore it until they went away. That wasn't his style, though.

Erwin set his drink down and walked out of the common room and into the entrance hall. He approached the door with measured footsteps, and the persistent knocking continued. The bell rang again, and Erwin's mouth tightened with a combination of annoyance and concern. Someone obviously had urgent business with him, or at least thought they did. He would decide for himself if it couldn't wait until morning.

Erwin slid open the panel on the right door to see who was outside. He opened the viewing window, and through the iron latticed grill he saw the familiar face of a young woman with partly Asian features, dark gray eyes and silky black hair.

"Miss Ackerman," greeted Erwin, "what is your business at this hour?"

"Forgive the intrusion, Admiral Smith," she said, apparently relieved to hear his voice, "but I need to speak with you. May I come in?"

It had started to rain, and though the entrance to the house was covered by a portico, the precipitation was already coming down hard at an angle. Mikasa's hair was blowing across her face, and she hastily combed it back and twisted it off to one side so that she could see. Thunder rolled in the distance, and the sky lit up behind Mikasa, outlining angry, thick clouds.

"All right," Erwin decided. Hange's first mate wasn't the sort to come calling after regular business hours without good reason. Fearing she had bad news about Hange's mission, Erwin opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside to let her in.

"You're wet," observed the blond. He gestured toward the common room entrance. "Have a seat by the fireplace and dry off. You can tell me what this is about while I pour you a drink."

* * *

"Who dumped the piss pot?" grumbled Levi as he stepped through the front entrance doors, dripping water onto the polished wooden floor. Fortunately this time, Erwin hadn't barred the entrance and locked him out. The last time Levi came home from collecting, his key did him no good and no amount of banging on the doors or ringing the bell could rouse Erwin from his brandy-induced slumber. Levi had been forced to use the secret tunnel entrance to gain access to the house.

"Erwin?" Levi pulled the dripping hood of his cloak back, looking around the dimly lit foyer. The chandelier was extinguished, leaving only the gas lamp sconces on the walls to illuminate it.

"In the common room," called the alpha's deep voice.

Levi removed his outerwear—which hadn't done much in the end to protect the rest of his clothes from the downpour he'd just trekked through—and he hung it on the rack near the doors. He slid the bar into place out of habit, and he pulled off his gloves to hang them up as well. He joined his partner in the common room and found that Erwin wasn't alone. The blond was seated in one of the wing-back armchairs near the lit fireplace, still dressed in his trousers, burgundy vest and long-sleeved white shirt. Sitting in the chair adjacent to him was Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi was never one for standing on ceremony. "What are you doing here?"

Erwin turned in his chair to look at the soaking wet omega. His blue gaze roamed over Levi assessingly for a moment, and then he nodded at Mikasa. "Mikasa has a situation to discuss with us. Please have a drink and sit down, Levi."

Levi frowned at his partner. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and selected a glass for himself, then searched through the crystal bottles until he identified the cherry port. He poured a modest serving, and as he approached the loveseat flanked by the two armchairs, he reached into the waterproof satchel secured to his hip.

"Here," Levi said, presenting a heavy purse of his collections. "The only one I wasn't able to collect from was Sheffield."

"Oh?" Erwin took the purse, and he set it down on the end table next to his drink.

"He wasn't home," explained Levi. "Lights were out in his house, and his coach was gone."

"Then he must have traveled somewhere without notifying us," reasoned Erwin. "It could be a family emergency. I suppose all we can do is keep an eye out for him."

"I've already got someone watching his home," assured Levi. He sat down on the loveseat, crossed his left ankle over his right knee and rested his arms over the back of the seat. He nodded at Mikasa and swirled his glass. "So what news do you have? Did Hange manage to sink herself?"

"It isn't about the captain," answered Mikasa. "It's about Eren."

Levi raised a brow the slightest bit, and he looked to his mate. "Eren? Who the hell is Eren?"

"The young man they captured from the Eldian ship," answered Erwin. "The one with the head injury that we elected to keep in custody due to his recognition of Mikasa."

Levi shrugged and took a sip of his drink before responding. "What of him. Is he dead?"

"No," said Mikasa, shaking her head. "He's alive, but I can't say he's well. That's why I came here."

Levi looked to Erwin for an explanation, and the blond shook his head. "You arrived just as she was about to tell me. I'm still waiting to hear the rest, myself."

"Then get on with it," suggested Levi impatiently. "Stop leading with suspense and talk."

Mikasa took a deep breath. "I'm fairly certain he has amnesia, sir."

"He's awake then?" Erwin questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't seem to remember who I am or even who _he_ is. He has no recollection of what happened. I think he needs a proper medical examination, but the captain isn't due back for another two days. I came here in the hopes that you might have a recommendation of someone here in town; someone you trust to look at him without asking questions or talking to others about it."

"Hmm." Erwin had another sip of his brandy, narrowing his eyes in thought. "There's a man on the edge of town whom I've recently done some business with. He's studying to be a doctor. He hasn't earned full credentials yet, but he seems knowledgeable and he keeps to himself. He only recently moved here. Said he was drawn to the port because he eventually wants to become a ship medic."

"And how do you know this guy can be trusted?" Levi questioned. "Doesn't sound like you've known him for long."

"He's aware of how our trading operations work," explained Erwin. "He's purchased medical supplies that he knows aren't in approved circulation. Exotic herbs and tinctures, foreign medication that can't be bought elsewhere and the like. He's a quiet sort, more interested in science and studies than socializing."

Levi trusted his mate's intuition when it came to reading people. He nodded. "All right. Does this man have a name?"

"Berner," replied Erwin. "Moblit Berner. He came from Ragako, to the northeast. He was asking me if any of the ships under my command are in need of a medic. Seems fairly eager to sign up. He may be willing to have a look at Eren if I speak with him. I'll be sure to stress the importance of discretion. First I'll feel him out, ask a few questions and gauge his responses before I make the request. Mikasa, do you feel there's a pressing need for your charge to be examined, or can it wait until morning?"

She hesitated, dropping her gaze. "He seems physically well enough, sir. The memory loss worries me, but other than that, his only complaint is an aching head. I have medication for that, at least."

"Then I'll travel to Mr. Berner's house first thing in the morning," offered Erwin. "If all goes well, you can expect us by lunch time. Will that suffice?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

They lapsed into silence as they enjoyed their beverages and allowed Mikasa some time to warm up and dry off. Levi watched his mate with hooded eyes, taking in the way the fire highlighted the man's handsome features. Erwin's hair was just a touch out of place from its usual, immaculate style. A couple of locks had rebelled, giving him a not-quite-mussed look. In combination with the short beard and mustache growth on his face and the glint of the twin gold hoops in his earlobes, he definitely pulled off the sexy rogue look.

Erwin's sapphire gaze met Levi's across the distance, and one of those uncommon moments of silent communication passed between them. It wasn't exactly telepathy so much as being able to read each other's eyes.

 _"What are you staring at?"_ Erwin smirked at him.

_"I'm staring at what's mine, and I intend to claim it tonight."_

Erwin tilted his head slightly, thoughtful, and then he gave Levi a subtle wink. He then turned to Mikasa. "I can arrange for a carriage to take you back to the wharf, if you like. You'll stay dryer that way."

Picking up on the hint, Mikasa drained the rest of her beverage and set it aside. "That's kind of you sir, but I really shouldn't linger. I don't want to leave Eren alone for much longer. I should get back."

"Then take the tunnel down to the beach," suggested Erwin. "You'll get there in half the time, and you'll have protection from the rain until you come out."

Mikasa nodded. "Thank you, Admiral. Goodnight, Vice-Admiral."

"Goodnight," responded Levi, still eyeing Erwin with obvious intent.

Mikasa took her leave, and once she was gone the couple lingered in the common room for a little while. Levi was the first to speak, coyly dodging his true intentions.

"So this Eren she's taken under her wing. What's the attachment?"

"It seems they knew one another as children. They apparently parted ways before reaching adulthood," answered Erwin. "If I were to venture a guess I would say Miss Ackerman fancies him."

Levi snorted. "I don't think Mikasa 'fancies' anyone."

"She has her needs, like anyone else," Erwin insisted. "I've seen her dalliances before. You forget; I've had more time with Hange and her crew than you have."

Levi was forced to concur with that. Because Erwin was the admiral of the fleet they commanded, he'd had to participate in a couple of voyages with the Chemical Hazard. His presence had been required at meetings with the brethren court, and both times Levi opted to stay behind and look after things while he was away. Those had been the loneliest two weeks of his life since bonding with Erwin.

"Well, whether she fancies him or not, it doesn't matter much if he can't even recall who he is. It could all just be an act."

"Possibly," agreed Erwin with a shrug. "I suppose we won't find out until he's been properly examined and diagnosed."

Again, Levi couldn't argue with that logic. He couldn't say why he was so determined to counter everything Erwin said, except that it annoyed him when the man was always right. There was one way he could think of to establish some control, though...and he knew from experience that Erwin wasn't likely to put up resistance.

"I want your ass tonight," Levi stated bluntly.

Erwin's lips twitched; the only outward reaction to what the smaller man said. "Do you now?"

Levi nodded decisively. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Erwin made a show of thinking on it. "Well, that depends on how brutal you intend to be."

Unwillingly, Levi huffed his passive laughter. "Heh. I'll treat you right. Don't I always?"

The alpha's ocean blue eyes met Levi's, softening with fondness. "Yes, you do."

* * *

Levi had to admit that in his land form, this was probably his favorite way to have sex. While his natural urge was to take Erwin inside of him, there was something about switching roles that made him feel powerful and in control. Lucky for him he had a mate that was so willing to accommodate that desire. Levi was certain that he was probably one of the only omegas to top his alpha...if not the _only_ one.

He was very liberal with the oil he used to lube Erwin up, and as he stared down at his gorgeous blond mate, Levi's blood quickened. Erwin was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, the fingers interlocked. He was the very picture of calm, but for the way his breath caught with each gentle press of Levi's fingers.

"Feel good?" Levi asked him, though he knew the answer already. He'd figured out where the magic spot was inside of Erwin the first time they did it this way, and he never failed to take advantage of it.

"Aye," breathed the alpha. His bright eyes drifted shut, and his hands came out from behind his head. His fingers crawled along the bedding and then curled into fists. "It feels...amazing."

Levi smirked, and he deliberately wiggled his fingers inside the snug passage, tickling the hard lump within. Erwin gasped outright, tossing his head back. His legs, bent at the knees, tensed and trembled. Levi kissed the top of the blond's right knee, holding his gaze steady on Erwin.

"You should see the way you look right now," husked Levi. He cupped the heavy sack beneath Erwin's thick, swollen shaft, marveling at the weight of it. "Damn, I still can't get over this set you've got, handsome. I don't know how I fucking take it when you're inside of me."

"Sometimes," gasped Erwin. His eyes opened up and focused on Levi. "you're so tight around me that it's almost painful. Levi...do I hurt you when we mate?"

Levi's first instinct was to tell him no, of course not. He wasn't in the habit of lying to his partner though, and Erwin would have seen through it anyway. "Sometimes, at first. It fades quickly though. You don't sense that through our link?"

"I do," agreed Erwin, "but you always tell me to keep going, even when I sense you're in pain."

"That's because I know it'll turn into pleasure if I just give it a moment." Levi massaged Erwin's prostate again, drawing a groan from him. "Just like it does for you once you relax enough. Mmm, you're blushing, Erwin."

"You...bring out the worst in me," grunted the alpha. He gave Levi a shaken smile.

"Heh. I'd like to bring out some more, then." Levi kept going, applying a tad more pressure as he rubbed that sweet spot in a circular motion. "Erwin. Tides, you're sensual. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Th-then don't," panted the blond. "I'm ready for you."

Levi clenched his jaw hard, and he stared at the rise and fall of Erwin's muscular chest. He loved the pattern of golden hair on it. He released Erwin's balls to caress that heaving chest, tweaking each copper nipple to hardness. Erwin did feel loose enough for him to proceed, and Levi withdrew his fingers and reached for the bottle of oil again. He drizzled a healthy amount of it onto his palm before replacing the container on the bedside table. Breathing heavily, he spread the slippery substance onto his erection. His eyes never left his mate as he slicked himself up, and Levi had to pause and take a few deep breaths or risk coming prematurely in his hand.

"The first time we did it this way," Levi said, doing his best to distract himself from his own excitement, "I was fucking terrified."

"I know." Erwin took Levi's hand—the one the omega was caressing his chest with. He brought it to his lips and he kissed the knuckles. "I was a bit frightened too. The experience turned out to be more than satisfactory, though. I never knew you could move your hips that way, Levi."

"Me either," admitted the omega with a faint smirk. "The minute I was inside of you, I thought I was gonna die right there on the spot. No wonder you're always chasing me down for sex the minute we get into the water."

Erwin laughed breathlessly. "It isn't just the feel of being inside of you, love. It's the way you look at me when we do it; the complete surrender in your eyes. You give yourself to me so completely. I try to do the same for you when we trade roles."

"You do," Levi assured him, swallowing. "Every time. Makes me feel like I'm all that exists for you."

"You _are_ all that exists for me," Erwin said with passion, "each time our bodies join, regardless of who's inside of whom. You're everything to me, Levi."

Levi's heart skipped a beat. He tried to respond to that, but words failed him. Erwin was the poet of the two of them; the one with all of the charisma, the ease to speak and inspire. Levi was all action.

"Come here, love," urged Erwin, reaching up for him. "Fill me. I can't wait any longer."

Levi couldn't wait any longer either. He nudged Erwin's thighs further apart, positioning himself on his knees with his heels resting against his ass. He gripped himself, and he rocked forward with as much care as he could muster. As soon as he breached his companion, Levi let out a humiliating moan. No matter whether they did it underwater or on the land and no matter who was topping, Levi couldn't seem to control his voice.

Erwin "Smith" was his only weakness.

"Erwin," gasped Levi, sinking in until fully seated. He stared into the blond's eyes. "Can...can you even _feel_ me? Next to you, I'm so fucking small."

"You're...more endowed than you think," responded Erwin in a rasp. "Don't use me as a comparison."

His answer satisfied Levi...made him blush, even. He rolled his hips, biting his lip at the glide of muscular flesh encasing his own. His hips, which Erwin had just complimented, began to pump. Levi tried to take it slow, tried to make it last. His body was taking over and disrupting his self control. He called Erwin's name, his voice dragging out of his throat in a rush of excitement.

"Levi," growled Erwin in return. His hands slapped down on the omega's pale hips, urging him on.

There was only one real problem. Due to their size difference, Levi couldn't kiss his alpha while he was topping him. He'd tried before but only managed to reach his chin. It frustrated him; especially when Erwin looked so fucking beautiful and flushed, spread out beneath him.

Levi started taking him harder, faster. He slid his hands beneath the blond's hips, lifting him into his desperate thrusts. Brows tightly drawn together, Levi started to ram into Erwin. He could hold back no longer, and the way his alpha was staring up at him with that helpless look on his face only drove his passion further.

"Ah...ah...ah...AH...AHHH!" The eruption of sound spewed from Levi; he was helpless to stop it. Couple with Erwin's narrowe=eyed, intense stare and his deep, low groans, it was more than Levi could take. He screamed his mate's name when it became too much for him to hold back. He drove himself deep, fingertips digging into the alpha's tense hips.

"It's all right," Erwin panted, recognizing Levi's frustration. He squeezed the omega's ass again, and he held Levi's gaze. "Don't...hold back, my love."

Levi simply couldn't, even if he wanted to. He started ramming Erwin with abandon, dragged up in the currents of his lust. It was a good thing, Levi thought, that the maid had finished up and left early. There was no way she wouldn't have been able to hear this if she were there. He couldn't temper his passion, though. Every thrust brought him closer...closer.

"No," Levi snarled, forcing himself to pause.

"Levi?" Erwin's winded voice was concerned, and he stared up at him in puzzlement.

"You come first," insisted the omega. He curled his fingers around Erwin's substantial girth, and he started jerking him off. It was almost agonizing for Levi to continue on at a slower pace, doing his best to guide his thrusts so that he was hitting Erwin's prostate each time.

His efforts were paying off. He saw the alpha's eyes widen, felt a tremor ripple through the powerful body. "Come on, big guy," pleaded Levi. He stroked his thumb back and forth over Erwin's glans, manipulating the velvety foreskin and the sensitive slit beneath.

"Ah, hell," moaned Erwin. He let go of Levi's hips to grab at the bedding, canting his pelvis greedily. "Levi...so good."

More determined than ever, Levi kept at it until Erwin went red-faced and taut all over. He watched his mate, mentally documenting the exact moment when Erwin came. The creamy, warm splatter that struck Levi's chest hardly bothered him. The messes he and Erwin made when they had sex were the only kind of messes Levi didn't mind.

"Right behind you," warned Levi, fast losing the battle of retaining his control. He sped up his thrusts again, released Erwin's softening cock and held onto the blond's knees tightly. It only took moments. Levi's vision lost focus as he rode the peak, and he plunged hard and deep into his companion when the final bliss took hold. Bowing his head, he groaned long and loud, bucking inside of the blond and filling him up.

It was a good, hard orgasm. It lasted longer than expected, and when it finally ebbed, Levi felt his strength bleed out of him, turning his muscles to jelly. It was similar to the kind of weakness he experienced during a heat, but the source was from release rather than need. When the last pulse faded and he could draw breath again, Levi withdrew from Erwin and collapsed on top of him without ceremony. He could hear the man's rapid heartbeat against his ear as he lay his head on his chest, and Levi closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment. Erwin's hand stroked the omega's hair, and the couple caught their breath and recovered together.

"We'll strip the bedding as soon as I get my strength back," promised Erwin breathily.

Levi nodded. He no longer cared if the maid knew what the crusty spots on the bedding were on the days she came to do their laundry. He'd been self-conscious of it at first because he was aware that same sex couples—while not that uncommon in the world of humans—were not openly embraced by society. Miss Hanna figured it out on her own shortly after coming under their employment though, and it hardly seemed to phase her. Whether it was because she had the attitude that it was no business of hers what her employees got up to or because she'd seen enough same gender couples not to care, Levi couldn't say.

"Don't forget to wind the alarm clock," Levi said at last. He covered his mouth on a yawn and brushed his lips over Erwin's chest. "You promised Mikasa you would talk to that Moblit guy in the morning."

"So I did." Erwin eased the omega off of him and sat up to collect the clock off of the left bedside table. He wound it up and set the alarm on it. "Thank you for the reminder. Let's change the bedding before I fall asleep and forget about it."

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was understandably frustrated with his predicament. He was apparently being held prisoner because he was a member of the Eldian royal navy and he knew the black-haired girl that was evidently his keeper. He tried to make sense of it after Mikasa explained everything, but it was damned hard to understand. He tried reasoning with her, insisting that he had no memory of being with any navy. He asked her to let him go, insisting that he was no threat to her or her pirate companions.

"I can't even remember who _I_ am," he said. "I don't even know where I live! How can I go to the authorities with information when I don't even have any to give? I don't even know where my country is at."

"And that's double the reason I can't let you go," Mikasa told him firmly yet kindly. "Eren, I'm sorry but you need medical attention. I'm already planning to work on procuring your release. Believe me, I don't want you to be in this situation. It was the only way I could ensure your safety, though. If you can identify me, it can lead back to my associates and that's why they wouldn't release you with the rest of your crew."

"But I _can't_ identify you! You do seem strangely familiar to me, but I don't have a single memory of you. Don't you understand?"

"I do, but tell me this," she responded. "If I released you right now, where would you go? You have no money, no ship and no memories."

Eren hesitated. He had to concede her point. He couldn't even book passage on a ship back to his country, wherever the hell it was at. Even if he could, he would have no idea where to go once they made port. Did he have a home, or did he live on the ship the pirates allegedly sunk? Did he have a wife? A lover? Kids?

"Damn it," he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Listen to me." Mikasa sat down on the edge of the bed beside Eren, taking his hands in hers. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you. Our admiral should be on his way here with a physician to look at you, and when my captain returns, she'll also treat you. She's very good, Eren. Hange is probably your best chance at getting your memories back."

"And what happens then?" he demanded, searching her eyes. She really did have some lovely eyes. Deep, dark and mysterious, they drew him in. "What if I get my memories back? Would your captain let me go? You say the reason I'm being held here is because there's concern that I'll go to my superiors with damaging information about you lot. It sounds to me like I'm better off with amnesia if I'm ever going to be freed."

"The Eren Jaeger I knew would never turn me in," Mikasa vowed softly. "I just need to convince my superiors of that. They need to get to know you the way I do, and once they see that you aren't the sort to turn on your friends, they might be willing to free you. Who knows, you might find life here at Port Coral more appealing than returning to Eldia. You could become one of us, Eren. You just need to trust me."

"Become a pirate?" Eren almost found the notion amusing. "I'm sure as a boy I probably daydreamed about that all the time, but a kid's notion of adventure is a lot different from reality. I'm not an idiot. I might be missing my memories, but I know the life of a pirate isn't the swashbuckling glamour I was fed as a kid from storybooks."

"It can be a hard life," admitted Mikasa. "Brutal, even. Not much different than the life you were already leading as a member of the royal navy, though. You would be doing the same work aboard a pirate ship that you were doing on the Vindicator, with the exception of who you would be firing canons at in any marine battles."

"Yes, I'd be firing at my own countrymen instead," groused Eren.

"No, you grew up here in Paradis, just like me," insisted Mikasa. "Eldia isn't your home country, Eren. You left for there when you were old enough to be on your own, but it isn't where you were born."

"Doesn't matter. Look, I understand that you're trying to help me, but if I left these shores to build a life somewhere else, I must have had a good reason. When and if my memory comes back, I'll know what that reason was and I'm sure I won't want to take on the life of a pirate."

Mikasa opened her mouth to respond to that, but a bell jingled before she could speak. She turned to look toward the door. "That's probably the admiral with the medic he promised. I'll be right back. Please cooperate, Eren. Nobody will hurt you; I won't let them."

* * *

Erwin watched silently as Moblit examined Eren Jaeger. The young man was angry and resentful, but he complied with Moblit's requests all the same. Erwin suspected Mikasa had something to do with that. Though Eren was complacent enough with the physician, he kept shooting Erwin scathing glances as if he thought this whole thing was his fault. Perhaps his anger wasn't entirely misplaced. After all, it was under Erwin's orders that Eren was being held here, ultimately. There was something else in Eren's eyes besides blame, though. Curiosity. Erwin didn't know what all Mikasa had told Eren about him, but the young man seemed to be measuring Erwin.

_~Perhaps he's contemplating how he could use me as a hostage to make his escape.~_

Erwin smirked. The green-eyed navy soldier wasn't very good at masking his emotions or thoughts. Erwin could see the light of calculation glinting in Eren's stare each time he looked at him. It wasn't hard to imagine someone in his place seeing a man in Erwin's position as a possible key to freedom.

"Mikasa tells me the two of you are old childhood friends," Erwin said conversationally, hoping to lessen some of the tension in the air. Building a rapport was the first step in building trust, and building trust was something that Erwin was very good at. "Pity you reunited with each other under such circumstances."

Eren looked at Mikasa, and some of the anger faded from his eyes. "Yes, a pity. Even worse is that I can't remember her, thanks to the bastard that hit me in the back of the head."

"That was very unfortunate," said the admiral with all sincerity. "If that hadn't happened, we could have parlayed with each other properly and worked out an arrangement fair to everyone. As it stands, I have no idea of what your character would normally be, Eren. I hope you understand the need for caution on our part. We don't want to start a war with the Eldian royalty. What happened with your ship was a lapse in judgment and we're doing our best to rectify it. In the meantime, I hope you'll consider yourself a guest, rather than a prisoner."

Eren lifted his shackled foot meaningfully, glancing down at it. "Do all of your 'guests' wear a ball and chain, sir?"

Erwin examined the crippling setup thoughtfully. Trust. He had to establish some trust with this fellow. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him. He wasn't normally in the habit of actively trying to recruit anyone into his fleet. They generally came to him, and Erwin then assigned them to one of the ships after discussing it with the captain. He had a gut feeling about Jaeger though. He couldn't shake the notion that they would all be better off if he could win his loyalty.

And Erwin wasn't one to ignore his instincts.

He walked over to Eren, and he reached into his jacket to seek out the inner pocket. He retrieved a key ring that he kept in there, and he dangled it before Eren's eyes. Peering at the younger male from behind the keys, Erwin spoke in a low voice to him.

"I don't see why we can't make your stay a bit more comfortable. You do understand, however, that I can't give you free rein to come and go as you please. That will come with time. Until then, I'll take it on good faith that you'll cooperate and not make me come to regret this. Do we have an accord?"

Eren seemed surprised and wary all at once. He glanced at Mikasa as if for guidance, and she nodded encouragingly to him. He hesitated for just a moment longer before nodding in agreement. Erwin nodded back, and he knelt beside the bed to unlock the shackle binding Eren's ankle to the ball and chain.

"Mikasa, be sure to put these back where they came from," Erwin advised with a gesture at the ball and chain. It wouldn't do to leave Eren with a potential weapon he could use against his keepers. Erwin didn't think the boy would attack Mikasa, but he wasn't going to take that chance until he had a better feel for his character.

"Yes, Admiral," agreed Mikasa softly.

Erwin's nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of Eren, and he looked at him again as he rose back up to his feet. "Well, not to be rude but I think you could stand a proper bath."

"Yeah." Eren looked almost sheepish, and he combed his fingers through the tangle of chocolate brown hair hanging to his shoulders. "I know I'm ripe."

Erwin laughed softly. "That's one way of putting it. Mikasa, do you have someone that can assist or shall I send attendants to help you care for our guest?"

"I've already got Eren's clothes laundered and drying," she assured. "I can bring the tub in here myself and fill it for him. There's no need to go through the trouble of arranging more help."

Erwin nodded, silently amused by Mikasa's almost jealous determination to care for Eren herself. He gave a start when Moblit cleared his throat from somewhere behind him. The man had gone so quiet that Erwin had forgotten he was even in the room with them. He turned to face Moblit, reminded of his purpose there.

"What is your diagnosis, sir?"

"There's some swelling," answered Moblit, "but his pupils are responding normally, his reflexes seem fine and the only complaint he's offered is a headache. I can give him something for pain, and a meal would be helpful for his recovery. He needs to stay hydrated as well, so plenty of fresh water is advisable. I realize of course that ale is easier to come by, but in his condition, it isn't in his best interests."

"The captain has a well that will do for that," Mikasa assured. "He'll have plenty of fresh water. What about his memory, sir?"

"I'm afraid that only time will tell on that front," answered Moblit apologetically. He latched up his medical bag and offered Mikasa a slip of parchment. "This is the address that I'm staying at, Miss. If Mr. Jaeger suffers any severe dizziness, loss of balance, hearing problems or nausea, please don't hesitate to call on me. Head injuries aren't to be taken lightly."

"Understood." Mikasa took the offered paper and tucked it away in the pouch secured to her left hip. "Thank you, doctor."

Moblit gave a slight, bobbing bow. "My pleasure. I should take my leave now."

"I'll go with you," offered Erwin. "We can share a carriage. Your residence is on the way back to my estate."

"Excellent," agreed Moblit. "Thank you, sir."

Erwin turned around to address Mikasa again. "Should you need anything more, come and see me."

"Thank you sir. I will."

* * *

Once Erwin and the doctor were gone, Eren blurted out his thoughts so abruptly that Mikasa went stiff.

"He was strange."

She had taken up the ball and chain, lifting them together with little more than a slight exhale of exertion. "Who? The doctor?"

"No. Your admiral."

Mikasa carefully schooled her face into a neutral expression. "What do you mean?"

Eren shrugged, and the oversized nightshirt he'd been given to wear until his clothes were dry slid down over his right shoulder, revealing bronzed skin. "I don't know. Maybe it's my head injury making me imagine things, but he smells...different. Like the ocean."

"Well, we are by the water," Mikasa pointed out cautiously.

"I know, but I don't just mean he smells like he's been in the water. It's stronger than that. He also moves strangely. More fluid than most people, I guess?"

Eren winced and reached up with both hands to massage his temples. "Damn, that hurts. Never mind what I said; I think I'm still reeling from all of this."

Mikasa subtly bit her lip. Eren had picked up on something that most people never noticed, but she couldn't very well tell him that it wasn't just his imagination. Her captain, the admiral and the vice admiral were all hiding a secret that Mikasa couldn't part with. She didn't know if anyone besides herself was privy to it; she'd made the discovery by accident and nobody would likely believe her if she ever tried to share it with anyone. She'd sworn an oath to secrecy in any case, and she never took her promises lightly.

"That powder that the doctor left should help with the pain," suggested Mikasa instead with a nod at the envelope Moblit had left on the dresser. "I'll bring you some water to wash it down, and then we'll get a bath set up for you. I'll also see what I can do about dinner. You must be very hungry."

Eren nodded, and his expressive green eyes met hers. There was gratitude in them. "You're going through a lot of trouble for me. We must have been close at some point."

Mikasa gave him the barest hint of a smile. "We were. After you left, I thought I would never see you again. You've...grown to be...ah, never mind. Excuse me while I fetch the tub for you."

Her face felt hot as Mikasa made her exit. She hauled the ball and chain out of the room, locked the door behind her and gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts.

She needed to keep her wits about her. Eren had demonstrated uncommon observation skills. Some people could sense something about the admiral, Hange and Levi but they never quite put their finger on it the way Eren had. A tilt of the head, the unusually sharp stare, an uncommon breathing pattern...all of these things covertly set the trio apart from the average human. There was an instinct, Mikasa thought, that alerted people of the foreign nature of the merfolk among them, but people didn't understand what it was about them that made them feel alien.

She had to be careful. She couldn't allow her loyalties to get divided without good cause and thus far, Erwin was being more than fair to Eren.

* * *

"Smith is a name made up by scallywags that don't want to get caught," Levi stated to his mate over dinner. He used his fork to flake away a bite of meat from the fish they'd baked for dinner. "I still can't believe you picked that, of all things."

"What about you?" countered Erwin. "You chose 'Ackerman' the moment after you learned Mikasa's family name and was asked about your own. Now people are under the impression that you two are related."

Levi shrugged. He took a bite of his fish and rinsed it down with his cup of wine. "You're the one that said she and I share some features that could lead to the conclusion we're related. At least mine wasn't some bullshit name like yours."

This kind of banter often passed between the couple when they sat down for a meal together. They recalled the beginning times together, when they first came to shore and established their position amongst the humans. It served as a reminder to them not only of where they came from, but of the trials they'd overcome together.

"Bullshit?" Erwin's mouth curved into a handsome parody of a grin. "There are many 'Smith's', Levi. Connecting me specifically to pirate attacks may prove difficult. That's why I chose such an ordinary surname for myself, if you recall."

"Heh. An ordinary name for an extraordinary man." Levi realized what he'd just said, and his face went hot.

Erwin gave him a melting look, and the candlelight reflected in his arresting blue eyes. "You are so damned adorable, Levi."

The observation made Levi blush deeper. He looked away, focusing his vision on the pot hanging over the hearth fire. "Stop that."

"Why?" Erwin reached across the table to place his left hand over Levi's right one. "Is there anything wrong with an alpha doting on his mate? Some day, you and I may have little ones together. I adore you beyond—"

"All right, that's enough," muttered Levi, nearly choking on his next bite of fish. For all of his iron will, Levi had a weakness when it came to his alpha's adulation. He got up, flustered.

"Where are you going?" Erwin demanded. There was subtle laughter in his voice. "Levi, come back. I want to extol you with—"

"I said enough, you blustering idiot!" Levi tried to dive through the archway into the kitchen, but his larger companion had shoved away from the table and come up behind him. "Oi, let go!"

"I can't." Erwin tightened his embrace around Levi, laughing softly into his ear. "You feel too good against me." He pulled the smaller man closer, enclosing him in his arms and nearly making Levi spill his food. Erwin bent over to speak into Levi's ear, and his excitement was quite obvious.

"Levi."

That was all he said, and it was enough to make the omega's legs turn to jelly, make his pulse race. Levi groaned softly and he nearly spilled his plate. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"I'm fortunate that I can," purred Erwin. He kissed the side of Levi's neck closest to his lips. "Levi, I want to make love to you tonight."

Levi gave a partial sigh. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, but if they did it in human form, he would be sore and stiff for at least a full day afterwards. Erwin's cock wasn't a thing to be underestimated.

"I've got more collections tomorrow," Levi pointed out breathily. He tensed involuntarily when he felt his mate's hand burrow into his trousers from behind. "H-Hange's supposed to be making port by tomorrow night, too."

"Let me take care of all that if you find yourself too tired," insisted Erwin. "I'll do my best not to wear you out."

Levi gave up. He'd had Erwin the night before, after all. Fair was fair, and now he was worked up too. He just wished his human form was as versatile and quick to recover as his aquatic one was.

* * *

Hange immediately went to her dwelling after making port, and she discovered that Mikasa had arranged with Erwin's help for a local physician to have a look at Eren. She was inclined to dispute any diagnosis he came up with, but after examining the young man, she had to agree with this Moblit's medical opinion. She gave him an herbal pack to hold against the back of his head to help bring more of the swelling down, and then she sent for a carriage to take her to the admiral's estate.

As soon as Hange saw the way Levi was walking, she knew he and Erwin had been "busy". She couldn't help but remark on it as the small male showed her in and ushered her to the office.

"You look a little stiff there, Levi. I could give you something for that if your bum's hurting you."

"My ass is no concern of yours," snapped Levi. "Don't lag; Erwin's been waiting for you and I want to retire early tonight."

"Hmm. He must have really practiced some vigor," mused the captain. She went silent when Levi shot her a murderous look over his shoulder, and she thought better of remarking further on the matter.

Erwin was sipping on a cup of tea when they joined him in the office. Levi gestured at one of the chairs on the other side of the big oaken desk, and then he gingerly took a seat in his own chair near Erwin's.

"Welcome home, Hange," greeted Erwin. He put aside the quill he'd been using to write something down, and he set aside his teacup. "Can I get you a beverage?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to try not to take up too much of your time," she answered craftily with a glance at Levi. "We'll make this brief. I released the prisoners as you said to. We left them with plenty of provisions to see them through for several days, and word's been sent to Eldian naval authorities with their location. They should get picked up in no more than two day's time, if they haven't been already. No complications on the return trip home."

"That's good news," approved Erwin. "Let's hope this doesn't result in hostilities."

Hange nodded. They'd attacked and looted Eldian prizes before, but never a royal ship. Again, she wished she'd thought her plan through more carefully before engaging in it. "So am I forgiven?"

Erwin smirked. "I can't really blame you for setting your sights higher than average. We've been in control of these waters for some time now, and with so much success, it's only natural to feel emboldened. We all need to keep it in mind however that we stand to draw too much attention to ourselves if any of us pushes it too far. Authorities both in these waters and foreign ones may converge to take action against the brethren if we over-extend. I plan to hold a large scale meeting on the matter next week. All captains in the fleet are to attend."

"I see." Hange couldn't fault Erwin for wanting to address the issue with everyone, especially considering the valid point he'd just made about staying within certain boundaries. "I'm sorry that I was the arbitrator of this, but if it hadn't been me, it might have been someone else."

"Exactly," agreed Erwin. "I want to remind everyone that setting sights on a target too big or important may yield greater riches, but it also places us all in danger. Now, with that business out of the way, how is your guest fairing? I assume you've had the chance to look in on him?"

"He's well enough physically. Frustrated and confused, but he'll recover. It's a shame that I can't guarantee the same of his memory, but even if he never gets that back, he can still lead a productive life. I'm trying to encourage him to see this as a chance for a new start, maybe even a chance to learn something about himself that he never knew before. I don't think he's seeing the adventure in it yet, though."

"Can't blame him," muttered Levi. "How the hell would any of us feel if we were in his shoes? No idea who he is, where he's from, if he's got a family somewhere. I'd lose my fucking mind if I woke up unable to remember my life."

"But how can you miss something you can't even recall?" Hange reasoned. "If you forgot Erwin, you wouldn't know it."

"That isn't funny, shit-glasses."

Hange spread her hands. "It wasn't meant to be. I'm just saying that not being able to remember what you've lost is better than the alternative. Would you rather forget the life you had and start a new one, or lose everything and _know_ you've lost it? I think the former would be more bearable."

"All right, this is getting depressing," Erwin said. "I see your point, but there's nothing more we can do for Mr. Jaeger right now. Just do your best to help him recover, keep us up to date on his progress and try to win him over. If he _does_ start to get his memory back, he may not inform anyone of it. Keep a close eye on his behavior, Hange. We don't know what he's capable of or how he might react, should he recall what he's lost."

"Hmm." Hange watched Erwin with interest, tapping her chin with her fingertips. "What have you seen that I've missed, Erwin? You sound like you think this boy is really dangerous."

"I don't underestimate the royal navy or its members," explained Erwin simply. "Eren was aboard a ship escorting the princess of Eldia. I imagine the royals wouldn't chosen a crew for such an endeavor that wasn't highly trained. True that you bested them, but you aren't exactly the most common of pirates."

"Where were they going with her?" Levi asked, suddenly showing an interest. "You knew where to find them, so you must have some information about their intended destination."

"As I understand it, the princess was traveling to meet up with another royal on the northern tip of Marley. It could have been family, or it could have been her betrothed."

"So she's engaged to be married?" Erwin asked.

Hange shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Arranged marriages happen all the time in the monarchy, though. It seems like a reasonable possibility. Although, I doubt her bodyguard was happy about that if it was the case."

Levi shook his head and frowned. "Now what are you going on about?"

"Oh, I just got the distinct feeling that Princess Historia's heart already belongs to someone, and it's no prince. Anyhow, it doesn't matter. I simply heard rumors that she would be traveling soon, checked into it and found evidence suggesting those rumors were true. It was a gamble, but I thought it was worth it at the time. About Eren, though; what are we to do with him if and when he recovers from his amnesia? Erwin, you seem partial to recruiting him, but you've also expressed concerns that it might not be possible if he gets his memory back."

"I'm considering a lot of possibilities," admitted the blond. "I can see potential in Mr. Jaeger, but I can't tell yet whether it's potential that could work in our favor or spell disaster. I'm trusting you to determine which."

"And if I decide he's more of a threat than an asset, I suppose you expect me to kill him?" Hange smirked. "I'm telling you right now that Mikasa would never allow that. Whatever sort of man he's grown into since they were children, she still sees him as her friend."

"You let me handle Mikasa, if it comes to that," Levi said grimly.

Hange looked him dead in the eye, and she lost all trace of humor. "You'd be the only one that _could_ , Levi. There's a reason I chose her as my first mate. What you are to Erwin—ahem, that is, outside of the bedroom—Mikasa is to me. She's got the same instincts, the same speed and the same agility as you do. In fact, it's my theory that you two could actually be related. Distantly of course, but it's possible."

"How?" demanded Levi. "I'm a merman from an alpha/omega pod. Mikasa is a human. We can't interbreed, remember? Not even with other merfolk, let alone humans."

"I have a theory that it wasn't always that way," mused Hange. "I think that once upon a time, we were all the same type. I think we've adapted to our specific environments over time, evolved as needed to ensure the survival of our respective groups. Some of us may have even migrated to land and lost our connection to the sea, becoming permanent land dwellers in the process. Who knows how many humans might have originated from merfolk in the beginning, or even vice-versa? Humans and merfolk both share some characteristics with other species in the animal kingdom, but the ones we share the most likeness to are each other."

Levi sighed. "So you're trying to claim that at some point a bunch of merfolk crawled onto land and became humans permanently?"

"If you think about it, it makes some sense," she defended. "The three of us have adapted well enough, Levi. When you and Erwin first came onto land, you couldn't go for more than a day without getting dehydrated and you had no control over your own forms if you came into contact with sea water. It was the same for me. Now all three of us can consciously choose whether we have fins or legs in the water. If we could accomplish that within a couple of years, then it stands to reason that our ancestors could have evolved from sea-dwellers to land dwellers over generations. We may have more 'human' relatives than any of us could guess."

Levi folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Tch. You're reaching, Hange. You're also giving me a fucking headache with this horse shit."

Erwin cleared his throat before Hange could come back with a counter argument. "All right; as fascinating as I personally find this debate, I think the hour is a bit late to draw it out. Hange, just watch over Mr. Jaeger closely, as agreed. I have no intention of doing him harm unless we have no choice, but we mustn't get careless simply because he's an old friend of Mikasa's. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I agree," said Hange readily. She got up and stretched. "Well, I'll leave you lads to it, then. I can see poor Levi is exhausted—"

"Because you're exhausting to listen to," groused Levi.

"Anyway," Hange went on, hardly missing a beat, "I should get going. I'm travel weary myself and could use a bath."

"You bathe?"

"Levi, please," admonished Erwin. More gracious than his tiny but formidable mate, the blond stood up. "I'll see you out, Hange. Please excuse the vice admiral, the blame for his mood is partly my fault."

Hange hid a grin. She knew them both well enough to understand that Levi's insults were just talk. Others might find it hard to tell, but there was a subtle difference in Levi's tone when he directed his jabs at people he cared about. When he was sincerely disdainful of someone, there was a coldness in his eyes and voice that left little doubt. He always lacked that coldness when he picked on Erwin or Hange.

"Thank you, Erwin," Hange said. "Goodnight, Levi. I hope your little bum feels better tomorrow."

Hange dodged the quill that Levi chucked at her like a dart, though if he'd intended for it to hit, she knew it would have lodged in her back regardless of her evasive maneuver.

* * *

That night after Hange left and the couple bedded down together, Erwin practiced some further after care. He stroked Levi's back as the omega lay on his stomach on the bed, and he started tugging the sheets down to expose him.

"Oi, can you give it a rest?" Levi mumbled. He turned his head to peer up at the alpha, who was leaning over him on his side. "I'm willing to do it two nights in a row sometimes, but we've got shit to take care of tomorrow. The contractors are coming tomorrow to do more work on the saltwater tub, and you've got to start getting ready for the meeting you're planning with the brethren court."

Erwin stroked his palm over Levi's bare skin, letting it glide from shoulders to back to buttocks. Levi's skin was smooth and soft now, rejuvenated from their visit to the water the other day. Erwin started following the path of his hand with his lips, kissing the line of his mate's shoulder blade and then his spine.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you," murmured the alpha. "I just want to make you feel good. Ease some of the soreness I caused you last night."

"Every time you do that, it leads to something more," Levi pointed out. He hummed softly with pleasure as Erwin's fingertips glided over the crease where the back of his thighs met his ass cheeks.

"I can control myself," soothed Erwin. He caressed the spot again, and he smiled when Levi's butt lifted impulsively. "I know how you like this."

"You don't...mmm...need to do this," came the breathy, dazed response.

"Ah, but I do." Erwin stared at the pale, perfect curves of Levi's cheeks. The light of the half-moon slanted through the bedroom window, shining on the omega's fair, lithe body. He lowered his mouth to the base of Levi's spine, running his tongue over it until he reached the tailbone. Tugging the sheets further down, Erwin pushed his mate's legs apart, spreading them.

Levi's head came up from the pillow when Erwin boldly licked the crevice between his buttocks.

"Erwin..."

"I know," said the bigger male, pausing. "You still have reservations about this. Please trust me, Levi. I think you'll enjoy it."

Erwin kissed the tender little pucker he'd ravished the night before, and he tried not to laugh when it and both of Levi's ass cheeks clenched up tightly. It was adorable, how prudish Levi could be about certain things. He certainly had no issues with Erwin tonguing him while he was in his aquatic form. Erwin was sure Levi would love it this way too, if he'd just give it a chance.

"It's all right," Erwin coaxed. "Just relax. I promise I'll stop if you really don't like it."

Levi gave a little sigh, and Erwin could sense his resistance fading. Not one to let an opportunity pass him by, the alpha pressed his thumbs inward, spreading his companion's cheeks to expose the cute, pink little pucker between them. Glad for the lantern light providing them luminance, Erwin stared at it for a moment, admiring the color and texture. It was perhaps a little swollen and pinker than usual, but he didn't detect any visible bruising. That was good.

"I really adore your bum," he commented. He traced the spot with the tip of his tongue before adding; "your little hole is so endearingly pink and sensitive."

Levi emitted a soft, trembling sound in his throat. "Cut the poetics, Erwin. I'm doing this under protest as it is, without you embarrassing me further."

Erwin chuckled and looked up the length of Levi's body to examine his face. The omega had his head turned and he was staring down at Erwin over his shoulder, flushed in the face and knitted in the brow. Erwin knew that look; it was the one Levi unconsciously employed whenever something felt good but he was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Then I'll do my best to keep my thoughts to myself."

Erwin licked him again, and Levi tensed. The blond spread him further, squeezing his cheeks in silent command. Levi's clenching eased up obediently, and the omega's head dropped to the pillow again. Erwin started with circling his hole, running his tongue over the tight ridge of muscle surrounding it. He paused with each circuit to kiss one of Levi's ass cheeks before doing it again, and when he felt Levi relaxing and trembling under his assault, he gently delved in, penetrating him with just the tip of his tongue.

Now he was getting a fine reaction. Levi gasped, tensing again briefly until Erwin rubbed his bottom gently, his big palms moving in circular motions to soothe him. Levi relaxed, and Erwin spread him again for better access. The blond started to alternate between thrusting his tongue shallowly and circling the pucker each time he withdrew. He delved a little deeper when the muscle relaxed more, feeling his mate's pleasure coming through the link.

"Hah...ohh..."

Erwin smiled at Levi's vocalization, spurred on by the growing passion and surrender in his tone. He was getting too excited, doing this to him. He cupped Levi's hips and urged him to lift up, positioning him so that the smaller man was on his knees with his ass in the air and his upper half lying supine on the mattress. This gave Erwin full access, and he gently guided Levi to part his thighs wider.

Now that he didn't need to keep Levi spread with his hands, Erwin was free to let them roam to other places. He started with his companion's smooth, milk-white hips. He dragged his palms over them, squeezing gently while his tongue busily thrust and licked at Levi's hole. A shudder went through the omega, followed by a restless gasp. Erwin hid a smile and took it to the next level. He slid his hands underneath Levi's hips, grasping the omega's erection with one and cupping his balls with the other.

"Unh...f-fuck," panted Levi as his mate began to stroke and fondle his goods. He started to shift his hips impulsively, rocking back and forth.

Erwin thrust his tongue deeper into his mate, and he groaned in spite of himself. He was as hard as a rock in his pants. They felt far too tight, and though he had no intention of mounting Levi, he needed to find _some_ relief before he lost his wits. He stopped massaging the omega's balls to fumble with the buttons on his pants, desperate to ease the pressure between his legs.

"You are so," Erwin panted between licks, "irresistible, little love."

Ordinarily, Levi would have chastised him for using the adjective "little" while addressing him. He was evidently too far gone to care right now, though. He was trembling and moaning, and when he glanced back at Erwin, the alpha could see the flush of passion in his cheeks. Erwin loved it when his mate blushed like that. It made him lust harder for him, and he hastily exposed himself and started stroking off. Levi's glittering eyes focused on the rapid motion of Erwin's hand, and the omega bit his lip.

"You...don't have to do that," gasped Levi.

Oh, but he did. If he didn't get himself off, Erwin was sure he would forget his promise not to try and have sex with Levi tonight. Erwin kept tonguing the smaller man, humming low and rough in his throat. He pressed his thumb against the tip of his sex and rolled back the foreskin to expose the glans. He tried to do that trick that Levi always did to him, rubbing the hood back and forth. It didn't feel the same, and Erwin groaned in frustration.

"Erwin," Levi said, staring at the blond over his pale shoulder. "Stop. You don't...need to self-pleasure. It's okay. Go...ahead. Lube me up and fuck me."

Erwin paused and stared back at him, unsure of how to react. He studied Levi with both his gaze and his heart, taking advantage of the link they shared to be certain the other male really meant it. He didn't sense any doubt or resentment in Levi; only a lusty need to match his own. Even so, Erwin wanted verbal confirmation. The foundation of trust he and Levi had laid down upon becoming a mated pair was too important for Erwin to risk breaking.

"You're sure? I don't want to cause you any pain."

"I'm sure," answered Levi. "You've got me so worked up that I need it, big guy. That tongue of yours is fucking magical."

Erwin laughed, amused and more than a little relieved. He reached for the bottle of oil they kept on the right bedside table, nearly knocking over the gas lamp in the process. He righted it hastily, flushing a little over his own eagerness. Levi apparently noticed, because Erwin heard his soft huff of not-quite-laughter.

"Heh. Someone's eager."

"You have no idea," admitted the blond. He uncorked the oil and he made a mental note to procure more of it when he realized the bottle was half empty. He dribbled a generous amount into his open palm, and he spread it over his fingers. For good measure, Erwin trickled some of the oil directly onto Levi between his buttocks. The omega shivered and gasped at the sensation, and he caught Erwin's gaze with such a wantonly pleading look in his silver eyes that the blond was momentarily breathless.

Erwin wasn't normally fond of issuing vulgarities even though he found his mate's regular use of them rather charming. Tonight, however, he couldn't maintain a gentlemanly demeanor. "Hell if I can hold back, Levi. I want you so fucking badly."

"Then take me," urged the omega just as roughly. "Fill me up with that big, fat—"

Levi's challenge ended in a gasp when Erwin lined himself up, out of patience, and nudged into him. The omega's trembling hands clenched over the bedding, his dark hair falling forward over his flushed face as he bowed his head.

"Oh...oh fuck...Erwin, oh, _fuck_!"

"That's it," panted Erwin, further excited by his mate's enthusiastic reactions. "Take it all in, love."

"Ahh...ohh!" Levi buried his face into the pillow, biting down on it as Erwin slid in deeper.

"You are so damned erotic," panted Erwin. He still practiced restraint, slowly feeding his companion the length of his swollen cock so that he wouldn't overwhelm him. "Is it okay, Levi?"

"Y-yeah. Don't stop."

Erwin couldn't have stopped at this point anyway, and he felt abject relief to hear Levi's encouragement. He drove into him until he was fully seated, and he bowed over the supine omega's tense back with a groan. His forehead touched down between Levi's shoulderblades, flushed and hot. No matter how many times Erwin had his mate, it was always as exciting as the first time.

"Levi," he husked, and he slowly withdrew, then plunged back into him deeply. The low cry his action provoked was filled with pleasure, and Erwin felt it was safe to keep going. While this position lacked some of the intimacy of doing it face-to-face, it made up for that in penetration. It was also easier for Erwin to hit Levi's sweet spot in this form when they did it this way, and Erwin was quick to take advantage of that.

"Hah...oh...oh... _oohhh!_ " cried the omega after doing his best and failing to hold back his vocal responses.

Erwin mercilessly kept at it, gradually increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. He stroked a possessive hand down Levi's spine, and then he reached underneath and between the smaller male's thighs to stroke his arousal. Making love to Levi anally was something of an art. It took Erwin some time to perfect it in this form. There were some anatomical differences between how their bodies worked as mermen and how they worked as humans. For one, Erwin's cock didn't knot during sex in his land form and for another, Levi didn't have the vestibule to penetrate, which was naturally designed to accommodate and adjust to a partner's penis.

Getting used to the thrusting motions and the drag of gravity had been another challenge. Erwin had done it on land before with previous touch-and-go partners, but not very often at all...and Levi had no land encounter experiences at all before Erwin.

"You feel so good," Erwin told is companion breathlessly, watching the sight of his own cock sliding into the omega's supple body. The look of it never ceased to fascinate him. He'd never watched it happening with other partners, and then one day he happened to look down while doing it in this very position with the omega, and he'd been unable to look away.

"You're so tight around me," Erwin went on, his excitement mounting further. He kept stroking Levi off with one hand, and he rubbed the milk-pale ass cheeks one at a time with the other. "So smooth. Your skin is like satin against my hand."

"Y-you always...have to add a commentary, don't you?" panted Levi.

Erwin smiled, and then he closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to help it. Hells, Levi...I'm not going to last much longer."

Fearful that he'd spend himself before his companion reached climax, Erwin started pumping his hand faster over Levi's straining length. He heard the rough, groaning breaths the omega was sucking in, and he was confident that it wouldn't take much more to finish him.

"You're fighting it," guessed Erwin. "Don't. Forget...dignity, love. Ride it through like a current."

"More like...a fucking riptide," whimpered Levi. He gasped, clenched his hands into fists and stuck his ass further up. The moan that surfaced was desperate and primal. He was begging for it. So close that Erwin could practically taste it. His next utterance gave full confirmation. "Erwin... _Erwin_!"

"Fuck," growled the alpha, overcome by lust.

He gave one last, powerful thrust with a helpless cry, and then he thanked the human gods, the tides and the very air around them when he felt Levi clenching rhythmically around him. The omega's cock twitched hard in Erwin's hand. It was impossible to hold back any longer. Erwin clenched his teeth tightly, wrapped an arm around Levi's waist and unloaded inside of him.

It wasn't as much as he could produce in his aquatic form, but Erwin felt fairly confident that if conception were possible in this form, he'd have fertilized his mate by now. That was the catch to it; they could do it as much as they wanted on land without the risk of accidental conception, but Levi needed a break between encounters. That was what led them to experimenting with switching roles, in fact.

Always putting his mate's well-being first, Erwin kissed Levi on the shoulder and murmured a winded inquiry. "Are you okay, love?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Just...don't expect me to get out of bed for most of tomorrow."

Erwin laughed, partly from relief and partly from amusement. He rubbed his cheek against Levi's back, sighed and waited a moment before withdrawing from him. He immediately cupped a hand between Levi's butt cheeks in an attempt to catch the dribble of his cum, but there was already a mess from Levi's orgasm.

"I think we'll need to change the bedding," Erwin informed his mate apologetically. "Honestly, I wasn't planning for it to go quite this far."

Levi collapsed, but not before carefully maneuvering himself so that he wouldn't sprawl directly onto his own wet spot. "It's okay." He rolled onto his back, sweaty and looking absolutely beautiful in his sexual content. "This one's on me. Just...give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Of course," agreed the alpha readily. He got up from the bed and went to the linen closet to retrieve fresh sheets. Carrying them back to the bed with him, he set them down on the corner of the mattress and then climbed back onto the bed to join his mate. Erwin spooned up against Levi from behind and held him while they recovered.

"Thank you for that," murmured Erwin. "It was a nice, unexpected surprise."

"Surprised me too," admitted Levi sleepily. He wriggled out of Erwin's embrace, gave the blond's arm a stroke and got gingerly out of the bed. "All right, let's get this changed so we can get some sleep. I don't want the spunk to soak through to the mattress and leave a stain."

Erwin nodded in agreement, and he got up to help. Not that he suffered any delusions that their mattress wasn't already somewhat stained; they'd done it in this bed so many times since moving into the place that he was sure they were due for a replacement mattress. It set Levi's mind at ease to be quick about changing the bedding though, so Erwin never chose to point that fact out to him.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's physical injury healed up rather fast, but his memory was still missing in action. Restricted to the room he was being kept in, he started feeling stir crazy by the end of the week. Mikasa kept him company when her duties allowed her the time, and Eren was grateful for that. Hange dropped in each day to check on him, and she always asked him questions to try and jog his memory. She brought him puzzles to work on that she said were good brain exercises, and she encouraged him to do them every day.

Over all, he supposed it could have been a lot worse. Eren tried reasoning with his captors to procure his freedom, but there was always some excuse given for why they couldn't allow that. He was more or less treated as a guest as promised, but a prison was still a prison to him no matter what creature comforts he was granted. He got three square meals a day as well as a bowl of fruit for snacking if he felt peckish between meals. Mikasa brought him the daily news paper each day, so that he would know the regular happenings in Port Coral.

But he was still a prisoner.

Eren mulled over this as he stood at the window, gazing with quiet longing at the sprawling town in the distance, and at the ocean. Ships came and went from the harbor, and Eren fantasized about being on one of them. All the pleasant company in the world couldn't rid him of his instinctive desire for freedom. He wanted to see the world; that much he knew about himself. He theorized that his reasons for joining the royal navy were just that; a chance to travel and see far-off lands.

His door opened, and Eren turned to face Mikasa as she came in with his lunch tray. He watched her carry it over to the little table he ate at, carefully setting it down near the water pitcher she kept filled for him. She was a beautiful woman, Eren observed. Her hair was so black it had rainbow highlights in it. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, with a faintly Asian slant to them. Clearly at least part of her heritage was of Eastern descent. Today, she was wearing a white blouse with a green, vine-patterned corset and a pair of loose black trousers. On her feet she wore brown, lace-up seafarer boots that folded down just below the knee. Her attire was modest; Mikasa commonly wore clothes that covered her chest, rather than exposing all but the nipples of her breasts as was the popular style in these parts.

Despite her rather mannish attire, Eren thought she could run circles around all of the finely dressed ladies Eren had spotted. Expensive dresses and parasols weren't what really defined a lady to him, and standing here before him was the proof of that. Mikasa had an inner strength that he couldn't really describe, but she moved with the grace of a swan, no matter the setting she was in.

Still, Eren wondered what Mikasa would look like in a beautiful dress, with her hair and face done up. She'd probably turn heads so hard that necks would break.

"Are your parents still alive?" Eren asked, deciding he wanted to know more about her.

Mikasa glanced up from her task, and then she lowered her gaze and shook her head. "Not since I was a small girl."

Eren hesitated to ask more, reading something foreboding in her soft tone. "Did they...fall ill?"

Mikasa met his gaze directly, and she shook her head. "They were murdered by slave traders. Only I escaped."

"I'm sorry," he immediately offered. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I'm just curious about you and how we met."

"Your family took me in. They raised me until I was old enough to go out in the world on my own."

"Oh. So you're kind of my adopted sister." Eren frowned at that. He didn't feel any brotherly emotions for this girl. Truthfully, he felt the opposite. He approached her slowly, wondering how he should word his next question.

"What is it, Eren?" Mikasa asked, evidently sensing he was struggling. "You can ask me anything you want. I won't get mad. I know how hard this has been for you and it's natural to want to know where you came from."

He took a deep breath. "All right. Can you tell me if my parents are still alive?"

"I'm honestly not sure," admitted the young woman. "It's been a long time since I last saw them...or you. Sometimes I wish I'd have gone with you when you left. I wasn't ready or willing to live in another country, though. My path led me here to this life, and I haven't heard from your family for a very long time. We wrote for a while...kept in touch for the first couple of years after I left, but eventually the correspondence stopped."

"Where did we grow up?" Eren asked after absorbing her words.

"Shiganshina," came the answer. Mikasa tilted her head. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, it's to the south, right?"

"That's right."

Eren scratched his head. He could remember the map of the world, knew what settlements were where and he was fairly sure he knew how to tie different kind of knots and maintain a ship. Why then couldn't he recall how and when he'd learned all of this information, though?

"It figures," he sighed. "I can remember locations, but not _being_ to any of them or any experiences in them. I can't remember what my parents look like or what they did for a living."

"Your mother's name is Carla," supplied Mikasa. "She's a very kind woman, and pretty. Your father's name is Grisha, and he's a successful doctor. I wish I had a portrait of them that I could show you."

"Can you describe them for me?" Eren sat down at the table, and he lifted the cover off his plate to examine his lunch. Today it was an aromatic, rich soup with a buttered roll on the side. He spooned up a bite, blew on it and had an experimental taste. "This is good. What is it?"

"Clam chowder," replied Mikasa. She took a seat in the other chair across from Eren. "I hope you don't mind the amount of fish you've been getting. That's something we simply have in abundance here. I'll try to include a red meat with your dinner tonight."

"I don't mind fish," he assured her. "So...my parents? Maybe if you can tell me what they look like, I'll start remembering something."

"All right. It's worth a try," agreed Mikasa. "Carla has long brown hair and hazel eyes. You really favor her in looks, so if you can imagine a female version of yourself, that's the best way I can describe her. From what I understand, she met your father when he treated her family for an illness that had spread through town."

"That makes sense." Eren took another bite of his chowder. "And what about my father? Do I look anything like him?"

"In some ways. Especially now that you're wearing your hair long. Mr. Jaeger is tall and a bit on the lean side. He's got darker hair than yours and the last time I saw him, he was wearing it to his shoulders. He has gray eyes and he wears glasses. Does any of this sound familiar to you at all?"

Eren frowned, thinking on it. When Mikasa talked about his mother, he could almost picture a face to go along with the description. Then again, maybe that was just because Mikasa said Carla looked a lot like him.

"Not really." Eren huffed a sigh again. "Do I have any siblings?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No. You're an only child. I was the closest thing to a sister that you had growing up."

"I see." Eren wiped his mouth with the napkin provided. "And you and I were close?" He eyed her curiously, wondering if they had ever been more than playmates.

"We were very close." Mikasa smiled faintly. "I was practically your shadow in those days. You were always getting into some sort of trouble, so I took it upon myself to watch over you."

"Oh really?" Eren smirked. "So was I a thug? Or maybe just a reckless daredevil?"

"You would have made a horrible thug." Mikasa chuckled, and the sound was so soft and reserved that Eren nearly wondered if he'd imagined hearing it. "You were a daredevil, though. A scrapper. Every time I turned around, you were looking to fight someone. You usually got in over your head and were outnumbered, but that never stopped you."

"So I was a bully?" Eren frowned again. That didn't sit right with him.

"Oh no, you were anything but a bully," Mikasa informed him with a shake of her head, her glossy locks brushing against her shoulders. "You hated bullies, in fact. That was why you were always getting into trouble. You never backed down from their ilk and you were always quick to defend others from their harassment. Our friend Armin and his family would have gone hungry a lot of the time if it hadn't been for you stepping in."

"Armin?" repeated Eren.

Mikasa nodded. "Yes. He was a small blond boy with big blue eyes that we became friends with. He wasn't a strong person physically; but he was very smart. He spent most of his time with his nose in a book. Can you remember anything about him?"

Eren considered it, and something _did_ spring to mind. He could picture a pair of blue eyes beneath thick-ish brows, gazing back at him with excitement. "He was small," Eren said, eyes going blank, "and he liked the ocean. He had a sort of girlish face. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Mikasa smiled, but it faded quickly. "His family was very poor, and he wasn't very good at defending himself. I think that's why you befriended him. You wanted to protect him, and the bullies I mentioned were fond of stealing his goods from him when he went to the market to buy food for his family. He wanted to be a teacher some day."

"Interesting," observed Eren. He had another sip of his soup. "You talk about him in past tense, though, and you seem sad. What happened to him?"

"He and his family eventually moved to a mining town, hoping to make a better living there. I don't know what happened to them after that, but I've heard some horrible things about that sort of work. If Armin grew up to become a mine worker like his father, then he may not be alive. He wouldn't have the constitution for such a labor intensive job."

"Maybe he got out of there and is living his dream as we speak," Eren suggested hopefully. He couldn't remember anything solid about Armin, but he knew in his gut that he was important to him; another critical piece of Eren's past that might some day come back into his life.

"I wish I could share your confidence," confided Mikasa. "The truth is, I got news two years ago that the mine in that town collapsed, killing hundreds of workers. If Armin was in there when it happened..."

Eren felt chilled by the implications. "You don't know that for sure. He could have moved back to Shiganshina after you and I left. Maybe he's living there right now. Maybe he and I have even written to each other, but I just can't remember it. I'm sure up until this happened, I had to have kept in touch with my parents. They might have mentioned Armin in their letters to me."

Mikasa accepted his theory with a shrug. "I hope you're right. I would love to know that Armin is alive and well. Seeing you again was such a shock, but it was wonderful. All of this time wondering how you were, _where_ you were. Now I have my answer."

Mikasa reached across the table, and she laid a hand over one of Eren's. "I'm sorry our reunion happened this way, Eren. I meant it when I said that I'll do everything I can to help you. If nothing else, I hope you know that you do have an ally in me."

Eren looked down at the pale hand on his, and then he met her eyes. "I believe you want to help, but I also know you're not in the ideal position to do much for me. I can't expect you to go against your admiral and your captain for my sake. I'm not going to ask you to help me escape, because I don't want to put you in danger."

_~But I can't sit here idly forever and just accept living the rest of my life as a prisoner in this tower, either.~_

Eren didn't need to say the words aloud. He could read it in Mikasa's eyes that she knew what he was thinking. She was a shrewd woman, and Eren didn't believe for a second that she was unaware of his silent plotting to make a bid for freedom. She didn't say anything about it, though. She let her hand linger in place for a few moments, and then she withdrew it.

"Escape may not be necessary, in time," Mikasa told him. "This is a temporary arrangement. My captain has already talked about the possibility of getting you a spot on an Eldian trade ship, eventually. They come to our harbor now and then to barter for goods they can't get in their own country. If you can still do the duties you were doing with the navy, they might even be happy to invite you aboard without a fee."

Eren jumped up when the door opened without warning, and when he saw the stature of the person walking in, he relaxed. He thought at first that it was just some youth coming to report something to Mikasa, but then Eren got a better look at the individual and realized his error.

This was no youth standing at the threshold, but a fully grown man. Small and lean in build, but undoubtedly an adult. He had hair as black as Mikasa's, fashioned into an undercut and parted slightly to the left. His eyes were heavy-lidded, narrow and light gray. They were piercing like daggers on Eren, staring out at him from a pale, youthful face. The five o'clock shadow stubble on his jaw was what had initially given him away as an adult. The small male wore a form-fitting outfit of black, with puffy long sleeves, tight looking trousers and thigh-high leather boots. He had a belt around his waist with two knife scabbards at each hip, and he had a pearl-handled pistol holstered to his right thigh.

He was positively the most intimidating person Eren had ever seen. Even more so than Admiral Smith had been, and that confused the hell out of him because this person was so small that he barely reached Eren's shoulders. He was built, though. Eren could tell that easily due to the way his clothing fit him like it was painted on. Eren swore he could count the fellow's abdominal muscles, and the parted v in the top of his shirt revealed a hint of tight pecs.

Unsure of what to do, Eren glanced between the stranger and Mikasa. She'd stood up as well, and she was giving the small man a respectful salute.

"Vice Admiral," greeted Mikasa. "I wasn't expecting you. Eren, this is Vice Admiral Levi Ackerman; second in command of our fleet."

Eren looked back at the vice admiral, feeling a shiver go up his spine. Those eyes hadn't looked away from him, and it felt like they were peeling him like an onion, seeing beneath the layers. Eren gave the smaller male a nod, and his voice nearly cracked when he spoke to him.

"Sir."

It then dawned on Eren that this man shared the same surname as Mikasa. He also had similar coloring to her, though he didn't look like he had any Easterner blood in him. "Are the two of you related?"

The vice admiral finally took that branding gaze off of Eren, briefly meeting Mikasa's eyes. "Distant cousins."

"Oh. Then...have we met before?" Eren was sure that amnesia or not, he would have remembered a glare like that.

"No, we haven't," answered the vice admiral. He looked at Mikasa again, and then he approached Eren and circled around him, looking him up and down assessingly. "So this is amnesia boy, is it? I was expecting someone smaller, as protective as you've been of him, Mikasa."

"Yes sir. Eren is doing much better, but he still hasn't recovered his memories."

"Hmm." The smaller man stopped in front of Eren, locking eyes with him again. His face was void of expression, and it was impossible to tell what was on his mind. There was something almost other worldly about him. Eren couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd felt something of the same when he'd met Admiral Smith. The timber of voice, the way they moved, the intensity in their eyes...both were present in each man. Eren had noticed it in Hange as well, but she was so eccentric he thought he might have just imagined it. The vice admiral's strangeness was just more...apparent, maybe?

"No memory of who you are or where you came from," Levi murmured, cutting into Eren's confused thoughts. "That's rough. Unless of course it's just a ruse you cooked up to save your hide."

"Why would anyone lie about that, sir?" Eren asked, not needing to feign his surprise in the slightest.

"Because you were beset by pirates and one of them just happens to know you. We're on shaky ground with the Eldian empire, kid. I'm sure you're aware that your king has been offering bounties for any pirates captured in his waters, dead or alive. Not to mention you were aboard a ship carrying your princess. I imagine the king would pay handsomely for information on the scalawags that sunk his daughter's ship and endangered her."

"I couldn't tell him anything if I wanted to," Eren insisted. "I'm not putting on an act, sir. I really don't have any idea of who I am or where I live. The last thing I can recall is waking up here with an aching head and having no bloody idea where I was or what had happened. That's the truth."

As tries for bravery went, Eren thought he'd done pretty well for himself. Holding Levi's gaze was hard, and he wasn't sure if he suddenly had to pee so bad because he'd drank too much water or because he was fearful of this tiny man.

"Tch. Mikasa was right about you," stated the vice admiral after staring Eren down and the displaced young man refused to look away. "You've got a set of balls, even if you're lacking in common sense. Well Eren, it may or may not interest you to know that your princess is safely back home. That situation seems to be nicely handled. It still leaves us with the dilemma of what to do with you, however."

"Sir," Mikasa said, interposing herself between Levi and Eren, "I was promised that no harm would come to him, so long as I take full responsibility for him."

"So you're happy to be his nursemaid indefinitely?" Levi raised a thin brow at her.

"If that's what it takes to keep him safe," answered Mikasa without missing a beat. "Eren's done nothing to endanger us. He isn't a threat, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that."

"Interesting," muttered Levi, and then he shrugged again in that fluid way of his. "I suppose I can't blame you for your loyalty, seeing as he's a childhood friend of yours. Just remember that you owe loyalty to _us_ as well...your current family. Don't let those loyalties get divided, Mikasa. You know what has to happen if you do."

Eren didn't need to know the details to understand that Levi had just threatened Mikasa, and he switched places with her instinctively, putting himself between her and Levi. "I know the brethren have their own codes, their own way of doing things. I can't let you threaten her though, prisoner or no prisoner. All she's done is try to help me. She hasn't betrayed anyone."

Levi's eyes widened just the tiniest bit...or maybe it was just a trick of the light. Either way, his stare became hard and cold again, and Eren shifted anxiously on his feet. Damn, that glare could melt paint off the walls. Levi might attract admiring glances from others for his looks, but one look at those flashing eyes would scare off anyone.

"For whatever reason," Levi finally said in a low, flat voice, "my partner's taken a shine to you. Personally, you strike me as an idiot that likes to shoot his mouth off without thinking first, but Erwin sees something in you that he thinks could be useful. I came to give you an offer, boy."

Eren's adrenaline rush faded, and his knees felt shaky with relief. He had a feeling he'd faced down guys three times Levi's size without breaking a sweat, but this man really terrified him for some reason. "An offer?"

Levi shot a quick look at Mikasa, and his mouth curved into the shadow of a smirk. "Apparently his ears need cleaning too, or the blow to his head made him half deaf. Yes, Eren, I have an offer for you."

"What sort of offer?" asked the young man warily, staying braced. Levi hadn't made any aggressive moves, but Eren felt like the man could explode into violent motion with little to no warning.

"Serve on the Chemical Hazard for two months," explained Levi in that maddeningly calm, monotone voice. "Under Captain Zoë. You seem recovered enough to manage, and that way you'll be doing something useful rather than getting free room and board."

"Room and board?" repeated Eren in a sputter. "I'm being held against my will!"

"And pampered in the meantime," countered Levi. "Don't act like you're being abused here, you little shit. Food, clothes and water don't just magically appear out of nowhere. It's costing us money to keep you fed and sheltered...money that you could be helping to earn. In other words, you need to start singing for your supper. You were serving on a naval ship, so you've got to have some seafaring talents that could prove helpful. Under Hange's command, you'll be sailing with Mikasa. That way she can still fulfill her duties as your guardian and as a member of Hange's crew. Do well enough and you might even get a cut of the earnings. You could even find you're better paid for your services with us...that is, provided you can ever remember what you were earning in the royal navy."

Eren's mind was filled with even more questions than before. Was it a trick? Were they hoping he would let his guard down and give them some crucial piece of information about the Eldian navy? Maybe Levi was trying to test him. He'd already demonstrated mistrust in him. Perhaps he thought Eren would slip up and do something to prove he'd betray them at the first opportunity. That would give him the excuse he needed to end him.

"Well, Jaeger?" pressed Levi after moments of silence stretched on. "What is it going to be? Not that you have a choice, understand. Asking you is merely a formality, but whether you do it willingly or not, you'll be serving on that ship. Erwin just prefers to try diplomacy before force."

Eren sighed. So, this was what it came to; serving as a crew member on the very ship that apparently sunk his own. "Just tell me one thing. Why two months?"

"Because that's how long it's going to be before the next Eldian trade ship is scheduled to arrive in our harbor," obliged Levi. "If you cooperate and everything goes smoothly enough, you could be on your way home before Summer. If not...well, it can't be said that we didn't try to give you a chance."

Only because Mikasa had mentioned something about Hange trying to make arrangements for him to get on a ship home did Eren trust what Levi was saying. So far it seemed nobody was lying to him. The moral ramifications of serving with pirates troubled him, but at least he wouldn't be trapped in this room anymore. His chances of escaping might even prove to be better on a ship, especially if they sailed into Eldian waters and got into a confrontation with the royal navy.

Of course, he might have a better chance of being shot dead by his own navy before he could prove he was one of them. That was a problem in itself. In the company of pirates, he couldn't expect to be rescued without any questions asked. There was still a possibility of making an escape whenever they made port somewhere else, though. Plenty of things could happen while the crew was re-stocking supplies or bartering for goods. He just had to try and be patient.

"All right," Eren agreed at last. "I'll go along with it, but don't expect me to kill or threaten anyone this ship attacks while I'm on it. Maintaining the ship is as far as I'm willing to go."

Levi's eyes hardened again, like steel. "Who you cross blades with is entirely your decision, brat. It makes no difference to me if you'd rather be a sitting duck and get run through for your fine sense of 'morals'. You may find your ideas of right and wrong challenged while you're with us, and it would be interesting to see how your perspective might shift. Time will tell."

Levi turned then, walking toward the open door. "You'll be reporting with Mikasa tomorrow on the Chemical Hazard, Eren. Let's hope you're useful."

The door slammed shut behind Levi, and Eren couldn't resist a wince.

* * *

"How was it?" Erwin asked his mate when he came home and found Levi seated on the couch in the common room. The smaller man had a cup of tea in his hand, and he was reading a book.

"Tiresome," answered Levi with a brief glance up at him. His boots were off, and his legs were folded on the couch with the ankles crossed. Levi patted the spot next to him invitingly. "I think I made Mr. Jaeger's position clear to him, though. Maybe you're right about this decision."

Erwin joined him, and he looked at the cover of the book in Levi's free hand. "Gardening? You really are serious about trying to grow your own tea, aren't you?"

Levi shrugged. "We have the means to try it. I've been looking at likely properties to start culturing it on. There's an affordable one just to the west of town with enough acres to do it. The house is run down, but we could fix it up and house workers there. They can work the land in lieu of paying rent and for a small salary. We wouldn't need a lot...just a handful of people with some farming know-how. Eventually when the plants are mature enough to start harvesting, we could make a profit selling our own tea."

"Whatever you don't drink up, that is," suggested Erwin with a grin. He reached out to toy with the silver hoop in Levi's nearest earlobe. "It's a nice, domestic idea to invest in. It would take time though, and eventually we may need to return to the ocean. You would have to have someone reliable to oversee the place during our absence."

As usual, Erwin reminded Levi of the possibility of having little ones in the future without blatantly pushing for it. They were both young, and they had time to live however they pleased before they needed to lock in the decision to raise a family. Erwin did want children some day and he knew that Levi—while not exactly the nurturing type—wasn't entirely opposed to it. Erwin knew that his mate was quietly relieved when he didn't conceive during their first mating. Levi was still regularly consuming plant blends that had contraceptive properties for their kind, so he obviously wasn't ready to actively try and get pregnant.

"I know things could change down the road," agreed Levi softly. He had a sip of his tea, holding the cup in that endearing way of his by the edges, rather than the handle. "That's why I want to try and map out goals. I may toss the idea entirely, but it would be nice to have a plan drafted out if I don't."

Erwin nodded. "That's perfectly reasonable. You know I'll support whatever you decide you want to do."

The omega's gaze met Erwin's, and there was some disquiet in his eyes. "That kid Eren. Something bothers me about him."

"Aside from the fact that he was in the royal navy?" Erwin stroked Levi's hair. The man's gut instincts were sharp and usually correct. "Tell me what's bothering you about him."

"I'm not sure," admitted Levi. "When I was talking to him about your plans, he didn't shrink up."

Erwin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he didn't look away even though I could smell the fear on him."

Erwin absorbed this, and he started to laugh when he understood. "You're upset because he didn't piss himself in your presence? Must be losing your edge."

"Tch. Asshole. It isn't just that. Believe it or not, I don't expect everyone to faint from fear of me. Plenty of guys have underestimated me and learned a hard lesson because of it. The problem wasn't with him holding his ground when our eyes met."

"Then what was it?" Erwin sobered, sensing that his partner was truly bothered. "What did you see that I missed?"

Levi met his eyes again, and his brows pinched in thought. "He looked suspicious."

Erwin's brows went up. "Well, we're basically criminals in his mind, and we're holding him captive. It only seems natural that he would be mistrustful."

Levi shook his head. "No, that isn't what I mean. I expected him to be guarded, but the way he was looking at me wasn't about my status. His whole demeanor towards Mikasa is different. You didn't notice anything off about him when you talked to him yourself?"

Erwin took his hand away from Levi's hair, and he scratched his chin. He thought about it seriously, because anytime Levi was concerned about something, it gave him cause for concern as well. "Come to think of it, there was something uncommon in his interactions with me. I blamed it on his condition, but it might have been something more. He looked at me like...almost as if I was something he'd never seen before."

Which was ridiculous to Erwin. Granted, he and Levi both tended to draw attention, but they weren't especially different in appearance to other people in this form. The more he thought about it, the stranger it seemed. The last time he'd witnessed someone looking at him with such curiosity and confusion was when a dog sniffed at him and then got startled. Some animals could tell the difference between the scent of a human and the scent of a merperson, but human instincts were rather daft by comparison.

"Maybe because he never _has_ seen someone like you before," Levi suggested ominously, picking up on Erwin's thoughts through his expression of concentration and the link they shared. "Or me, for that matter. That's what it is. That kid was staring at me like he knew I wasn't human."

"Levi, I doubt that's possible," Erwin tried to reason. "We've lived amongst land dwellers for all of this time, and not a single one of them has ever figured out our secret just by looking at us. Mikasa discovered it by accident. If not for that, she would probably still think we were ordinary men."

"I'm telling you, this Eren brat knows something," insisted Levi. "Maybe he doesn't know what it is, but he's somehow picked up on the fact that we're not what we appear to be."

"Do you think I should reconsider the decision to have him serve on Hange's ship?"

Levi hesitated, frowning. "I don't know. I'm not some chickenshit that jumps at shadows, but there's something creepy about the look I saw in his eyes. If you've noticed it too, then I'm not just being paranoid. He needs to be watched even more closely than before, if nothing else."

"I'll talk to Hange tomorrow," suggested Erwin. "If Eren really can sense that we're not human, it stands to reason he can do the same for her. I'll ask her if she's noticed anything when she interacts with him. It may simply be that he was looking at us that way because he knows we're the ones his captors answer to. He may have been thinking of how he could use that to his advantage."

"I don't think he's that smart," snorted Levi. "The kid has instincts, but he's not especially crafty."

"Then maybe he's like a dog. He can sense something different about us, but he doesn't know what it is. Unless he says something outright or sees one of us change forms, we have no proof that he definitely knows we're merfolk."

"Unless Mikasa said something to him," mused Levi. "Maybe she allowed something to slip, and her boy Eren is trying to decide if he believes what she's said or not."

"I don't believe Mikasa would betray us that way," soothed Erwin. "She's kept our secrets for this long, and I can't imagine her trying to convince him that mermen exist and are holding him captive. Even if she _did_ mention something that could raise suspicions, Eren is recovering from a head injury. He would likely believe he just imagined it."

"I just know she's loyal to him," Levi persisted. "I think she's struggling with this, and she might have had a moment of weakness. Either way, something isn't right and we need to take it seriously until we figure out just what it is. Yes, we've enjoyed life on the land without most people figuring out what we are, but we don't know much about Eren Jaeger. For all we know, he might have encountered one of our kind before and he instinctively knows what to look for, even if he can't remember anything."

"Right," sighed Erwin with agreement. "That's a good point. Humans have plenty of legends about merfolk, and they had to have started somewhere. It would be reckless and foolish to think none of them have ever seen our kind before. This raises concerns I didn't consider."

Erwin gazed at Levi sharply, and another question loomed between them. They had both killed when the situation called for it. Neither of them were strangers to it. Each time, however, was an act committed against someone that presented a real and present threat. It had always been in self defense, to protect their territory or in defense of each other. Eren was just a victim of circumstance who wouldn't be there right now if it weren't for his connection to one of Hange's crew.

"If it comes to it," Erwin said softly, "I want to ensure that it's quick. Humane. He mustn't suffer."

"You think I'm going to pull the trigger?" Levi asked.

"I think of the two of us, you're the more likely one to act quickly if he does become a threat," explained Erwin. "I may be the plotter and the strategist, but you're the faster of the two of us, the one least likely to hesitate or give an opponent a chance to exploit a weakness. While I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that, I'm letting you know now that if it does, I want it to be clean."

Levi nodded slowly. "I don't think I'd want you to be the one to do it anyway. You've got some kind of attachment to him already that I can't understand. I think it would pain you too much to strike the killing blow."

"I feel in my bones that he has untapped potential," Erwin tried to explain. "It's just a feeling that I get sometimes with people, just as I can tell when someone is going to be trouble for me. Maybe my instincts are betraying me, or I've interpreted it wrong. It could be that what I'm sensing from him is actually the potential for disaster instead of benefit."

"Well, don't lose sleep over it yet," advised Levi. "We're not at a point where that decision has to be made. I'm not a trusting person by nature, as you know. Don't let my caution get you planning the kid's funeral just yet. Just don't let your guard down until we know exactly where his loyalties are going to lie when they're put to the test. It'll happen sooner or later; it always does."

"True, and Mikasa could have turned on us all when she discovered what you, me and Hange are. She didn't. Maybe Eren will follow suit if he ever figures it out. All we really know right now is that he regards us with a special kind of suspicion. If it's isolated to just you and I and not Hange as well, it's probably not because he's sensing our nature."

"We can hope," agreed Levi.

"So," Erwin said, recalling what started this conversation to begin with, "what was his answer to the proposal? Is he going to agree to it, or must we force it on him?"

"He said he'll do it, but he was stubbornly opposed to raising weapons against anyone Hange's ship might go after while he's aboard. The brat thinks any opponents he faces will pay him the same courtesy."

Erwin nodded. "And then he'll be forced to take up arms or let himself be killed. It's a harsh way to learn what one's willing to do, but if he has any sense of self-preservation, he'll change his opinion when his life depends on it."

"Or when Mikasa's does," suggested Levi. "You were right; she's taken by him. I think the feeling's mutual. I have to admit that granting her guardianship of him may have been a key move in winning him over. Problem with that is if anything happens to her and she's not around anymore, whatever loyalties he develops for us might go straight down the shitter. An ally that's only in it for the sake of one person isn't what I'd define as one you can trust implicitly."

Erwin smirked at the smaller man. "Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?"

"What do you mean?" Levi frowned at him.

"I mean that this entire endeavor...us coming to the world of men, making our fortune and securing our place here...was my idea. You only went along with it for my sake, and I can't count how many times you told me it would never work. Now you're my most valuable ally, and you would kill without hesitation if I asked you to. Don't deny it, Levi. If something ever happened to me, you would go straight back to the ocean."

Levi's defensive look relaxed, and he shrugged. "So what? Yes, I'm here because of you. Sometimes when we go into the water, I don't want to come back out again. I've made friends here, though. This life we've made isn't half bad. Don't be so quick to assume I'd abandon it all if I lost you."

Levi dropped his gaze, and his voice became pensive. "I already didn't fit in when we were living in the grotto. Living as a human has changed me, made me even less likely to relate to most of our kind. I'll never fully fit in here either, but these rogues we've been surrounding ourselves with are like me in that way. Outcasts. Maybe I'll always be caught between two worlds; especially now."

The somber proclamation pained Erwin. His eyes softened with apology on his mate. "Then I've done you an evil, and I can't undo it. It never even occurred to me that by pushing for this venture, I would be alienating you further from our world and our people. I just assumed you were so adaptable that returning to the ocean some day would be easy for you."

"Don't talk like that," admonished Levi. "I had a choice, and I could have just refused. You wouldn't have left me even if it meant abandoning your dream. That wouldn't have been fair of me, though. I didn't want you to start to resent me, and I didn't want you unhappy because I wouldn't support your vision."

Levi sighed, and he leaned back against the sofa cushions, having another sip of his tea. "Besides, you've shown me the world. Sunlight, un-dimmed by a barrier of water. Horses. Strange things humans put on their bodies thinking they look good in it. The world is more than currents and tides and the occasional glimpse of a beach. I'd have never had the courage to explore it for more than a day or two if it wasn't for you. Feeling homesick is more of an instinct for me, I guess. I don't really miss the life of a merman, but since it's what I am, sometimes I feel like I'm literally a fish out of water. Maybe that will go away with time."

Levi looked at him, and he gave a ghost of a smile. "It's a little funny to think of how naive you were about humans when we first found that chest. I was the one with all the knowledge, and you'd have just strolled naked right up to those pirates and introduced yourself if I hadn't stopped you."

Erwin chuckled softly. "Yes, I was ignorant of the danger. Compared to sharks, they didn't look threatening to me. Fortunately I had you to watch over me."

"And now here you are, commanding an entire fleet of them and establishing yourself as a formidable public figure. What a turn-around it's been."

"And I couldn't have done it without you." Erwin leaned in to kiss Levi softly on the lips, and he didn't bring up or hint at the subject of offspring again. Right now, all he needed was his Levi. "Tell me one thing. Are you happy?"

Levi tilted his head a little. "I'm not sure that I've ever understood what happiness was well enough to define it for myself. I know that isn't the answer you're looking for, but it's not as simple a question as it seems."

"I see." Erwin looked down at his lap, trying not to feel disappointed.

"Hey."

Erwin looked up again, and Levi crawled onto his lap, straddling him. The omega set his teacup down on the side table, and he put his arms around Erwin's neck. "I'm definitely not _unhappy_ , okay? This is the closest thing to belonging somewhere that I've felt since my original pod was still alive. I've got a purpose, and I've got a gorgeous blond alpha that treats me as an equal, makes my fins curl in the water and makes my toes curl out of it. Even if you do have a fucked up sense of humor and crack terrible jokes, I wouldn't trade you."

Erwin brightened at that, and he cleared his throat as laughter threatened. "I don't think my jokes are that terrible."

"That's because you're the one telling them." Levi smirked at him. "But I'm always coming up with shit references and puns, so we've both got our quirks."

"Yes, we do," agreed the alpha, releasing the laugh he'd been holding in. Maybe Levi just didn't know how to admit he was happy because he'd lost so much in his life. He didn't often tell Erwin that he loved him either, but the blond knew it to be true. He could feel Levi's contentedness, and that was typically a symptom of happiness.

"Just promise me that if you ever do feel unhappy, you'll talk to me about it," Erwin advised. "We've done very well for ourselves here, but if the day comes when you're no longer satisfied with this life, I'll give it up without hesitation."

Levi traced Erwin's jaw with his fingertips. It was amazing how delicate and gentle those deft, slim hands could be. They were the same hands that had pummeled opponents into submission, the same ones that chucked daggers with pinpoint accuracy and wielded just about any weapons they handled with deadly precision.

"I know you will," Levi stated. He examined the beard growth on Erwin's face thoughtfully. "I think it's time for a shave. I like when it softens as it grows out and loses that abrasiveness, but yours is getting so thick I can't see your face or jaw line anymore. Mine's getting scruffy, too."

"We'll shave tomorrow," agreed Erwin, "before I go to have a talk with Hange. Maybe in the evening we can go for another swim. I don't want to wait until we start drying out again."

"Good idea," approved Levi. He eyed Erwin with sudden suspicion. "You're not just suggesting that because you want water sex, are you?"

Erwin grinned and shrugged. "It would be a nice bonus, but I understand that your soreness from our last encounter just faded recently. I can settle for other ways to pleasure each other until you're ready for more."

"Tch. You're smooth, blondie. You know I'm not hard to convince, no matter what claims you make about being willing to go without."

"I have to at least put up the pretext of being a gentleman," answered Erwin frankly.

* * *

"Well, look at you!" Hange stepped aside to let Erwin through the door when he showed up just before lunch the next day. "Admiral Handsome is back. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever see your face again."

Erwin rubbed his clean-shaven jaw, and he closed the door behind him. "Levi said much the same, so we both decided to take up the razor this morning. I hadn't realized it was getting so thick."

"Probably because you have to spend time in the water less often these days," hypothesized Hange. "You were able to maintain the five o-clock shadow for a while without trimming or shaving. That's because each time you go into the salt water, it puts your facial hair growth in limbo and it takes some time out of it before the hair follicles wake up and get active again."

"Yes, I know all of this." Erwin didn't look very impressed. In fact, he seemed troubled.

"Come have a seat in the kitchen," offered Hange. "I was just making some cider. You can tell me what's on your mind."

Erwin followed her through the alcove in the back of the base of the light house, which led to the kitchen area that Hange had modified. He sat down on the stool by the table while she checked on the bit pot slow-boiling on the wood burning stove.

"It's almost ready," Hange declared after scooping up some in the ladle, blowing on it and having a test sip. "This is the best drink for early spring or fall weather, with or without alcoholic content."

"And does it have said content?" Erwin asked with a dry smirk.

"Of course." Hange shrugged. She sat down across from the blond and propped her elbows on the table. "If you're here to check in on Eren, he's already aboard my ship with Mikasa and the rest of the crew. I'll report his aptitude after I've had the chance to survey the work he's done later."

"Good. Let's hope he'll be useful. As of now I have no assignments for you, so you're free to decide if and when you want to hunt for a prize on your own."

"That's fair. The pickings are going to get rather slim as the weather gets colder. Sailing conditions will keep a lot of ships in harbor until springtime. Of course, there's always something out there, but Eren may not have to worry about having any naval encounters before his indenture runs out and he's on his way back home."

"I suppose it depends on whether the next Eldian trade ship arrives as scheduled, and how willing they are to take on an added passenger. Time will tell."

Erwin looked down at the ring on his finger, and he turned it pensively.

"All right, what's bothering you?" pressed Hange. "I get the feeling that you didn't really come to talk about booty or trade."

Erwin smiled without humor, and he looked up from his ring to meet her eyes. "As you know, Levi stopped by yesterday to give Mr. Jaeger our terms for his eventual release. Obviously he accepted if he's already working on your ship, but during the exchange Levi noticed some odd behavior from Eren."

"Odd?" Hange turned to glance at the stove when she heard the pot bubbling. "Excuse me while I give that a stir, Erwin. Explain to me what you mean by 'odd' while I prepare our drinks."

"It's difficult to explain," admitted the blond, "but the bond I have with Levi made it easier for him to communicate it to me. Once he did, I realized that I myself have noticed the same thing he did. Hange, has Eren ever treated you differently than he does other people?"

She paused, half-turning at the stove. "Describe what you mean by that, Erwin. You have to remember that just about everyone treats me a bit differently. They all find me weird."

She heard the blond sigh, and she finished filling a mug each of her cider for them and returned to the table. Seeing that he was truly bothered, Hange took her seat again and nodded invitingly at the mug she'd set down before him.

"Drink up. It'll calm your nerves. Just be careful not to burn your tongue."

Erwin took a hesitant sip, winced and set the mug back down. "I think I'll let it cool more. As I was saying; both Levi and myself have noticed that Eren interacts with us differently than he does with Mikasa. It's very subtle, but there's a wariness about him that I generally don't sense from most people. You haven't noticed something of the same?"

"Interesting," mused Hange. She thought on it for a moment, and she frowned. "Come to think of it, he shies away from me a lot...like a nervous animal. I chalked it up to his situation and the understandable reluctance to let a stranger examine him. I am after all the one that brought him here."

"Does he do that with any of your other crew?" pressed Erwin.

Hange frowned again, and she shook her head. "No. Just with me...and apparently with you and Levi. Erwin, do you think it's possible that he knows what we are?"

"Or he senses it and instinctively recoils," stated Erwin grimly. "Yes, I think it's possible. You've lived amongst the land dwellers for longer than we have, Hange. Have you ever run across one of them that recognized your true nature on some level? Perhaps one that—"

"Saw a mermaid before," interrupted Hange, eyes going blank. "Or a merman. Yes, I have. The old lighthouse keeper that kept up this place before the newer structure was built in a more fitting location to replace it. He recognized me for what I was straight away. I wasn't even fresh out of the water or unfamiliar with human customs and speech when our paths crossed, but somehow he could tell just by watching and listening to me that I wasn't born of the land."

She met the admiral's suddenly sharpened blue eyes, and Hange tried to reassure him. "Don't be alarmed, Erwin. Not every human is going to try and net or hook us the minute they realize what we are. I can't say about Eren yet, but given the personality I've observed from him so far, I don't think he's a trophy hunter. We should give the boy a chance, at least."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "I feel the same. I think your theory concerning a greater connection between merfolk and humankind stuck with me more than expected. Tell me about this fisherman you met. How did he know, and how did it end?"

Hange shrugged, and she briefly lifted her patch to rub at the scarred, blinded eye beneath it. "I damned near killed that fellow when he looked right at me and said he 'knew' me. Said he would have recognized me even if he were deaf and blind. It seems there's something about our scent that humans never forget once they've encountered one of us."

Hange sipped at her hot cider drink, and she sighed. "I thought he was just babbling at first. Then he asked what pod I was from. He told me not to worry, that he would never betray me. That was when I sat down and listened to him tell his story. I thought I'd just wandered across a washed up drunk while surveying the lighthouse they were putting out of commission. Instead...well, I found a friend."

Hange went on to describe the fisherman, and how she learned he used to be a navy sailor. His name was Keith Shadis, and he not only had met a mermaid before, but had fallen in love with her. He went on to tell her that his love, who had gone simply by the name Miriam, had found him gathering soil into a jar from a foreign shore. His intention had been to take it home as a keepsake. Keith did this everywhere he went, every time he set foot on a new land. He wasn't expecting to find a woman, bare of everything except for her drying hair, walking up to him on unsteady legs.

At first Keith thought that she was injured, perhaps a shipwreck survivor that had made it to shore. He covered her up with his coat, asked her questions and when she couldn't provide answers, he took her back to his ship with him. He convinced the captain to allow her passage, at least to the next port. Eventually she started to speak, and her ability to walk improved. Dressed in men's clothing far too big for her small frame, she wandered around the ship, charmed everyone she came across and stuck close to Shadis.

According to Hange, Keith got her there to Port Coral. Miriam told him that her family was dead, but she wouldn't tell him how it happened or where. She had nobody, so he took a leave of absence to take care of her. It became more extended than he intended, and he eventually took up work as the lighthouse keeper, sheltering Miriam there with him. He never asked her why she was so insistent on taking midnight dips in the shallows. She had a limp that never seemed to fully heal, and one day after she'd gone swimming for an extended period time and he began to worry, he discovered the truth.

"Miriam was a crippled mermaid," explained Hange. "Her pod wasn't dead at all, in fact. She'd been born with a deformity that inhibited her ability to swim and walk. Given by what he described to me, I think it was spinal in nature. Anyways, Keith saw her in her true form, frolicking as best she could in the waves. Obviously, he then realized why she had such a strangeness about her, why her voice was pitched subtly differently from anyone else he'd met, why she had to have her time in the sea, why her skin would sometimes get flaky and dry. It all made sense to him."

"And what did he do?" pressed Erwin.

He seemed so enthralled by the story, like a little boy in a man's body. That was part of Erwin's charm; he always loved a good story, always wanted to learn new things. Hange gathered her emotions and went on, glad to finally have someone to share this with.

"He loved her. That's what he did. He didn't see a thing wrong with her. He told me that her condition was obvious because he'd seen marine life die of similar problems, but he didn't care. His affection for her outweighed his instinctive fear, and when he realized she was having trouble making it back to shore, he waded in to help her."

"So he was already in love with her before he knew what she was," reasoned Erwin.

Hange nodded. "Or maybe in spite of it. He already knew she was different. She was partly crippled on land also. Her hips weren't aligned right. Her left leg was weak because of it, and she tended to flounder in the water a bit. Keith didn't care if her step wasn't graceful, and he didn't care that she wasn't human, either. By then it was too late for him to turn back."

"Why was she alone? What really happened with her pod?"

When Hange grimaced, Erwin figured it out on his own. "They abandoned her."

"Not all pods are as tight-knit as yours," sighed Hange. "Beta pods in particular have high populations. They breed faster, spread out more and probably don't hold as much value on the lives of the weak or the lame as your pod does. Alpha/omega pods are, I've found, more loyal to each other than the typical beta pods. Maybe it's because you fellows don't take each other for granted. Maybe it's just instinctive, a survival imperative because there are so few of you. Either way, I think beta merfolk are more like humans than alphas and omegas. Life is cheaper to us."

Erwin looked deeply disturbed. So much in fact, that Hange temporarily forgot about her tale. "Erwin, what is it?"

He hesitated, and then he shook his head. "It's nothing. Please go on with your story."

She sighed, but when Erwin didn't want to share, there was no convincing him otherwise. "All right. Keith married his mermaid, and he sought out every doctor he could find when her condition started to worsen. It was spreading, making her bones fragile. She didn't need the sea water as often as time went on, but walking and swimming got harder and harder for her. It was a form of genetic paralysis, I think, and it eventually killed her."

Erwin lowered his gaze. "I see. I can tell by the way you speak of him that you grieve for his loss."

"I did, and I still do," agreed Hange. She sipped her drink again, and she tapped her fingers on the surface of the table. "We talked some more. I trusted him, and he seemed glad to see one of my kind again. I visited him all the time, and we decided to combine our funds and buy the lighthouse, to keep it from being demolished. Keith passed away before you and Levi arrived. I stayed by his side. He seemed to find it comforting."

"What killed him?" asked Erwin.

"Medically? A bad liver." Hange shrugged, and she had to look away from that direct blue stare. "I think it was a broken heart, though. Aye, that's what really did it. You can't fight for your life when the one thing you had to live for is gone. He wanted to be with her again, so he just let it win. I did my best, but...he was ready to go."

Erwin was silent for a moment while Hange tried to hold back old tears, and then he got up. He moved around to her side, and he squeezed her shoulders. "You loved him."

Her breath shuddered, and she choked back a quiet sob. She hadn't cried for her friend for some time, let alone in the presence of someone else.

"It's okay," Erwin assured her. His powerful warmth encased her, surprising Hange with a hug. "He was dear to you, and I can only imagine how lonely you've been. Finding a friend in a strange place is hard for anyone. Losing one must have been even harder."

"Well," she sniffed, "Their story didn't exactly end happily, but it was still sweet, don't you think? Two people from completely different worlds found each other, made a life together. It's like a fairy tale if you leave out the part with the dying."

"He's at peace now," Erwin reminded her. "Perhaps he's even with his Miriam, if you believe in the afterlife."

"Maybe." Hange wiped at her face with her hands and pulled herself together. She patted the muscular arms embracing her, grateful for the admiral's unexpected kindness. "And I have you, Levi and my crew now. I'm not alone."

"That's right," agreed Erwin. "Tell me though; did your friend ever have children with his mermaid?"

"No. Miriam's condition made it impossible for her to carry a baby, even if they could have conceived. Their only legacy was this lighthouse, and I mean to keep it standing for as long as I live."

Erwin nodded, and he released her with one final pat to the shoulders. "I'll help. Do you feel better now that you've opened up about this?"

Hange glanced up at him, and she gave him a smile that trembled at the edges. "I do. I've been carrying it with me alone. Having someone else know about it helps lift the burden a little."

Erwin smiled back. "Good."

No more needed to be said about Eren. They clearly both wanted for him to survive this and hoped that if he did happen to know what they were, he would be another Keith Shadis and not an enemy of their kind. All they could do was wait and hope.

* * *

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy thar! Lots of fluffy mushiness in this chapter, but more exciting events are on their way. Thank you everyone for the kudos and feedback thus far!

Several days went by, and Hange kept them updated on Eren's progress aboard her ship. So far he seemed to be pulling his weight, but she admitted that he became more guarded around her than he was around others. Nobody expanded on this; by now all three of them had figured out it wasn't just a coincidence. Levi was a little surprised to hear that his theory might be correct about Eren having a previous encounter with a merperson, though. Erwin had told him about Hange's retelling of how she inherited the lighthouse, and the man that knew who she was the moment they'd met.

He wasn't a big dreamer like Erwin, nor was he obsessed with facts and how everything worked, like Hange. Still, Levi was mildly curious about how and when Eren Jaeger might have met one of their kind. He wondered if the encounter had been favorable, or if it had ended badly. With no sign of Eren's memory returning yet, there was nothing to do but guess.

Hange did say something that caught Levi's attention while they discussed the fall profit margins and potential capture prizes. He'd never considered it before she mentioned it, and Hange herself seemed equally intrigued.

"Mikasa did ask me something strange today. She mentioned my size difference when I'm in mermaid form compared to my human form." Hange chuckled and shook her head. "You know, I keep forgetting about that. Once you do it enough times, you don't really notice all of the changes your body undergoes when altering its form for its environment."

Levi stared at her, taking a moment to let it sink in. He then realized that _he_ never put it into perspective either. No wonder he felt so miniscule in the human world, and no wonder going back into the water and changing into his true form always brought a sense of empowerment and normalcy to him.

"Shit," Levi said, "If Mikasa ever sees Erwin in aquatic form, she'll probably shit her pants."

Hange laughed and looked to the now self-conscious blond male seated to Levi's right on the couch. "Yes indeed. Erwin's a fine specimen of alpha. I think some of the human sea gods in their various religious beliefs might have been inspired by someone seeing an alpha male in his true form at some point."

"How did you explain it to her?" Erwin asked. "What even inspired the subject to come up? Mikasa has known about us for over a year."

"Well, she did go with me for a frolic in the waves last night." Hange shrugged. "She enjoys swimming too, so when she noticed I was looking a bit dry, she suggested we go out together. She's actually a really strong swimmer for a human. She kept up with me for a little while before falling behind. Anyways, when we took a breather on the rocks, she commented on how much bigger I was. That girl has balls of steel to be bold enough to go swimming with a creature nearly twice her size. I told her so, and she informed me that there used to be a pod of dolphins near the coast where she grew up. Apparently she'd swim and play with them sometimes. Eren did, too."

"You don't say." Levi scratched his jaw—which had grown a light shadow of stubble on it again—and he exchanged a glance with Erwin. His mate was thinking the same thing he was, he could tell. This bit of information led to the possibility that Eren might have encountered one of their kind while playing with those dolphins. Chances were if that was true, he must have been swimming at night. Most merfolk knew better than to approach the surface of an inhabited coast in broad daylight.

"So what was the explanation?" pressed Erwin. "I don't fully understand the transitions myself. I was discouraged from venturing on land, especially around humans. Nobody in my pod ever questioned how we came to be able to change our forms to suit our environment."

"I think most of us are raised to just accept what is, learn to master our abilities and avoid humans," Hange mused. "As for the explanation I gave to Mikasa, I told her to think of it like a sponge. When it gets wet, it expands in size. Our bodies absorb the sea water when we come into contact with it. In our human forms—if we're able to hold them while submerged—aren't capable of taking in as much as our aquatic forms. It still rejuvenates us, but for a shorter time than it does if we allow the shape change to happen. My belief is that we're bigger in the water than we are on land because it makes more sense for survival in that environment, just like all of the other physical changes we undergo."

Hange shrugged. "Everything is bigger in the sea. At least when it comes to aquatic mammals."

"That appears to be the case," agreed Erwin. "It's strange; I hardly notice my own change in size once I'm on legs, though I did notice from the start that the world on land seemed to get larger when I ventured onto it."

"It was because you shrank, not because the world got bigger," Hange pointed out. "But it's all in perception. Besides, underwater vision is different from land vision. I did notice the change in size when I first started venturing to the world above, but it isn't something I consciously think about anymore. For me, it's like putting on a pair of glasses with a different prescription. Some make things look smaller or bigger than they really are. Having only one good eye also plays a factor in how I see things, so it's just something I've adapted to."

"You never told us how you lost sight in the other one," Levi pointed out with a gesture at Hange's eye patch.

"Chemical oopsie." Hange spread her hands. "I made a miscalculation and got splashed in the face. I can actually see a little with it, but it's mostly blurred body heat outlines and shadows of things. Too disorienting to try and do everyday things while looking through that eye."

"Is that where you came up with the name for your ship?" Erwin asked with a smirk.

"That's right. I had an epiphany while recovering from the burn, came up with the idea for the quad cannons and decided I should christen my ship after the accident that inspired the new design."

"Tch. You really _are_ weird," Levi accused.

"Hmm. Fair enough. I'm about to get even weirder, though."

Alarm bells sounded in Levi's head. He narrowed his eyes at her when he noticed her gazing at him assessingly. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I was just thinking on the subject of how we grow or shrink in size when we're in or out of the ocean, respectively. It just occurred to me that while you're still a teeny fellow compared to average in your mer form, I wonder how your size would measure up to human standards."

It was humbling and a little disconcerting that Levi had been thinking something similar. "What difference does it make? My size doesn't make me incapable of handling myself, either way."

"Oh, I know that." Hange grinned. "Rest assured, Levi, nobody thinks you're weak and helpless. I'm just curious to see what the difference is. Really study it and measure it. Watch the change happen and make a note of the results."

"I'm not your test specimen," groused Levi, "and we don't have a practical way to do what you're suggesting, anyhow."

"Actually," Erwin started.

"No," Levi said immediately.

"The saltwater bath I've contracted is nearly complete—"

"Erwin, I said no."

"The pumps aren't installed yet to bring water from the reservoir," Erwin went on, obviously used to his mate trying to cut him off, "but we could fill it manually. It would take time, of course...possibly over an hour to haul that much sea water in from the shore, but it would work."

"Oi, have you heard a word I've said, you daft fuck?"

Erwin looked at Levi calmly. "Yes, I've heard the word 'no' several times, Levi. What I haven't heard from you is an explanation as to why. Aren't you at least mildly curious?"

Levi compressed his lips. He _was_ curious, but also offended. "Why do I have to be the test subject? Just because I'm smaller than you lot?"

"Well, yes," Hange reasoned. "Think about it. Erwin based the dimensions of that tub on a size estimate. Wouldn't it be better for you, the smaller merman, to use it first and determine if it needs to be expanded more?"

Levi's mouth fell open. He hadn't thought of that. The tub was roman style, practically a pool, and it filled most of the room it was in save for the tiles surrounding it for people to walk on. They'd both assumed it was big enough to fit two, maybe even three merfolk in there, but if their perception of their size was entirely wrong they would have to start the whole project over or give up on the saltwater idea and turn it into a regular bath house for guests to enjoy.

"Shit."

Erwin smiled, and he laid a comforting hand on Levi's knee. "I'll join you in it, if there's enough room for me. I'm curious to see if it will be the convenient refreshment I'm hoping for, after all. Everyone's curiosity can be satisfied."

* * *

They didn't fill the sea bath all the way full, as they would need to drain it again so that the final construction could be completed. Once the water was deep enough to reasonably submerge an occupant of average merfolk size, they stopped. Hange first measured Levi's body length as a human, and then she eyed the bath calculatingly.

"Given the size and depth of the pool, I really think you made it big enough, Erwin. How did you decide on the measurements? Just a guess?"

"Not exactly," answered the blond. "When we were in the process of laying the foundation for the chamber to build it on, I had Levi douse me with sea water we'd hauled up from the shore. I laid full length on the ground in my merman form so that Levi could put down post marks above my head and below my fluke. We then—"

"Technically it's a caudal," interrupted Hange. "Though I see why some folks call it a fluke...uh, go on, Erwin."

He suppressed a sigh. "As I was saying, we did the same thing with me lying crosswise, and then Levi marked again by about a third of my body length from the first initial two markers. The idea was to establish the length and width of the pool by my measurements. It seemed the simplest way to plan it out."

Hange nodded. "I agree, that was a good idea. It's also a good idea to be sure the pool can fit both you and Levi comfortably at the same time, though. You could always take turns if you don't want to make it bigger, but it would be more romantic if you can enjoy it together."

Erwin smiled at his omega. "My thoughts, exactly."

He didn't mention the added benefits of more sex. Levi already knew that was part of his reason for coming up with this idea. They could mate whenever they wished to in the privacy of their own home, without the side effect of Levi suffering a sore bum afterwards. Though sex in human form was just as delightful and allowed for some interesting positions and movements that couldn't be performed as mermen. The same could be said for their aquatic forms. Erwin felt he had the best of both worlds in his ability to explore all of these intimate encounters with his mate.

Hange's next comment snapped the alpha out of his lusty thoughts, and Erwin realized with quiet embarrassment that he'd started to leer at his mate.

"I'll just step out while Levi undresses and gets in."

"Why?" Levi asked, already taking off his boots and undoing his trousers. "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Hange blinked at him in surprise. "Well yes, but after your lingering reaction to me swimming in on you two in the middle of coitus, I thought you might have developed a sense of modesty from living here as well."

"That was different," Levi explained. He finished unlacing his pants, and he undid the buttons of his shirt. "I prefer my 'coitus' in private, you boundary-lacking fishwife. We've all seen each other nude in both forms plenty of times."

"Yes, but in your aquatic form, your conch and pearls will be hidden from view...unless you get excited. I thought you'd feel more comfortable if I waited for the transformation to come back in."

"Like I said; it was the fact that you saw us fucking and then went on talking about it afterwards, asking invasive questions and not shutting up about it until Erwin booted you out. I don't care if you see me without clothes. You're like my sister."

Erwin had to suppress a guffaw when he felt Levi's horror pulse through the link. The mistake had already been made though, and to his credit, Levi did well to keep his expression neutral beyond a slight widening of his eyes. The declaration couldn't be taken back though, and Hange immediately gave the small omega a happy, adoring look.

"You think of me as your sister? Levi, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

Erwin coughed and looked away when his mate's fair countenance pinkened with color. "H-Hange, perhaps you _should_ step out for a moment. This will be the first time Levi's ever been submersed in sea water without actually being in the ocean. Give us some privacy so he can adjust."

"Oh. Good point. All right then, I'll be just outside the door."

Hange was practically giddy now, and Erwin understood why. She was being given the opportunity to sate her lust for science, and one of her dearest friends had just declared her to be family. Hopefully she wouldn't go on about it to the point where Levi might snap and say something to truly hurt her feelings.

* * *

"I don't know why she always has to do shit like that," grumbled Levi after Hange left.

He resumed undressing, speaking in a low voice despite his annoyance. Normally, he wouldn't bother censoring himself, but Erwin had told him about the conversation he'd had with her the other day. Erwin hadn't gone into great detail—he said for the whole story, Levi would have to ask her himself. What he did tell him was that Hange once knew a man that had met a mermaid before her, recognized what Hange was and the two of them became good friends. Then the man died, Hange inherited the lighthouse and Levi and Erwin filled the void left behind.

"She isn't in the habit of minding her tongue," Erwin said, "but neither are you. You and Hange have that in common, Levi. Just try to be kind to her. Remember what I told you."

"I know, I know." Levi tossed his belt to the floor, and then he pulled his shirt off. "But 'being kind' is your strongpoint, not mine."

"I think you're better at it than you realize," Erwin encouraged with a smile. He helped Levi out of his shirt, and then he took it from him to place it and his boots in the far corner near the door, where most of the tile laying had been completed. "You've been doing well with pulling your punches on her."

"It's not easy," groused Levi. He stripped out of his pants and skivvies next, leaving his body nude except for the silver hoops in his ears. "When she starts rambling, I can only take so much."

"I know, and that's really why I asked her to go ahead and step out for a moment." Erwin was watching Levi with a quietly admiring gaze, and he nearly missed the catch when the omega tossed his remaining discarded clothes at him.

"Pervert," accused Levi with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eye.

Erwin bundled up the clothing, smirked back at him and shrugged. "So I am...at least when it comes to you. How can you ask me not to enjoy such a vision?"

Levi said nothing more about it. Secretly it gave him a thrill when his alpha's gaze branded him like that...which happened frequently. Erwin was subtle enough about it in public settings so that it wasn't blatantly obvious to onlookers that he was eye-fucking Levi, but in private he didn't hold back. A little shiver raced down Levi's spine, and not just from the chill in the air. He needed to be careful not to let Erwin's stare get him worked up. They could fool around later tonight, after Hange left.

Bracing himself, Levi sat at the edge of the pool and eased into the cold salt water. He touched down on the seat that had already been built into the side facing the door, his skin already tingling from the refreshing effect of the liquid. His cells were already swelling from the contact, wanting to alter accordingly. Levi didn't fight the change. He slid the rest of the way in and submerged, closing his eyes. It was uncomfortable at first; his human form wasn't resistant to cold the way his aquatic form was. The impulsive shivering ceased quickly as his body grew, his legs fused together and smooth scales formed over the skin.

The transition was hardly uncomfortable anymore, and soon, Levi was fully changed. He nudged himself back toward the edge he'd come in from, and he put his head and shoulders above water to rest his arms on the edge of the bath. His tail lazily tread the water behind him as Levi looked up at his mate, who had squatted down at the side of the pool. Levi's gills temporarily "shut down" since he was breathing air currently.

It was true; Erwin looked smaller to him right now. Levi reached out to touch the hand that was resting on Erwin's bent knee, curious to measure the size difference between them now. In this form while Erwin was in his human aspect, Levi's hand was almost of a size with his. Interesting. All this time, and not once had Levi taken note of the changes in size. Then again, he and Erwin were always with each other in the water. There hadn't been many opportunities to test it.

"Not bad," Levi told the curious blond. "Seems like there's plenty of room. I think you should be able to fit in here too."

"We'll see," said Erwin, his eyes measuring the remaining space unoccupied by Levi's body. He turned to the door. "Hange, you can come in now."

The door opened, and Hange entered again. She examined the situation and she smiled. "Perfect, I think. You may be able to fit three in this bath after all, Erwin. Well, probably not three alphas, but the three of us should be able to fit in there together without being packed too tight."

"That was my goal," Erwin said pleasantly. "You wanted to measure Levi?"

"Oh yes. Levi, be a dear and climb out of there. I need you to lie full length on the floor for me."

Levi suppressed a groan, but he did as she asked. Erwin helped him out of the pool, and he half crawled and half slithered until he could stretch out on his back. "Good enough, Hange?"

"Perfect! Just relax with your arms at your sides while I do this, Levi."

He waited while she measured him from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, and Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin to vent some of the annoyance he felt. The blond grinned and tweaked Levi's chin in silent, teasing approval.

"Hmm, very interesting," Hange mused after a moment.

Sensing he was free to move again, Levi threaded his fingers behind his head and curled his tail a little to the side. "What's interesting?"

"If you could stand straight up in this form, I think you would be about the same height and size as Eren. Quite a difference from your human form, really. If my calculations are right, that means you shrink by approximately a fourth of your natural size when you change forms. Now I'm curious to find out how that value works with Erwin and me."

Hange laughed and clapped her hands, her face taking on a peculiar flush that one might usually associate with passion. "Ooh, this is so exciting! Gentlemen, do you realize what we're discovering today?"

"That you're a bigger lunatic than any of us thought?" Levi immediately answered.

"Levi," admonished Erwin in a softly amused voice. "Go on, Hange. Explain."

"We're learning more about the differences between our sub-groups!" Hange cackled. "I can't believe I never considered trying this before! Next I can measure Erwin in his aquatic form, and then _I_ can shift and one of _you_ can measure me...oh, wait. We need to make sure we have both our human measurements too, first. No matter, we're all here now and I have all of the tools, so why not?"

"I thought this was supposed to be about making sure we'd fit in the saltwater bath," reminded Levi with a sigh.

"It is, but in the process, we've discovered something that could lead to greater knowledge about ourselves," persisted Hange. "Don't you think that could be useful? Where would you be today if you hadn't learned how to control your shape changing impulses, Levi? You need the ocean to revitalize you or you'll wither and die. At the same time, contact with sea water triggers a compulsive need to change into your true form. How would you have gotten as far as you have on land, if you hadn't learned to control that? Is ignorance really what you prefer?"

"I'm curious to see the results myself," admitted Erwin.

"All right, all right!" Levi was once again cornered, and he blamed Erwin for being so hard to say no to, and Hange for being more important to him than Levi wanted to admit. "I wasn't expecting this to turn into a fish-weighing contest, but do whatever the hell you need to do so that I can have some peace and quiet."

* * *

Erwin, Hange determined, was one hundred eighty-eight centimeters tall in human form...or six foot one and a half inches, depending on what metrics one used. No wonder Levi's human height of just one hundred sixty centimeters barely allowed the top of his head to clear Erwin's shoulders.

She'd noticed, however, that there seemed to be an even bigger disparity in size between them when they all swam together in the ocean. He made Hange feel small, and she was no petite mermaid. Erwin was the biggest of all three of them. No surprise there; he was an alpha. Of all the merfolk in all the oceans, the alphas were the proverbial leviathans of their species.

Hange was even more intrigued to find out his exact measurements, and when she looked at the size of the bath he and Levi had put so much into building, considered how they'd come up with the measurements, well...

"You know Erwin," she said conversationally to him, turning her back politely while he undressed for the second part of their experiment, "I've just realized something else. I've never been up close to you as a human while you were in your natural state. My perception of what you look like as a merman is...well...limited. You already dwarf me, and Levi is practically a minnow—"

"Oi!"

Hange turned to grin at the glaring omega, who had retreated to the far end of the pool to sit on the edge of it and make room for Erwin. "I was exaggerating, grump. My point is, seeing how massive Erwin is while I'm in this shrunken human body might be a little shocking for me."

The rustling of Erwin removing his clothes stopped suddenly, and Hange impulsively turned around to look at him. Remembering that she was supposed to be trying to be mindful of their dignity—at least for Levi if not for Erwin—she almost covered her eyes, but then she realized Erwin was only naked from the waist up. He'd stopped in the process of taking off his trousers, and he was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Was it something I said?" asked Hange, confused.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" Erwin responded softly.

Hange frowned. "Eh? What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

"You said that seeing me as a merman in these conditions might shock you," explained Erwin. "If you're having second thoughts, we can stop now. Alternatively, you can leave the room and Levi and I will determine if the pool is big enough. I can have Levi measure me for you, Hange."

The pirate captain blinked, thinking at first that he must be teasing her. Seeing that he was serious, Hange almost started to laugh. That amusement quickly turned into something bittersweet, and instead she felt like crying. He was worried about scaring her.

"You gentle giant," Hange sighed. "You can crack a whaling ship in half with one throw of a harpoon, but here you are worried about giving me a scare. What a complicated merman you are, Admiral Smith."

"Tch. You don't know the half of it," Levi commented.

Hange didn't look the omega's way; she was too fascinated by Erwin's reaction to her statement. He looked troubled, then suspicious. She figured out why when he voiced a low question.

"That wasn't just a figurative supposition, was it? About my cracking a ship in half."

Hange opened her mouth, hesitated and then shot Levi a grimace. She didn't know she was never supposed to mention that bit of history Levi shared with her one night while they were drinking together.

"Levi mentioned it in passing," she offered, meeting Erwin's gaze again. "I was asking him questions about you. It was shortly after you two arrived, and I didn't know you as well as I did him. I...didn't know it was a sensitive subject."

"It just came out, Erwin," Levi said, joining in on the explanation. "I had one cup too many, I guess. She asked if you ever get mad, because you're always so damned patient it can seem unreal. Hange asked for an example when I said you do get angry like everyone else. Guess she didn't believe me. So I told her she could probably still find the sunken ruins of the ship you sank in the Arctic. That's as far as that conversation went."

"I see."

Hange felt a sick sort of tension, and she wondered about the details behind that point of history might be. Her respect for Erwin was greater than her curiosity though; especially after the compassion he'd recently shown her. "Sorry I brought it up. I can see it isn't something you want to talk about."

Erwin looked at her again, and his eyes gained warmth again as he smiled faintly. "Not tonight. It's a story that drains me to talk about. Another time, perhaps."

Hange nodded, understanding completely. "If and when you want to share it, I'll listen. So, are we ready to proceed?"

Erwin seemed happy to change the subject. "Yes, we are."

"Good." Hange turned around again, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the setting they were in. This wasn't a group swim in the ocean; they were in Erwin and Levi's home and their private bathing room. Hange was never quite sure of what was appropriate though, and after the conversation she'd had earlier with Levi concerning the encounter she'd swam in on that night, she thought it best to demonstrate that she wasn't some pervert looking for an excuse to ogle them.

After a while, she heard Erwin's bare feet walking across the tiles, and then she heard water sloshing. "All right," Erwin called, "I'm in."

Hange turned to look at the pool, where Erwin stood in the center. The water came just to his hips, submerging his lower half from the navel down. Hange watched as Erwin's body began to change; the ears thinning out, elongating into points and taking on a vaguely fin-like shape, the silver scales forming under his navel, turning to golden in color lower down. Silver-gold scales also formed on the biceps and forearms, as well as a light scaling on the sides of Erwin's ribcage. The gill slits appeared on the sides of Erwin's neck and opened. The impressive dorsal fin, gold and tipped with silver, rose from Erwin's back, starting between his shoulder blades and rising to a crest at mid-back.

Then his overall size increased. Hange had expected him to sink down further in the water as his legs transformed into a tail, so it was a bit off-putting to see him rising up further, instead. She looked into the water and watched as the alpha's serpentine-like tail grew and expanded. Erwin coiled it, finally submerging more, and then he stretched out as his size further increased.

It only took seconds, but every one of them Hange spent watching the entire thing was fascinating to her. When it was finished, Erwin was lounging against the far end of the pool next to Levi, his arms resting over the edge of it and the fins cresting his elbows dripping water. His shoulders cleared Levi's head, though the omega was sitting on the edge rather than in the pool with him. Erwin was still Erwin, just a heroic sized version of himself. His tail took up half of the pool, stretched out before him in the water. His blue eyes were luminescent, as was common for their kind.

Hange felt tiny. She even felt a little thrill of fear, and she reckoned it was instinctive in this human form when facing such an enormous, majestic creature of the deep. By her calculations, Erwin grew more in size than Levi did. Perhaps a little over a third of his human size.

"Erwin, you really are one big fucking fish," Hange breathed, staring him up and down. "Now I can appreciate how humans might feel if they ever come into contact with you. Hello, Poseidon."

"At least it looks like we made the pool big enough after all," Levi stated. He slid into the water beside Erwin, fitting snuggly against him. "There's even enough room for you, I think. Another alpha would be pushing it, though."

"I...yes," Hange stammered, trying to shake the ridiculous awe that came over her. Both of her friends were impressive—Erwin even moreso—but together, they were a sight nobody could easily forget. "Are you...inviting me to join you?"

Erwin and Levi looked at each other, and the latter nodded. "Looks that way."

"We did intend to build this saltwater bath to be large enough for all three of us," reminded Erwin with a smile. "Why not put it to that test, while we're at it?"

"Oh. Oh, I like that idea!" Hange flushed with pleasure. They'd already told her that she would be welcome to use the bath whenever she visited, but to have them invite her to join them on their first time to try it out made her feel...privileged. "Just a minute, I'll go and get some wine from the cellar!"

"Wine?" Levi frowned.

"Yes. We have to celebrate the occasion, you silly little man. I'll be right back!"

With that said, Hange left the bath room to go and fetch a vintage from her friends' wine storage cellar, not bothering to ask for permission. After all, Erwin always told her to make herself at home when she stayed over or came for a visit.

* * *

It did work, though it was a bit tight for all three of them to fit in the pool together. Hange came back in buck naked, carrying three goblets and an open bottle with her. She slipped into the water without hesitation, transformed into her mermaid body and made herself comfortable in the far corner opposite from Erwin and Levi. Her tail bumped against Erwin's, but that couldn't be helped and it didn't bother him. Levi was pressed up snugly enough against him to leave plenty of room for Hange to fit, even if she couldn't stretch out.

"I love how cuddly you are when you're relaxed," whispered Erwin into his mate's closest ear.

Levi recoiled and tried to squirm away, blushing at the observation. Erwin just held him tighter and grinned. "Where are you going, little tuxedo fish? You're mine."

"You shit," muttered Levi under his breath as Hange choked conspicuously on a sip of wine. "Stop making a scene. We're not alone, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, don't mind me," encouraged Hange with a grin. "I'm used to being the third wheel. Carry on, gentlemen."

Erwin did back off then, if only because he didn't want to make Hange feel like an intruder. She was one of the few people that he could get away with showing affection for Levi in front of, but now Erwin understood just how lonely she was. Some casual affection was fine, but he felt he was being too blatantly amorous in front of her.

"So," Erwin said, taking a sip from the goblet of wine Hange had provided him. It seemed so tiny in his hand, though he knew it was a rather generous sized container. "I think I may have a prize for you to pursue soon."

"Oh? Tell me more."

Erwin went on to explain that there was a silk shipment due to depart from the eastern continent and get dropped off at a trading port on the west side of Paradis. If the timing was right, an opportunist might intercept the ship carrying the goods once it reached their part of the Atlantic. It was scheduled to sail in a couple of days, but it was a long journey from the Indian ocean to the Atlantic, and it would take time for the vessel to make it to their territory.

"And by then, they'll be travel weary and depleted of supplies," Hange guessed, tracing the rim of her cup with a finger. "Easy pickings, most likely."

Erwin nodded. "Exactly. But Hange, should you take on this hunt, I want you to practice more restraint. You were a bit heavy-handed with the Eldian ship, and you forgot our agreement."

She winced. "I know. Avoid sinking it and shed only what blood is necessary to get the job done."

"That's right. Engage, overcome and plunder, but don't take prisoners and try to leave the target ship intact so they can be on their way afterwards. I understand the appeal in building the reputation of leaving no survivors, but that isn't how we do business. Let the other brethren in these waters draw that sort of attention to themselves. Foreign authorities will concentrate on them if they seek retaliation. We're in it for profit, not fame."

"Understood," she agreed, accepting the admonishment. "I'll be more careful next time, Erwin."

"I hope so," he said. "Eren is the only exception I'll allow. On that note, by showing some restraint and leaving the ship whole, you'll be demonstrating to him that we aren't heartless killers. It may help to soften his opinion of us, and that will prove helpful if he ever does regain his memories and returns home. I would rather him have an experience that makes him question the perceptions people have of pirates than go home with proof that we're all murdering cutthroats."

"Why do you care so much what people think of us?" Levi asked his mate. "You're trying awfully hard to leave a good impression."

Erwin started to answer, and then he shook his head. "It's difficult to explain. I realize that the world is going to have a certain opinion of what the brethren are and what they do, and that can't be avoided. It's just a feeling I have, really. It's better for us and everyone at this port if we're considered the lesser evil in these waters. I'm also wary of word getting out to anyone that three of us aren't human."

Levi studied him for a moment. "You're afraid it will lead to trouble for the grotto, aren't you? That's why you're always so careful to steer plundering activities away from our pod's territory in the ocean."

Erwin looked at his mate, and then at Hange. The latter was just listening quietly with interest. The former was staring at him knowingly. "Yes," he admitted. "I don't want our affairs in this world to bring trouble to our people in the depths. Not just our pod, but all of them. Once winter is on its way, migrations will start. We need to ensure that our ventures don't put any of our ships in the path of the migratory routes."

"But merfolk communities know how to avoid human sea routes," Hange pointed out. "Our kind have been doing it for centuries, with only isolated incidents of encounters."

"Human seafaring has been advancing steadily," Erwin explained. "They can travel further than ever before, traverse waters that were previously too dangerous for ship passage. As technology improves, human encroachment on aquatic habitats spread. There's little we can do about that in of itself, but I don't intend to add to the problem if I can help it. Surely you have some concerns about your own pod, Hange."

"Hmm." She glanced down at her goblet, and then she reached for the bottle sitting by the edge of the bath to top it up. "I don't think about them much, to tell you the truth. I didn't exactly fit in."

Erwin traded a glance with Levi, and he could sense that his mate was equally curious about that statement. Sure enough, Levi was the one to speak up on the matter.

"You never talk about them. What did they do, exile you or something?"

Hange looked up from the goblet. She'd abandoned her glasses when she joined them, as her vision problem in her good eye only applied when she was in her human form. Still, she made a gesture as if to prop her spectacles further up on her nose, apparently out of habit.

"No, nothing like that. I just didn't fit in. For one thing, my siren's song is...er..."

"Your siren's song is what?" encouraged Erwin.

"Loud?" guessed Levi guilelessly. "Off-key?"

Hange chuckled, and there was a hint of bitterness in her tone. "I suppose those are adjectives you could use for it, but I was going to say 'broken'. You know that siren song is meant to enthrall humans, make them susceptible to our influence?"

"Yes," agreed Erwin. "It's a defensive technique to steer ships away from mermaid settlements...or away from dangerous reefs or rocks, should the mermaid be feeling generous. It can also be used to lure men into the ocean or compel them to steer a ship into rocks. How it's used depends on the individual mermaid."

"That's right." Hange sighed. "Mine doesn't have that effect, though."

When she didn't elaborate, Levi pressed for more information. "Well, what does it do, then? You can't just drop hints like that and leave us hanging."

Hange looked at both males, and her handsome features were resolved and faintly weary. "It inspires sheer, mindless terror. Sends them running away in the opposite direction, screaming. Sometimes it makes them turn against each other in a fit of paranoia. In essence, it drives them mad."

Silence reigned in the room for several moments, until Levi finally opened his mouth.

"So you've got a siren song that drives people insane. Seems fitting to me."

"Levi," chastised Erwin, appalled at the omega's insensitivity.

"What?" demanded Levi. "I'm simply stating the facts. How about instead of seeing it as a handicap, we consider the usefulness of it? So Hange can't directly control what men do when they hear her song. She can still influence them and all it would take for her to stop a ship in its tracks would be to sing out a few notes. That's damned impressive, if you ask me."

Erwin's mortification faded, and he felt proud of Levi for trying to encourage Hange. "I agree. Hange, your siren song is unique, but you don't have to see it as a curse. You don't have to tell me what happened with your pod; I can guess. They didn't banish you, but they didn't include you either, did they? They shunned you. Maybe they were even afraid of you."

Hange dropped her gaze. She didn't respond verbally, but that one action served as acknowledgement of his observation. Erwin gave her a gentle nudge with his tail, and he spoke again, hoping to inspire her.

"This ability of yours can be a gift, Hange. Also, consider how you've mastered control over the various shapes you can take. You can change forms with or without saltwater exposure, and you can resist the impulse to become a mermaid when you immerse yourself in the sea. Levi and myself have only recently managed the latter, and we both need salt water to change into our merman forms. In time, maybe you can manage to fine tune your siren song and have more control over that, as well."

Hange frowned. "You think so?"

"Have you ever even tried?" Levi asked.

"No." Hange shook her head, and she looked at the wine goblet in her hand. "No, I've been...too afraid. When I use that song, men really do go completely rabid. The ones that don't high-tail it to other parts turn on each other...to the point of slitting each others' throats. I inspired mass murder aboard a ship the last time I used my siren song. I meant well; the fools were heading straight for a rocky shoal coming into the harbor. The lighthouse was down because of mechanical issues. I tried to herd them away with my song, but it turned into a blood bath. They'd have been better off if they'd just gouged the ship on the rocks, I think."

The residual horror in her good eye was enough to convince Erwin that he should share his story with her. "Hange, when I cracked that ship in half with the harpoon, a lot of the crew died."

She looked at him, her wine colored eye full of angst. "Wasn't that the point, though?"

Erwin sighed. "The point was to stop them, and to instill some fear into them. I have no quarrel with fishermen or whalers that do it for survival. Our kind are predators as well...but we use everything we kill, and we take only what we need. Humans tend to over-reach and get greedy. Case in point, the narwhal."

"Narwhal," repeated Hange softly. "Those are the small whales, the ones with the spiral horns, right? They're far to the north, way out of our territory."

"Yes. The males grow a tusk that looks like a spiral horn," explained Erwin. "Their habitat is in the arctic. Shortly after Levi and I became a mated pair, we took our version of a honeymoon and went on an adventure together. We wanted to see the Arctic ocean, so we journeyed there in the summer to explore the different sights, animal life and native merfolk pods."

Erwin's gaze unfocused as he recalled that time. "Then we saw the narwhal for the first time. They're gentle creatures...intelligent and shy, but they can be persuaded to interact with patience and care. I got the chance to pet a calf. Very cute." He smiled at the memory.

Hange smiled as well. "It sounds amazing. I've always been curious about them. What do they taste like?"

Erwin shook his head. "I'd never dream of hunting one, anymore than I would hunt a dolphin. I feel a sort of kinship with them, and to the merfolk of the arctic, they're friends and not food. Just as we don't hunt the whale species in our waters, they don't hunt them in theirs either. Humans apparently don't feel that kinship, however. An entire pod of these narwhal were slaughtered. Levi and I came across the carnage left behind from it."

"The whole pod?" Hange asked, brows hedging.

Erwin nodded. "All but three. A family of them; a male, his mate and their calf, were all that survived. The rest were decaying on the shore or floating in the water, getting picked at by scavengers. The whalers had killed primarily for the horns, you see. Humans value them as a prize. I think the legend of the unicorn sprang from narwhal. Humans believe these 'horns' hold magical powers, and just one intact one is worth a fortune. As such, the narwhal have been hunted to the point of endangerment. They butchered these animals for their tusks and some other parts, only taking the meat of a few. The rest were left to waste. The whale song from the survivors was..."

"It was fucking miserable," Levi finished for his mate, crowding closer to Erwin with the memory. He wasn't one to show emotion readily, but anger lit up his elfin features, and regret pulsed through the link they shared. "I've never heard such a sad sound in my life."

Hange blinked at Levi with surprise. "Wow. For it to upset _you_ this much, it had to have been awful."

"It was," assured Erwin. "So much so that we had to take action. I knew I couldn't stop the whaling industry as a whole, but if I could make an example of the ones responsible for this slaughter, maybe I could slow it down. Humans, while greedy, are also notoriously superstitious. If they think they may be sailing into haunted waters, they might avoid it and thus, spare the local marine life from the fate this pod suffered. That was what I thought at the time."

"We tracked the ship," Levi said, picking up where Erwin left off. "We didn't really have a solid plan; just to sabotage the ship and give the crew a good scare in the process. Those bastards didn't deserve to make off with what they'd harvested and get rich off it."

"We found them, and they were bearing down on yet another pod of narwhal when we caught up to them," explained Erwin further. "That was when we made our move."

"Or rather, _you_ made _your_ move," corrected Levi. "I was still calculating how to disable the rudder chain when you took action. Took me by surprise. You're always so methodical, always planning your move before you do it. Even with our pair bond, I couldn't tell what you were about to do until you were already doing it."

Erwin was a bit surprised by that. Levi had never told him that part before. However, he starkly recalled his own fury in the moment. He himself hadn't known what he would do until it was done.

"So where does the harpoon come in?" Hange asked, nudging Erwin out of his thoughts.

"Oh. It was fired by the ship," answered Erwin absently.

Levi nodded. "They were trying to skewer one of the narwhal in the pod they'd tracked. Erwin intercepted, caught the damned thing and then rose up out of the ocean like some fucking kraken." Levi looked at Erwin, and a glimmer of awe lit up his eyes, just as it had that day. "He chucked that harpoon right back at the ship, hard enough to crack the hull right down the center. I was impressed, needless to say."

"Wow," Hange breathed sincerely, as though she could see the scene with her own eyes. "What happened after that? They retaliated, yes?"

"They didn't put up much of a fight," Levi said when Erwin remained grimly silent. "They were confused and panicked. They tried to turn, but the ship started breaking in half. I remember one of the cannons going off, but it was a blind shot that landed nowhere near us. The ship started going down, and some of the crew managed to get into life boats."

"And the rest?" Hange looked at Erwin. He stared quietly back.

Levi's voice softened. "Most of them got pulled under. Humans can't survive long in water that cold, even if they can swim. Erwin...he had a change of heart. Saw those whalers dying and decided to rescue as many as he could. I helped. We got a few to some floating ice masses, but it might have been kinder to just let the ocean take them. We left after that. I've got no idea how many survived. Maybe they got picked up by another ship. Maybe they froze to death or got taken out by Orcas, sharks or polar bears. At least the narwhal pod they tried to attack got away safely."

Levi started to say something else, glanced at Erwin, and then shut his mouth.

"Erwin," Hange said softly, "You shouldn't carry guilt over this. What those men were doing was wrong. So you got a little carried away. You _did_ save some of them, and you protected a family of innocent animals from wholesale slaughter."

Erwin nodded. It still haunted him...the screams of the crew, the sight of them flailing helplessly in the frigid waters. The shredded bodies of the narwhal victims were equally traumatizing. "Sometimes my perception of right and wrong gets clouded and vague. Yes, the whalers were committing a brutal, needless act out of greed and selfishness, but did I have the right to execute them for it? I still wonder if there was a better way I could have handled it."

"Oi, look at me." Levi cupped Erwin's face and held his eyes. "It's in the past. You did what you had to do, what you're instincts told you to do. It's no different from the times you've had to kill since we came ashore. Sometimes a stern talking-to just won't cut it, and you know that. Maybe we could have been sneaky and just sabotaged their ship, but if you hadn't acted when you did, another entire pod of those whales might have been massacred."

Erwin accepted his mate's opinion on the matter, though he felt like he would never be completely rid of the guilt. He forgot they had an audience, and his focus was on Levi alone. "What were you thinking when you saw me do that, Levi? Did you see a monster?"

Levi immediately shook his head. "Not at all. I...I..."

The omega dropped his gaze, and a flush bloomed in his cheeks. "When I saw you hurl that harpoon, only one thought kept going through my mind."

"What was that?" pressed Erwin, sensing a strong surge of emotion from Levi that he couldn't identify.

Levi met his gaze again. "That I definitely want to have your babies."

Erwin froze. He stared at his mate, wondering how he'd never picked up on that. Levi was dead serious. The blush in his cheeks deepened, but his sleepy gaze never left Erwin's. He reached out to trace Levi's pale features with his fingertips, and his heart ached with love. He'd thought Levi was ambivalent to the idea of having offspring; he'd never openly expressed a desire to do so. He'd always seemed more resigned to it eventually happening.

"Do you still feel that way?" Erwin whispered. Tides, he would get Levi pregnant right this instant if the omega asked him to.

"Yes," answered the smaller merman, "but when the time is right...for both of us. Consider it a promise for the future, Erwin. I've never actually given you a promise, but I am now. I...wish I could give you a definitive estimate of when that time will be, but..."

"I don't need an exact date," Erwin assured him, cupping Levi's small face in his palms. "Your promise that it will happen is enough for me, love."

A sniffle broke the spell between them, and both men gave a start upon recalling that they weren't alone. Erwin looked at Hange to find her wiping her eyes and watching them with an emotional smile on her face.

"Shit," Levi sputtered. "I forgot about you."

"I...I did too," admitted Erwin, mortified. "Hange, please excuse our rudeness and the scene we just made—"

"No, no," she interrupted, waving a web-fingered hand urgently and scattering water droplets everywhere. "Please, don't apologize! That romantic sweetness was the highlight of my day...truly! Oh, you lads are really going to have minnows together! Levi, I know you said you want to wait, but if you should find yourself expecting unexpectedly, you come to me right away! I insist on being your personal doctor throughout your first pregnancy. Wait...make that _all_ of them! I know once you two make that first beautiful baby together, you'll want more."

"Easy, shitty glasses," Levi cautioned. "We haven't even gotten started on the first one yet. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"I know," she sighed, still smiling. "But I'm just so excited to hear you two actively planning to do it. I'm just calling dibs now, so you'll have no excuse to seek medical advice elsewhere."

"As if we could," Levi pointed out dryly. "How do you think a human doctor would react to a man coming to him for maternity advice? Don't forget; we can't keep living here once it happens. We'll have to return to the ocean before it gets too obvious that I'm not just getting an ale gut."

Hange deflated a bit. "You're right, of course. Not only that, but you couldn't give birth in your human form. Merfolk young can't survive out of salt water for the first months of their lives, either. They can't safely make the transition to human form...puts too much of a strain on their bodies. Damn...I wasn't considering that."

"You can be Levi's physician until it's time for us to return to the ocean," soothed Erwin. "How is that for a compromise? You do know that we already intend to leave things in your hands if we leave, even if it's just a temporary absence."

Hange nodded. "Of course. I suppose taking care of Levi during the first trimester will just have to do. Where do you think you two will go if and when this happens, though? Will you rejoin your pod, or will you look for some quiet place to live in solitude?"

"We would return to the Pearl Grotto," Erwin replied without hesitation. "Our pod won't turn us away, regardless of how much time passes. We'll stay with our people until our son is old enough and strong enough to return here with us. That's the plan I have in mind, anyway."

Erwin smiled at Levi. "I just wasn't expecting it to be closer to a reality than a daydream. At least not this soon."

A moment of that odd, almost-telepathy happened between Erwin and Levi then as the couple locked eyes. Levi's expression had softened to something like surprise, and Erwin could see the unspoken question in his stare.

_"You would have waited forever if I hadn't just promised you, wouldn't you?"_

Erwin nodded. "Yes," he said aloud.

Levi's silvery gaze dropped, and his dark lashes concealed the pale glitter of his eyes. "Idiot."

Erwin resisted a laugh. He thought he understood, and he felt like a fool for being so hesitant. Levi would have made this promise to him sooner, if he'd just had the nerve to pursue the matter.

"What can I say?" Erwin whispered. "You've been unfailingly supportive. I couldn't bring myself to ask you for more than you've already given me."

"Cut it out," advised Levi with a nod in Hange's direction. "We've already made enough of a scene."

Erwin cleared his throat, embarrassed once again for letting his passion get the better of him. It was so much easier to practice restraint in his human form. His emotions seemed less intense...more easily masked and controlled. In his natural form, everything seemed magnified. Baser instincts were difficult to ignore, even in front of others. He mentally counted the number of times Levi had to practically fight him off in front of other merfolk when they still lived in the ocean, and Erwin was even more grateful that the little omega retained his loyalty and put up with him.

"Don't you lads mind me," Hange chuckled. "I think it's sweet, seeing the two of you interact with such love and affection. And you're planning a baby! That's definitely something to drink to." Hange raised her goblet. "Here's to successful fertilization in the future."

Erwin smiled, and he retrieved his beverage from the edge of the pool to clink it against Hange. "To the future, then."

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't so bad, Eren decided. He was doing something that he enjoyed, something familiar to him even though his memories still evaded him. He was good at it too, he discovered. Tying knots came as second nature to him, as did manning the sails and swabbing the deck. Being on a ship and maintaining it gave him a feeling of comfort and security. He often found himself watching Mikasa when she wasn't looking, appreciating the way the sunlight brought out raven highlights of blue and purple in her glossy black hair. She really was a beauty, he thought. It annoyed him to no end that he had no recollection of her beyond a vague feeling of familiarity.

He was in the middle of eyeballing her when the captain came on board, and Eren nearly let loose a startled yelp when Hange's booming voice carried over to him from the boarding plank.

"All right, ladies and gents, time to step up the game! We've got a prize to set sail for; One that will fill our pockets nicely for at least two months! Let's not slack off and leave anything to chance. I want the Chemical Hazard in top form by the time we leave port, is that clear?"

"Aye!" shouted several voices, and Eren followed up with a softer response. He didn't know what he should be feeling right now. He nearly asked what this "prize" Hange was talking about entailed, and where it hailed from. He kept his thoughts to himself, however. Asking questions in front of the crew wasn't the smartest thing he could do. Most of them regarded him with suspicion as it was.

Eren approached Hange once the commotion died down, and he hesitantly spoke to her.

"Ah, Captain?"

She looked at him, her visible eye mildly curious. "What is it, Eren?"

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time," he said, trying his best to sound both courteous and intelligent. "It's about this new assignment."

Hange smirked. "I thought so. All right, come to my quarters below deck, and I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability."

Eren noticed Mikasa watching him as he followed the captain inside. He wanted to reassure her, but he didn't know how. She probably thought he was about to get himself into trouble, and she might just be right about that. Hange held the door to the captain's quarters open for him once they made it there, and she gestured for him to go in first. Eren took the invitation, and he braced himself once Hange closed and locked the door behind her.

"Captain, I just want to know if this 'prize' we're sailing for is from Eldia. I've agreed with your terms, but if I'm going to be going against people from the country I've pledged myself to, I need to know before it happens."

"So dramatic," observed Hange with a keen smirk. She waved a hand casually. "Not to worry though, dear. This prize doesn't hail from your adopted homeland. Honestly, I don't know why you cling so hard to your loyalty in the first place! You can't even remember why you joined the royal navy...or so you say."

Eren flushed, and for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. Hange was reminded him strongly of a hawk at times. Predatory, unpredictable and ultimately dangerous despite her carefree antics. On the surface she seemed mellow, but there was a danger lurking beneath the fun in that red-brown stare that he couldn't explain. It was the same with the admiral and his partner; both men carried with them a sort of primal violence that Eren sensed even though they'd never demonstrated it.

"I must have had a good reason," he told her softly. "It's true that I can't remember what that reason was, but I don't feel like I would have committed myself to such a career lightly. That's all I can say about it, Captain. I don't have the memory of when or how it happened, but I don't feel like turning against people is in my nature. Does...that make sense?"

Hange tilted her head slightly. The gesture looked weirdly abnormal to Eren, though it was such a common thing for people to do when in thought. "It does," she answered softly. She suddenly smiled at him, and she reached out to squeeze Eren's shoulders. "Erwin was right about you, my lad. You're the loyal sort. I only hope that your sense of loyalty isn't put to the test while you're with us."

Eren frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking out loud. In any case, try not to fret. I'll do my best to ensure that while you're on my crew, we'll never go up against your 'countrymen'. I can't promise it won't happen, but should the situation call for it, I won't expect you to take up arms. You'll be given a pass to stay out of the battle if any future targets hail from Eldia."

Eren breathed a little easier. He didn't know what made him feel so adamant about it. He just knew in his bones that it was important. "Thank you, Captain. I'll do my best in my assigned duties, otherwise."

"I'm sure you will," mused Hange, her smile fading slightly. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Jaeger?"

"No ma'am," he assured, suddenly eager to get out of her presence. As always, he felt maddeningly ill at ease around her, though it wasn't as strong a feeling as what he'd experienced around Erwin and Levi. Levi in particular made his "fight or flight" instincts kick in, and he could practically fit the man into his pocket.

"Then get back to work," suggested Hange.

Eren wasted no time. He left her presence, and once he was out the door and away from her, he breathed easier. He still couldn't explain it. Hange wasn't what he considered a menacing kind of person at all, despite her eyepatch and her status as a pirate captain. Still, each time Eren was around her, he felt that strange half thrill, half fear shooting up his spine.

Deciding he needed a moment to collect his thoughts, Eren didn't immediately go on deck. Instead, he went to the crew's quarters and slid into his hammock. He locked his fingers behind his head and he stared up at the planks above him. Hange's ship was put together nicely. The sleeping quarters weren't leaky, even when it rained. Such was the skill demonstrated in sealing the wood that Eren thought it would probably take hurricane weather to see a trickle of water drip from the deck into the living spaces on board. He wondered how often he might have been woken up with water splashing on his face when he was aboard the naval ships.

"Eren?"

He turned his head and brushed his bangs out of his eyes when he recognized Mikasa's voice. She was coming down the stairs from above deck, carrying a flickering lantern with her.

"I'm here," he informed her. "Just taking a breather. I'll get back to work in a moment."

Mikasa approached, the lantern swaying with her movements. She stopped at Eren's hammock and she gazed down at him. Her eyes seemed quietly troubled, and a lock of black hair had fallen over the left one.

"I saw you go with the captain," Mikasa said to him in a low voice. "I don't want to pry, but I was concerned."

Eren took his hands out from behind his head, and he sat up in his hammock with a slight grunt. "There's nothing to worry about. I just had a talk with her about what's expected of me if my duties on this ship put me up against any Eldian vessels."

"Oh." She seemed to be at a loss. "May I sit with you for a while?"

Eren glanced around, and then he sat up awkwardly. "If you can squeeze in, sure."

She joined him on the hammock with surprising ease, though her added weight made it tilt a bit. Eren found himself pressed up against her, and he flushed. "Sorry. I'm not as graceful as you are, apparently."

Mikasa gave him a faint smile. "I don't mind. Eren, I'm sorry about all of this. I know this situation has to be very frustrating for you."

He shrugged. "It isn't your fault."

"But it is," she protested. "At least partly. If I hadn't recognized you and told the captain we knew each other, you could have been released with the rest of your crew."

Eren stared at her, at a loss. What she said was true, but he didn't blame Mikasa for his predicament all the same. His gaze fastened onto her lips, and something came over him so suddenly that he was barely aware of what he was doing. He watched his own hand reached out to cup the back of her head, and then he was drawing her close. His mouth touched hers, and when Mikasa issued a surprised little gasp and parted her lips, Eren gave her a full-on, open-mouthed kiss.

It probably wasn't his best kiss. He hadn't planned for it to happen, and he was as surprised by the move as Mikasa. Still, he didn't relent. Spontaneous or not, it was too late to take it back. There was a kind of desperation to it, as though he could pry his own identity and memories from the young woman's lips. When Eren's tongue brushed against hers, Mikasa's tension faded and she started to reciprocate with startling aggression.

Somehow, Eren ended up on his back with Mikasa on top of him. The hammock they were in swung from side to side. Mikasa's weight was surprisingly solid on him, and Eren realized that she was much stronger than he'd guessed. As his arms went around her, he could feel how toned her body was. She was probably in more athletic shape than a lot of her male crew mates, in fact.

Her lips were contrastingly soft, however. Satiny and plump. Eren traced her ivory features with his fingertips as the kiss went on. He felt her fingers tighten over his shirt, bunching up the material. He swelled in his pants and completely forgot where they were. So too did Mikasa, apparently, because she gave a start and backed off with a mortified sound when someone above deck hollered out an order.

Mikasa jumped off of Eren, leaving him floundering in the hammock, breathless and dazed. She stood over him, breathing heavily and flushed in the cheeks. She backed away from him with wide eyes. To Eren, she looked scared.

"Mikasa," he said, and then he cleared his throat to try and rid himself of the husky quality of his voice. "I didn't mean to upset you. I should have asked and...wait!"

She retreated before Eren could finish speaking his apology, and he was left sitting there in confusion. A part of him wanted to go after her, to make her stop and listen to him. Another part of him was mortified, because her reaction was so unfavorable.

That must have been one terrible kiss.

* * *

The sun had set, and Levi was on his way from collecting the overdue fee from one of their clients when another spring storm hit. He cursed and he directed his horse off the road when the squall made the road too muddy to risk traveling on. Levi had already been forced to put his previous horse out to pasture due to a fractured leg. He'd refused to kill the animal, seeing as it wasn't a compound break. Against advisement, Levi spent a chunk of his savings sending for a horse expert to care for the animal, taking the chance that she could recover given enough time and treatment.

"All right, Ganeal," Levi said as he dismounted the black gelding with the white star on his forehead. "Let's walk it for a while. Don't want you to end up like Kelpie. Come on, boy."

The horse snorted as thunder rumbled, and Levi tightened his hold on the reins with one hand, reaching up to stroke the animal's forehead with the other. "Easy...easy. You're okay."

Anyone that had come to know him would have probably been surprised by the way Levi interacted with his horse. He'd gained the reputation of being a ruthless, hard little man that would slit throats without hesitation if anyone got in his way, but when it came to animals, Levi demonstrated compassion that might seem unusual to some. Whether they were furred, scaled, nude-skinned or leathery, Levi tended to treat animals more kindly than humans or merfolk.

Ganeal was smaller than Kelpie; he was an Arabian breed known for speed and dexterity, and Levi had picked him out himself when a trader came from overseas to barter his stock. He was perfect for Levi's size, though the omega still missed riding his first horse. While Ganeal was sleek and handsome, Kelpie was such a beautiful animal. She was a gray Gypsy Vanner with black socks and dappled white spots on her rump. More of a work horse than a racer, she was a friendly mare that took an instant liking to Levi. The only downside to having Kelpie had been in her larger breed size and the maintenance of her long, flowing mane and tail, along with the tufts on her hooves.

Finding horses that weren't skittish of him was a bit of a challenge. The animals sensed that he was of the sea and not the land, and therefore a lot of them were wary. Kelpie had come right up to Levi when he went to purchase his first mount. She wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. In fact, she seemed more intrigued by his unique nature than confused by it. Ganeal had taken some time to get used to him, but he was now as loyal as Kelpie, and he gamely plodded along with Levi on the side of the road.

"I'll be glad when Spring's over and Summer starts," Levi said to his horse, tugging the hood of his cloak down further to shield his face from the torrential downpour. "Don't get me wrong; I like water as much as the next fish, but these spring storms are bullshit."

He still couldn't really explain exactly what it was that he disliked about the rain. As Levi guided his horse along, careful to watch out for any holes in the ground, he pondered it. Sometimes the rain was nothing but refreshing, while at other times it felt filmy to him, like fresh water. Hange had told him that because rain fell from the sky and went through temperature changes and foliage at times before hitting the ground, it could have bacteria in it. Maybe that was why it sometimes made Levi feel slimy. That was probably why he always felt cleaner after having a salt water bath than he did when he used well water.

As Levi crested the hill overlooking the dockside part of Port Coral, he instantly detected a change in the way the rain smelled and felt against his skin. Now that he'd exited the wooded area on the edges of town, the rain water was getting mixed with salt rather than plant microbes. It was starting to smell like sea mist instead of dirt to him, and he welcomed it. Hange said that the atmosphere collected sea water as well as fresh water, so when near the ocean, rainfall was a more brackish blend of fresh and salt water.

"This is more like it," Levi stated. He could feel the replenishing effect on his skin where the rain struck it, even though it was only partly sea water. He pushed his hood back, letting the precipitation fall on his head and trickle down his neck. It wasn't as good as a pure salt water bath, but it did rejuvenate him a little. He slid a little on the wet grass as he guided his mount down the hill, and he adjusted his steps and soothed his horse again.

Levi made it to the bottom of the hill where the dirt road became cobblestone. He almost mounted his horse again, but he thought better of it when he saw how deep some of the puddles were. The streets had some repairs due, and he didn't want to get careless. He could go a bit further on foot.

"We'll have a smoother past soon, boy," Levi promised Ganeal.

In hindsight, he could have just hired a carriage to take him to collect, but he hated the confinement of such vehicles. Levi started to pass a pub on the right, and his sharp ears picked up on a high-pitched noise that gave him pause. Frowning, he cocked his head and listened more intently. It was such a thin sound. Barely perceptible in the noise of the downpour, even with his enhanced hearing. He almost dismissed it and moved on, but then he spotted a tiny, outstretched paw reaching feebly out from between two rain water barrels sitting together.

"What the hell?" Levi stopped for a second, looked around and then tied his horse's reins to the hitching post outside the pub. He approached the barrels, hunching over. The little paw reached out again, followed by a second one. Drenched with rain water, the calico fur on both appendages was mottled and plastered to the puny arms.

Levi ducked down, pulled his hood over his head again and blinked rain water from his eyes as he peered between the two barrels. He saw a pair of wide, reflective green eyes staring out at him from the shadows, and then he heard that pathetic little sound again.

It was a kitten. It wasn't a newborn, but it wasn't full-grown, either. The little animal, Levi discovered, seemed to be trapped between the barrels. He studied the problem and deduced that one of the kitten's back legs was trapped under the right barrel, and the increasing weight of the object had to be getting steadily more intense as the barrel filled up.

"Oh fuck," Levi muttered. "Hold on, cat brat. Shit, how'd you get yourself into this?"

Levi got to his feet, and he grasped the barrel in both hands to tilt it away from the trapped feline. "Come on," he urged to the cat. "Pull your foot away. Shit...you can't move it, can you?"

The cat certainly couldn't, he realized. Upon closer inspection, Levi could see that two of the animal's little toes looked to be flattened, and the leg itself was angled wrong. Frustration welled up within him. Some would say it would be kinder to put this little animal out of its misery, but just as he had with his first horse, Levi couldn't buy into that.

"Fuck it," he groaned, and he rolled the barrel away, splashing the water it had collected thus far onto the street in the process. Some of it got on the kitten, and it sputtered in protest and opened its mouth to emit another mewling cry and reveal tiny, dagger-like teeth and a rough tongue.

"You're okay," Levi told the cat.

He knelt in the dirty street, ignoring the mud he got on his pants in the process, and he scooped the hapless creature up with care. He grimaced when the kitten yowled in pain, and he wondered if he'd just told the animal a flat-out lie. The back left leg was crushed. He didn't need an animal expert to tell him that. Still, Levi tucked the kitten beneath his cloak to keep it from getting drenched any further, and he cradled it close to his chest.

He knew what it was like to be orphaned. Port Coral was filled with strays, but the cats tended to form families just like the dogs. Maybe this one's family had tried to help but eventually abandoned it when they could do nothing.

Some things just couldn't be left alone.

* * *

Erwin tended to do all of the cooking. In their human forms, he and Levi required a slightly different diet than what they typically ate as mermen. Some fish they could eat raw, but others had to be cooked first to avoid the unsavory food poisoning that he and Levi had the misfortune of experiencing together in their first year after leaving the grotto. Certain crustaceans and shell fish were an example, along with fowl. Erwin had grown quite fond of beef and chicken, but the latter especially gave a case of the horribles if not prepared right. Erwin took Hange's word for it when she advised that pig meat likewise had to be thoroughly cooked.

He'd purchased from the butcher today and stored some of the meat in ice house. Tonight, Erwin planned to prepare a roast. He could have hired a cook to do it, but with the saltwater bath still under construction, he thought it best to budget their earnings. Besides, he was turning out to be a decent chef. He'd learned ways to cook both meat and produce that even garnished compliments from Levi, and it had become a source of pride for him. Levi was the better housekeeper of the two of them, but Erwin was the better cook.

Erwin rubbed the cut of meat down with herbs and spices, whistling softly as he worked. It would take a few hours to cook. Low heat over time was the best for this dish, and he would add the vegetables later to absorb remaining broth and compliment the meal. Erwin opened up a jar of dried rosemary to sprinkle on top for the finishing touch, and just as he put the slab of meat into the pot to slow-roast it, he heard the front doors of the estate bang open.

"Levi? I'm in the kitchen," he called out.

Prudently, Erwin checked the pistol at his hip, just in case. Levi hated it when he bolted the place up while he was out, but at the same time the little terror advised him against leaving the doors unsecured. Levi usually gave an accurate estimate of when to expect him back from collections, but sometimes there were complications. Twice now Erwin had been put in the position to defend himself with deadly force when someone had a mind to try and end him rather than pay their dues, intruding on the home while Levi was away.

Erwin also kept in mind the fact that he and Levi had built their empire through a stolen pirate cache. Unlikely though it was, he never omitted the possibility that those specific pirates might one day track him down for restitution. How they could ever find out he was the one responsible and track him down, Erwin couldn't imagine, but he'd seen humans accomplish some pretty amazing things in his time on the surface.

Levi walked into the kitchen, drenched to the bone. He had his hood pulled up on his cloak and the garment was wrapped tightly around him. Water dripped from his body to pool on the tile floor, and Erwin stared at him with concern when he noticed the uncommon look of anxiety on the smaller man's face.

"Levi," said Erwin, and he dropped the roast he'd been doctoring up into the pan to go to him. He placed his hands on his mate's shoulders and he inspected him from head to toe. "Are you all right? Did something go wrong while you were out?"

"I'm fine," explained Levi. He started to say something more, but a muffled, weak sound coming from somewhere beneath his cloak interrupted him. Levi opened up the cloak carefully to reveal a waterlogged little cat he was holding against his chest with his left arm.

Erwin eyeballed the creature with surprise. It was little more than skin and bones, and if he hadn't heard it meow just a moment ago, he would have thought it was dead. The cat had a multicolored coat; mostly white on the underside and paws, with patches of orange and black on it's back, hindquarters and the top of its head. It opened its eyes and looked up at Erwin dazedly as he examined it. The poor thing's head wobbled a little as if it could barely lift it.

"It's a cat," said Erwin stupidly.

"Nice job stating the obvious," came Levi's caustic response.

Erwin met the omega's eyes, puzzled. "What are you doing with a near-dead cat? It could be diseased, Levi."

"Found her stuck between a couple of water barrels at the Hornblower tavern," said Levi, looking down at the sickly animal. "Her back paw is crushed. No telling how long she was stuck there, slowly starving to death. We need some milk."

Erwin scratched his head, at a loss. He didn't like to see animals suffer anymore than Levi did. He'd demonstrated that quite thoroughly when they went after the whalers that time. Sometimes though, death was a mercy.

"Levi, this animal is suffering," Erwin pointed out gently. "Giving her some milk isn't going to make her well."

"You don't think I know that? I'm not expecting a saucer of milk to magically heal her, but it'll give her some nourishment. If she stays starved and dehydrated like this, she'll have no fucking chance at all."

Erwin was about to argue that he didn't think she had a chance anyway, but one look into his partner's eyes convinced him not to. He knew that resolve; he'd seen it before when Levi's previous horse injured her leg. His omega had a kinder heart than anyone could guess. Levi himself seemed unaware of the fact, always downplaying his compassion as practical sense.

Sure enough, Levi issued an excuse. "Cats are good pest control. Remember last year when we had mice in the pantry? Having a feline around would have been useful."

Erwin countered that suggestion without thinking it through first. "And you expect this feeble little thing will be able to hunt with a lame foot?"

"Her foot might heal if we get an animal doctor to treat it. Even if it doesn't, she's got three other legs and cats are pretty adaptable."

Erwin sighed, giving up. Levi wasn't going to let this go, and to be honest, he didn't have the heart to drown, shoot or smother a baby animal. He couldn't bring himself to do it with Levi's horse either, though Erwin had secretly tried to in order to spare his mate the heartache of his efforts to save Kelpie ending in failure. He'd had his pistol trained on the mare's head in the barn, even, but Erwin never pulled that trigger because the horse looked at him with those big, innocent eyes in that moment...just like the kitten was doing now. Erwin had no compunctions about hunting for food or killing for survival, but this was a different situation.

"All right," he said at last. "I've got the fireplace lit in the common room. You should get out of those wet clothes, take her in there and get her dry and warm. I'll fetch Hange—"

"She's out to sea, remember?" Levi reminded him.

"Ah, right." In the confusion of the unexpected situation, Erwin had fallen back on habit and forgot that Hange wasn't around. It didn't help that Levi's quiet anxiety for the kitten was rubbing off on him, either. "Then I'll ask around. Perhaps someone in the market knows somebody that can help with this, and I'll pick up some milk for her while I'm there."

"What if you can't find anyone?" Levi asked, brows pinching a little.

Erwin did his best to comfort the smaller male, keeping his tone calm and confident. "Then I'll pay Mr. Berner a visit. He may not specialize in animals, but at least he has medical knowledge and he may be able to help. I'm sure I can convince him to at least come and have a look at her."

Levi nodded, looked down at the animal in his arms and started to carry her out of the kitchen. "Try to hurry, all right?"

"I will," promised Erwin.

He went to the foyer to collect his coat off the hall tree, slipping it on over his clothes and buttoning it up. As he went out the front doors and tugged up the collar of his coat to help protect against the wind and rain, Erwin worried that this endeavor was going to end up in heartache for both of them.

* * *

Levi got both him and the kitten dried off, and then he wrapped her up as carefully as he could in a soft towel. He started to lay her down on the loveseat in front of the fireplace, but then he thought of what would happen if she tried to get mobile and fell off while his back was turned. Instead, he carried her with one arm cradling her bundled form over to the phonograph in the corner of the room. The turntable already had a record on it from the last time it was played, so Levi cranked it up and set the needle down.

He carried the kitten over to the loveseat and sat down with her, keeping her in his lap. Levi bent over, leaning to the right so that he wouldn't accidentally smush the kitten, and he picked up the bowl he'd filled with some water. He took the spoon he'd set in it and scooped some of it up, trying again to coax the injured kitten to drink some of it.

"Come on, you've got to be thirsty," he whispered. The water dribbled down the cat's chin, and she turned her head away. Levi sighed and put the bowl on the nearby side table. Maybe she'd had her fill of water already, he reasoned. She'd been lying in a puddle of it when he found her. If it had gotten much deeper, she might have drowned.

Levi frowned at the thought, unable to shake the upsetting image from his head. Unlike his mate, he didn't question his reasons for helping this creature or allow the thought of failure to make him waver in his decision. For Levi, it was just the thing to do. He'd tried to nurse his original pod back to health when the small nomadic group started falling ill to the red tide. He couldn't do anything for them in the end, and he knew the pain of loss from that. He might fail to save this animal too, but that was no excuse not to try.

The moments ticked by and the scratchy recording of the orchestra offered some small comfort while Levi waited for Erwin to return. Eventually the record reached the end and the needle lifted and reset back in it's original position. Levi didn't get up to change the record or start it over again, because the kitten had fallen asleep in his lap. He didn't want to disturb her rest; she was going to need it to recover her strength.

As the minutes ticked by into an hour and longer, Levi kept petting the animal in his lap and he tried to be patient. Despite her weakness and pain, the kitten began to purr after a while, and the droning sound of it made Levi start to doze off himself. He jerked awake when he heard the front doors bang open, and he twisted in his seat to look through the common room archway into the foyer. Erwin's broad-shouldered form was standing at the threshold, and there was another male figure behind him and slightly to the left. It looked like Erwin was carrying a sack—probably full of groceries.

The wind was howling outside now; Levi could see the trees lining the path to their door bending in it. A gust of moist air blew into the house through the open doors, strongly enough for Levi to feel it and for the fire to flicker from it. That explained why the doors slammed open like that when Erwin came in.

Erwin gestured at his companion to get inside, and then he forced the doors shut behind them with an audible grunt of effort. He barred them for good measure, and then he walked into the common room with his guest following behind. Erwin met Levi's gaze as he set the burlap sack down on the floor, and he nodded at the man that he'd brought with him.

"Levi, this is Moblit. He's the man that examined Eren when he woke up. Dr. Berner, this is my partner Levi."

The man, of average height and build, removed the tricorn hat he was wearing on his head to protect from the weather. It was hard to tell if his hair was light brown or dark blond, but right now the only real light source in the common room was the fireplace. The storm outside had darkened the skies so much that it almost felt like nightfall.

"I'm afraid I don't have any extensive experience with treating animals," explained Moblit, "but the admiral insisted it was important, so I'll do what I can. May I see the cat?"

Levi nodded, and he eased the kitten off of his lap and onto the cushion beside him. He unwrapped the towel bundling the animal, and he stepped back while Moblit came around and squatted before the loveseat to examine her.

"I need more light," requested Moblit.

Erwin moved to remedy the situation, first lighting the candelabra in the room and then the overhead fixture. The room illuminated with the soft, warm glow as the oil and candle lighting cast their light. Moblit gently handled the kitten, touching her injured leg and studying it. She gave a low wail of pain and a hiss, and Levi sat down beside her to pet her between her trembling ears.

"The leg can be splinted, I think," Moblit decided after a few moments. "It's badly twisted, but it doesn't appear to be a compound break. The toes are a bigger worry. Necrosis has set in."

"What does that mean?" demanded Levi.

Moblit looked up from the paw he was examining to address Levi's question. "It means at least two of them may not be salvageable. Necrosis happens when flesh dies. In this animal's case, I believe it's caused by a combination of trauma, lack of oxygen to the affected parts and possibly infection. There may be nothing I can do to prevent the loss of the toes, but if she lives, she should still be able to get around with relative ease over time."

"Do you think she's got a shot?" Levi asked, looking down at the pitiful creature.

"I think so, yes. I wish I could guarantee that, but there's only so much we can do for her. Right now the biggest danger is the spread of infection. I can try bloodletting, but this kitten is so weak and malnourished that it might kill her. Amputation is another option, but the shock and pain of it would almost certainly be the death of the cat."

"Then what should we do?" Erwin asked softly, bending over Levi to look at the kitten.

"Keep her clean, try to get her to eat and drink and try not to let her chew or lick at her injuries. Splinting her leg isn't going to be easy, and I can't promise perfect results. Still, it would keep it immobile enough to help it heal better. I'm afraid I don't have any medicine that would be safe to give a kitten for pain, so she's going to suffer for a while."

Moblit grimaced, and he looked between the two men. "There is one other option, and it may be the kindest one we can give to her."

"We're not killing her," Levi stated firmly.

"It would be quick," urged Moblit. "Painless. Just a simple injection that will put her to sleep and stop her heart."

"Is that what you do to people when they're hurt bad enough?" challenged Levi.

"Of course not," stammered the doctor, "but treating human beings is different. There are laws and ethics in place. It's my job to use every skill I have to save human lives. This is an animal, however. I can't treat her in the same way that I would treat a person, so this could all simply result in prolonging her suffering. I'm sorry sir, but I'm only suggesting what I think might be the more humane route to take."

"Levi," Erwin murmured, "maybe we should let him—"

"I'll be the judge of whether that's a necessary choice or not," interrupted Levi stubbornly. He looked at the medical case that Moblit had brought in with him and set down by the loveseat, and he hesitated. "Just an injection, huh? That's all it would take?"

Moblit nodded. "Yes. A quick pinch from the needle, but ultimately a more peaceful way for her to go than to die of infection."

"But the infection might not spread to that point," reasoned Levi. "You said there's a chance she can make it through this."

"Yes," agreed Moblit reluctantly. "There's a chance. No better than 50/50, but a chance."

Levi thought about it for a moment, and the tension in the air grew thick and heavy. "Do what you can for her, and leave the injection with me. If her condition gets bad enough, I'll give the dose to her myself."

"You're sure?" Moblit asked him. "I don't mean about me treating her, I mean about administering the injection yourself. If it has to be done, do you think you can do it?"

"I can do a surprising number of things when there aren't any other options left," assured Levi. "But I'll be the one to decide if that's the case."

"Very well then." Moblit opened up his medical bag and started rifling through it. "You must be very fond of this animal."

"Just found her today," corrected Levi.

Moblit looked up from the bag to stare at Levi. "She isn't a family pet?"

"Not yet." Levi shrugged. "We'll see what happens, though."

Moblit blinked, and he shook his head with amazement. "From everything I've heard about you, I would never have expected either of you gentlemen to put this much effort into saving a cat. Some of the most benign and civilized people I've met wouldn't even do this much for an animal...not even their own pet."

At that moment, lightning flashed outside and lit up the room through the windows. Thunder rolled overhead, loudly enough to make the glass shake in the window panes. Levi waited for the noise to die down before responding to Moblit's observation.

"Maybe those people aren't as 'benign and civilized' as you think, Doc."

* * *

Erwin paid Moblit generously for his time—perhaps more generously than necessary. He didn't do it simply because he was personally that invested in the kitten's survival. He did it because he appreciated the man coming out in this hellish weather for this when he had absolutely no obligation to treat an animal. He did it for Levi, and with any luck, Moblit's intervention would be enough to save the kitten and thus make Levi happy.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for this," Erwin said after seeing Moblit to the door. A carriage was waiting for the doctor, courtesy of Erwin. He'd insisted on Moblit staying until the weather calmed down enough for safer travel, and once it did, Erwin rang the bell for the coachman that was waiting on duty.

Moblit accepted Erwin's offered hand, and he shook it. "The payment is beyond fair, Admiral. In fact, I feel bad for accepting this much from you. I don't even get compensated this much for house visits to human patients."

Erwin smiled. "Keep it all, sir. I know what an inconvenience it was for you to come out at such short notice; especially in these weather conditions and for a stray cat, no less. As I told you; this is important to my partner, and thus it's important to me."

"I see," said Moblit. Then he looked at Erwin's solemn expression, seemed to notice something in his eyes and his demeanor changed. There was dawning comprehension on his face, and he repeated his earlier response with a faintly shocked tone. "Oh. I... _see_. Forgive me Admiral, I had no idea that you...that he...I mean to say, your partnership is of...that nature."

"You're an astute man," said Erwin dryly, mildly amused. "I do hope that any disapproval you might harbor won't interfere with any future appointments we may need to call on you for."

"Oh no," assured Moblit hastily, flushing. "Not at all, sir. I have a cousin who...ahem...prefers the company of men. My apologies for being rude. I simply wasn't expecting it."

"We try to be discreet," explained Erwin calmly, relaxing his arms at his side. "Not many people are supportive or understanding of such arrangements. I hope that you'll practice discretion with this knowledge as well, both for business and social reasons."

Moblit must have detected the subtle, underlying warning in Erwin's words. He swallowed and nodded, suffering no delusions that Erwin's sexual preferences made him any less dangerous a man to cross. "Of course, Admiral. I bid you good night, and best of luck with the kitten."

Erwin nodded. "Good night. Safe travels."

He waited until Moblit boarded the carriage and it rode away with him down the hill. Erwin turned back to the house and went inside, again securing the doors behind him. Levi was where he'd left him in the common room, still sitting beside the spent kitten and watching over her.

"We should eat dinner," suggested Erwin softly, coming to a stop beside the loveseat. "You can't nurse her if you go hungry to the point of weakening yourself, love."

Levi looked up at him. "Ganeal is still saddled and bridled in the stable. I didn't get the chance to take the riding gear off and brush him down."

"I can do that for you," offered Erwin. "If you can put the pot on the stove and heat it up while I do that, we should be able to eat by a decent time. Everything is already prepared; it just needs to be cooked."

Levi nodded. "All right. I can manage that."

The omega then did something that had Erwin puzzled and curious at the same time; he folded the towel that the kitten was lying on around her, brought the ends together and tied them in a not. He then picked up the towel with care and slipped the knotted ends over his neck, tucking one arm through so that it fit him over one shoulder. The kitten rested inside the towel against Levi's torso.

"What are you doing?" queried Erwin.

"Improvising," came the low answer. "It's like those slings you see women carrying their babies around in. Don't give me that look; I know it's a cat and not an infant. This way I can keep an eye on her while I'm doing other shit, though."

"Ingenious," complimented Erwin.

He said nothing more about it, but his concern for Levi grew with the amount of determination his mate showed. He couldn't be sure if Levi was developing a swift attachment to the kitten or if he was just acting on the instinct to protect something helpless, but Erwin again hoped this wouldn't end with Levi withdrawing into himself in a state of depression.

* * *

It was never more apparent to Mikasa how little space there was aboard the galleon than now. It wasn't generally in her nature to avoid problems. She usually faced them head-on. Each time she saw Eren across the deck or passed him on her way to another part of the ship, however, she couldn't think of how to address what happened before they left port. Now they were out at sea and they had their heading. Land was far behind them. Unless the storm they'd seen incoming before they left blew out to sea far enough to interfere with their travel, there would be nothing to distract from the moment she and Eren shared until they had the merchant vessel they were after in sight.

Eren kept looking at her when they saw each other. He seemed to want to speak with her, but evidently he was having as much trouble as Mikasa was. Maybe he regretted initiating that kiss. As for Mikasa, she hadn't expected it at all, nor had she been prepared for the strength of her reaction to it. She wasn't without passion. Whenever she partook in the pleasures of intimacy, she rarely held back. This was _Eren_ , though. Eren, whom she had always tried to look out for, who she'd thought about so often over the years and wondered where he was and if he was all right.

Mikasa was one terribly confused young woman, to say the least. She'd always cared for Eren...loved him, even. Those childhood feelings she'd had as a girl were quite different from what she felt now as a woman.

She started to swab the deck now that things had settled down and the wind was steady. Eren was checking the rigging for any tears or frayed rope, so Mikasa was relatively confident that he would be busy for a while.

At least, that was her theory. She was then surprised when a shadow fell over her while she was on her hands and knees scrubbing at some scuffs, and she looked up to find Eren standing over her. Once again, Mikasa couldn't think of what to say or how to act. She fell back on habit, and she stood up. Schooling her face into a blank mask, she spoke almost mechanically to him.

"Finished with the rigging already? I can assign another duty if you're out of things to do."

Eren hesitated, glanced around and then leaned in a little closer to speak to her in a low voice. "Could we talk for a minute in private?"

"I'm afraid it isn't a good time," Mikasa heard herself say.

"Then I'll just have to say it here," he insisted. "Mikasa, I'm sorry for what happened when we were getting ready to leave port. I should have asked first, at the very least. I don't know how much of a gentleman I was before I lost my memory, but I really feel like I should have tried to be one with you."

Mikasa stared at him. She finally softened her visage a bit, and she lowered her gaze. "You didn't attack me. You only kissed me, and I'm the one that raised the stakes and took it to the next level. Your apology isn't necessary."

"You say that, but you were very upset about it," Eren pointed out, "so I really feel that I owe you an apology regardless of how it progressed from there."

"You did take me by surprise," Mikasa admitted. "I had no idea that you were going to do that."

"Neither did I. I'm not sure what I was thinking, or what gave me the idea that it was a smart thing to do. I just know that you're the only person around me that I feel like I can call an ally, and you're also a link to my past. I feel connected to you, even if I can't remember why. Maybe I already had feelings for you before and sitting there talking to you brought them out for me."

She looked at him, studying his attractive features and the thin growth of facial hair above his upper lip and on his chin. He could probably grow a nice looking mustache and beard if he wanted, but Mikasa hoped he wouldn't. Whether that kiss was a mistake or not, she enjoyed his face un-obscured.

"You and I never had a romantic relationship," explained Mikasa.

"But could we have wanted one?" Eren gave her a little smile. "I don't want to make unwanted advances on you. I just want to know if there was ever something more there than friendship."

She hesitated again. She could tell him that she'd often wondered the same, or at least, she'd wondered if they could have developed romantic feelings for each other over time. To hell with that, though. Mikasa didn't like this vulnerable feeling in her gut, and her response was based more on self-defense than sincerity.

"No. We were just friends. It was just a moment, Eren. I was worried about you, you were confused and it just happened. Don't make more of it than what it is."

She turned from him before he could see the lie in his eyes, trying to ignore the confused hurt that her rejection inspired in his expression. "If you're out of things to do, you might as well take a break. Get something to eat, rest up. There's no promise of smooth sailing and you'll have to be ready to act at a moment's notice if you're needed on deck."

Mikasa walked away then, trying to remember what she'd been doing. She was flustered now.

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real. ;-)

Levi allowed his duties to slide while he was nursing the kitten. He stayed at home with her all the time. While it was endearing how much care his mate was attending the animal with, Erwin remained concerned for how it would effect Levi's emotional state if she didn't make it. For his part, Erwin tried to be supportive. He brought home little things that he thought might help, like a warm, soft blanket that might make for good bedding for the cat, a couple of bowls especially for her and a ball of yarn that could serve as a toy if she recovered enough to play.

For Levi, Erwin made sure to pick up more of his favorite tea imports. When he was at home with the time to spare, he volunteered to take over watching the kitten so that Levi could have a break for himself. He also massaged Levi at night to ease the tension out of his muscles.

Erwin even came up with a rather clever idea when he noticed Levi starting to dry up and the omega refused to leave the kitten unsupervised to swim in the ocean. Erwin found empty perfume bottles on sale, so he bought a couple and he filled them up with sea water. He brought them home to his partner and encouraged him to spritz himself with them.

"All you need do is squeeze this little bulb to pump it through the mister," explained the blond when Levi examined one of the bottles curiously.

"I know how perfume sprayers work." Levi looked up at him from his position on the couch. He was reclining there with the kitten on his chest. "You think this'll be enough?"

"Better than doing nothing and letting you dry up to a husk," Erwin pointed out. Levi was indeed starting to look haggard. His face had grown longer stubble than he typically allowed, he was pasty looking and the shadows under his eyes were more pronounced. Additionally, his skin was starting to visibly peel in some places. Erwin didn't point this out to him, though. He was sure his mate was aware of it already.

"It should help; at least in a pinch. I'll fill a couple of buckets with sea water and transport them here as well. I'm simply worried that you're stretching yourself too thin."

Levi shrugged, and he sat up to carefully place the kitten beside him on the couch. "Worth a try. If it does any good, it might be an option we can use in the future if we ever find ourselves further inland than we want to be."

"Those are my thoughts as well," agreed Erwin.

Levi opened up his shirt to expose his chest and stomach, and then he tried spritzing some of the contents of the bottle on his face, neck and torso. He immediately breathed a soft, relieved sigh, closing his eyes with pleasure. "Mmm."

Erwin stared dumbly at him.

Levi opened his eyes again, saw the way the blond was looking at him and tilted his head. "What?"

It took Erwin a moment to collect his wits. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Levi frowned. "Do what? I thought this was how you intended it to be used."

"I mean look like that while you were doing it." Erwin flushed, but he smiled at Levi. "Surely you realize that sitting there with your shirt hanging open, your head back and making little sex sounds while spraying water on yourself might inspire some rude thoughts for me."

Levi appeared genuinely puzzled, as if such a thought really hadn't occurred to him. "You think I'm deliberately trying to seduce you right now? Look at me, Erwin. I'm exhausted."

"I know you are. I was only teasing, Levi. While I think you've just got a natural sensuality about you that kicks in habitually around me, I didn't mean it seriously. It's my issue, not yours." Erwin smiled again, then shook his head and chuckled. "I'm just so damned attracted to you."

A hint of a blush spread over the omega's cheeks, and Levi glanced askew with a shrug. "Wouldn't be much good to be my mate if you weren't. I..." he trailed off as his eyes fell on the kitten beside him, and Levi went still as a statue. "Erwin," he whispered, "look."

Erwin did look, now noticing for the first time that Levi had a small bowl of the fish broth that Erwin had made and stored away the night before, sitting on the end of the sofa. The kitten had struggled her way out of the swathing Levi had bundled her up in, and she'd crawled over to the bowl. She was sniffing at it with interest, and she licked her lips.

"Don't move," cautioned Levi in a voice so soft that even Erwin's superior hearing had trouble registering it.

The couple waited and watched hopefully while the kitten investigated the offering. They'd been trying to get her to take nourishment every day, but so far she'd only sipped water. If she didn't eat soon, she would weaken further and die. If only for Levi's sake, Erwin breathed a prayer that the little animal would finally eat.

Minutes ticked by, with only the sound of a couple inquisitive mews breaking the silence. Finally, the kitten started lapping up the broth. She did so hesitantly at first, and then with greater enthusiasm when she found it to her liking.

Erwin's face relaxed into a smile, and he stepped closer to place a hand on his mate's shoulder. "Well, look at that. She finally gave my cooking a try."

Levi nodded mutely, watching with keen diligence while the animal continued to eat with a sharp appetite. She finished the entire portion that Levi had warmed up for her, licking the bottom of the bowl clean and then looking around as if seeking more.

"Should I warm up another serving for her?" asked Erwin uncertainly. "Tides only know how long it's been since she last ate something."

"No," decided Levi after a moment's thought. "Not yet. Let's give it half an hour to see how it sits on her stomach first. It's not good to break a fast with a feast and she may not be able to keep it down."

"How do you know so much about this subject?" Erwin looked down at his partner with admiration.

Levi shrugged. "I don't, really. It's just common sense based on personal life experience. Aside from the advice we got when she was treated, I don't know any more about cats than you do."

"Well, you've got fine parental instincts, then. I would have just kept feeding her until she popped."

Levi finally took his eyes off the kitten to look up at Erwin with a dry smirk. "If we ever have kids, you're going to spoil them fucking rotten."

Erwin's heart skipped a beat in response to that, but he carefully avoided putting pressure on Levi. "Maybe, but you'll be there to keep me in check. I have faith in your ability to ground me when I start to take flights of fancy."

He bent over to kiss the crown of Levi's head, and then he took the bowl to rinse it out. Erwin paused on his way to the kitchen to get the bowl ready for a second serving later, and he looked back at the kitten thoughtfully.

"I think perhaps it's time for us to consider naming her."

Levi appeared cautious. "You think that's a good idea?"

Erwin nodded. "It's clear to me that you aren't going to abandon her or give her away to someone once she's recovered. I've made peace with the fact that she's a member of our family now. She should have a name."

Levi looked at the kitten again. "Let me think on it."

"Why are you so hesitant?" questioned Erwin. "I thought you'd be pleased that I'm encouraging you to keep her."

"It isn't that. I'd have kept her whether you approved or not," Levi told him bluntly. "It's just that it's still too soon."

Erwin almost reminded Levi that the kitten had been with them for several days and attachments had already been established, but then he realized what Levi meant. The animal still might not make it. Just because she'd consumed that little bit of broth didn't mean she was on her way to full recovery. They could wake up in the morning to find her dead. Such was the risk until she was able to eat and drink regularly and could get around with relative ease.

Giving her a name would only embed the thorn deeper in Levi's heart, should the kitten lose the battle to live.

"All right," agreed Erwin gently, understanding his mate's reluctance. "We'll wait. I'll leave it up to you to decide when the time is right for naming her."

* * *

Levi didn't relax his guard over the kitten until three further days passed and her condition visibly improved. She was eating regularly; a saucer of milk at breakfast, bone or fish broth for lunch and a cautiously heavier meal for dinner. Levi introduced solids to her carefully and gradually, at first just putting a little bit of finely ground, almost pureed meat into her broth at night. By the third day the ratio of meat and broth for her dinner was of equal parts and a bit like a stew.

She was also getting around better on her own. Her steps were unsure and wobbly, but she managed to start following him around when he set her down to go and get something or use the bathroom. Levi always deliberately slowed his steps so that she could keep up with him when he noticed her coming after him. Why she was so fascinated with the act of him using the bathroom, he didn't know.

"Hey, I don't watch you shit when you crawl into your litter box," he informed her on day three after a trip to the bathroom together. "Why are you so obsessed with watching me do my business?"

The kitten, of course, had no answer for that beyond a high-pitched, soft mew of inquiry. Sometimes Levi thought she could understand everything he said to her, because she always meowed in response to his comments. He stared into her intelligent green eyes, and he wondered what she would have said to him if she could form words in his language. She yawned, displaying sharp little teeth, and stretched a little. Then she limped away down the hall, stopped and looked back at him expectantly.

Levi checked his pocket watch. "Oh. Right, it's time for lunch. You're getting pretty good at telling the time, kiddo. Okay, I'm coming."

She was also developing a faintly demanding attitude, Levi observed as he made his way to the kitchen. He wouldn't define it as snobby, but the kitten sometimes acted like a little queen awaiting service from a court attendant. Levi smirked while he thought of this and began to prepare her lunch. Technically speaking, he _was_ her servant. He'd been waiting on her paw and foot since he'd brought her home, so it was no wonder she'd come to expect her meals to be on time and her water to be fresh.

"Little bitch," he muttered fondly. He did so under his breath, unable to shake the feeling that his feline companion understood his words perfectly. He knew it was stupid to worry about hurting a cat's feelings, but considering what she'd been through, Levi didn't want to speak hurtful words in front of her even if they were spoken with affection. He was her protector...her "parent", in a matter of speaking. He might be a gruff son of a bitch, but he didn't want to break his record of kindness with her by calling her names to her furry face.

Levi saw the kitten stumble into the kitchen out the corner of his eye, and he lit the kitchen fireplace and hung the small kettle containing her food over it.

"Don't be so greedy," he said to the kitten when she made it to him and bumped against his ankle. Levi bent over to scoop her up, mindful of her wrapped up leg. He scratched her head between her ears until her complaints turned into purring. "Unless you want it cold, your lunch is going to take a few minutes."

"Levi?"

Erwin's voice startled the omega. He hadn't even heard him come through the front door. "Kitchen," he called out.

The tall blond appeared in the entryway, and Levi immediately detected that something was off. There was an urgency in his mate's blue eyes, an intensity that made a shiver race through him.

"What is it?"

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a response, the explosive sound of cannon fire went off in the distance from somewhere near the harbor. Accompanying it was a whistling sound, and then the crack of impact.

"We're under attack," Erwin said grimly once the noise faded.

After that, the bombardment started.

* * *

Erwin had seen the fleet coming by sheer coincidence. He'd collected a couple of overdue fees still owed to him, since Levi was too busy taking care of the kitten to do it that week. Afterwards, he had a brief meeting with two of the captains from his fleet, and then he went to the harbor to drop off some paperwork to the harbor master, that was when he spotted them. At first he wasn't alarmed; small fleets came and went from Port Coral all the time. However, while talking to the harbor master he glanced at the horizon again and noticed more and more ships on the horizon. They were little more than dots in the distance, but Erwin's eyesight was superior and he could tell what they were when ordinary men wouldn't have spotted them yet.

They were coming in fast, and it was no simple trading fleet. The ones in the lead were war galleons, and it wasn't hard for Erwin to guess that the additional ships flanking them from behind were of the same build. He'd ran from the harbor office, shouting at the lookouts in the watch towers to blow the warning horns and ring the bells. They didn't respond at first; probably thinking he was drunk or something. Then one of them studied the distant view through the high magnification spyglass and finally saw what Erwin already knew.

Erwin hadn't wasted any time. In lieu of taking his carriage back to his hillside manor, he snatched up the reins of someone's horse and stole it without hesitation. He rode at a hard, desperate gallop to his home while the harbor defense crews scurried about to prepare. The deep, wailing sound of the warning horns accompanied by the sharp ring of the massive bells followed in his wake as the admiral raced home to his mate.

Now he was there with Levi, and the first volley of attack had commenced. Erwin and Levi hurried up the stairs together to the main balcony on the second floor, leaving the kitten behind in the kitchen. Erwin shoved the balcony doors open and stepped outside with Levi close at his heels. The first wave of the aggressive fleet had lined up near the shore.

So far, their bombardment didn't appear to have done much damage. They were just getting started. Erwin had looked back as he rode up the hill, and he saw the ships at the vanguard firing toward the harbor, but the first round landed harmlessly in the water.

That brought no comfort to Erwin; he knew test shots when he saw them. The enemy was gauging their range so they could confirm how far their reach was before moving in for the kill. It was a common naval warfare tactic that Erwin had learned over time. Not every warning shot was actually a _warning_ shot, since cannons as they were presently constructed weren't especially accurate. Many a trusting, unfortunate fool had learned the hard way that an unfamiliar ship engaging them wasn't just offering a chance to parlay or surrender.

"They're drawing our fire now," Erwin said to his smaller companion, narrowing his eyes on the menace closing in on their port. "That dock they hit a moment ago...the fish shack after that...those aren't strategic targets."

"Seems like a waste of ammunition to me," Levi remarked.

Two more cannon blasts went off, aimed higher this time. Neither Erwin nor Levi flinched when a watch tower overlooking the harbor took a hit and started to crumble. Another round exploded into one of the ships in the harbor that were attempting to ready a counter attack. It was a bad hit, and the vessel began to list in the water. No help would be forthcoming from the Mercy's Plight.

Erwin shook his head slowly, examining the situation and not liking the odds. The aggressors were closing the harbor in, making it difficult if not impossible for the few battle-ready ships at port to mount a serious retaliation. Hange hadn't returned yet with the small fleet she'd left with on her latest sojourn. They might return to find Port Coral little more than a ruin, depending on what these invaders ultimately intended to accomplish with this attack.

The harbor cannons were loaded and they began to return fire. Levi leaned over the balustrade, narrowing his eyes on the distant ships. "Those are Eldian colors they're flying. Tch. I wonder what could have provoked Eldian war ships to come to _this_ specific harbor and unleash hell."

"It may be coincidence," Erwin reasoned. "Hange told me that she never specified what port she hailed from during her exchange with the princess. She also got every impression that Historia isn't a vengeful person."

"Do you really think this fleet just got a wild hair up their asses to sack some random trade port?" scoffed Levi. "That's a hell of a coincidence."

"Eldian authorities have been out in force in the waters," reminded Erwin. "We've heard stories of their efforts to squash piracy in their own territory. It could be that they've begun to expand their efforts in an attempt to make their own trade routes safer. I'm sure they know that Port Coral is home to a number of brethren. It's not exactly a well-kept secret."

"So what should we do? Do you have some kind of plan churning in that golden noggin, or what?"

Erwin's lips thinned. Given the current state of things, they couldn't very well put up a fight. The casualties on their side would be substantial. He'd lose ships, crew and not to mention, civilians if this bombardment carried on to the height of violence.

"We'll parlay with them," he decided at last. "Find out what they want in exchange for cessation of their hostilities. I'll speak with their admiral myself."

Levi eyed him narrowly. "You can't put yourself at risk that way. It's not widely known that you're the one in charge of our fleets, Erwin. If you walk up and say so, you could make an attractive hostage."

"What other recourse do I have?" Erwin turned to face him, trying to ignore the sounds of devastation, the screams of panic and pain rising in volume. "If I don't act, everything we've built together will be gone. People are going to die. They've obviously come here for something, and we need to know what that is."

Levi shook his head, and Erwin cupped his face in his palms and spoke more loudly to be heard over the cannon fire. "Levi! If nothing else, this may buy us time. We have ships due to come back, and if word can be gotten to Hange before they come into range of sight, she may be able to devise an ambush. Trust me. This is our best option."

Levi's jaw clenched, and indecision flickered over his face. "So I'm to be the messenger to Hange, I take it? That is, if she even shows before this place is blown to bits."

"Yes." Erwin nodded. "You're going to be our best chance at getting word to her before her fleet is spotted. In the meantime I'll negotiate with our unexpected guests. Maybe this can all be written off as a misunderstanding. We won't know until we exchange parlay with them."

"I don't like it," Levi stated un-necessarily. "You're taking a big gamble here, Smith."

"It's the only card I currently have to play that might halt this carnage." Erwin gave Levi's hair a stroke. "Stay out of sight. Stick to the shadows, and put the kitten away somewhere safe with food, water and bedding while we take care of this. I'm going to extend an invitation for the admiral of the attacking fleet to come here to our home and parlay directly with me. Once they arrive, take the tunnel to the harbor and try not to be seen going into the water. You know which direction to expect our ships to come in from. Go to that heading and wait, while I do what I can here."

Levi nodded. "All right, but if I think your life is in danger, all bets are off the table."

Knowing the damage Levi could do when provoked, Erwin didn't take the omega's words lightly. He bent over to give him a brief kiss on the lips. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Sometimes, my gambles do pay off."

"And other times we end up in debt," countered Levi bluntly. "All right, go dress the part while I get Cleo set up."

Erwin tilted his head curiously. "Cleo?"

"The cat," explained Levi. "I've decided to name her. It came to me while I was feeding her, but then this shit happened and I had other things on my mind. She acts like a little queen, so she might as well have the name of one. Cleo is short for Cleopatra."

"Nice," approved Erwin with a little smile. Hopefully their now officially adopted pet would still have a home when this was all finished.

* * *

While Erwin dressed in a gentleman's finery for his impending meeting with the leader of the hostiles, Levi dressed like a thief. With black leggings that molded to his body, thigh-high boots of the same color and a long-sleeved black shirt, he armed himself with daggers, a rapier and a pistol. Additionally, Levi secured a looped up length of rope and a collapsible grappling hook to his gear, just in case he needed to scale something.

After putting Cleo in a broom closet with a litter pan, food and water bowls, Levi had one last exchange with Erwin. The maid was on her way to provide refreshments and answer the door should the enemy admiral accept Erwin's invitation. Erwin wanted Levi to go before she arrived, explaining that it was better if she didn't see him leave dressed like that.

"I have no doubt that she would avoid mentioning you unless prompted," explained Erwin, "but she's a common girl with no experience in dealing with intimidation. If our 'guests' know that you're my partner and ask about you, I'll tell them that you're away on business elsewhere. The serving girl might give something away if she knows otherwise, so you'd best leave now."

Levi agreed with him, if only because it might assist in giving him the element of surprise if things should go sour. He cupped the back of Erwin's head and drew the alpha's mouth down to his for a deep, passionate farewell kiss.

"I won't be far," promised Levi, "and I'll know it if anything happens to you."

"And I know you'll be here in a flash." Erwin smirked at him. "Just don't mistake any frustration you feel through our bond for physical distress, Levi. It's important that the fleet be warned of this incursion. If nothing else, alerting them will give them the chance to escape and seek reinforcements to take back the port."

"So now you're banking on them running away and leaving you to your fate?" Levi scowled. "That wasn't the plan, Erwin."

"I'm simply pointing out our options, which are severely limited right now. Give me time to negotiate and find out what these people are after, Levi. I suspect the situation with the Eldian princess has little or nothing to do with it, but we need to know first."

Levi held back a sigh. "The only reason I'm going along with this," he said severely, "is because I've experienced that golden tongue of yours in more way than one, and I know how convincing you can be. If I check back after scouting our fleet's expected entry point and don't see a halt in the attack, I'm coming back for you."

"Give me until tomorrow morning," insisted Erwin. "They'll likely conduct a cease fire while parlay is taking place, and then decide afterwards whether to commence with the attack or cease it."

Reluctantly, Levi agreed to his terms. If anyone could convince the Eldians to cease their attack and negotiate for peace, it was Erwin.

* * *

Once he was certain that Levi was well away from their manor, Erwin went outside to speak to his coach driver. He'd initially planned to deliver the invitation for parlay himself, but Levi convinced him that he was better off sending a messenger in his stead. It would reinforce the notion of Erwin's status if he sent a lackey to do the inviting. Mr. Dennings was willing to deliver his message with a bit of coin incentive, though he seemed nervous about it.

Once the coachman left, Erwin went inside to find the maid and instruct her to prepare to serve guests.

"Try not to fret, Nelly," he advised her when she started wringing her hands. "These people want something from us, and I promise you that they won't harm you. If things should go bad, you're to lock yourself in your guest room and stay there until the danger has passed. I don't think it will come to that, but let's be prepared all the same."

She nodded, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing on her head. "Yes sir. Shall I prepare tea, or something stronger?"

"Open a bottle of the good Port," decided Erwin. "Ready some tea as well, just to be thorough. If you could put together some snacks as well, that would be perfect. I would hate to be a neglectful host with so much riding on making these men feel comfortable and welcome."

"Very well, Admiral. I'll get started on that right away."

While the maid hurried off to do his bidding, Erwin thought carefully over the situation. He wasn't foolish enough to think that Levi would go far from the property right away. The omega would likely stick close for a while until satisfied that Erwin wasn't getting dragged away in chains as a hostage. It put Erwin's strategy at risk, but he knew better than to expect his mate to follow the plan without question and leave him in danger.

Erwin smiled a bit at the thought of what Levi would do if a single hair on his head got harmed. What an omega he'd paired up with. Their kinfolk could say what they wished about an omega's place in their society. They might never understand the satisfaction that came from being paired with such a fierce, brave, loyal partner. Alphas and omegas alike had expressed their disapproval over how headstrong Levi was, having expected him to calm down after sealing the link with Erwin. When he showed no signs of becoming more demure, it perplexed people.

"Let the other alphas have their meek child bearers, their submissive helpers," whispered Erwin. "I'm the more fortunate in my choice of mates."

Yes, he would rather have his little fighter, with his rapier wit and iron-solid will, than to have settled for a mate that submitted to him in all things. Levi was a challenge to be certain, but he was a true partner to Erwin. The blond doubted he would have gleaned more satisfaction from being mated to an omega with more traditional mannerisms.

* * *

Just as Erwin suspected, Levi hung around close to the house for a good while. He watched a line of horse drawn carriages come up the hill after an hour or so. It seemed that the first part of Erwin's gamble was paying off; Levi caught a glimpse inside one of the coaches and he spotted a man dressed in the military garb of the royal Eldian navy. They'd apparently accepted the parlay offer.

Levi wished that he could listen in, but his mate had entrusted him with a task. Every instinct he had screamed at him to stay, to keep a watchful eye on his home in case the negotiations went down a sour path. However, Levi had given his word to Erwin. He had to keep it.

With a little sigh, the omega ducked back into the concealed side-tunnel leading from the estate. He retrieved his lantern and he walked the winding stone corridor down to the beach. For now, the persistent bombardment to the harbor had ceased. Levi's sharp ears detected the sounds of pounding hooves and rolling wheels coming from somewhere over his head outside. It seemed that some citizens of Coral Harbor were doing the smart thing and getting the hell out while they still could.

He couldn't place blame on them, or on the ones that were opting to stay behind. Some had too much to lose by leaving their homes. Small children. Family heirlooms. Some of them grew their own produce on their lands and survived off the proceeds. Many made a living through fishing. Packing up and leaving even under this situation wasn't as simple as one might think for many folks.

_~But if Erwin manages to settle this bullshit down, nobody will have to go anywhere. I just hope he doesn't end up martyring himself in the process.~_

Levi frowned, and he hung his lantern on the hook embedded into the rocky wall near the tunnel's exit. He opened it up and stubbed out the flame, sending his surroundings into darkness. Levi pushed open the heavy door after unlocking it with the iron key, and he peeked out at the cavernous exit. There was nobody nearby. Levi tugged the hood of his cloak low over his head, and he crept out of the tunnel exit, ears perked alertly.

The sound of the waves lapping against the hulls of ships greeted him, and the omega looked out at the harbor. Only two of Port Coral's berthed ships were left whole. The flotsam and jetsam of the other three that had been obliterated in the attack were floating on the shoreline. Levi shook his head, and he checked around one last time to be sure there was nobody nearby. The enemy ships were his biggest concern; they had spotlights targeted on the waters surrounding them.

"Smart," he whispered to himself. Keeping an eye out for a possible diving ambush was a thing not many fleets would consider. For one thing, it wasn't common for humans to be strong enough swimmers to pull off such a task. Maybe the spotlights were there to look for sharks, though. It was quite possible that the Eldians had plans to lower transport boats into the water to come ashore and complete the takeover. Maybe they were just waiting for a signal.

That worried Levi. If they were preparing to make landfall, then it could mean they had no intention of backing off and this parlay attempt on Erwin's part was going to be a wasted effort. Why they would even accept his invitation if that was the case, Levi couldn't guess. Maybe they were just curious enough to hear what he had to offer, but not to cease the hostilities. It could all be just a ruse to give a false sense of security.

"Just what in the hell are you here for?" whispered Levi with narrowed eyes. No matter; he couldn't just stand there at the mouth of the tunnel and wait all night. The sun was setting, which allowed him some cover to make it into the water. He would have to dive deep and hug the ocean floor until he made it past the fleet, but he was confident that he could get by them without being spotted.

Levi stripped out of his clothes and piled them near the tunnel entrance. Obviously he couldn't take all of his gear with him, but he secured his daggers to his waist along with the rope and grappler. The rapier and pistol he left behind, as they would be unwieldy in the water and the firearm would be no good to him with wet powder anyway.

Levi waited until the beam of light from the single guard tower still standing moved away from his location, and then he sprinted for the surf, naked but for the gear belt around his waist. He waded into the frothy, chill water and he shivered impulsively. The coldness immediately began to fade as he allowed the change to come over him, and soon he was submerged and fully transformed into aquatic form. He swam quickly, keeping to his original plan and staying close to the sandy ocean floor to avoid being seen by the crew in the ships overhead. Even if one of them caught a glimpse of Levi in passing, they shouldn't be able to make him out clearly enough to tell exactly what they were looking at. He'd be gone out of sight before they could determine that they weren't seeing a big fish or some other form of standard marine life.

Once Levi was on the other side of the Eldian fleet and safely far away enough to surface, he emerged to his shoulders and scanned the horizon. After gathering his bearings and determining which direction Hange and her allies would most likely be coming from, Levi swam further out, until the harbor was nearly out of sight. The smoke still rising from the destruction that had thus far taken place provided a beacon for him to find his way back easily, and he felt he should be far enough away to intercept Hange's fleet without the enemy catching sight of them.

Now all that he could do was wait. Inwardly, Levi's nerves were stretched taut. How things went from here depended on whether Hange was on schedule and how well Erwin's persuasive powers could keep the hostiles busy.

"Be on time, glasses," muttered Levi under his breath. Usually she was, but sometimes she got sidetracked on her way to or from a directive. He hoped now wouldn't be one of those times.

* * *

"Captain, we've got a steady heading," Mikasa informed Hange. "We should be arriving at Port Coral within the hour."

Hange set down her mug of ale and wiped her mouth off. "Good. Start making preparations to transport our hauls to shore, then."

Mikasa saluted her, and she closed the door to the captain's quarters and went to relay Hange's orders. Eren was on the starboard side of the ship, tying some slip knots into lengths of rope. For a moment their eyes met, and Mikasa was the first to look away. She still didn't know how to handle the situation that had risen between them. If the timing was different...if that kiss had occurred after Eren's memory was restored...maybe she wouldn't have these doubts. As it was, she couldn't shake the fear that he only felt the way he did because she was the only link he had to his previous life. If he could recall everything, would he still feel the same?

"Full sails," Mikasa ordered to the crew manning the rigging. "The captain wants to get the ship unloaded as soon as possible, once we make berth."

An ungodly shriek cut through Mikasa's thoughts then, making the hair at the nape of her neck stand up. Several other crew members stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction the sound had come from; Hange's quarters.

"Keep working," urged Mikasa. "I'll go and check on the captain."

She hurried to Hange's quarters with one hand on her pistol, ready to use the firearm if need be. When Mikasa swung the door open with her weapon drawn, she found her captain standing pale-faced and looking at the back-facing windows of the cabin.

"Ma'am?" Mikasa called, coming to Hange's side. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," Hange said, and she laughed and waved it off, pointing at the mug she'd dropped on the floor. "I just spilled my drink. You know how I hate to waste good ale."

Mikasa's gaze flicked to the drink, and then to the window. "Did you see something that startled you into dropping it?"

Hange shook her head, and she plucked her tricorn hat off the hook on the wall. "No, it was just my clumsiness. Anyway, I have new orders for the crew. Tell them to weigh anchor and signal for the rest of the fleet to do the same. We have additional preparations to make before we continue on."

Mikasa frowned at her. "I don't understand. What kind of preparations?"

Hange looked at her, and the older woman's visible eye glittered with a blend of excitement and craftiness. "We need to ready the cannons and hoist the colors."

"Ready the...hoist the...?" Mikasa sputtered in a rare moment of utter bewilderment. "Why? Do you mean to attack our own port?"

"It may just come to that, dear." Hange patted Mikasa on the shoulder. "Consider it a precautionary measure."

Now suspicious, Mikasa stared at the captain. It wouldn't be the first time Hange had done something that made little sense, but this was even more obscure than her usual antics. "What do you know that you aren't telling me, ma'am?"

Hange steered Mikasa toward the door. "It's just a feeling I have. It may be nothing, but the Admiral and I agreed after the incident with the Eldian princess that we need to be on our guard for a while. It may amount to nothing, but I'd rather not take that chance. Now go and do as I ordered. If I'm wrong, we won't be any worse for it. If I'm right, we'll be glad we stopped to properly arm ourselves."

Mikasa allowed herself to be manhandled, if only because for all Hange's eccentricities, the woman had never steered them wrong or failed to predict a possible catastrophe. She might be reckless at times, but Hange had an uncanny knack for sensing danger long before it presented itself.

* * *

Once Mikasa was gone, Levi scooted closer to the window and tapped on it again. Hange opened it up immediately, her hawkish features relieved.

"I was afraid you'd fall off while I had that exchange with Mikasa."

Levi glanced down at his precarious seat above the stern, and he tugged meaningfully on the rope he'd anchored himself to it with. "I took precautions. Sorry to scare the shit out of you like that."

Hange twisted and glanced down at her rear. "Not to worry; my pants are still dry. Are you _sure_ about this, though? This fleet you mentioned couldn't just be traders?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you the whole thing after you screamed like that and attracted attention," he answered. "It's not a trading fleet. They're flying Eldian flags and they opened fire on the harbor. Erwin convinced them to stop and parlay, but stalling them for a bit may be the best he can do. It's been my experience that someone who immediately opens up with an attack usually isn't interested in negotiating. They came for a reason and they aren't going to stop until they get what they're after."

"But then why even agree to parlay?" mused Hange.

Levi shrugged. "Curiosity? Maybe they think there's a bonus to be had on top of what they're already after. Just because they're listening to his offers doesn't mean they won't continue the attack after the parlay is finished."

"Right," sighed Hange. She grimaced. "If the fleet is Eldian as you say, it's probable that they're taking revenge for the sinking of one of their royal ships."

"We don't know that yet."

Hange met his gaze. "It's the most likely scenario, Levi. We don't have any idea what the princess said about the incident once she made it home. She may have told the truth rather than stick with the story we suggested. If she described me and my ship to her people, it wouldn't be that hard for them to trace it back to Port Coral. Enough time has passed for them to have investigated and tracked down my origin."

"True, that's a fair assumption," he agreed, "but if they were after your ship specifically, why would they open fire on the entire town? Think about it."

"Maybe they wanted to send a clear message of what they're capable of," reasoned Hange. "This parlay Erwin is offering might have been what they were hoping for all along, to get information on my whereabouts. It could be a case of them exchanging terms for my surrender."

Levi's mouth tightened. He had to admit that it made sense. The initial bombardment seemed designed to instill fear and awe. Putting the citizens of Port Coral in a state of fear for their lives might ensure that someone would give them information about the Chemical Hazard and its captain. Maybe their gamble really was to get the town to turn on Hange and hand her over to them.

"Well, sitting here speculating about it isn't going to get us anywhere fast," reasoned Levi. "Right now, Erwin is the only one likely to know what they're after."

"What does he want us to do?" asked Hange. "Is my fleet big enough to retaliate against them?"

"Probably not on a level playing field," Levi surmised. "The Eldians outnumber you, but if they don't see you coming, you've got a chance at catching them by surprise."

Recalling the alternative, Levi frowned again. "That's assuming you're willing to take the risk."

"What do you mean?" pressed Hange suspiciously. "What other choice is there, besides fleeing to some other port and...and...oh."

Levi could see it sinking in by the look on Hange's face. He stared at her levelly. "Erwin suggested it might be the only plausible option for you to run. Naturally, he wants me to come with you if you do. Not that I will, but I'm just conveying the message."

Hange's spine straightened with determination, and that wild glint manifested in her eye. "No. I'm not going to run; especially since this might be all my fault. By hell or high water, we'll drive them back out of our waters. We just may need to dump some of our cargo into the ocean to lose some weight before we converge on them. Otherwise the biggest ships in the fleet will be sailing too heavy to maneuver properly."

Levi nodded. Erwin wouldn't like losing most of the profit from this venture, but it was better than losing the entire town and the fleet. "That's what I'd hoped you would say. Make your preparations and while you do that, I'll swim back closer to the port and scout the situation out more. Don't set sail for the harbor until you hear back from me."

Hange took a deep breath and nodded. "All right. We'll play it your way."

Levi started to go, hesitated and looked back at her again. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, blinking away lingering salt water that trickled down his face.

"What is it?" questioned Hange.

He didn't immediately answer, because the idea that had come to him seemed off-kilter and perhaps a bit too desperate. Then again, if things took a turn for the worse...

"How are your pipes doing?" Levi asked.

She raised a brow at him. "This isn't the time to discuss plumbing, but if you're talking about the system I set up in my research tower, it needs a bit of work."

He shook his head. "No, idiot. I mean your singing voice. I know you haven't used it in a while, but your voice seems to function well enough."

She blanched visibly, her good eye widening. Hange took a step back, and a bit of sea spray glistened on the lenses of her glasses. "Levi, I can't."

"Can't...or won't?" challenged Levi.

"It's the same thing," she insisted. "I told you what happened the last time. I'd rather blow people away honestly than use that option again."

He sighed. "I don't blame you. The day might come when you won't have a choice, though. When it comes to the lives of your men, the lives of your friends and the only family you have left...will you still let your fear hold you back? A weapon's only as good as its wielder, like I always say. If you're too afraid to use it, you'll never master it and you'll never know what you're capable of doing with it. Just think on that, Hange. People with gifts fail because they refuse to _use_ those gifts to their fullest extent. You and Erwin both need to learn that before a situation comes up that could have been avoided if you weren't so damned scared to do what you've got to do."

"So now you're accusing _both_ of us of being cowards?"

Levi shook his head. "Not exactly. I'm accusing you both of trying too hard to be human. You're both trying to avoid being monsters, but in our true forms with all of our abilities in full use, that's exactly what we are in their world. Just as humans are monsters in our world when they go on mass slaughters out of greed. Sometimes it pays to act the part, when the stakes are high enough."

Hange dropped her gaze, looking down at her hands as if seeing stains on them that only she could detect. Levi at least partially understood where her thoughts were at and how she felt. He'd experienced Erwin's regret and horror through their link when the alpha unleashed his fury on that whaling ship. That moment of clarity after lashing out in his rage, the moment when his thoughts calmed enough for him to realize what he was doing, had been an awful one. From what Hange had told them about her last experience using her siren song, she must be in a very similar place as Erwin.

"I'll consider your suggestion," Hange said slowly, "but I can't promise anything. I've suppressed so much since then that I don't even know if I could use the song again if I tried."

Levi didn't press the issue further. "Just so you consider it. If someone like _you_ is this hesitant, it must have been pretty hellish."

"It was." Hange seemed to shake off her angst, and she forced a reckless smile on her face. "But I'm sure that we can loose plenty of hell on these bastards without the song. We'll wait for your signal."

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, somehow made it to update by the holiday. I wanted to do it sooner but life responsibilities get in the way. This was a rather sloppy proofread so please forgive any mistakes I missed!

The parlay started out promising enough. The maid let their guests in, led them to the common room and served warm brandies and hot muffins to drive the chill away. The fireplace was crackling, producing a soothing fragrance due to the cedar wood chips Erwin had tossed in there. The leader of the invading fleet introduced himself as Admiral Hallis. He was older than Erwin, but still fit and hale with only a few strands of gray showing in his dark brown, collar-length hair. He had six officers with him, along with a man out of uniform that Erwin presumed to be some sort of advisor. The latter was tall, with long, straight brown hair parted down the center, round spectacles and a light mustache growth. Erwin estimated him to be older than himself but younger than the Admiral.

Formalities ensued, starting with Erwin politely inquiring if the visitors found their drinks and snacks to their liking, and the seating comfortable enough. He examined each one of them covertly, particularly the admiral and the gentleman with the glasses dressed in fine civilian garb. Senses perked, he studied them one by one and then lingered on the most interesting pair. The one with the glasses kept his head meekly lowered, and yet he lacked the sort of quiet slump Erwin would have expected of a subordinate. He hadn't been given the mystery man's name yet, either; only the admiral's.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" suggested Erwin at last.

Hallis nodded. "That would be best. I'm sure you've determined for yourself that my fleet holds an advantage."

"Yet you've offered no explanation for the assault," reasoned Erwin. He took a puff on his pipe, sat it down in the ash tray on the side table beside his armchair and took another sip of his brandy. "Our countries aren't at war. This was an unprovoked act of hostility that could shatter peace between our nations. Surely you realize that."

"We didn't come to destroy this port," explained Hallis, "but to claim it. At least until we've found what we're searching for."

Now they were getting somewhere, and in more ways than one. Erwin detected a glisten of sweat on the older man's brow, a slight shift in his posture. It could just be due to his greater senses causing him to instinctively recoil in Erwin's presence. That was a fairly common occurrence, and most people weren't even consciously aware they were doing it. However, he was sensing something more in the man's discomfort. There was a tension there that reminded Erwin of what he picked up from some people while gambling with them.

Admiral Hallis was hiding something.

"It's generally customary to send a message with your demands and wait for the response before opening fire," reminded Erwin. He shrugged broad shoulders. "But perhaps things are done differently in Eldia. You attacked without informing us of what you're searching for. That isn't very sporting of you."

Hallis scoffed. "This coming from a man that governs a known haven for pirates. Please spare me the lecture on fair play, sir. Yes, we know about you, Admiral Smith. Word has traveled. Our attack was to demonstrate what we're capable of, should your town resist. Now that you've seen fit to invite a parlay, we can negotiate the terms of your surrender and our temporary occupation of this port."

Erwin kept a completely neutral expression locked in place. The comment about word spreading about him could just be a bluff. Of course they "knew about him". He was the one that sent the offer for parlay, after all. That could be _all_ they really knew, though. His initial hunch about their tactics was more or less correct; it had been a demonstration of power.

"Define 'temporary'," he said evenly, staring Hallis down.

"If I may," interrupted the tall gentleman in glasses—who had thus far remained a silent observer in the background.

Hallis cleared his throat and nodded. Erwin noted with interest that the man seemed relieved to have the burden of explanations lifted from his shoulders.

"It isn't actually a some _thing_ that we're searching for, sir," offered the scholarly man, "but a some _one_. A young man of some importance. He was on a ship that was traveling to these waters last month. According to the captain's log, the ship suffered damage after grazing a reef they failed to detect. By the time the problem became severe enough to be realized, they were in deep water again and had to evacuate. Some men were lost at sea as the vessel went down. One of them is the young man we're searching for."

Erwin suppressed a frown. "So you decided to come here and randomly bombard coastal settlements for answers?"

The tall man hesitated, appearing briefly frustrated. Erwin stood up, feeling confident enough to play his hand. "Where is the real admiral?"

Hallis stood up, and his face colored. "You're looking at him, sir."

Erwin shook his head and smirked. "No sir, I'm not. You've already given yourself away as an imposter. You have neither the stance nor the discipline of a true commander. It could be that you're merely unseasoned, but I don't think that's the case. Where is the real admiral? Still on the commanding ship, I assume?"

"Have a care, Smith," cautioned Hallis, sputtering slightly. "You're in a room full of seasoned naval officers, if I might remind you."

Erwin remained un-rattled. "You brought your guards with you. Mine are already here. You simply haven't seen them."

The Eldian men looked around alertly, and Erwin played a bit more of his hand. "You didn't seriously think that I would present myself to you completely unarmed and defenseless in my own home, did you? Was it your hope that I would be so reckless as to offer myself up as a hostage?"

* * *

Outside in the shrubbery, just beneath one of the common room windows, Levi tensed.

"Don't overplay it, blondie," mouthed the omega, suppressing a shiver. He'd dried off as well as he could after returning to the cliff tunnel and getting his legs back, but his hair was still wet and his clothes were clinging to him in places. He was definitely feeling the brisk Autumn temperature in the air. He'd come back to the manor as quickly as he could under cover of night, and he found that Erwin had left one of the windows cracked just a bit for him so that he could listen in.

Wary that Erwin might challenge the Eldians too much, Levi did his best to send his thoughts through their link.

_"Oi, don't forget I'm the only 'guard' you've got right now, and you're lucky I made it back in time. Hange's waiting on the horizon with the fleet. Don't push it before they can at least get in position."_

* * *

Erwin caught enough of Levi's thoughts to get the gist of it. Sometimes when they were face to face, they could communicate through thought almost as clearly as through voice or mer song. It was a little dodgy without eye contact, though.

_"Patience. I'm close to getting the truth."_

At least he knew his mate was close and the fleet had returned. That evened the odds a bit more. To his guests, Erwin offered one last incentive.

"This parlay amounts to nothing but a farce if not negotiated with the true admiral of your fleet. I'll ask you one more time in the interest of avoiding further, un-necessary bloodshed. Who is the real person in charge, here?"

For a moment, it looked as though hostility was about to break out. Erwin sensed his mate's tension winding up like a coil, and he silently begged Levi to wait just a little longer before making a move. Together, he and Levi could probably take down all of them, but if the group didn't return to their ship it would only trigger a more violent attack and spoil the chance for a peaceful resolution.

Finally, the man in glasses stepped forward and spoke up. "I am. I'm Grisha Jaeger, acting as admiral of this fleet for the purpose of our mission here."

Erwin blinked, admittedly surprised. He stared the man up and down. Jaeger. Now he was putting the connections together. This had nothing at all to do with Princess Historia, after all. "You really don't strike me as the type. I'm disinclined to believe you, sir."

"Whether you believe it or not," Grisha spread his hands, "it's the truth. It's true that I'm not an active navy commander...much like yourself. Consider me more of an advisor in most cases. In fact, I'm originally a physician by trade. I signed on as a naval doctor some time ago."

"And this person you came here looking for?" pressed Erwin, keeping his expression as neutral as possible.

"My son," obliged Grisha. "He is my son. I've been searching for him since his ship sank, looking for clues that might bring his mother and I some closure."

"And what made you believe that Port Coral was the place you should look for answers?" persisted Erwin calmly. "Better yet, why choose a method to search for him that could result in his death? I'm not familiar with your nation's customs, but here when a parent is looking for a lost child they generally avoid blowing up locations where they think they might be."

Grisha hesitated. He looked at his men, and then he stood up. "I would like to speak with you frankly and in private, Admiral. I think we can come to a better understanding if we can talk man to man, without an audience."

"Admiral Jaeger..."

"That is my decision," stated Grisha firmly in response to Hallis' alarmed protest. "This man has no reason to break the parlay and kill me, but plenty of reasons to ensure my safe return to the ship...along with a compromise that can benefit us both." He looked at Erwin. "Do you agree with that, sir?"

Erwin nodded. "I do. Please join me in my office."

* * *

_"Erwin, what in the fuck are you doing?"_

_"Trust me,"_ came the response; not so much in the form of words in Levi's mind, but of feelings.

Levi growled under his breath. The office wasn't impossible to eavesdrop on from the outside, but it would be more difficult. The hedge was in the way and the windows were higher up and smaller. It wasn't a whole floor up from the main level, but it was elevated due to the landscape and the architecture of the building. Hange called it a "split level" feature of the home, with the office separated from the kitchen, common room and the saltwater bath room on a mid-level floor. It was in limbo between the first and second levels of the building, up a short flight of four steps in the back of the manor with a platform leading to the oaken door to it.

There was no help for it, though. Levi couldn't return to Hange and finalize the game plan until he knew the results of this parlay. He started to edge his way around to the back of the manor, eyeing the walls and counting the windows to be sure he was heading to the right spot. He ducked down immediately when he heard a rustle up ahead of him and saw a lean shadow sneaking around the east facing side of the exterior.

Suspecting it was an Eldian that had probably followed Grisha's company in secret to either spy on, ambush or even assassinate Erwin, Levi practiced every stealthy skill he had. He crept closer, silently drawing one dagger in each hand and testing his footing with each step to avoid snapping any twigs or kicking gravel.

As Levi got closer, he could see that the person he'd spotted was in a crouching position. They were facing away from him, and they appeared to be scouting the area as if searching for something. A way into the building, perhaps. An ambush point. Maybe they were taking stock of the house security to determine whether Erwin had hidden defenders.

Levi smirked. Whatever they were after, they were about to find out that the admiral had at least _one_ bodyguard ready and willing to take care of a threat. Gathering his muscles, Levi was on the verge of pouncing when the figure turned around to face him. He swore inwardly as he heard a swiftly drawn breath of surprise issue from the depths of the hood concealing the intruder's features. There was no help for it; he'd been detected.

Deciding the person couldn't be much bigger than him going by what he'd seen of their physique, Levi made his move without a sound. The interloper recoiled, but Levi caught up the back of their cloak, yanked the hood down and had his blade pressed against a pale, slim throat before the other could do more than blurt a short, breathy cry.

"Who are...wait." Levi eased the dagger back from the pulse point he'd come close to puncturing. He recognized the light blue eyes, the short blond hair and the fair features that sometimes caused sexual confusion for both genders.

"Nanaba," he said at last, keeping his voice low. "Want to tell me exactly what the hell you're doing here?"

"Levi," she gasped, forgetting to speak in a lower tenor as she generally did to disguise her gender from others.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, this time lacing a threat to his tone.

It made him sick to think that Nanaba might be a spy. After all the late nights she'd had with him and Erwin, pouring over profits, advising them on investments, helping them plan the budget. Those nights usually ended with relaxed conversation, a few drinks and easy comradery. Nanaba had shared her secret with them, but now it occurred to Levi that she might have a few more.

"I came because I heard Erwin had arranged a parlay," explained Nanaba, some of the alarm fading from her expression. "I came to see what would come of it, although now I think my priority should be a fresh change of underwear. You scared the life out of me."

Levi eased his guard a bit, but he wasn't yet satisfied. "So you're sneaking around here to try and eavesdrop, is that it?"

Nanaba shrugged, and she pulled away when Levi released her. "Seems you're doing the same. I'm surprised you aren't in there at his side."

"Not by my preference. I'm here to watch his back and make sure it doesn't get shot or stabbed. Once I'm assured of that, I've got other plans to make. What about you, though? You have no business lurking around here. You're risking your ass."

"I have the business of _my_ business," countered Nanaba sternly. "If this goes badly and something happens to Erwin, our entire operation stands to go belly up. If that happens, I'm out of a job and back to where I started before."

"So you're only here for yourself." Levi almost smirked, dropping his suspicions. "Not because you actually give a damn about Erwin, me or the town. Only the business."

One corner of Nanaba's mouth curved up the tiniest bit. "You, Erwin and the town are essential to my livelihood. It all ties together."

Levi snorted, dropping the game when her little smirk turned into a warmer smile. "What was your plan if things went bad? You're an accountant, not a fighter."

Nanaba shifted her cloak aside a little to reveal the gleam of a rapier and a pistol at either hip. "I can't exactly blame you for that attitude, considering the subject of my past has never been a bold issue of discussion between us. Trust me, Levi. I've learned to do more than juggle numbers in my time on this earth."

"So you say." Levi shrugged, and he sheathed his daggers. "I'm impressed. Well, two blades are better than one. Come on; I can find us the ideal window to try so that we can hear what's going on."

* * *

"You believe that your son ended up here," Erwin repeated once he and Grisha had the opportunity to speak alone. "Why?"

"It may have just been drunken talk, but I overheard one of the sailors that was on board Eren's ship say he was taken aboard by a 'Captain Zoë'. That part matched up with what the others told us and what was on the captain's log. The general consensus, including that which was told to us by Princess Historia, is that this Captain Zoë found them, rescued the survivors and deposited them somewhere safe. For whatever reason, this captain refused to carry the passengers of the sunken vessel back to Eldian shores. We learned that this captain's home port was here in Port Coral."

Grisha tilted his head, and he lit the pipe he'd drawn from his waistcoat pocket and stuffed with tobacco. After having a pull on it, he blew a thin puff of smoke and spoke again. "Our king believes Captain Zoë refused them passage because her holds were full of swag pilfered from the very ship that sank. I'm willing to listen to other theories."

"Captain Hange Zoë," Erwin confirmed, "is indeed a member of our trade company. I recall her report on finding the wreckage and the crew. She left them on an island with supplies from her own stores. Her ship was cabin heavy with trade goods, and her remaining supplies were too low to make the journey to Eldia and all the way back. She also had ship maintenance to conduct. We sent fast ships to Eldian waters immediately to send word of your stranded people. Obviously, they were found and brought home safely."

"Yes they were," agreed Grisha, "and for that, Eldia thanks you. Your captain could have come to our shores to re-supply and do her ship maintenance there. Our people would have been grateful and happy to provide what she needed."

"Hange had no way of knowing that," defended Erwin coolly. "We rarely deal directly with Eldia, and tensions between our governments have been on the rise. Captain Zoë did what she thought was in the best interest of her crew and ship's safety, and I support her decision."

"I see." Grisha had another puff of his pipe. "I can understand that a captain's priority is his or her crew, of course. Unfortunately, the king wasn't quite convinced. He feels that...ahem...'trade companies' such as yours pose a danger, not only to our people but to other travelers in the water as well. He also suspects that the accident which caused our ship to sink might not have been an accident, but a deliberate trap set by opportunists."

Erwin raised a brow. It didn't take much thought to figure out who the accusation was leveled at. "Your king believes Captain Zoë possesses the ability to make coral reefs sprout up at will? What sort of mythical creatures does he think Paradis is populated with? Mermaids, perhaps?"

Grisha responded to Erwin's jesting grin with a little smile of his own. "I agree, it seems like a stretch. We have the accounts of everyone on board that returned."

"And King Reiss doesn't believe his own men? His daughter?"

Grisha sighed. "I don't see eye to eye with my liege on many things, sir. I think sometimes his imagination gets away from him. I can't stop him from conducting a plan once he sets it into motion, though. The king wants this port. He wishes to use it as a foreign trade hub of his own, a safe base for our naval vessels to make berth when they have business in Paradis."

"Well, you can tell your king that Port Coral is a free harbor town that he has absolutely no legitimate claim over," Erwin said sternly. "If he takes it by force, word will get out and surrounding territories will see it as an act of foreign encroachment. Surely he realizes this."

"He does, which is why I've been granted authority to present an alternative offer for you. King Reiss is willing to buy you out. You'll be richly compensated for your station, so although you'll need to vacate this manor for our chosen governor to move in, you will have ample monies to buy another home. Even a bigger and better one."

Anger stirred in Erwin's breast. One hard lesson he'd learned about the monarchy and the rich in general was that they had this notion they were entitled to whatever they wanted, even if it displaced other people for them to achieve it.

"My home isn't for sale," stated Erwin, "and neither is my position in this town, nor is my business. I'm afraid I have to decline the invitation."

"I understand," assured Grisha graciously. "I was expecting that answer, truthfully. This brings us back to the issue, however. King Reiss is determined to have a naval hub, and he's chosen this one. As you can see, he's willing to take it by force if he has to. Personally I prefer a compromise on both sides that could benefit everyone, even if it causes some inconvenience to both parties. The procurement of this port is only a part of the reason we've come, however."

"Your son," recalled Erwin. "That's your main reason for coming, isn't it?"

Grisha nodded. "Yes. He isn't just important to me, you understand. Otherwise there wouldn't be a military effort included in finding him."

"Who is he to your government?" Erwin questioned. When Grisha hesitated, the blond tried a different tactic. "Pardon me; I shouldn't have asked you that. It was rude of me to delve into something so obviously personal. I'm simply trying to understand how this all fits together, and we don't have all night to work out some kind of understanding that will help us both."

Grisha's tension visibly eased in response to Erwin's gracious diplomacy. "Thank you, Admiral. I can see that you're a gentleman at heart, regardless of what kind of business you may or may not run. I'll try to respect your privacy as you've so cordially done with me."

Erwin gave a very slight, cordial bow with one hand over his heart. "Appreciated. What can you tell me of this son of yours, aside from a name? If I had more to go on, I might be better able to help."

Grisha took another draw on his pipe, and he walked over to one of the double-hinged windows. Peering absently through the glass at the shadowed, forested outskirts of town below, he spoke again in a low voice.

"My son was on that ship because he gained an intense interest in travel and the military. His mother was worried to no end about that, but Eren isn't the sort of person you can stifle easily. Once he gets an idea into his head, he'll fight tooth and toenail to set it into motion. As such, I agreed to let him join the ranks of the royal navy. Once he earned his first rank as a soldier and a sailor, Eren insisted on signing up to be a crew member on one of the monarch ships."

Grisha turned to look at Erwin, and his expression seemed caught between pain and pride. "I'm sure that my wife will never forgive me for failing to stop him, but our son is a man now. There was little I could do, and he had a goal in mind when he put his name down for a very specific vessel; the one carrying the princess that sank."

Erwin frowned. "Perhaps he fancied your princess."

Grisha started to speak, paused and then glanced away. "He wanted to return to Paradis for his own reasons. It had little to do with Princess Historia's business, though Eren is as devoted to her as any Eldian."

"I take it you aren't partial to expanding on those personal reasons your son had."

"I've told you all that's relevant," answered Grisha in a tone of finality. "As you said before, we have limited time to finish this parlay and find a solution. I told you my reasons for believing he may be somewhere here. Now it's time for you to answer some of my questions, sir."

Erwin nodded. "All right. I will if I can."

"Did Captain Zoë tell you that all survivors from the shipwreck were accounted for and left together on that island?"

Erwin nodded. "She didn't take down names given the time constraints and situation, but she did say that she left everyone that she picked up in the same place."

Grisha turned his pipe over the big marble ash tray sitting on Erwin's desk, emptying the remains of the bowl into it. His tension and distress was obvious, though the man was doing an admirable job of keeping it boxed in.

"She made no mention of a young man she might have had tended to? He would have been around my height, a bit heavier of build than me. His hair would have been a lighter shade than mine and long, just below the shoulders. Green eyes, light bronze complexion, attractive to the ladies. He might have been injured."

Erwin knew he had to be careful now. He wanted to help Grisha. He could smell the frustration and desperation coming from the man. He could see a father's love in Grisha's eyes, but there was much more to this than a father searching for a lost son. Eren was important for certain, but it apparently wasn't because of his connection to Mikasa. It wasn't because he could identify members of the brethren as pirates, either. That ship, so to speak, had apparently already sailed.

No, Eren Jaeger was something more than a misplaced young man lacking his memories, and that feeling Erwin had about him having a bigger role to play in all their futures was now full speed ahead.

"I can't say that I've heard of or seen anyone matching that description myself," he lied, "nor have I heard his name mentioned among my men." The second sentence was only half a lie. "I may be able to help you, though."

Grisha's brows knitted. "How so? Either you know something, or you don't. This is my only son we are discussing here, Admiral. Please don't sully the impression you've made as a gentleman by toying with me to buy time."

"I'm not toying with you, but I may have something for you. You've got to agree to cease hostilities against Port Coral and withdraw from the harbor. You can remain in our waters at a reasonable distance away...out of cannon shot range. We can negotiate further from there."

"Smith, I don't think I can—"

"Those are my opening terms," interjected Erwin stubbornly. "It's the first step in compromising."

"You've offered me nothing in return for this compromise," Grisha pointed out, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm offering you my cooperation and what assistance I can give in finding your son," corrected Erwin. "But given that you began these negotiations by opening fire on us, I think it's fair that you should be the first to bend. What matters to you more, Admiral Jaeger; your king's command, or finding your son?"

Grisha's face underwent a moment of dark rage, then quickly shifted into desperation again before falling into a frozen visage of utter certainty. "You _do_ know something," he stated. "You're using information leading to my son to blackmail me."

"You're not entirely wrong," admitted Erwin softly, gazing at the man with quiet sympathy. "I _am_ blackmailing you for the safety of my town and my people. You've left me no other choice."

"And how do I know that I'll get what I need if I comply with this?"

Erwin sighed, and he shook his head. "You don't. What I have for you is my resources. You had only the mutterings of a sailor too far in his cups to go by before, but I can provide you with more than that. Hange may or may not have taken on an extra passenger after delivering the others to the island. Things were rather fast paced after she returned with her reports, what with us organizing couriers and routes to take back to your country with the news. It's possible that she did see to an injured passenger, deduced their condition was too poor to leave them with the others and chose to bring that passenger here for further medical attention."

Erwin stepped closer to Grisha, and he carefully laid one comforting hand on the slimmer man's shoulder. "Hange is my best captain. She doesn't tell me details that she doesn't think are relevant to her report, though."

Well, not anymore. Hange had learned not to describe every bloody detail of her ventures to Erwin. It took her detailed account of food poisoning aboard her ship to finally snap Erwin's patience. Hearing her overtly generous description of the amount of puke and shit her crew had produced was enough to make Erwin want to vomit himself. Once she went on about doubling the shifts on the bilge pump to avoid being sunk by everyone's bodily wastes, Erwin decided he had to put a stop to these entertaining but needlessly descriptive reporting habits of hers.

There was one good thing about the sagas Hange spun as her reports, though. They were almost like bedtime tales to Levi...if the purpose of a bedtime story was to bore someone to sleep. Unless he excused himself early enough to escape the effect, Levi always ended up unconscious well before Hange was finished. Truthfully, Erwin thought he'd allowed Hange to report like that for as long as he had because he loved watching Levi try and fail to stay awake through them. If only Erwin could somehow bottle that power of hers and use it as a sleep aid when his mate had insomnia.

"You seem to think she may know something of him."

Erwin snapped out his reverie, realizing he'd started to smile. He sobered and gave a nod to his guest. "She may. I can't promise it, but I can assure you that I will use my resources to confirm whether your son did end up here, as you believe."

"And if those resources come up dry?" pressed Grisha. "What then? I can't simply abandon my directive, sir. I'm expected to procure a stable port for the Eldian Royal Navy. Even if I should find Eren and bring him home, the king expects to have a secured landing for his ships."

"If it's a diplomatic agreement he sought," Erwin said, "he should have chosen a different route. Grisha, I understand your situation. The title of Admiral is new to you. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You aren't," agreed Grisha. "I was granted the title specifically for this endeavor. The king listened to my pleas to lead the expedition, and he agreed that I was capable enough to do it. There are reasons beyond sympathy for his choice to allow me to search for my son whilst on this mission, but I'm afraid I can't share those details with you."

"Fair enough."

Erwin mused over the situation. Obviously, the Jaegers had some station within the monarchy that made Eren valuable enough to the crown for King Reiss to see the value in recovering him. Grisha must be in good standing with the king as well. Perhaps he even served as an advisor as well as a physician. Erwin wasn't without sympathy for Grisha's plight. The man's primary motivation was to be reunited with his son, or at the very least, get some closure. He had also stretched his neck out and taken on a duty to his country that he might not be able to fulfill. Erwin wished that he could simply grant Grisha's desires, tell him where Eren was and sign official papers granting the royal Eldian navy port rights at their harbor.

It wasn't that simple, though. Grisha had imparted enough information to let Erwin know that Eren was important, not only to the admiral, but to the monarchy of Eldia. Having heard more and more stories of the Eldian navy cracking down on piracy, driving brethren from their own shores and burning down or claiming pirate havens, Erwin already had reason to be wary of their government. Now they'd attacked his port directly, and he knew he was only getting half the story.

"Allow me to collaborate with my contacts on this matter," reasoned Erwin. "It will put us at a stalemate for the time being, but I think it's better for us to put things on hold than to continue hostilities. This way, at least it will give us a chance to find a peaceful resolution."

Grisha nodded reluctantly. "I can agree with those terms, but Admiral...this is a time sensitive mission. I can hold the cease fire for no longer than three days. If by then you haven't produced the results you're offering, I'll have no choice but to continue with my directive. I hope you understand."

"I do," assured Erwin softly.

He could see two choices available to him besides surrender or getting caught up in a battle with an uncertain outcome. Erwin could use Eren to force Grisha and his fleet to back off, if he had to be ruthless. He could also turn the boy over to his father as a sign of good faith and put his trust in Grisha to respond with diplomacy.

Both options came with their own risks. Once Grisha had his son back, he would no longer have a personal reason to hold back. Having just met the man, Erwin couldn't be certain he would keep his word. He seemed like the type that would, but not even Erwin's observation skills were always one hundred percent accurate. On that note, Erwin didn't know what sort of reaction to expect from Grisha should he take the first option and use Eren as a hostage to force his cooperation.

The merman sighed to himself as he sat down at his desk and began writing up an agreement for both he and Grisha to sign. The one thing that gave him comfort was his certainty that Levi was close by, and he'd likely listened in on the entire exchange. Erwin couldn't divide his attention between what he was doing and trying to communicate with his mate through their link; it required heavy concentration to project his thoughts clearly enough. It would have to wait.

* * *

"Well, what do you make of all that?" Nanaba whispered once Erwin finished his meeting with Grisha and the Eldians left the estate.

"I'm not sure," admitted Levi softly, watching from the shadows as the two coaches carrying the foreigners drove off down the hill to the property gate. "I'm not as good at reading people as Erwin is. I need to speak to him before we do anything else."

Nanaba nodded, and she waited with him until the coast was clear. The two of them went inside once Levi was sure the Eldians were far enough out of sight, and he locked and bolted the double doors behind him. Nanaba followed him to the office. Erwin was standing at the window, looking out at the distant forest. His handsome profile bore a troubled look of concentration, and he turned to face the pair as Levi and Nanaba entered. His expression altered to one of mild surprise upon seeing Nanaba, but he smoothed it quickly.

"How much of that did the two of you hear?"

"Nearly all of it," answered Levi with a shrug. "I might have missed some of it while we were looking for a good place to listen in, though."

"You heard that much?" Nanaba blinked at Levi. "I could barely make out half of the exchange, it was spoken at such low registers."

Erwin resisted a smirk. He sometimes forgot the limitations of human senses. "We have some decision making to do. As you both know, we have the object of Grisha's main goal in our care. That gives us a potential edge, but we need to be cautious with how we use Eren Jaeger to our advantage. Our time is limited, and if we make the wrong move, it could end in a blood bath."

Erwin's gaze caught and held Levi's, and there was a silent question in his blue stare. Mindful of their companion and her ignorance about their true nature, Levi chose his words carefully.

"I got word to Hange's fleet. She knows about the incursion in the harbor, and she's waiting for further information and instructions."

"How in hells did you manage that?" Nanaba asked, clearly mystified. "We've only got two ships left intact in the harbor, and they may as well be landlocked."

"Messenger pigeons," lied Levi smoothly. "The important thing is that we have a fleet available for retaliation, and Eren Jaeger is on board one of the ships."

"Then Captain Zoë should bring him here as soon as possible," reasoned Nanaba, looking between the two men. "He's the reason the Eldians are here, isn't he? If we return him to them, this entire ordeal could be over with."

"Eren isn't the singular reason for their presence here," explained Levi. "I heard that Grisha character mention something about establishing a port here for Eldian ships. Is that right, Erwin?"

The blond nodded. "Correct. King Reiss granted Mr. Jaeger the title of Admiral and the authority that comes with it under the condition that while he's here searching for his son, he's to establish a port base for their nation's use. I suspect the king is also aware that this is a haven for pirates as well, so I imagine it aligns with his other goals to take over this specific harbor. Eren's importance to him may be negligible, but even if that's so, he stands to gain something out of Grisha's determination to find his son."

"So you think the king is taking advantage of this Grisha's family situation," mused Nanaba. "He must have good faith in the admiral's abilities, then. I've never heard of a monarch granting command of a war fleet to a commoner."

"Neither have I," admitted Erwin, "but there's more behind Grisha's story than he was willing to reveal to me. The man was quite guarded, so I'm willing to bet that he only shared what he absolutely had to. Returning Eren to him might solve Grisha's immediate problem and make him more amicable towards us, but it won't absolve him of the responsibility he's been charged with. I very much doubt that the return of Eren will prompt him to sail home without further argument. He must give his king what he wants in exchange for the resources granted to him in his time of need. Of that much, I'm certain."

"It's going to be dicey no matter which way it's handled," surmised Levi. "If we hand the kid over to him and agree to his terms, it might make us look like easy pickings. Today they want a secured port of their own for when their nation's business takes them into our lands. Tomorrow that might not be good enough for them. If we cave too easily, what's to keep them from pushing it further?"

"Exactly." Erwin walked over to the window facing the east side of the harbor, and he peered through it with narrowed eyes. "It's a game we're going to have to play like a hand of cards. We've got to give the impression that we've got a good hand, but we can't let them know just _how_ good. If we can't marshal the forces necessary to eject their presence from this port, we have to be sure they don't realize it. They just so happened to make this move on us during a time of year where business has slowed and we don't have many combat-ready ships at our disposal. It would take time for us to send word to neighboring brethren ports and garnish the support of our allies."

"And we only have three days," Levi reminded, "so even if we sent the fastest ship or messenger pigeon, there's no guarantee word will get to them on time, or that they'll have any available ships to help us, for that matter. Those fucking Eldians couldn't have timed this better if they tried."

"Then we'll just have to bluff well enough to convince them we have enough firepower available to bring their campaign to a bloody end," mused Erwin. "I'm willing to bargain with them, to sign an agreement allowing them free use of our harbor...within reason. This is where Eren Jaeger will come in."

"You think the brat's going to convince his father to back off if we ask him to?"

Erwin shook his head. "I don't get the impression that Grisha can be steered from his mission, even by his own son. However, keeping Eren in our custody until business is concluded and the Eldian fleet leaves our waters. While I prefer not to resort to a hostage situation, it seems to be the best way to ensure that the aggression against us ceases."

Levi sucked on his teeth in thought, and he approached Erwin to look up into his eyes. "And how are you planning to hold him hostage while making sure those Eldians leave? If you hand him over too soon, they've got no reason to hold to their side of the bargain. If you don't release him, they'll see it as an act of betrayal and war."

"I'm aware of that. It's rather like leaving a door cracked open without opening it all the way. We can make arrangements for Eren to be transported to Grisha's ship via dinghy, once the fleet is far enough out of our territory to satisfy me. It's the least risky and most fair option I can think of."

Erwin sighed, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. Guessing there was more to the action than a stress headache coming on, Levi tried to be supportive of his mate. "You don't want to give him up."

Erwin opened his eyes to meet Levi's stare, and he smirked humorlessly. "Don't ask me why, but I still feel that Eren has some intricate role to play in our lives. If he returns to Eldia—with or without his memories—we may never know what that role might have been."

Levi nodded, respecting his partner's intuitiveness. When Erwin got a feeling about something, he was usually right; even if he didn't understand the reason behind that hunch. He didn't think Erwin's frustration over giving Eren up was due to any paternal feelings he might have developed for the young man, though he knew Erwin was fond of the kid. There was something tactical behind it, something Erwin felt would benefit their business and way of life.

"Maybe you're meant to give him up," reasoned Levi softly. "Maybe Eren can't reach his full potential unless he returns home. He might get his memories back once he sees his homeland again, and maybe that will lead up to whatever part you think he's supposed to play in our lives. Just because he'll be going back to Eldia doesn't mean he's gonna stay there indefinitely."

Erwin seemed to take Levi's words into consideration. After a moment, he smiled a bit more genuinely, and he nodded. "You make a good point. Perhaps part of Eren's destiny is to return home. In doing so, he may find a reason to come back. There's one other problem I can foresee, though."

"What's that?" Nanaba asked.

Both Erwin and Levi gave a little start, having forgotten the bookkeeper was even there. After collecting himself for a moment, Erwin answered her question.

"Mikasa isn't likely to respond favorably to the news that we have to give Eren up. She may even become a problem in this negotiation attempt."

Levi grimaced. Ordinarily, he wouldn't pick Mikasa as a trouble-maker. She had a good head on her shoulders and she tended to follow orders to the letter. Erwin was right though; she had personal reasons to keep Eren at her side, and her feelings were more apparent each time Levi saw her with Eren.

"Hange should be able to keep her in check," he suggested.

Erwin raised a brow. "And if she can't?"

Levi heaved a sigh. The unspoken suggestion was obvious to him. He'd demonstrated time and again that even the most hardened sailors were loathe to challenge him once he got aggressive with them. "If not, I suppose I'll have to. Leave it to me if Mikasa becomes too intransigent for shitty glasses to handle."

Erwin's gaze softened on him. He reached out, unmindful of their audience, and he stroked Levi's hair affectionately. "I hope it won't come to that, but thank you for understanding all the same. Can you get word to Hange about the plan?"

Levi nodded. It would require him to change into his aquatic form again and make it to Hange's fleet unseen, but at this hour he should have plenty of darkness to cover him. "I'll see it done."

* * *

It was nearing the two o'clock in the morning mark by the time Hange got word of the plan and set it into motion. She had her doubts about it, but she honestly couldn't come up with a better idea than the one Levi presented her with. Putting her faith in her friend and admiral's tactical reasoning, she first called Mikasa into the captain's quarters to discuss it with her directly.

Hange sat at the mission table with her hands clasped on the surface as Mikasa took a seat opposite to her, and she tried to find the right words for what she was about to tell her.

"You're very close to Eren," Hange began softly. "And he seems just as fond of you, even if he doesn't remember your past together."

"Yes ma'am," agreed the younger woman, eyeing Hange with quiet suspicion. "Is that something you object to?"

"No, not at all. It's been a strange twist of fate that you two reunited this way, but fate isn't always as kind as we'd like it to be."

Mikasa tilted her head. "Where are you going with this, Captain? Are you concerned that Eren will turn on us if we have to converge on the Eldian fleet in our harbor?"

Hange shook her head. "No. Even if Eren has objections to us fighting his countrymen, he's only one man. I could have him subdued and put in the brig until the battle's outcome, if it came to it. My concern is for you, my dear."

"Me?" Mikasa's fair face expressed some surprise, along with a little disappointment. "Do you think _I_ would betray you, after all this time? I assure you, Captain, that my loyalties can't be so easily swayed...regardless to my past relationship with Eren Jaeger."

"I understand that, Hange assured, "and I'm not questioning your loyalty. It's your resolve to see this situation ended no matter the cost that worries me."

"I don't understand," admitted Mikasa. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Hange checked a sigh, and she rubbed her forehead. "I've gotten word from the admiral. We're to move in on the harbor and spread out in a formation that should suggest we have more in our fleet than we actually do. Its an optical illusion we've used before when the odds weren't in our favor, and we'll have to rely on it again."

"So we're going to fight them after all," reasoned Mikasa with a shrug. "I'm ready."

"Actually," Hange went on cautiously, "If we do this right, not a single shot needs to be fired. We're simply making a display for the Eldians, flexing our muscles, so to speak. The real solution to this problem is to give them what they came for, without inspiring the impression that we're a weak and easy target. Erwin's been negotiating and I think his plan is the only feasible way to get through this without further losses. As it turns out, part of the reason the Eldians are here is because they're searching for someone specifically."

When Hange gave Mikasa a meaningful stare, it seemed to sink in for the younger woman. "Eren. They're here for Eren."

Hange nodded. "The admiral of their fleet is Grisha Jaeger. He was granted command of it to help facilitate his search for his son, and in exchange, the king wants him to procure a base harbor for the royal navy. Do you understand, Mikasa? Eren is the key to settling this."

"You intend to give him up," guessed Mikasa, her face going flat. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Just like that? They tell us to jump and we ask how high?"

"It isn't that simple," explained Hange. "We aren't going to simply hand him over without a fuss. We'll hold him until the agreement is finalized and signed, along with a treaty protecting Port Coral from further hostilities from that nation. Afterwards, the Eldians will sail out of our waters and only then will Eren be brought to them. I'm sorry that it's come to this. I was hoping he would make a life among us too. I've gotten fond of him myself. This isn't his home, though."

"It could be," protested Mikasa. "Given enough time, he could be happy here. He may not even want to return home. Who knows what memories are lodged in his brain? There may be a reason he can't access them. Maybe he's better off forgetting."

"We won't know that until the day those memories come back," Hange pointed out, "and regardless of how he's adjusted, would you really deprive him of the chance to make his own choice as to where he belongs? He could have a betrothed back home waiting for him. Perhaps even a wife..."

When Mikasa visibly paled and froze, Hange cursed herself for bringing up those two possibilities. "I'm sure he doesn't," she tried to soothe, "but the point is, we don't know what he left behind when he ventured into our territory. This arrangement stands to benefit him as much as us, dear. He'll have the chance to be with his family again and who knows...maybe he'll decide that the life he's built on our side of the pond is worth more to him than the one he had in Eldia. You would be doing him harm by denying him the chance to find out, wouldn't you agree?"

Mikasa was clearly struggling with herself, and Hange didn't blame her. To have to choose between what was right and what she wanted was a dilemma that Hange had faced herself, more than once. The captain reached across the table to pat one of Mikasa's clenched hands, empathizing with her.

"Sometimes in order to get what we need, we have to sacrifice what we want. I'm no profit, but I feel like this won't be the last time we see Eren. For better or for worse, he's still got a part to play in our lives...yours especially. I really think that Erwin is right about that. First though, you have to let him go. He can't become who he's supposed to be if you let selfishness be your motivation, Mikasa."

The young woman exhaled, looking suddenly tired. "I understand. You're right; he doesn't belong to me. I would be a horrible friend to him if I stood between him and his family, and a horrible person to endanger everyone in Port Coral by doing so. Could I just...speak with him alone for a moment? Before you inform the crew of the plan?"

"Of course," agreed Hange. "I'll fetch him now. You can use my quarters for privacy, and while you're saying your goodbyes, I'll address the crew."

* * *

Eren had mixed feelings about the news he was given. He'd entered the captain's quarters with a stomach full of butterflies, wondering if Mikasa intended to confront him once and for all over that kiss they'd shared. He was expecting her to tell him to back off, to stop looking at her the way he couldn't seem to help doing. It therefore came as a disarming surprise to him when the raven-haired girl pounced on him to embrace him tightly as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Mikasa, what is this?" Eren managed to gasp out. Not that he objected to the tight proximity of her toned, lithe form molding against his. It felt like she was meant for him alone, the way their bodies aligned so perfectly. He hesitantly put his arms around her in return, though he pulled back a little so that he could look at her inquisitively.

"The Eldians at our shore," Mikasa told him, her voice faintly husky, "are there for you."

That bit of information prompted Eren to furrow his brows in confusion. "Say again?"

"The admiral of their fleet is your father, Grisha Jaeger," explained Mikasa. She seemed to be forcing the words out, purging them from her system like a bitter tonic. "It wasn't just random coincidence that they came to our port. Part of their mission is to retrieve you and bring you home to Eldia. In addition, they want a guarantee of docking rights in our harbor."

"My...father is their leader?" Eren felt like his head was starting to spin. "That doesn't make sense! I thought they opened fire on the port as soon as they got into range. Why would he order that if he thought I might be there?"

"I don't understand that myself," confided Mikasa. She bit her lip and gazed into Eren's eyes. "As far as I understand it was meant to be a warning attack. The details are still sketchy, but they're definitely searching for you. If we don't surrender you to them, there's going to be further hostilities. It could be a blood bath on both sides, Eren. We...we don't have any other choice."

Eren turned this information over in his head. He saw something in Mikasa's eyes that roused suspicion. "If there _were_ another choice, what would it be?"

She glanced away, flushing. "I briefly considered knocking you unconscious and sneaking away with you on a dinghy. Of course, I don't know what I intended to do after that. Maybe keep you hidden in the forests or try to spirit you off to another colony..."

Eren barked a laugh, finding it absurd yet not completely unlikely from her. Mikasa scowled at him as he continued to snicker, and the color bloomed brighter over her cheeks.

"You think it's so funny that I don't want to lose you?"

That sobered Eren up, and he stared at her. She looked desperate and sad and utterly beautiful to him. He cautiously traced her features with his fingertips, and he shook his head. "Maybe I'm just relieved that you give a damn. I thought I was about to face some brutal rejection from you. Instead I find out you considered kidnapping me just to keep me a while longer. I'm pretty certain I've never had a girl like me that much before."

If anything, his observation only served to anger Mikasa further. "Keep laughing, and I might change my mind. This is serious, Eren. Once you board that Eldian ship and go home, we may never see each other again."

His heart did a little flip, and then seemed to drop straight to his toes. Eren certainly didn't want _that_ to happen. Nor did he want to spend the rest of his life wondering who he was or what he might have been.

"I don't know what I want," he sighed, "but I can tell you that never seeing you again isn't it. I'm in the royal navy, so chances are if I'm considered fit enough to continue my service, I'll be sailing back into these waters sooner or later. If not...if not I can make some other arrangements. Maybe as a passenger. I was born in this country, right? There's no good reason why I can't come back and visit some day."

Mikasa watched him uncertainly. "How do you know that you'll _want_ to come back? I was the only connection you had to your past. The captain suggested you may have a woman waiting for you back home. If that's so, what will be your motivation for coming back to see me?"

He couldn't think of a witty response to that, so Eren just said what was directly on his mind. "Because if there _is_ someone waiting for me back home, she can't possibly measure up to you."

Mikasa gave a half-snort.

"I'm being serious," insisted Eren with all sincerity. "I've never met a woman like you before. I can't imagine anyone I might have been promised to back home measuring up to you."

"So what then?" she pressed. "You return home to your fiancé or wife, but keep me as your mistress on the side? I won't live that sort of life, Eren."

Now it was Eren who blushed, and he had the grace to look embarrassed. "That wasn't exactly what I meant. I just mean that if there's someone waiting for me back home, I don't think she could compete with you."

"That's a lovely thought," sighed Mikasa, "but if you're already betrothed, it doesn't really matter how she compares to me. It's been years since I've seen your parents, but I know Dr. Jaeger had a prominent influence in the community before he left. The same probably holds true now, so I imagine he's found you a good match and is eager to see you wed."

"We don't know that," insisted Eren. "Why are you trying to write this off, Mikasa?"

"Write _what_ off?" She countered with more vehemence than before. Her mask was starting to crack, revealing the angst she'd been trying so hard to disguise.

"This," he stated simply, gesturing between the two of them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Us. What's between us. You've been pushing me away since that kiss, but you can't tell me I was the only one that felt something when it happened."

Mikasa blinked rapidly for a moment, and her mouth trembled briefly. She cleared her throat, and she looked off to the side. "Yes, there was something between us in that moment. I don't deny that. I haven't survived for this long by letting myself fall into whimsical fantasies though, Eren. I have to be practical. If you're meant to come back, then you will. For now, I have to let you go."

Realizing there was no arguing against that truth, Eren dropped his gaze. He slid his hands down Mikasa's shoulders to her biceps, then to her forearms and finally to her hands. He held them in his, staring down at the contrast between her porcelain skin tone and his bronzed one.

"No matter what happens," Eren promised softly, "I won't forget you, or the time we spent together. Maybe you're right and I'm meant to go back to Eldia and raise fat babies there with some lady I can't even remember."

He lifted his gaze to hold hers again. "But if that's not the case and I have any say in the matter, you can bet on seeing me again."

Eren was sure that she was about to admonish him. Mikasa's exotic features went through an interesting twist of expressions. When she didn't say anything, Eren turned away from her, figuring he would only make things worse if he spouted off any further romantic drivel.

"I suppose I'd best try to clean up and get ready," Eren muttered. "I don't want my father thinking I was mistreated while I was in your company."

Mikasa hadn't released his right hand, and Eren felt her tug on it hard before he could make it two steps to the door. He turned in confusion, saw a glimpse of desperation in those deep gray eyes, and then he was practically yanked back into her embrace. Her mouth sought out his and he again experienced that phenomenal world-tilt, as he had the first time. He kissed her back with equal fervor, this time without caring whether it was sloppy or rough. Mikasa's fingers tangled into his hair, preventing Eren from pulling back even if he wanted to.

He was breathless, flushed and dizzy by the time a knock at the door startled them out of the embrace.

"Sorry my dears," Hange's voice called from the other side, "but we've begun moving the fleet. Eren, you should tidy up and have something to eat. This could be a long negotiation we're facing!"

"Y-yes," Eren gasped, still reeling inside. He swallowed and released Mikasa with no small amount of regret. Her cheeks were flushed like his, her eyes were bright with passion and her lips were semi-bruised from the force of their kiss. Eren reached out to gently trace the petal soft contours, cursing inwardly over the timing.

If only this could have happened before he'd started getting used to life in Port Coral and amongst the crew. If only his father could have found him before he was snared by these feelings for this young woman.

...if only Grisha had never found him at all.

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Just as Erwin had predicted, Grisha Jaeger wasn't especially thrilled by the deal being presented to him. Levi stayed in the background, hiding in the shadows as requested of his mate in case things went sour and his stealth was required. Nanaba acted in his stead as Erwin's advisor, and Levi wasn't the least bit convinced that part of Erwin's game plan was born of protective urges rather than tactics.

It wasn't that Erwin didn't trust Levi to take care of himself and if need be, come to the blond's rescue. It was simply that Erwin didn't want Levi to be visible, accessible and possibly targeted by malicious intent. The omega begrudgingly accepted that, if only because it was also a more practical game plan than having him directly involved in these negotiations. At least with him out of sight and presumably absent during these exchanges, he had the advantage of secrecy.

Levi was all about secrecy, these days. He'd made an art of stealth of shady transactions and of getting out of sight before anyone knew he was there. He was currently taking advantage of those skills, as a matter of fact. After listening in on the second meeting between Grisha and Erwin, Levi set the contingency plan he and his alpha had agreed upon into motion.

Grisha wasn't willing to retract his fleet until he saw proof for himself that his son was alive and well. Hange and the fleet would soon be within visual range of the Eldians, hopefully spread out in the agreed formation to make their numbers harder to determine. Erwin was drawing up the final documentation granting Eldian use of the harbor and autonomy in such use within certain boundaries. Everyone was exhausted, having slept only a little between negotiations.

Levi couldn't have planned for that better if he'd tried to orchestrate it himself. In the early hours of the morning, while Erwin was still finalizing the harbor treaty, Levi again made use of the tunnel system to sneak off unseen into the ocean. It was a bit trickier once the sun was high enough to shed the harbor in full morning light, but Levi knew how to navigate the shallows without being easily seen to observing eyes above the water's surface.

He swam out to the Eldian fleet, deep enough to ensure none of the sailors would see him clearly enough to identify him as more than a passing form of standard marine life. It wasn't easy for him to tell one Eldian ship from the next at first; most of them were built in the same iron fortified, battle-ready manner. Levi considered his options for a moment. His impulse was to find the crown galleon and sabotage it first, but then he considered all that he'd learned about naval warfare.

The admiral's ship wouldn't be packing as much artillery as the battle galleons flanking it. Of course it would be capable of defending itself, but the heavy fire would come from the frigates, should further hostilities break out. There wasn't enough time to cripple them all, so Levi targeted the ones surrounding the crown ship first.

He wasn't entirely familiar with the Eldian construction, but aside from aesthetics, they had most of the same strengths and weaknesses as those made by Paradisian hands. He focused on the rudders, making use of the special tools he'd carried with him in the pouch around his waist.

In all honesty, Hange would have been better at this task than Levi. She had other duties to concern her though, so Levi would simply have to do his best to ensure they had additional advantages at their disposal.

* * *

"Admiral, I can see the flag ship," called the sailor assigned to the crow's nest. "It's flying the colors described to us, sir."

Grisha gave a little start, apparently having come close to dozing off. Beside him, his third mate shot him a quietly concerned look. They were all running on proverbial fumes, and it was no surprise that even Grisha was near the end of his limitations. Jean lifted his spyglass to his eye and peered through it at the distant fleet.

"How many of them are there?" Grisha asked him.

Jean squinted, taking count. "Seven that I can count for certain, sir. I see other distant shapes behind them that look like other ships, but the angle of the sunlight makes it hard to tell how many. Could be as many as seven more or as little as four."

Grisha frowned and rubbed his jaw. "Then their numbers are equal to or even greater than our own. It seems Admiral Smith wasn't bluffing about the size of the fleet he was expecting to return. This narrows our choices in this arrangement."

"Even if they have an even number of ships to ours," reasoned Kirstein, "they can't possibly match the speed and firepower of our fleet. We're using the most recent technology. You don't think a pack of pirate riffraff could match that, do you? We haven't even used the torpedoes yet."

"Those are still experimental," reminded Grisha firmly, "and don't forget, my son is allegedly on board one of those vessels. Not one shot is to be fired until we've confirmed whether that's true and determined that aggression is our only recourse. I would like to be a man of my word and reach a peaceful resolution. The king needs this harbor whole and functional—which it won't be if we resume bombardment of it."

Jean wisely let the matter drop, and he scanned the distant fleet again with his visual aid. "Admiral, I think I see Eren. Aye, it's him all right. He's standing at the wheel of the flagship with what I assume to be the captain of it. He's next to a...whoa. Who is _she_? Wow."

"Hand over the spyglass," ordered Grisha, losing patience with Jean's vague rambling. When the young man did as he was told, the admiral peered through the device to see for himself. It took him a moment to locate the flagship and focus on it, but once he did, he could see that Jean was right. There was his son, standing on deck just as described between a tall woman with glasses and an eyepatch wearing a captain's tricorn, and a younger woman with jet black hair and pale features uncommon in this part of the world.

Eren seemed well, Grisha noted. His attention, like Jean's, was drawn to the young beauty beside his son...though probably not for the same reasons. In his travels to the orient for medicine and research, Grisha had seen facial characteristics like that before...though more pronounced in the people of those lands. The slant of the eye, the way the lids creased, the small nose and the fine, straight black hair. Obviously the girl on board had some Asian descent, but there was something else about her that jogged a feeling of familiarity in Grisha. The distance was still too far for him to be certain what that was, though.

"Smith told the truth," announced Grisha to his crew. "Signal to the other ships to hold position until I return from parley with the captain of that command ship. No shots are to be fired without my explicit instruction, and every ship is to be ready to depart from the harbor at my word."

While his men hurried to do as he told them, Grisha considered the shapes on the water behind the foremost members of the Coral Harbor fleet. Something about that didn't seem right to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Grisha heard Jean swear out loud after moving over to the starboard to check on some rigging. He turned to look at the young man, who was now leaning so far over the railing that his hat fell off his head into the water below.

"What is it, Kirstein?"

For a moment, Jean just continued to stare at the choppy waters below. Then he shook his head, turned and looked to Grisha with a decided pallor to his cheeks. "Ah, it's nothing, sir. I just thought I saw...never mind. Must be sea lag making me imagine things."

Grisha frowned, curious as to what the boy thought he saw, but too embroiled in his immediate situation to press for answers. "Well, keep your wits about you. This won't be over with until Eren is safely on this ship and the final signatures are secured on that treaty."

* * *

Beneath the waves, Levi pressed up against the keel of the Eldian flagship, taking a breather. That had been too close. This big mother he was currently underneath wasn't designed quite like the other ships in the fleet. The rudder chain was out of his reach. He'd tried to find a way to it without revealing himself, but even with the water's current turbulence, it was still too clear. While swimming around the vessel for ideas, Levi got too close to the surface and when he looked up, he could see through the watery barrier the long-ish face of one startled young sailor.

He was sure he'd been spotted, so he immediately dived low and out of sight. Now he was half afraid to move from his hiding spot, because if one crewman saw him, it was possible that others did as well. He wasn't concerned that they could do anything to him; he was a fast and agile swimmer, and he knew how to avoid nets and harpoons. What worried him was them figuring out that someone was deliberately handicapping their ships and the blame would go straight to Erwin. If that should happen, negotiations might be shot to hell.

He'd gotten too cocky. Levi agonized with himself for long moments, unsure of whether he should keep going with his task or get away from the Eldian fleet while he could. If a naval battle started, he would be right in the path of cannon fire. He was only flesh and blood, and no matter how fast he could swim, Levi couldn't predict when a shot might land in waters he was occupying.

Deciding that he'd done all that he could safely do, Levi dove deeper and swam away from the Eldian fleet. Quietly anxious to get back to the harbor and be at his mate's side, the omega took care to make a wide birth of the fleet. It would be just like Erwin to get himself into trouble before Levi could return to him.

* * *

Erwin himself was suffering anxiety, though his face was wiped clean of any emotion as he and Nanaba stood together on the balcony of his estate that over looked the harbor. Nanaba was peering through the telescope affixed to the balustrade, closely monitoring the progress of the Eldian flagship.

"Looks as though they're lowering a dinghy now, Admiral," she announced after several moments. "I think Jaeger is about to exchange decks to discuss the terms with Captain Zoë."

Erwin nodded, hoping that Levi passed on his instructions to Hange clearly enough. How she handled this part was a crucial step in these negotiations, and even if she followed his orders to the letter, Hange was quite likely to let slip a few careless phrases that might offend the Eldian's sensibility and threaten the tentative goodwill between them.

Erwin reached into his vest pocket for the skeleton watch he kept there. The chain securing it to his clothing dangled as the blond checked the time and silently counted back the moments. Surely, Levi had finished his task to the best of his abilities by now. Erwin wished that in addition to having an eagles range of sight, he could also penetrate the waters with it to see what was happening beneath them. Not even his vision could allow that, however. His one comfort was the link between him and his mate. He would know it if Levi were hurt or killed.

"Where is he, do you think?" Nanaba said with a glance over her shoulder at Erwin. "Levi, I mean? He's been gone for quite a while."

Erwin disciplined himself to keep his thoughts focused, and he shook his head. "I don't know. He isn't far. I trust him to have gotten the message to Hange as I asked."

Nanaba appeared to consider this information, and then she looked through the telescope again. "That bond between the two of you; I've never seen the likes of it before. Not even between couples that married young and grew to a ripe old age together."

Erwin hid a smile. "Is that so? It must be unsettling for you to make such an observation."

The young woman shrugged. "Just a bit odd. I can't be the only one to have noticed it. Seems like you fellows are so attuned to each other that you can communicate without even using words. You must have been partners for a very long time, sir."

"Not so long," corrected Erwin. He was careful with his words, though he knew that if he confessed the truth of his and Levi's nature their connection to each other, Nanaba would just scoff at it and ask if he'd gotten into the brandy while she wasn't looking. "Levi and I simply...fit together. Different though we are, our hearts and spirits are aligned. Understanding one another has always come easy to us. I know that's unusual. I think that's simply how it is with some people, whether they be friends, partners or lovers."

"If it is, I don't see it much," answered Nanaba. She then changed the subject. "They're moving, sir. Grisha has boarded the dinghy with some of his men, including the one he had playing the role of the commander upon your first initial meeting. They're rowing out to Hange's ship now, bearing a white flag of parlay."

Erwin gave a nod. So far it was going according to plan. Grisha would exchange words with Hange, and if he kept his promise, he would signal for his fleet to go West, out of range of the harbor. Only when they were out of sight would Hange release Eren to his father and allow them to rejoin the Eldian fleet. Once that was accomplished, Erwin would finalize the port documentation allowing no more than two Eldian ships free use of the harbor at a time from there on out. There were conditions to the agreement, of course. Any hostilities committed against Port Coral by Eldian forces would negate the agreement. Otherwise, they would be free to use this harbor for supplies and repairs on their ships under the agreed upon rules.

As he was thinking on this, Erwin realized a tactical flaw in his plan. He groaned before he could contain the noise, and he rubbed his forehead. "Damn it."

The utterance gained Nanaba's attention, and she turned away from the telescope to look at him quizzically. "What's the trouble, Admiral? It looks like everything is going the way you wanted it to."

"Yes, it is," agreed Erwin softly, "and that's the problem."

Nanaba blinked at him, clearly perplexed.

* * *

Shivering a little with cold, Levi made it back to the manor. He was back in his human form, dried off and dressed, but his hair was wet with sea water and the cool temperatures threatened to make him ill. Erwin would no doubt insist on toweling his hair dry for him and planting him by the fireplace to ward off a cold.

Distracted by thoughts of what he'd just done and what was going on, Levi couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline. He had to admit to himself that the thrill of danger always made him feel a bit more alive, and in more ways than one. When this was all over with, he intended to take advantage of his claim on Erwin and unleash the fire in his veins in a most satisfying way.

Thinking of this, the omega started to smirk. He opened the door leading to the tunnel, expecting to find Erwin up on the second level balcony, watching the harbor. Instead, he found himself facing a broad chest clad in gentlemanly finery the moment he stepped through the threshold. Levi stopped in his tracks and looked up at his mate's face, immediately sensing Erwin's disquiet before he even saw his troubled expression.

"What is it?" demanded Levi. "What's that look for. It's done and I'm fine, Erwin. You can relax."

"I'm relieved to see that you're all right," assured the blond softly, "but we've made a mistake."

Levi's brows pinched. "What do you mean 'we'? This was all your idea. I just went along with it."

"Then _I_ made a mistake," revised Erwin. "Either way, we aren't quite finished yet. We have to correct it before it's too late."

Annoyance nipped at Levi like impatient puppies waiting for a meal. "How about instead of being vague, you come right out with it? If there's a problem, we can't wait all day while you stand here demonstrating sexy ambiguity."

Erwin sighed, and he obliged the smaller male. "What do you think is going to happen when the Eldians try to honor their part of the bargain and leave our immediate territory? How are they to do this if half of their fleet is crippled from the tampering you've done?"

"Ah..." Levi frowned, understanding. He then shrugged. "What else were we to do, blondie? The tampering was a contingency plan, and it makes sense. We don't know if they're going to keep their word, and if they get hostile again, disabling some of their ships was the right call to ensure we have some kind of advantage."

"That was my logic in the beginning," agreed Erwin, "yet given the way things are progressing, I feel in my bones that the contingency plan won't be necessary. At least not today."

"So you think Jaeger will stick with his side of the bargain."

Erwin nodded. "I really do. However, I doubt that will be the case if he discovers that part of his fleet has been crippled. He'll naturally suspect me of being responsible for it. I don't know how many ships you tampered with, but I'm sure it was enough to leave doubts that it's merely a coincidence."

Levi sighed. "Yeah. I got to at least six of them before I had to withdrawal. It's nothing that can't be fixed in a timely manner once they realize what the problem is, but enough to slow them down. They wouldn't have time to repair the damage while in the middle of a fight."

"Then we have to go out there now and undo your handiwork before the exchange is finished," pressed Erwin. "There's still time if you and I work together. They'll be none the wiser for it as long as we make haste, and I can be back on land and in my human form before it's time to finalize signatures."

Levi seemed doubtful. "What if you're wrong? I know it doesn't happen often, but even you can make mistakes when trying to predict what someone's going to do. If that happens, we'll be back where we started and they'll have the upper hand."

Erwin reached out to squeeze Levi's shoulders. "Trust me. Grisha doesn't want another violent confrontation anymore than I do. He's eager to see this come to a peaceful resolution, without bloodshed. So long as he gets his son safe and unharmed, he has no reason to turn on us. He's a civilized sort."

"I hope you're right," muttered Levi ominously.

* * *

A short while later, Levi and Erwin were both beneath the water in the harbor, stealthily reversing the sabotage that the former had committed against the Eldian fleet. They were short on time; a cautious peek above the surface had revealed to them that negotiations were at their end and Grisha was preparing to board his dinghy with Eren to return to the flag ship.

Levi groused about the situation as he worked, trying to remember which vessels he'd meddled with so that they could get them all back in functioning order. Erwin was, for his part, regretful to have put the omega through all of that just to make him come back and undo it.

"I never claimed to be a perfect genius," defended Erwin in mersong as he followed his mate to the next ship on the list.

"Oh yes you did," argued Levi, pausing to glance back at the bigger male. "I distinctly remember you saying; _'Levi, I'm a fucking genius. I'm the smartest bastard you'll ever meet.'_ "

Erwin couldn't help but chortle with amusement, bubbles rising up from the gills on his neck. "Stop making things up. I've never said anything of the sort."

Levi shrugged, and he swam up to the vessel he'd targeted for repair. "Not in so many words, but that's what you imply every time you come up with some complex scheme. I blame myself as much for always going along with it. I've got to learn to say 'no' to you now and then, blondie."

He wasn't really angry with Erwin, and Levi knew the alpha could sense as much through their link. As he attached the chain back to the ship's rudder, Levi admitted to himself that he was a little relieved over Erwin's change of heart. If his alpha felt so strongly that sabotage wasn't necessary, Levi was confident that everything would be all right. At least for now. Whether it would stay that way in future dealings with the Eldians had yet to be seen. After all, according to what Erwin told him, the king of Eldia's plan had been for Grisha's fleet to capture this port and put it completely under Eldian control. King Reiss might not be content with the bargain that had been struck and the limitations it presented for his future use of the port.

Levi tried not to think of that. Today they were dealing with Grisha, not the king. Things could have gone a lot worse if Erwin hadn't used his persuasive talents the way he had. Hange's fleet would have given the foreigners a hell of a fight, but Levi doubted in the end they would have won out. They were simply too outnumbered and Hange's ship was probably the only one in the fleet that could match the Eldian ships for firepower.

"Careful not to go too close to the surface," reminded Levi as he and Erwin finished up and moved on to the next target. "I think one of their crew might have spotted me for a second the last time I was out here."

Erwin stopped swimming and stared at Levi with quiet alarm. "Did they?"

"I _think_ so," repeated the omega. "I'm not positive, and if he did see me, he couldn't have seen more than a glimpse before I was out of sight again. He probably thought he was just imagining things, judging by the look I saw on his face before I dove deeper. All the same, we don't want any more of them catching a look at us. One sailor can be brushed off as having travel fatigue and seeing things that aren't there, but two or more claiming to spot merfolk might be harder to discount."

"Then we'd best quicken our pace and be extra careful," mused Erwin.

Levi agreed. He led his companion to the next ship after looking around carefully. "I think this is the last one."

"You 'think'?" repeated Erwin. He grabbed hold of the rudder chain and helped Levi affix it properly. "You aren't sure?"

"They all look alike from down here," defended Levi. "I didn't keep an exact count of how many I got to before I had to retreat. I was in a hurry, and getting spotted by one of them rattled me a bit."

"I see." Erwin grunted as he finished aligning the chain to the grooves in the rudder. "There's no help for it. Let's just hope we didn't miss any and get back to land. I need to be available at the estate when they send the courier to get my final signature."

The two of them descended deeper to ensure nobody on the surface could spot them, and they swam back to the harbor. Levi glanced over his shoulder as they neared their destination, mentally counting the Eldian ships and wondering if he'd missed any of them.

* * *

Stepping off of Hange's ship and joining his father in the rowboat was more difficult than Eren predicted it would be. There was a nagging feeling of familiarity when he looked at Grisha, but Eren couldn't pull up any memories of the man. In his current state of being, the young man was literally in the presence of strangers, getting ready to leave behind the people he'd gotten to know and the life he'd made in his time with them. He was starting all over again, losing what he knew to embrace what he couldn't recall.

It was terrifying.

"It's going to be all right, son," Grisha told him when Eren hesitated at the ladder leading down from the ship's deck. "I understand how confused you must feel, but I'll treat your condition myself and no matter what it takes or how costly it is, I _will_ find a way to restore your memory. This will all be nothing more than a bad dream one day, and you'll have the life you're meant to have back."

Eren glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Mikasa. She was standing beside Hange, staring back at him as if she wanted nothing more than to yank him away from Grisha and stop him from boarding that dinghy. She restrained herself though, and her eyes held a promise in them that somehow, they would see each other again. Eren hoped she was right.

With a bit more prompting from Grisha, Eren climbed down the ladder and situated himself beside one of his father's men in the boat. Grisha soon joined him, and when he gave the nod, the man sitting at the oars began to row them away from the ship.

Needing something to distract him from his anxiety and malcontent, Eren decided to ask his father some questions. "Can you tell me why I was on the royal flagship, sir? Or why I joined the navy, for that matter?"

Grisha hesitated for a moment, and then he dug out his pipe from his jacket and started packing it. "I suspect your prime motivation was a sense of adventure. You've always been a curious lad. You also told me that you wanted the chance to see Paradis again someday, seeing as it was where you lived out your childhood. You jumped at the chance to join the crew of the Princess's ship when you learned it would be taking her through these waters."

Eren found that easy enough to believe. Another question loomed large in his mind as he looked back at Hange's ship for one last glimpse of the beauty he would be leaving behind. "What about my marital status? Do...I have a wife? A betrothed?"

"Not as yet," answered Grisha. "Your mother and I had hopes concerning your future bride, but we've since decided on being more practical."

Puzzled by this, Eren frowned at the older man. "What does that mean? Were you hoping I'd marry into royalty?"

Grisha smiled. "In a manner of speaking, yes. The young woman we had our hopes set on is, we discovered quite recently, partly royalty. That is to say her mother was of royal blood. Her father was a commoner in Shiganshina. Unfortunately they both passed away when she was only a child, and she herself had no idea of her lineage when your mother and I took her in. The two of you were quite close, and we entertained the hope that the two of you might one day be married. Unfortunately, I think I dashed that possibility when you came of age and we moved to Eldia. Now I have no idea where this young lady might be."

Eren blinked slowly. "Um...father..."

Grisha went on with a shrug, ignoring Eren's hesitant commentary. "At any rate, it's better for us to search for a match locally than to postpone your being married for the sake of a potential bride in another country, one that may not even be alive today as far as we know. I would have liked to see you with her because you're so blasted picky about women. I think we'd get the least resistance from you if we could find her and arrange your marriage, but time stops for no-one. You've been of marrying age for longer than necessary, with no fiancé to show for it. Carla and I have agreed to start searching for a suitable bride for you back home. Your disappearance put that plan on hold, but now that I've found you—"

"Father wait," Eren begged, piecing things together in his mind. "This woman you're talking about...the one you originally wanted me to marry...is her name Mikasa?"

Grisha gave a start, and then he grinned. "You remember her! Eren, this is a good sign."

"No, I...damn it!" Eren dragged his fingers through his wind-blown hair and started to get up. The boat rocked precariously, and he hastily sat back down again. "We have go to back! I was _just with_ Mikasa on that ship! She's the captain's first mate."

Now it was Grisha's turn to blink, and then an enlightened expression crossed his face. "That young lady with the black hair, isn't it? That's our Mikasa?"

"Yes! She told me she remembered me from our childhood. She's the one that's been taking care of me for all this time. I must have signed up for the royal crew because I wanted a chance to find her. It makes perfect sense, if you and mother wanted us to be married to begin with."

"Wait a moment, Eren," cautioned Grisha. "Your mother and I hadn't had the chance to talk to you about our wishes for you to take a wife. She wanted to give you the chance to experience the world, even though she was fearful of the dangers you might face as a sailor. You couldn't have known our intentions for you and Mikasa."

"Does it really matter?" demanded Eren. "I found her. Or she found me. Anyway, what's important is I know where she is and now that you've told me all of this, I can't leave without her. Turn the boat around. I've got to go back and tell her."

"Eren, be still," ordered Grisha. "This is too sudden, and you aren't well. I can't comply with your request. Not now."

"But you wanted me to marry her! What's the matter? Why change your mind now, when she's right there within reach?"

"Do you really think that she'll agree to leave her life behind at a moment's notice?" reasoned Grisha. "A situation like this requires tact, Eren. You need treatment, and even if the young lady would respond favorably to a marriage proposal from you, what sort of husband do you think you can be to her in your current condition? You have no memories of your life prior to waking up under these people's care. The damage could go beyond that, as well. I need to thoroughly examine you, determine how best to treat you and ensure that this memory loss is isolated, rather than a recurring condition."

Eren drew a deep breath, his heart slamming in his chest at the implications. "Are you saying it could happen again? That I could lose the memories I've built since I woke up?"

"It's possible," answered Grisha softly, "though not very likely. I need to rule out that possibility before I can condone moving ahead with any wedding plans. Imagine the horror of waking up one morning next to a woman whose name you can't recall, whose face you don't recognize. Even if Mikasa accepts your proposal, until we know how extensive the damage to your brain is, you're taking a huge gamble."

Eren cringed inwardly at the mental picture his father had painted for him. He remembered how hurt Mikasa looked when he woke up and didn't recognize her. He also, despite his eagerness to make a life with her, couldn't predict how she would react. She was a free woman in this life she'd made for herself. She might not remain so if she were to travel to Eldia and live as his wife.

_~I...don't want to cage her. If I did, it would smother that part of her that I admire so much. I'm only thinking of myself, and not of her or her happiness. Selfish bastard.~_

Eren went quiet, lowering his head and rubbing his temples. "Is this what my life is going to be like now? Never knowing exactly who I am or what I want?"

Grisha reached out to pat Eren's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure otherwise, son. You'll get the very best of treatment, and I'm confident that one day our efforts will succeed and you'll be whole again. In the meantime, you can write to Mikasa. Tell her of your progress and your feelings for her. I know it's inconvenient to say the least, attempting to court a woman from the opposite side of the ocean, but at least this will give you both time to think on matters. Perhaps it's for the best. Rushing into marriage with a person you hardly know is something that royals do. In that, commoners have it better. We can take the time to connect with our intended spouses, which I feel makes for a happier marriage anyway."

While Eren saw the logic in that, he couldn't shake the frustration he felt. For how long he'd been searching for the perfect woman he couldn't even guess, but he knew in his heart that he'd found her in Mikasa. Why else would fate have thrown them together like that? And now, he was sailing out of her life.

"What if you can't cure me?" asked Eren, lifting his head to gaze at the horizon. "What if I never get those memories back? Am I supposed to stand back and watch some other man snatch Mikasa up because part of my life is hidden from my recollection?"

"I very much doubt that Mikasa would allow someone to 'snatch her up'," stated Grisha dryly, "at least, if she's still anything like the little girl I once knew. Given that she's taken in with...er...those who operate outside the law, I imagine she's not meek enough to allow others to make her decisions for her."

Eren thought on this, and a hint of a smile curved his lips. "No, you're right about that." He sighed and he looked at his father. "But she's still a woman with a woman's needs, right? How can I be sure she'll wait for me?"

"Unfortunately, you can't," answered Grisha. "All that you can do is try to keep her interest until you're well enough to return to her, Eren. Your mother and I will do our best to help facilitate that, but you can't rush your good health. If it's meant to be, then you and Mikasa will be together again some day."

Grisha hesitated, looking at Eren with an expression somewhere between curiosity and trepidation. "Tell me, do you think Mikasa is still a maid?"

"A maid?" repeated Eren, not understanding. "Well, she kept my sleeping quarters clean and she's no slob, but I wouldn't call her a maid. If you're suggesting she should take up work as one if she comes to Eldia, I think she'd be offended."

Grisha stared at him for a moment, and then he laughed. "No son, you misunderstood me. When I ask if she's a maid, I mean is she still intact."

It took the younger man a few seconds longer to catch on, and Eren shot an embarrassed look around at the men on the boat with them. "Oh. You mean a virgin," he said softly.

Grisha nodded.

Eren hesitated to answer the question—which he felt was deeply personal and kind of intrusive. The memory of the searing kisses he'd exchanged with Mikasa did beg the question of how experienced she was. It made Eren seethe with jealousy to think of her sharing her bed with any other man, but he didn't think a virgin would have kissed him like that.

"I don't know," he answered at last. "I never asked her, and it doesn't matter to me anyway. That's the one good thing about having this condition of mine; it makes me care less about what might have happened in the past. All I can do now is look forward."

"It doesn't bother you," pressed Grisha, "the thought of your bride knowing other men besides yourself?"

Eren sighed. Yes, it bothered him. Not because he felt he was the sort of person that judged people by purity, but because it was _Mikasa_ and he was evidently a selfish person when it came to her. He didn't want to share her.

"If she's been with someone else before me," he said carefully after considering it, "there's nothing I can do about it now. I came back into her life unexpectedly and I would have to be pretty arrogant to think she's spent all these years saving herself just in case we crossed paths again. I can be content knowing I'm the _last_ man she takes to bed, if she'll even have me."

Grisha looked to Hange's ship, dwindling in the distance. "If I were to go by the way she was looking at you when we were leaving, I'd say there's a very good chance she will. I just want to be sure you know what you may be setting yourself up for, if you want to pursue this to its end."

Eren nodded. He knew he was taking a risk with his heart. The circumstances would be different if and when he made it back to Mikasa. She might not feel the same by then, and while he wouldn't say as much to his father, Eren severely doubted he would ever want another woman as much as he wanted Mikasa.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Levi turned around when he heard the question, and he eyed his partner critically. They'd made a rather mad dash back to the estate after struggling to shift back into their human forms while still wet with sea water. The effort had exhausted the both of them; they weren't as practiced as Hange at commanding their bodies to change form at will.

"Your hair is still damp with sea water," supplied Levi, reaching out to tweak a stubborn, wayward strand that had fallen out of place despite Erwin's attempt to style it with a comb. Levi shrugged and smirked. "It's a sexy look, though."

"I'll just have to make due," mused Erwin. "We haven't time to dry it completely."

The courier was already on the grounds. Nanaba had agreed to escort him to the common room to receive Grisha's copy of the completed harbor documents, and for that, Erwin was grateful. He'd sent the maid home for fear that she would say something or hear something she wasn't meant to. Nanaba was, for her part, keeping her questions to herself and playing along gamely with Erwin's plans. She surely had to wonder where he and Levi went while she waited there alone, but the woman's respect for their privacy was as solid as ever.

A knock sounded at the door to their bedchamber just as Erwin was having one last go at grooming his hair into place.

"Admiral, the courier is here. I've poured him a whisky while he's waiting, but he's pressed for time and can't linger for long."

"I'll be right there," assured Erwin. He looked at Levi and took a deep breath, and he lowered his voice. "Stay here and out of sight. I won't be satisfied that this business is concluded until that man is gone from our property and those ships are sailing out of sight."

"Worried they might try to kidnap me or something?" Levi's tone was subtly teasing.

Erwin reached out to cup the omega's chin, and he lowered his mouth to Levi's for a brief kiss. "Who could blame them for wanting to try? But no, I'm asking because you are my ace, should things take a bad turn."

"I know. It's almost over with."

"Tides willing," sighed Erwin.

With that said, he took his leave and closed the bedroom door behind him. He schooled his face into a calm, collected visage and he stopped by the study first to collect the documents. After checking them over to be sure there were two completed copies, he slipped one of them into a waterproof case and brought it into the common room.

Erwin didn't recognize the young man that waited there for him as one of the people that had initially shown up with Grisha. He was tall, with sandy brown hair down to the collar, light brown eyes and a long-ish face sporting some light beard growth. The young man was sipping his drink when Erwin entered, and when the admiral cleared his throat to announce himself, his guest got out of the armchair he was in and gave a respectful nod.

"Admiral Smith," greeted the young man, "I'm Officer Jean Kirstein, here on behalf of Admiral Jaeger to collect the agreement."

"Of course," agreed Erwin smoothly. He offered the case to Jean. "Here it is, completed and signed as promised. I trust that your admiral will keep to his end of the bargain and withdraw from our harbor once you've delivered this."

Jean took the item, opened it up and retracted the document from it to give it a look. "That's the plan, sir. Admiral Jaeger asked me to extend his thanks and his regrets that he couldn't come himself to make this exchange. He's eager to return to home waters and treat his son for his...er...memory problem."

"I understand. I would be of the same mind if our situations were reversed. Please give Eren my regards and my best wishes for a safe journey home. We grew fond of him in his time with us, and we hope to see him again some day in the future."

Jean made a sound that sounded like a hybrid between a snort and a huff of laughter. He disciplined himself when Erwin raised a brow at him, and he coughed into his hand. "Excuse me, Admiral."

"Is there something amusing about what I just said?"

Jean looked uncomfortably in another direction. "No sir. Just a moment of personal disbelief."

"About what?" pressed Erwin.

"It doesn't matter, sir. Eren and I simply...clash at times. His amnesia must be genuine for him to make friends so easily."

"Then it seems your experiences with him differ from my own," Erwin reasoned lightly. He favored Jean with a winning smile. "I take it you two have a rivalry of sorts."

"Hmph. That's one way of putting it." Jean tucked the document safely back into its case, and he reached for his glass to finish off the whisky he'd been served. "Personally, I think Eren's got a death wish. Ah...sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right," Erwin told him, amused. "I'm an impartial ear, and boys will be boys, as they say. It sounds like Eren is quite the firebrand, and we've only had a sample of that. Just remember this, Mr. Kirstein; traits that one might find frustrating or unconventional in other people have their benefits as well. You may come to miss that aspect of Eren, if he can't be restored to full memory."

"I'll take your word for it, sir." Jean saluted Erwin in a foreign manner. "Now if you'll give leave, I need to return to the harbor with this so that our fleet can be on our way."

Erwin gestured graciously at the archway. "By all means. Safe journey to you and your countrymen. I hope this agreement works in everyone's favor."

Jean nodded, and he turned to go. He paused at the threshold and glanced back at Erwin curiously. "Did it rain in this area while I was making my way here, Admiral? Your hair is wet."

Erwin checked a sigh. He'd dared to hope that said condition of his hair might pass notice. He'd formulated an excuse already in case the subject came up, though it wasn't his best improvisation ever. "I've recently had more modern plumbing upgrades installed. Unfortunately, it's still a new enough system in my country that it's less than perfect. One of the pipes burst on me earlier while I was washing up for your visit."

"Oh." Jean made a face. "Maybe our traders can offer some help with that, the next time our ships make port here. I didn't mean any disrespect, sir."

Inwardly, Erwin was doubtful that any engineers or masons from _any_ country could match Hange's brilliance with inventiveness, but he nodded all the same. "Possibly. I'll have to make due with what I have, in the meantime. Travel safely, young man."

"Thank you, sir."

Jean took his leave then, and Erwin relaxed once he was out of sight. He was dizzy with fatigue now, and he looked forward to collapsing in bed with his mate. He couldn't indulge in that until those Eldian ships were safely away from the harbor and his own fleet returned to port, though.

* * *

-To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Levi had dozed off. He couldn't believe it himself, but when he felt Erwin's lips caressing his throat, then his jaw, he jerked awake. Upon recognizing the alpha's scent and seeing his smiling blue eyes gazing down at him, the smaller male relaxed.

"Shit. I was just resting my eyes for a moment," excused Levi, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the lamp lights. He fought a yawn.

"You were asleep," corrected Erwin's deep voice. "It's all right; I won't hold it against you. Scoot over a little, would you?"

Levi squirmed over to one side of the bed to allow room for his companion. "How did it go? Are they leaving or what?"

"Yes. They've gone. I watched them retreat myself." Erwin groaned as he sat down on the bed and removed his boots first, then his vest. "However, we did miss _one_ ship that you disabled when we were correcting things."

"Shit," Levi said again. He rolled onto his side and slitted his eyes open to gaze at the blond when Erwin flopped down on his back, leaving his legs dangling over the bottom side of the bed. "I had a feeling we didn't get them all, but—"

"Shh, it's okay," interrupted Erwin. He reached out to press two fingers against Levi's animated lips. "It was a minor oversight, compared to what could have happened if we hadn't swam out to undo most of the damage. Only one ship in the fleet was left disabled, so it didn't raise suspicion against us. I invited them to make port long enough to repair the rudder, and they moved on without any further issues. Nobody accused us of sabotage, Levi. This ended well."

"Well, that's something." Levi yawned, and he started fumbling at the laces of Erwin's shirt in an attempt to help him get out of it. "What about your concerns with Eren, though?"

"Ah, that." Erwin sighed, rolling onto his back and slipping a hand behind his head. He stared musingly at the ceiling while Levi undressed him at a leisurely pace. "I still have my concerns about it, but I'm confident that what Eren knows about us can't pose any further danger than what the Eldians have already discovered. What happens next hinges on the actions of their king and his council."

Erwin suddenly sat up, groaned and bent forward to clutch at his head. Levi watched him with mute concern. Erwin's shirt drooped down over his left shoulder to bear it to the omega's sight. He could see the tension in it and as tired as he was, he sat up himself to start kneading at it.

"Oi, don't put yourself through this." Levi scooted forward a little, and he nipped at the exposed shoulder. He wasn't good at comforting...not the way Erwin was. More often than not, Levi fell back on aggressive techniques rather than gentle ones. Erwin needed encouragement right now, though.

"No matter what happens with this, you've done your best...and you've done well. Humans are about as predictable as the weather patterns at sea. Just when we think we've got them figured out, they pull something out of their ass to prove us wrong."

Erwin nodded, and then he collapsed backwards—nearly squishing Levi in the process if it weren't for the omega hastily scooting out of the way. The alpha pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm tired."

Levi sat up quickly, frowning at his mate. He abruptly straddled him, bare toes curling, and he pressed his hands against Erwin's broad, partly exposed chest. "Hey, I'm here. You should have let me take a more active part, you asshole. If I'd known it was stressing you this much, I'd have insisted. You never curse unless you're severely fed up."

Erwin opened his eyes, looked up at Levi and bestowed one of those handsome, dazzling smiles that won everyone over so easily. "I was fishing for a foot rub, but this is just as good."

"Asshole," accused Levi immediately. He pinched Erwin's ear, right above the hoop decorating the lobe. "I was being sincere, shitface."

"I know you were," Erwin agreed, still grinning. He sat up and put his arms around Levi with a sigh, and he bent at what had to be an uncomfortable angle to press his ear against the smaller merman's chest. "You're always here for me, my Levi. Always. It's just that..."

"What?" Levi pressed when he felt Erwin's frown against his chest. He curled his fingers into the blond hair, which was crisp due to the salt from the ocean still clinging to it. "What were you about to say? You're censoring yourself again."

Erwin grimaced slightly, and a surge of disquiet made it through the link they shared. Erwin's right hand settled on Levi's lower abdomen, fingers spread. "Some day soon, you may be carrying. I don't know when that might be, but it's always in my mind when it comes to the safety of this place we've made our home."

It took Levi a moment. Gazing into those fathomless eyes, he felt like he'd made an uncertain and unfair promise to Erwin. He looked down at the big hand played across his stomach, and he swallowed. "I've fucked up your sense of direction, I see. I made you that promise before I was ready to go through with it, and now it's all you think about."

"Levi, that isn't it." Erwin sat up, putting his arms around the smaller man and hugging him close. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again that you're all I want. I believe you when you say it will happen some day. It's only _my fault_ that I keep narrowing my sights on that. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Like I'd think you'd accuse me of doing something wrong." Levi snorted against Erwin's hair, and he endeavored to breathe in the scent of the ocean still clinging to it. "I just wonder sometimes if...ah, never mind. We've already been over this, and if you say you don't resent me for making you wait, I'll believe you."

"I don't," insisted Erwin. "I'll reassure you of that every day, if I have to."

He pulled away to stare Levi in the face, and his fingers stroked the omega's spine lightly. The touch both tickled and teased Levi. Blood rushed to the smaller male's groin with startling haste in response. His face colored as well with a telling flush, and it deepened when Erwin noticed the bulge that had developed in Levi's pants.

"Well now, what have we here?"

Levi glanced down, surprised himself by the reaction. "I don't know."

Erwin's sly smirk reached his eyes, making the blue of them seem to sparkle as he looked at Levi's face again. "You don't know? Hasn't it happened enough by now for sexual arousal to be a non-mystery to you?"

"Very fucking funny," muttered Levi. "I mean I don't know how a little touch to my back got it hard. Even my prick is tired from today, but somehow you managed to get it up anyway."

"Hmm." Erwin stroked Levi's spine again, and he chuckled when a shiver went through the omega. "Have we discovered a new erotic zone for you, pet?"

"Don't be cute. It's just my back."

"Ah, but this sweet little body tends to be more sensitive than average," reminded Erwin. He ran the back of his nails over the curve of Levi's spine, making the flesh pebble. Erwin glanced down as he kept doing that, up and down in slow, persistent caresses. "Naughty fish. Look how hard you've gotten. Looks as though your breeches are getting wet, too."

"Nnh...fuck."

Embarrassed though he was, Levi couldn't deny the truth of Erwin's observation. He typically had similar reactions when Erwin nibbled his ears or fondled his ass, but he hadn't been expecting a touch to his back to get him so excited. There was indeed a damp spot forming on his crotch. The tip of his cock was straining against the material, and that restraint in of itself was erotic to Levi. It made him want to squirm.

"Quit fooling around," protested Levi. "I've got nothing left in me today, and neither do you."

"At least part of you disagrees with that statement," Erwin murmured, and he groped Levi gently between the thighs with his free hand, still stroking his back with the other one. "And feeling your pleasure through our link has given me a second wind, also."

"Erwin, you devious...mmph..."

It wasn't Erwin that interrupted Levi's complaint, but rather Levi himself. Overwhelmed by his sudden state of arousal, Levi grabbed a handful of the blond's hair, yanked Erwin's head back and crushed his mouth against his. He grinded against the bigger man's palm, making husky sounds of desire in the back of his throat. His tongue slid firmly against Erwin's, and when the blond offered no resistance, Levi released his hair to start pulling at his clothes.

He was feeling hot. They still had a ways to go before spring came and with it, mating season. Regardless, Levi was experiencing a spike in urgency that he couldn't blame entirely on his omega nature. In his human form, he sometimes found himself horny for no practical reason. While he did get the urge to mate with Erwin in his natural form without the call of nature prodding him, their coupling as humans served no biological purpose. They couldn't conceive, intercourse required the use of lubricant products and careful preparation, and Levi was pretty sure that up the ass wasn't exactly where people were designed to put it when trying for offspring.

Still, he loved anal. He loved it whether he was giving it to Erwin or taking it himself. When he bottomed, he loved the initial ache, followed by the relief when the breach was complete, and finally that electric moment when Erwin's girth nudged against his prostate. When Levi topped, he adored the expressions his mate's handsome face went through as he experienced those same sensations...not to mention the tightness of his body squeezing him so beautifully.

Levi didn't care anymore if it was "the wrong way" to do it. He knew for a fact that other men participated in the same act together, whether they were human or merman, alpha, omega or beta. If it was supposed to be wrong, why would that sweet spot be _right there_ , where the best way to reach it was through penetration?

"Hey, wait," Levi gasped when Erwin lifted him and rolled him onto his back. "I want to try something new, if I can muster enough energy to do it."

"Oh?" Erwin was breathless as well, and he was getting hard against Levi's thigh. "What did you have in mind? Perhaps some time together in the saltwater bath to make it easier on you?"

Levi shook his head. "Not exactly, though a little saltwater might help my idea along."

"What do we need saltwater for, if not to make love as mermen?"

"Only one of us is going to do it as a merman," explained Levi. "You keep your legs and I trade mine for my tail."

Levi followed the suggestion up with a seductive whisper into the blond's ear. "I want to feel what it's liked to have you inside me that way...feel you thrusting into me the way you do when we fuck as humans...but I want it as a merman."

It wasn't very often that Levi managed to render Erwin speechless, but now was one of those times.

* * *

"Levi, I think I've been underestimating your creativity and imagination," Erwin said softly, some time later. He examined the previously unused tarp that Levi had covered their bed with after coming up with the idea to use it to protect the bedding. They had a surplus of the canvas material in storage, just in case they might need extra in the winter to keep their supply of firewood dry. Erwin thought it was an ingenious idea on Levi's part; it would allow them to experiment with greater freedom and less risk of damage to their bed.

"I think when it comes to sex," Levi said with a grunt, tugging his boots off, "I can be pretty damned inventive. Heh. Or maybe I'm just a depraved pervert."

Erwin turned around to find his spouse smirking at him, and he smiled in return. He let his eyes sweep over Levi's body, lingering on his chest, bared to view through his open shirt. "If it's depraved and perverted to be adventurous in the bedroom, then sign me up for the title."

Erwin staggered slightly as he started to strip down too, and Levi stopped with his hands on the laces of his breeches to stare at him with subtle concern in his pale gaze. "Erwin, are you okay to do this or what?"

"Are you joking?" answered the blond, stubbornly shrugging off his fatigue. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. The thought of playing the role of a sailor having his way with a rare catch is too exciting for me to pass up."

"Don't ham it up," warned Levi. "I barely made it through that little act you made me pull off the last time you wanted me to pretend with you."

Erwin grinned at the reminder of that encounter. He'd somehow convinced Levi to pretend he was a male concubine in Erwin's harem. That had been a fun and memorable night. Levi in a diaphanous silk loincloth of black and silver was a thing to inspire salivation. The hammered metal collar Erwin had fit around his neck had added the perfect touch, and the thin chain belt around his waist with the little bells completed the image.

"You really did pull off the look I concocted for you beautifully. The imports Hange brought to me from the southeast served and even more luxurious purpose than she could have guessed."

"More like a perverted purpose," countered Levi. He shrugged. "But seeing your tongue hanging out of your mouth like that was worth having the silk wedgie for part of the night."

"It didn't remain on you for long," agreed Erwin. "I should request that you wear it around the house for the entire day once my birthday comes back around."

"Tch. Right. I'm going to wear nothing but a scrap of cloth in this drafty manor for an entire day in the middle of Autumn. Think of something else, Erwin. Something that won't result in me catching a chill and ending up bedridden."

Erwin shrugged. "We could just limit it to one room. You can be my little prisoner for the day...my _erotic_ prisoner of love."

"One fantasy at a time, you glutton," admonished Levi, though his smirk returned briefly. "I'm not even sure you've got enough pep in you to make it through this one, right now."

"I'm fine."

Levi pulled his shirt off, dropped it into the laundry basket and then crossed the room to the blond. He gazed up at him searchingly, no doubt able to feel Erwin's exhaustion through their link. "Are you sure about that? I've had some rest, but you haven't. Maybe we should put it off for now—"

"No," protested Erwin a bit more vehemently than he intended. He spoke in a softer tone when Levi blinked slowly. "No, there's no need to postpone trying your idea. I may be tired, but I'm very interested. You just may have to practice more patience with me than you're used to when you mate with me in that form. Remember, I don't have the stamina in my human form that you're used to seeing from me as a merman."

"I realize that. I'm not expecting you to go all night long and frankly, I don't have the energy for that either. In fact, the idea to try this came to me _because_ I'm too tired to get exceptionally vigorous. We can take our time with it, and I'll go easier on you since I'm worn out too."

"Ingenious logic," approved Erwin. He slid his hands over Levi's tight, muscular shoulders, admiring their tone and shape. "I would like to try something as well, if you'll permit it."

"Hmm. Like what? Don't over-reach, big guy."

Erwin smiled at him. "First, finish stripping and get onto the bed. Once you've changed to your aquatic form, I'll show you. It's something that I know you like, but we've never done it this way before."

* * *

After getting on the bed and sponging his body with the bowl of sea water they'd brought to the room to help facilitate the idea, Levi transformed. He was pleased by the reminder that as a merman, he was of a size with Erwin's human form. It was certainly interesting to lie down beside his mate and not feel dwarfed by him. Erwin didn't remove his clothes beyond his shirt right away, but he wasted no time in demonstrating to Levi what he'd meant with his earlier words. The omega jumped a little in surprise when Erwin's fingers trailed down his body and started to stimulate him in an unexpected place.

"Shh, don't be nervous," encouraged Erwin, leaning over the startled omega. Those piercing eyes of his shifted their focus to the slit he was stroking, the entrance to Levi's body that he'd penetrated so many times before while in his true form. Erwin supported himself on his other arm as he lightly stroked along the ridges of it, caressing the edges that were swollen with arousal.

"The only difference," Erwin told Levi softly, "is the size of my fingers right now from what you're used to. It's still me, lover."

Levi relaxed, reminding himself that this had been his idea. The touch was familiar; skilled as always. His alpha's touch. Refusing to allow the proportional difference to throw him off, Levi boldly reached down to place his hand on top of Erwin's. It was strange to see it match his partner's in size, but it just required a bit of getting used to.

Erwin glanced down at the touch, and then his eyes gazed back into Levi's. He eased his fingers in slowly, drawing a gasp from the omega. Levi deliberately tried to relax for him, offering no resistance. He experienced a sharp jolt of pleasure when Erwin's fingers delved deeper and curved. Levi's caudal fin furled up responsively, his back arching. Another swift gasp escaped him when Erwin lowered his head to Levi's chest to capture his left nipple between his lips.

"You're making me wet," announced Levi boldly, canting his pelvis eagerly into Erwin's gentle thrusts.

The blond smiled against his chest, and he started kissing his way down Levi's supine body. "I'm about to make you wetter."

Levi bit his lip, fighting back a moan. It wasn't hard to guess what Erwin had in mind, but this would be the first time he'd ever done it under these circumstances. The omega braced himself when he felt Erwin's nose brush against his erection. Levi jumped a bit when his mate's lips kissed the shiny, flushed tip briefly before meandering lower. Then that mouth was on him, caressing the tender flesh of the slit Erwin was fingering.

Levi couldn't be sure if he was just hyper aware of sensation or if his body was actually more sensitive to the touch right now, but when Erwin withdrew his fingers to replace them with his tongue, the omega swore he saw stars. Levi grabbed Erwin's hair impulsively, tightening his fingers in it but avoiding pulling. His mouth fell open and his cock twitched.

"Erwin...fuck..."

The blond hummed low in his throat, swirling his tongue around the moist edges of the slit before delving inside again. It thrust and flicked, waggled and curved in there. Erwin's thumbs pressed firmly against the outer edges, spreading the slit wider for better access.

It was driving Levi mad. He honestly wasn't prepared for this rush of sexual excitement he was feeling. He figured that he was fatigued enough that he wouldn't have the energy to enter such a hyper horny stage, but his body was proving that assumption to be false. Panting and trembling, Levi kept hold of the longer strands on top of Erwin's head as if by doing so, he could cling to some semblance of self-control.

"Tides, that feels so...unh...hah! G-gonna come, big guy. I'm gonna come!"

Erwin's mouth left the now pulsing slit beneath Levi's groin, only to encase his bucking arousal. The alpha sucked strongly on Levi's cock as he arrived, swallowing the load that the hapless omega shot down his throat.

Shaken by the experience, Levi released Erwin's hair to bite the back of his hand, struggling in vain to muffle his cries. He twitched a few more time in Erwin's mouth before his climax faded, and then Levi's body went limp and helpless. Erwin licked and kissed the softening length of Levi's cock, and then he migrated back up the omega's body to kiss him on the mouth. Levi didn't mind the salty residue on his alpha's lips, evidence of his pleasure. He kissed him back, still panting for breath. Erwin broke the kiss and trailed his lips over the fluttering pulse in Levi's neck where his gills would have formed had he submerged underwater.

"I want you," purred Erwin. He grinded himself against Levi's tail, rubbing his hard crotch against him. He was still in his trousers, having insisted on staying partly clothed until he was ready for the final act.

"Then get this shit off," suggested Levi breathlessly. He started tugging at the laces concealing the swelling between Erwin's thighs, eager to free him from the bothersome article of clothing.

"Just a moment," cautioned Erwin. He propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at Levi contemplatively. "We haven't decided on a position for this. If I'm not careful, I could end up getting finned by you." Erwin traced the delicate silver pelvic fins on either side of Levi's genital area.

"I hadn't thought of that," admitted Levi, glancing down with a frown. The last thing he wanted was for this encounter to end with Erwin bleeding from an accidental cut. Besides that, they couldn't exactly use the same positions they were used to assuming while having sex. Missionary wouldn't work for obvious reasons, and neither could Levi get on his hands and knees to get it from behind. Usually in this form, he and Erwin would embrace facing each other. That might work under these circumstances, but penetration could be awkward. Without legs to spread, Levi was at a bit of a disadvantage. Erwin, however, was under no such constraint. Who said the alpha had to be on top, anyway?

"I think I've got an idea," Levi said after pondering the issue for a moment.

* * *

Erwin had to again give credit where it was due for creativity. He'd been half ready to give up on the idea of making love to Levi under these conditions, but then the omega presented him with an interesting position to try. Levi first had Erwin bring some bandaging from the bathroom, and they wrapped it around his pelvic area to bind his fins and provide a barrier between them and Erwin's skin. After a little adjustment, they were able to part the material enough to expose Levi's genitals for the act, while leaving the fins covered up. Levi then got Erwin out of his pants rather impatiently, pushed him down on his back and demanded that he spread his legs.

To his chagrin, Erwin found himself blushing while complying with his mate's wishes. He wasn't used to assuming such an open, vulnerable position unless he was bottoming for Levi, and he wondered if that was what the omega had in mind.

"I didn't get the lubricant out," Erwin informed Levi softly, willing to let him have his way even though it wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"We don't need it. I'm more than wet enough for you."

Erwin allowed his confusion to manifest on his face as Levi wriggled close and settled on top of him. The cool, leathery scales of the smaller man's tail rubbed against Erwin's thighs. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to top me."

"Yes and no." Levi smirked at him, and he took Erwin's hand to guide it down to his loins. He was indeed slippery with arousal, and he watched Erwin with bedroom eyes as the alpha stroked his slit, smearing the slick over it. "For this to work, I have to be on top. Doesn't mean I'll be inside you, though."

"I think I see," breathed Erwin. His groin pulsed with lust, and he fingered Levi carefully. "How creative of you."

"I have my moments." Levi squirmed a little to line himself up, and then he gripped Erwin's erection firmly. "It's worth a try, don't you think?"

"Yes," agreed Erwin. His breath caught when he felt the tip of his arousal slide into Levi's moist, tight entrance. "Fuck. How do you fit me in there when I'm in my aquatic form, love? I expected it to be looser than this."

Levi smirked down at him coyly. His breath caught as he pumped, taking Erwin further into his body. "I guess we omegas are just versatile like that. If we couldn't stretch enough to take our alpha's cocks, our type would be extinct like the dinosaurs by now."

"Good point." Erwin spread his thighs a little more to allow for better penetration, and he slid his hands over his mate's back and down to where the skin gave way to scales. He cupped Levi where the omega's ass would have been, had he remained in human form. Erwin smiled at him as he pushed down, while at the same time rocking his hips upwards. A moan broke free from the smaller male, and Erwin lifted his head off the pillow to kiss the hollow of Levi's throat.

"How does it feel?" questioned the blond. "Is it hurting you for me to move this way?"

Levi shook his head. "Doesn't hurt."

He dipped his head to capture Erwin's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. Levi started to move then, hesitantly at first. He broke the kiss to stare down at Erwin, his thin brows pinching and his cheeks flushed. Erwin let him set the pace, aware that while this was different for the both of them, Levi was the one most likely to get hurt if he got careless in his excitement.

"The way you look right now," gasped Erwin, unable to tear his eyes off the omega's face. "You are so beautiful."

His words seemed to inspire Levi to greater heights of lust. The omega began to experiment, shifting atop Erwin, rotating his pelvis, finding a rhythm that felt best for him. After a while, he must have figured it out because he was pumping steadily and smoothly, gaining confidence as the initial strangeness of it faded.

"It's...not so different from...fucking with legs," gasped Levi. "Muscle groups just work in a different way. Does it feel good for you, blondie?"

"Levi, it feels fantastic to me," assured Erwin truthfully. He reached up to cup the back of the omega's dark head, guiding him down for another kiss but pausing to whisper to him just before their mouths connected. "Mating with you always does."

Further conversation became limited after that. Both of them were caught up in the newness of the encounter, the feel of one another and the pleasure of their joining.

* * *

Levi awoke sore the next morning, and to his surprise, he was still in his merman form. He couldn't recall ever having made it through an entire night out of the water without reverting back to his human form. Not that he'd ever tried to keep his tail deliberately when he was on dry land, but it did take a conscious effort to hold his human form while exposed to salt water. He imagined it should have been the same in reverse, and yet when he opened his eyes, there his tail still was. The only thing different from the form he took in the ocean was the lack of the gills that developed so that he could breathe underwater.

Levi turned his head to look at the golden-haired, handsome male sleeping peacefully beside him. Erwin was snoring softly, and he looked ridiculously boyish to Levi in his current state. The alpha's hair was mussed, the bangs hanging over his eyes. Far from the perfectly groomed style that Erwin kept it in while dry. Lying on his side and snoring softly, there was a sort of innocence to Erwin that Levi only ever witnessed while the man was asleep.

Levi contented himself to just watch his mate for a while, admiring the way the soft light of morning touched the angles and planes of Erwin's face. His lashes were tipped with blond, longer than they appeared from a distance because of those gold highlights.

Levi heard a familiar, high-pitched meow from outside the door, and a glance at the ticking clock reminded him that it was Cleopatra's breakfast time. At least now she could get around well enough on her own to remind him of when she was due for a feeding, and that made Levi feel confident that he hadn't made a mistake in bestowing a name on her. He'd frankly been worried that he'd been too hasty with that, but he was already attached to the mangy little furball.

"Just a minute, Cloe," Levi said, resisting a smirk when he saw a little paw poke its way through the crack under the door. "You won't starve to death if you don't get every meal exactly on the dot."

Levi sat up with a grunt, frowned a little at his tail and made a conscious effort to transform his body back into his land-dwelling shape.

Nothing happened.

Levi opened his eyes, his gaze going sharp and his brows drawing down with confusion. He stared down at his tail, and he wondered if he was dreaming. He poked himself in the side just to be sure, and he drew a deep breath once he was certain that he was in fact awake.

"What the hell's the problem?" whispered the omega, cocking his head a little to the left. "Why are you still there?"

He'd never retained this form for so long out of the water before, and when Levi tried again to invoke the shift to human form—to no avail—he started feeling a subtle tingle of panic. Maybe he was simply too worn out from the excitement and activity from yesterday. He and Erwin had both pushed themselves to the limits, both physically and emotionally. Having sex the way they did might have sapped Levi's remaining energy to the breaking point.

"Erwin." Levi nudged his companion, trying not to give into fear. "Erwin, wake up. Something isn't right."

The blond mumbled, and then he cracked his eyes open to peer blearily up at the face hovering over him. His mouth curved into a sleepy smile upon recognizing his mate, and—still half-asleep—Erwin reached for him endearingly.

"Good morning, sunfish."

Levi resisted his husband's attempt to embrace him. "Snap out of it and wake up, would you? I need you coherent. I can't change back."

Erwin's dreamy expression dissolved into puzzlement, and then he scanned Levi's body and apparently realized his mate's size wasn't quite right. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then he looked the omega over with a frown.

"Did you sponge yourself down again?"

Levi shook his head. "No. The last time salt water touched my skin was last night before we went to bed. I must have stayed this way through the entire night, and now I can't get my legs to come back."

Now Erwin's mild confusion was fading into concern. His vivid eyes kept scanning Levi's body. "Are you sure you've been like this all night?"

Levi sighed, and he combed his fingers through his hair. "Pretty sure."

"And you've tried to change shape since waking up?"

"Yes," snapped Levi, losing patience. "Weren't you listening? I woke up, realized something wasn't right and tried to make my legs come back. I can't do it, all right?"

"Calm down," soothed Erwin, switching his tone to that calming one that usually served him so well in negotiations. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for it."

"Like what?" challenged Levi, feeling the hysterics rising closer to the surface. "You fucked me into fish form permanently? This has never happened before to either of us."

"I know that," countered Erwin. There was a hint of panic coloring his voice as well, and he couldn't quite conceal the worry now darkening the blue of his eyes. "You aren't injured or sick, though. Surely this sort of thing has happened to one of our kind before. I don't know the answer, but surely Hange might have some insight to share with us."

Levi took a slow breath, and he nodded. "All right. Hange. So go and get her. I can't stay like this, Erwin. If anyone sees me this way—"

Erwin shushed Levi, brushing his thumbs over his animated lips. "Nobody is going to see you. We'll discover the answer to the problem and have you walking on legs again in no time at all. I promise you."

"What if I _do_ change back into human form but can't get back into this one again?" Levi postulated, turning the possibilities over in his head. "What if there's a limit to how many times we can change our shapes and I'm stuck with one or the other for the rest of my life?"

"Levi," said Erwin softly, shaking his head. "Don't. That can't be true. If it were, Hange would have been stuck with legs or a tail long before either of us. There has to be a simple reason for this, and we'll find out what it is."

 _"Please,"_ Erwin's gaze said, holding Levi's, _"don't jump to conclusions. I need you to be strong for me."_

Levi swallowed, and he calmed himself with no small effort. Erwin could feel his distress through their link, and it was obviously shaking him up. In all their adventures together, in all their explorations, he and Levi had been true partners. They uplifted one another when they were feeling down, encouraged one another when things were bad, lent one another emotional and physical strength when needed. Though Erwin was the alpha, he was probably more dependent on Levi's fortitude than the other way around. Feeling like he was unable to protect his omega was probably the biggest kink in Erwin's armor.

"All right," Levi said at last, his devotion and love for this blond leviathan drowning out his personal fear. "We'll see if Hange has any answers."

Erwin got out of bed, and the glimpse of his nudity was Levi's only brief comfort before the alpha retrieved his robe and slipped it on. Erwin bent over the bed to cup Levi's face in his palms, holding his gaze.

"Just wait here for me. I'll be back with Hange as soon as I can, and I'll fill the bowl we used last night with more sea water to leave with you in case you begin to feel parched."

"I didn't think of that," admitted Levi. "All right. Feed Cleo while you're at it. You can...ah...bring her in here to me and she can...eat on the bed."

Erwin smiled, and his amusement trickled through their bond despite the anxiety he was trying so hard to conceal. "You were rather specific about training her that meals belong in the kitchen."

Levi shrugged, attempting to at least pretend he wasn't as scared as he felt. "I can't keep an eye on her if I stick to that rule right now. She's still healing."

Erwin nodded, choosing not to contradict him further. "As you wish. Should I bring her litter box into the room as well?"

Levi grimaced at the thought, but he nodded. "Yeah, might as well. I can get around well enough to set her down on the floor after she eats. I don't want her pissing or shitting on the rug because she can't get to her toilet."

"All right. Leave it to me."

Levi watched as Erwin opened up the wardrobe to hastily select some clothing. "You should comb your hair first," he suggested, noting the bed-head Erwin was still sporting and the stubble lining his jaw.

"Levi, I really don't care about maintaining an immaculate appearance right now," Erwin chastised. He pulled on a deep scarlet shirt with billowing sleeves, and then he carelessly slipped on a clashing vest of forest green overtop of it. "I really couldn't care less what I look like. My priority is finding Hange as quickly as possible and getting her back here to examine you."

"Clearly," muttered Levi dryly. "You look like an overgrown elf. Santa must be missing you in his shop."

"You're hilarious," Erwin responded. Still, he didn't cease in his actions or change his attire to something more elegant. He got out a pair of stockings, secured them to his calves and then put on some breeches and a pair of boots. "Some things are more important than gentlemanly airs; your safety being one of them."

Levi admitted to himself that he was being a fucking brat. Erwin was trying his best to address the issue while sparing him some dignity in the process. He opened his mouth to assure his mate that he would wait there for him, but then he heard the bell ring from downstairs. A female voice called out, and Levi's face went cold from a sudden drain of blood from it.

"The maid."

Erwin grimaced, and he glanced over his shoulder at the door. "I'll send her home for the day. I'll tell her that her services aren't needed until further notice."

"What if she questions that?" pressed Levi. "She's been a good helper. If we suddenly put her on suspension, she's going to wonder why."

"I'll come up with something," Erwin promised. "I'll assure her that she's done nothing wrong. I can offer additional pay if I must. We just can't have her around until we know what's happening with you. I would rather lie to the maid than risk her finding out the truth of what we are."

"I suppose you're right," Levi admitted. "All right; get rid of her. Tell her I'm sick with a cough or something and we don't want her catching it. That should be a good enough excuse to keep her away for a while until we figure out what the problem is."

"Good idea," approved Erwin. He kissed Levi on the crown of his head. "I'll bring Cleo and her things as requested, and I'll be back with Hange as soon as I can. In the meantime, try not to move around too much."

Levi nodded in accordance. He had limited mobility in this form, and the last thing he needed was to end up trapped somewhere on the floor, helpless as a beached whale.

* * *

Hange approached the silent form of her young first mate, pausing in her steps. Mikasa was staring out at the ocean again. She'd been doing that constantly since Eren sailed away with the Eldians, even after they made port and returned to the lighthouse. Hange could somewhat relate with Mikasa. After she'd lost her friend Keith, she often did the same thing, wondering what life was all about and entertaining the illogical hope that he would magically appear on the beach, alive and well.

"Mikasa, you should eat," suggested Hange softly, coming up beside her.

"I'm not hungry."

The flat statement drew a sigh from Hange. The lass had it bad. It made the captain wonder if Mikasa and Eren shared a bed after all at some point during his time with them. Mikasa was pining as if for a lover, and feelings that ran so deep could only be explained by love or obsession.

"Eren is alive," Hange pointed out, "and safe. You won't be doing yourself any favors by ignoring your own basic needs and making yourself sick wondering about him. He said he would write you, and there's a good chance he'll make it back to these shores some day. What do you think he'll say if he returns to find a wasted little husk in place of the woman he left behind?"

Mikasa turned, and an unhappy little frown tugged the corners of her mouth down. "Why do I feel this way, Captain? He and I were close as children, but I got along fine without him after his family moved away. Now I feel like I'm incomplete, and I don't understand why."

Hange mulled it over briefly. "You don't already know?" She smiled at the younger female. "Of course you don't...how silly of me. You've never been in love before, and neither have I."

Mikasa blinked, and a blush spread over her pale cheeks. Her denial was to be expected. "I think that's an extreme conclusion to come to. I do _love_ Eren, but it's hasty to say I'm _in love_ with him. We weren't together for long enough. He had amnesia. How could I fall in love with someone before I have the chance to know what sort of person they actually are?"

"People fall in love for stupider reasons all the time," Hange reasoned with a shrug. "They never expect it to happen, but it does. I've never experienced it first hand, but I've witnessed it enough to know it's true. Maybe it's just a human trait, though. Your kind do seem to latch on to one another quickly."

Mikasa scoffed softly. "And you mean to tell me that you've formed no attachments yourself? It's never said between us, Captain, but I know you would be devastated if anything happened to your friends or most of your crew. You're just as capable of love as we are."

"That's not exactly what I was getting at, but you aren't wrong. I can and do love, but I've never been _in love_. I'm not sure I'm even capable of it. Maybe sirens aren't made that way. Not many of my sisters form tight monogamous bonds, even when they choose a mate to reproduce with. Some do, but for the most part we're an independent lot and we enjoy our freedom."

"You think I'm not free just because I miss Eren?" Mikasa scowled at her.

"Now, don't get offended," cautioned Hange with a wave of her hands. "I'm not saying you're some sort of slave for your feelings, girl. I'm simply trying to help you understand them and cope with them. You're only enslaved to them if you _let_ yourself be. You can miss Eren without letting it turn you into an emotional wreck, can't you?"

Mikasa looked briefly stricken, then uncertain. "I...suppose so."

"That's the spirit." Hange patted her companion on the shoulder. "You don't have to pretend everything is rainbows and sunshine, but try to carry on, be comforted by the knowledge that he's safe and think of all the things you'll have to talk about when you see him again. You should have a whole list of adventures to share when he comes back."

"You sound so certain that he _will_ be back," said Mikasa in a low, doubtful voice.

"Call it a hunch." Hange smirked, and she winked her good eye at Mikasa. "I know men's weaknesses and a pretty face happens to be at the top of the list. If the way that young man looked at you was any indication, he'll be back some day, come hell or high water. If he isn't, then I need to retire as a mermaid."

Hange closed her mouth and dropped the subject immediately when the hatch to the top of the tower lifted up and her assistant poked his head through to speak. "Captain, the admiral is downstairs asking to see you. He says there's a problem with his partner. Thinks he may be sick and he wants you to have a look at him."

Hange's concern for Mikasa's state of mind immediately transferred to Levi's health. She wondered if the little omega managed to get himself hurt during his covert operations the night before.

"I'll be right down," promised Hange. "Excuse me, Mikasa. I can't let this wait."

* * *

Levi had Cleo napping on the bed with him when his partner returned with Hange, as promised. He paused in stroking the kitten to look up at the pair as they entered the master bedroom, and he shook his head when Erwin raised his brows in silent question.

"No good," confirmed Levi. "I've tried again several times, and not so much as a twitch of change."

In fact, he was worn out from his efforts. He'd even tried pulling off the protective covering that he and Erwin laid down on the bed the night before, thinking that perhaps there was some residual sea moisture lingering on the material to hinder his efforts to shift his form.

"How strange," Hange observed, coming over to the bed to look at him. She set down her medical bag on the mattress and opened it up. "So you don't feel anything when you try to transform, Levi? Not even one scale goes away?"

"Nothing except strain," he answered. "It's like trying to take a shit when you're constipated. You know it's inside of you but you just can't get it out."

Hange snorted, and she pulled out a magnifying glass. "That's the first time I've ever heard the act of shifting forms described that way. Well, let's have a look and see if there's any hints of change to your scales. You could have fin fatigue."

"Fin fatigue?" repeated both Levi and Erwin at the same time.

Hange nodded, and she started examining Levi's tail closely with the magnifying glass. "It can happen when one of our kind is sick. In our aquatic bodies, we have a higher constitution. It's therefore natural when we aren't well for our bodies to want to stay in their natural form and return to an ocean environment. The water replenishes us, so if you're unable to change back to your human form, it could simply be your body trying to tell you it needs more time in this shape and in the water."

Levi allowed her to poke, prod and study him, keeping mute and considering the possibilities. After a while, Hange finished up and put away her instruments again.

"I don't see anything wrong," admitted the captain. "No dulling of the scales, no signs of fin infection, no weakness of vitals."

"Then what?" demanded Levi in frustration. "There's got to be some reason behind this. Are you saying that I've just used up all my turns at having legs, or what?"

"It's not limited that way, dear. Granted, I still think some of our ancestors evolved into land dwellers at some point in history, but that would take a few generations. I don't think it's possible for a single merperson to lose his or her shape changing abilities from living out of the water for a while. If that were the case, you would literally be stuck between worlds. Your gills haven't formed, so if you're not capable of fully shifting either way, you couldn't survive in the water and you would be crippled indefinitely on land."

When both men paled, Hange was quick to reassure them. "I don't think that's the case. There are other possible reasons we can explore. Levi, is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

Levi looked at Erwin, and the blond looked back. Erwin was the next to speak. "He's been taking contraceptive measures, and spawning season is over with. I don't think the conditions have been right for that to be likely."

Levi sensed some vague disappointment from Erwin as the blond reasoned away that possibility. He didn't allow it to bother him though, not since the last conversation they'd had about future plans. "He's right. Pregnancy is highly unlikely. What would that have to do with it, though?"

"It's just a possibility I didn't want to overlook," explained Hange. "Sometimes when merfolk are expecting, their bodies crave more exposure to the ocean and of course, their appetites can alter. It's especially important for omegas to be in their natural forms when they give birth, because your human bodies aren't equipped for it. I just thought there might be a chance you're in the early stages of pregnancy and your body could be resisting the change because of that condition."

"Well, that isn't what it is," Levi insisted. "It has to be something else."

Hange sighed, and she closed up her medical kit. "Then the only conclusion left is that your metabolism is lacking the boost it needs to undergo the cellular changes. Did you just wake up like this? Was the transformation deliberate on your part, or did it happen in your sleep?"

"Ah, deliberate," Levi answered evasively. "We had a busy couple of days, as you know. First we sabotaged the Eldian ships, then Erwin decided that was a mistake and we had to go back and undo everything. When all the negotiations were finally finished and the foreigners were out of our waters, I...wanted a spritz. Didn't fight it when my body changed forms because I was too tired."

Hange raised a brow at him. "You're blushing awfully pretty for someone that just wanted a saltwater refresher, Levi."

"We made love," Erwin blurted before Levi could formulate some additional excuse. "I'm sorry Levi, but this could be important. I'm willing to trade a moment of embarrassment in exchange for some answers, if that's what it takes."

"Oh," Hange pondered. "So after all of the shenanigans with the fleet and the parlay, you two went the extra mile and had a little private celebration. Nothing wrong with that, but I can see how that might exhaust shape changing abilities for a little while. Sex takes a lot of energy after all."

She looked up at Erwin with a frown, her russet gaze sliding over him assessingly. "Erwin, you don't seem to be affected, though. That may be due to your greater strength and stamina as an alpha, though."

"I wasn't in my aquatic form," admitted Erwin. "I kept this one while we were doing it."

"Oh," Hange said again, and then a third time. "Oh. How interesting. What was that like? That's something I've never tried."

"Hange," groused Levi, "focus. Yes, we fucked while I was in mer form and Erwin was in human form. Maybe that's why he's not stuck like I am, but can you confirm that or not?"

"I think it's a high probability," agreed Hange. She grinned at Levi, reached out and boldly pinched his cheek. "You're an adventurous little guppy, aren't you?"

Levi smacked her hand away. "I was curious, all right? What are we going to do about this? I can't stay like this indefinitely and what you said earlier about me being stuck between worlds keeps springing to mind."

"There's one way to assure that won't happen," Hange was quick to point out. "We'll take you to your salt water bath and put you in it. Once you're submerged, your body should easily be able to make the final transition to water breathing, and then we'll know for sure that it's just a matter of you getting enough rest to change back into a land dweller."

"I agree," said Erwin. He approached the bed and bent over Levi. "Let's not waste time."

Levi heaved a sigh, and he scooped up his kitten to move her aside before putting his arms around Erwin's neck and letting the blond lift him up out of the bed. Erwin grunted a little at the weight, hinting that he was perhaps a bit more fatigued himself than he let on. Hange followed behind as Erwin carried Levi out the door to conduct her proposed experiment.

* * *

A while later, Erwin stood with Hange at the edge of the sea water bath, staring down at his submerged mate. Levi had fallen asleep, and he floated just beneath the water's surface, his black hair drifting around his face. Thankfully, he formed his gills as soon as they got him into the water, and shortly after that he fell into a restful slumber.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" Erwin asked their friend in a soft voice. "If I somehow compromised his ability to live and survive on land with my actions, I'll never forgive myself."

"Erwin, try not to worry," she said reassuringly. Hange looked down at Levi again, and she tapped the fingertips of her right hand on her left forearm as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've seen this sort of thing happen before, though not that often. Think about how much effort we expend each time we change our shapes. Even now, I get worn out at times when I do it too often in one day. I think he needs to just sleep it off. He could be out for a while, but as long as he isn't showing signs of distress, he should be okay. Make sure he eats something nutritious when he wakes up, and he should be able to get his legs back in a day or so."

"I hope you're right," murmured the alpha.

"There's no evidence to suggest otherwise," Hange reminded him. "So let's just give it time. We can worry again if he still can't change shape in a couple of days. Until then, take it as a matter of patience."

Erwin nodded, because there was simply nothing more that he could do. Sitting here staring at his mate like a pot of water he was waiting to boil wouldn't help Levi, and waking him up every five minutes to ask if he was feeling okay wasn't going to do any good either.

"Thank you for your help. I think I'm going to go over some paperwork to keep me occupied. Maybe I can get some of it done without Nanaba's help."

* * *

Levi woke up that night, and he ate the fish soup Erwin brought to him without ever getting out of the tub. He told the blond that he was still tired, so Erwin let him be when he started falling back asleep. Early the next afternoon, Erwin was doing his best to do some housekeeping in lieu of summoning the maid to do it. That was when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent while sweeping the corridor leading to the saltwater pool. At first he didn't quite recognize it, because he was used to smelling it with different senses. It was fainter than what he was used to, wafting into his nostrils through the air he breathed rather than through his gills in the water.

"Levi?" Erwin set the broom against the wall, and he opened the door to the expansive bathroom. It creaked on its hinges, and he stepped into the dimly lit chamber almost hesitantly. He saw his mate at the far end of the pool, submerged to the shoulders in the corner. Erwin inhaled though his nose again, wondering if he was imagining what he thought he smelled.

"Yeah," came the strained response.

Erwin walked closer to the pool, staring down at his half-submerged companion with a combination of wonder and doubt. Levi had a look about him that Erwin had seen before, mostly during the spring. It was unusual to see him this way and smell that cloying scent at this time of year, though. Not that it _never_ happened out of season, but it was decidedly rare.

"Are you...in heat?" asked Erwin, still uncertain of his own impression.

"I am," agreed Levi, panting a little. "It started this morning, but it was so subtle at first and slow to peak I thought I was just imagining it. Seems I wasn't."

Erwin walked around the edge of the pool and he squatted down beside where Levi was seated. He reached out to rub the omega's tense shoulders, already beginning to respond to the pheromones and urgency Levi was putting out.

"I'm not sure what to do," admitted Erwin softly.

Levi turned his head and tilted it back to look up at him, his pale features dripping with salt water. He blinked, and the dew on his lashes sparkled in the light. "What do you mean, you don't know what to do? There's never been a question of that before when I've been in this condition."

Erwin smiled tensely, and he sat back on his haunches with a sigh. Releasing Levi's shoulders, he stared down at his now dampened hands. The itch to transform was strong, as was the urge to mate with Levi.

"I mean that I don't know if you're rested enough to take it. I wonder if the reason you've been unable to assume your human form since our last encounter might be related to this. Maybe you were due for an out of season heat, and our lovemaking helped facilitate it. You've never tried to change forms while in that condition before, have you?"

Levi shook his head, frowning. "No, now that you mention it. Only after the need is satisfied. When I go into heat, my first thought is to get into my true form and have your cock. Maybe that's the catch. Hange said our bodies want to assume natural form under certain conditions, but we never asked her if a heat could be to blame for it."

"Well, that must be it then." Erwin smiled, feeling some relief. "You weren't showing any symptoms at the time, so she likely didn't consider the possibility."

"So then get in here with me," demanded Levi, reaching for him. "You can cure _both_ my problems."

Erwin's smile faded, and he sobered. "If I do that, we could be in here together for quite some time. Suppose I'm wrong and the issue with your transformation is really from you overtaxing your shape changing. If I exhaust you further—"

"Oi, I would rather be stuck in fish form for a whole week than suffer through this without relief," Levi stated raggedly. "You know I can only stand it for so long, blondie. Besides, if you're worried about it taking too long, just remember that my heats never last long during these spurts between mating seasons. It shouldn't take any longer than it usually does when we fuck as mermen."

Erwin's jaw clenched. There were still things that he and Levi hadn't discovered about themselves...things that not even Hange knew the answers to. A lot of her knowledge of merfolk anatomy was based on beta types. What if some of those rules were different for alphas and omegas?

Levi distracted Erwin from his concerns in an admittedly effective way. While the blond was contemplating the risks, his omega turned in the water and started to stroke the inside of Erwin's nearest thigh. Levi nipped at Erwin's knee with sharp teeth, staring up at him invitingly.

"I need you," said Levi simply, and then his wet hand reached belligerently for Erwin's crotch.

If Levi's goal was to banish Erwin's remaining self-control, he succeeded to that end. Without another word, the alpha started unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

"As you desire, lover," announced Erwin.

* * *

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Erwin's theory turned out to be correct. Once Levi's out of season heat burst faded and he rested and dried up, he was able to assume human form again. He needed another day to recover his strength after that, simply because they'd expended so much energy satisfying his mating needs. Erwin himself needed a rest, in fact. Things returned more or less to normal after that. The couple got back into their routine of doing business with partners. As expected, the transition of seasons cut back on their profits. Winter continued its approach, bringing with it fewer viable options for trade routes and prizes.

Everyone was used to this by now. It was common practice for people to stash extra supplies and put aside winter finances to see them through until the spring returned. Most people in Port Coral got by without much trouble until travel routes opened up again and revenue flowed back into the community. There was a system to it. Those involved in trans-Atlantic trade supported those who weren't by exchanging coin and goods for local services. Their patronage covered living expenses for town doctors, business owners, wood cutters and so forth. In return, the domestic workers lowered prices for their services and goods to keep them affordable during the slow economic months.

Erwin often observed that while humans were more materialistic than merfolk, they did cooperate as a community to support one another. Outsiders might consider places like Port Coral to be a den of thieves or a nest of scalawags, but the residents pulled together during tough times regardless.

Cleopatra's leg, it seemed, would never completely recover from her ordeal. Both Moblit and Hange checked in on her from time to time, and their respective diagnosis was the same. Cleo would have a limp for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have the grace and dexterity of most felines and she'd probably never be able to climb a tree, but she could otherwise live a normal life and she wouldn't have to lose the leg.

The cat became Levi and Erwin's official mascot. Erwin even paid a local seamstress to fashion a tiny pirate hat and a button-up sweater with a jolly roger on it for the cat, keeping in mind her lame leg and describing the need to make the item easy to put on and remove. When he brought it home a week later, Levi accused him of being in the drink.

"How much have you put away today while I was out?" demanded the omega, staring at the miniature outfit his mate held up for his inspection. "She's not gonna put up with that. She's a cat, not one of those purse dogs rich people carry around."

"She's a short-haired cat," reminded Erwin patiently, "and she's still rather scrawny. She has some growing and eating to do before she puts on a healthy weight. You don't think this might help to keep her warm in this drafty house while we're in the cold season?"

Levi hesitated, glancing from the sweater to their little pet. Cleopatra was currently rubbing up against Levi's right boot, purring between meows.

"Think about it," persisted Erwin. "She always begs to be let into the room with us at night, and she burrows under the covers for warmth. She gets cold, Levi. Even now, she's trying to borrow some of your body warmth. A bit of insulation might be best for her...keep her in good health. You don't want her to get sick, do you? Not after all you've done to keep her alive."

Levi sighed. He bent over to address the cat—who was now on her side and playfully pawing at his boot. "Well Cleo, what do you think? Do you want to wear this ridiculous getup?"

There was no definitive answer forthcoming from the cat, and Levi straightened up again. "Give it to me. Let me have a better look at it."

Erwin handed over the sweater and the hat, and Levi rolled his eyes at the latter.

"It's cute," defended Erwin, "and it will keep her head warm. Look, there's a stocking sewn into the little sleeve here for her lame leg. It will look like she has a peg leg."

"And you clearly think that's hilarious," muttered Levi. "I suppose you want her to wear an eyepatch and a little sword too?"

"No, both of her eyes are functioning fine," defended Erwin. "I'm not just trying to amuse myself at Cleo's expense, Levi. The stocking will help keep her foot and leg warm, which in turn can ease the stiffness and joint pain she'll likely have for the rest of her life. I had her comfort in mind when I collaborated with the seamstress to make it, you know."

Levi checked the stocking on the sleeve in question, gave a little grunt of grudging satisfaction when he saw it was open-ended so that the cat's toes would still be free and unrestricted. "All right. I still think this is a waste of money and you're an idiot for doing it, but I guess we can try it. If she doesn't get used to it after a few wearings and it makes her miserable, we're tossing the idea and never trying it again."

"You've got a deal," agreed Erwin.

* * *

Cleo, as it turned out, adjusted well to going in costume. In fact she was so comfortable with it that she became the perfect little mascot for Erwin and Levi's business operation. Erwin procured more additions to her wardrobe, most of it pirate themed. Business associates expressed amusement and some amazement when they came over for meetings to find the cat joining them in the office, decked out in some tiny outfit.

As Cleopatra grew, so did her wardrobe. Levi marveled over it, but he shrugged it off. As long as the cat was happy to wear the ridiculous costumes Erwin bought for her, Levi couldn't see the harm in it.

Eventually they got word from Eren Jaeger. He sent two letters; one for Mikasa and the other to Levi and Erwin. He assured them that he was living comfortably in Eldia and adjusting as well as he could. His memories hadn't yet returned to him, but he was getting by without them and he was grateful to at least be back with his family, even if he couldn't recall growing up with them.

Hange expressed some vague concern to Levi over Mikasa one day, while the two of them were enjoying tea together on the balcony of the estate. She stirred a sugar cube into her drink and took a cautious test sip of the hot brew, and then she brought up her first mate.

"She's become increasingly withdrawn," explained Hange softly. She gazed up at the cloudy sky, and she pulled her coat more tightly around her body. "Honestly, I haven't seen this kind of heartache since Keith lost his wife. I knew the bond between Mikasa and Eren was strong, but I'd hoped she would snap out of it after a few weeks. Now we're heading into the middle of winter and she still acts like she's sleep walking half of the time. I've run out of ideas to perk her up."

"As long as she's still capable of doing her duties, let her mope as much as she wants to," advised Levi. "There isn't much you can do for her, short of taking a trip to Eldia and snatching Eren back."

"Don't think I haven't considered that," sighed Hange. "Mikasa is still perfectly reliable, but I worry that her distraction may cost her one day. I would hate to lose my first mate because her mind is on that lad instead of a fight in front of her. How long does it take for humans to get over heartache like this, anyhow?"

"Beats me," Levi admitted. "How long would it take if you were in her shoes? The grieving period for lost love is probably about the same for humans as it is for our kind."

He frowned, imagining how he would feel if he were separated from Erwin for an extended amount of time. Levi prided himself on being an independent omega, but he couldn't picture his life without his alpha in it. "Maybe it's not such a crazy idea to facilitate Eren's return a little faster."

Hange glanced sidelong at him, and her brow went up. "Are you actually encouraging a kidnapping scheme, little grump?"

Levi shrugged. "I didn't say that. Erwin would never go for it. There's other ways, though. Eren seemed just as taken with Mikasa as she was with him. If there was some reason for you to end up in his part of the ocean, he might be reminded of that fact."

Hange seemed to consider his words. She sipped at her drink and stared off at the distant harbor. "Seems like quite an endeavor just to reunite a pair of lovebirds, Levi. What excuse would you propose I come up with to sail into Eldian waters? Especially since Erwin wants all members of the fleet to avoid doing business in those parts?"

Levi took a seat in one of the wrought iron patio chairs, crossing his booted left ankle over his right knee. He tapped his fingers against the leather in thought, mentally reviewing the current trade routes. "It might not be possible until spring comes around again," he admitted, "but once the weather is more favorable for longer sea routes, I'm sure an opportunity will come up. Who says you have to go there for plunder? You could do a legitimate trade operation and bring back legal goods from Eldia. I think Erwin could be talked into that."

"And you think we'll just happen to run into Erwin while we're doing this, provided Erwin would even permit it?"

"Don't ask me," Levi sighed. "I can't think of everything. I'm just offering some ideas, since you seem so invested in Mikasa's feelings for that brat. You're the hopeless romantic here, so you figure out how far you're willing to go to reunite them."

Hange smirked, and then she heaved a sigh. "You're right. I _am_ a hopeless romantic, though I don't know exactly when I became one. Maybe it was after I met Keith. My one great passion used to be invention, but seeing people fall in love and end up together just warms my cockles."

"Tch. You're almost as obsessed with relationships as you are with your gadgets," Levi pointed out. He shrugged. "But if reuniting Mikasa with Eren will give you some closure, I'm sure you'll find a way to facilitate it."

Hange fell into silence, and Levi could imagine the thoughts churning in her eccentric head. He wondered if he'd made a mistake by encouraging her romantic notions. Hange wasn't the sort to let an idea go once it popped into her head.

* * *

Winter seemed to be taking forever to pass. Eren stood by the bedroom window overlooking the park. He wasn't gazing at the scenery below his parents' house, lovely though it was. He was staring blankly at his own reflection in the window pane. The glass was faintly warped with age; thicker at the bottom. It distorted Eren's image, and for some reason he found the sight of his own slightly stretched face fascinating.

He'd been home for over a month now. He'd grown more comfortable with his surroundings since first arriving back, but there was still a restlessness to him that he couldn't at first put a finger on. His mother was a warm, kind woman with a strong sense of morality. Eren knew the moment he saw her that he'd sprung from her womb. She had the same bone structure as him, the same eye shape and the same smile. He'd immediately felt a connection to her, though he still couldn't drudge up any memories of being raised by her.

Grisha, his father, was a bit more detached. Not that the man came off as cold or aloof to Eren, but Grisha always seemed preoccupied with his work. When he wasn't taking house calls to nobles or visiting the palace, he worked to help Eren restore his memories. He treated Eren like any other patient during their sessions. Sometimes, Eren even forgot the man was supposed to be his father until an appointment was over with and Grisha's demeanor toward him shifted. When not treating him, Grisha acted more as a father would be expected to, asking Eren how his day went, if he was enjoying his studies and if he'd met anyone interesting in town.

Eren was starting to think that he would never regain his memories, but this morning, he'd woken up with a vivid dream lingering in his mind. He hesitated to mention it to either of his parents. He didn't want to give them false hope, and what if he was wrong and it really was _just_ a dream...not a returned memory?

"Master Eren?" called the maid's voice from outside his bedroom door, startling Eren out of his musings. "Sir, are you decent?"

Eren wanted to reply that no, he was never 'decent'. He wanted to tell the woman that having servants felt awkward and wrong to him, that he didn't need someone to slide a bed warming pan beneath his mattress at night, or to draw his baths for him, or to bring him hot towels to wipe his face with at the dinner table.

He'd already gotten chastised by his mother for being rude to the staff before, though. Carla wasn't against Eren wanting to do things for himself at all, but she reminded him that as the family members of a prominent medical figure, they were expected to behave as gentile folk in society. That meant taking advantage of their status and the help that came with it, if only for appearances sake. The house staff were paid to do a job, and Carla explained to Eren that by refusing their attempts to do so, he would be putting them in a difficult spot.

"Yes," Eren called at last. "You can enter, Simone."

The door opened and a thin young woman with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes entered. She was cute, Eren supposed, but each time he looked at a girl, he couldn't help but compare them to the raven-haired lass he'd left behind. He found them all lacking. Eren had even gone with his father to welcome some Asian foreigners that arrived in the harbor a couple of weeks ago, hoping to get some glimpse of the features he couldn't push out of his mind. Young, pretty things dressed in silken finery stepped off of that ship, wearing their black hair in intricate styles, their small faces painted with exotic makeup. Geishas, his father called them. Musicians, artists and entertainers from the far East.

Not one of them had been as pretty as Mikasa, though Eren did take some delight in their shy smiles and delicate movements. He spent the night listening to them play their instruments, marveling over the quick flicks of their fingers over unfamiliar stringed instruments and wood carved flutes that seemed too big and ungainly to master. In their hands, however, and against their pursed, red-marked lips, those flutes produced the most haunting and melodic sounds.

Since watching the Geisha perform, Eren dreamed often of seeing Mikasa presenting such audio magic. He imagined her spinning the collapsible fans between her lean fingers, peering over them with her enigmatic eyes at him. Dreams weren't uncommon for Eren, so this latest one he'd woken up to still had him confused.

"Good morning, sir," greeted the maid. She carried in with her a pile of folded linens. "It's going to be a bright day! The sun is finally out. Have you any plans outside of your lessons?"

Eren didn't immediately comment. He was still replaying the dream that might or might not have been a recalled memory from the night before. A swing set. A green lawn. A small boy with flaxen blond hair in a bowl cut, and a little girl with blue-black hair taking turns with Eren pushing the blond boy.

"Master Eren, I apologize for interrupting your thoughts."

Eren turned to look at the maid, and she blushed as usual when his gaze fixated on her. She fancied him. He was sure of that much. Eren gave her a brief, soft smile and he shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm just still waking up, Simone. You've done nothing wrong."

"You seemed so deep in your head, sir," she remarked before setting the fresh linens on the love seat near the door. She went over to the bed to begin stripping it. "I can only imagine what it's like for you, coming home so displaced."

Eren checked a sigh. How many times had he heard such sentiments from well-meaning strangers since he'd come here? They knew him, but he didn't know them. It was stranger than he could hope to describe to have people he didn't remember coming up and talking to him with such familiarity.

"I've been treated well," Eren said to her, again turning to the window. As he gazed on his reflection again, he realized that his hair was getting too unruly. Eren reached up to brush his bangs back from his eyes. He knew his mother was getting frustrated with the length, but she hadn't said anything beyond the suggestion that he should have a trim soon. Maybe she felt like she would be putting too much pressure on him if she complained too much.

"Everyone has been so kind to me," Eren went on. "You, in particular."

Through the reflection in the glass pane, Eren saw the maid pause and stare back at him with a dimpled smile. "We're all so happy to see you safely returned home, Master Eren. We thought you were lost to us."

Eren watched her pause in her work, watched her approach him from behind. He felt her touch on the back of his left shoulder when she laid her hand on it, and the familiarity of that touch jolted him a little.

_~No. Don't tell me. Don't tell me I've actually been with this girl.~_

Her next words left little doubt in his mind. "I've missed you in particular, Master Eren. I know that you're still struggling to reclaim your memories, but I may be able to help."

Eren partly turned, looking down at the young woman with quiet wariness. "How do you think you can help, beyond what you've already done?"

Simone bit her lip, and she seemed to steal herself. She reached out to touch him again, this time from the front. Her slender hands rested on either of his shoulders, and then they began to slip down over his chest. She started to sink to her knees, staring up at Eren with devotion. Her fingers drifted lower, and her hands settled on his hips over the sleep pants he was wearing.

"I sometimes did more than change your linens, young master. Men...have needs. Even after they take wives, men sometimes seek out their pleasures with other willing partners."

Eren didn't dare move a muscle. He felt hot all the sudden...hot and uncomfortable. "Are you telling me that you're...my mistress?"

She smiled up at him, and her fingers began to deftly pluck at the laces on his pajama pants. "Not formally. Sometimes I join you in your bed chambers at night. I would be honored to become your mistress in name as well as deed, sir, but I understand that as a housemaid, I may never have that title. I just want to be here for you. I just want to ease your pain, to give you pleasure..."

Eren went stiff as his pants were undone. He couldn't move. He couldn't even find breath.

"Maybe," mused Simone, "the thing you need the most to trigger your memories is simply a return to the pleasures of the flesh. Let me help you."

Being a healthy young man with some common impulses, Eren damned near let her. He almost allowed himself to go along with it. The temptation to let her go through with it and fantasize that she was Mikasa was so strong for a moment. Eren snapped out of it when he touched his companion's hair, felt the springy curls against his fingers and realized that there was simply no way that he could go through with it.

"Stop," he gasped, just as she freed him from his pants and started to lean in to take him into her mouth. Eren shook his head, brows tightly drawn. "This is wrong."

Simone did stop, and she blinked up at him with a blend of surprise and disappointment. She didn't say anything, but the question in her eyes was loud and clear for Eren.

"It isn't you," he assured her, hastily tucking himself back in. "I...I believe you when you say we've done this before. I just don't feel right about it."

"I overstepped myself," whispered the maid, paling. "Please, don't say anything to your father."

Eren felt pity for her, and he wondered how these encounters she'd alluded to even began. Fearful but determined to know the truth, he squatted down before her. "Simone, have I ever forced you? Did I...make you do any of these things?"

"No," she answered immediately, to Eren's great relief. "Not at all, sir. Everything I've done with you has been completely voluntary."

Eren closed his eyes with relief. He even found himself plopping down into a sitting position on the floor before the maid, and he dragged his fingers through his disheveled brown locks. Forgetting his manners, he fell back on some of the slang he'd picked up while in the company of pirates. "Thank fuck. For a minute I thought..."

"You were never that sort of fellow," assured Simone softly. She scooted closer to him, and she patted his arm. "For all your temperamental moments, you've always shown me kindness and human decency. Many men in positions of authority might choose to take advantage of a lowly maid, but you never did. If anything...I...took advantage of you."

"How do you mean?" Eren pressed, confused.

She smiled again and lowered her eyes. "You've always had such a restless spirit, sir. Full of life, full of energy you can't seem to contain. You're easy on the eyes too. I must admit that I was the first to make an approach between the two of us."

It made Eren feel a little better to know that he hadn't coerced her into anything, but he still couldn't bring himself to act on her offer. "Simone, whatever happened between us before can't happen again. Not now, anyway. I'm still learning what kind of man I was before I left here. It wouldn't feel right for me to share my bed with you when our relationship feels so fresh to me."

Nevermind that Eren doubted he would have such reservations if Mikasa showed up in his room and offered the same thing to him.

The maid slowly got to her feet, dismayed. "Is there a woman, sir? Someone you met while in Paradis, perhaps?"

Eren hesitated. He was reluctant to hurt this girl's feelings, but it was best to nip this in the bud. "Honestly, I may have met my future wife. It's not set in stone, but if I can get back to her again somehow, I will. Whoever I was when you knew me before, the person I am now wouldn't be unfaithful. It doesn't feel right to me."

Crestfallen, she nodded. "I see." She looked over at the bed. "Well, she's a very lucky girl, whoever she is. I...I'll finish making up your bed and I'll leave you be."

Eren didn't reply to that, because he didn't know what to say. How could he be sure he'd ever see Mikasa again, let alone convince her to pledge herself to him? He wasn't sure he was ready for marriage, but he damned sure didn't want to wait until Mikasa found someone else and end up losing her. Nor did he want to get caught up in some arranged marriage to someone he hardly knew and couldn't connect with. Surely if his initial goal had been to find Mikasa again, he must have felt this way before his amnesia happened.

* * *

While Eren was across the sea staving off the advances of someone, Levi was all too happy to take opportunities for intimacy when and where he could. Winter was boring him. It was too cold to be out and about for very long, the roads were iced over and the weather was gray, dull and shitty. When it warmed up just enough for some of the snow and ice to melt, it left behind a dirty slush that fouled the boots of anyone that stepped through it. He now had two pairs hanging up to dry; one of which might be ruined beyond repair. The maid assured him that she could scrape off the muck and polish them up as good as new, but Levi doubted she could keep that promise.

The good thing about being trapped inside so much was that he had plenty of time to spend with his alpha. During warmer seasons, he and Erwin spent most of their days apart, conducting separate but related business to keep their coffers full and ensure their operations ran smoothly. Now that both sea and ground travel were restricted, there was much less of that business to partake in and more time to bundle up indoors.

Levi was currently taking advantage of that fact, having warmed up the master bedroom with the fireplace and practically dragged Erwin in there with him. It was the middle of the day, but he'd sent the maid home so that he could stave off his boredom without interruption. Incidentally, the bedroom was warm enough for Levi to treat Erwin to one of the blond's favorite things: himself in harem garb.

"Ah, Levi," groaned Erwin, his shaking hands reaching down to stroke the omega's black hair.

Situated on his belly between his mate's built thighs, Levi was sucking him off with abandon. He was getting better at it each time, he thought. It took some finesse and technique to service a cock the size of Erwin's without choking to death on it. After plenty of practice, Levi had learned to suppress his gag reflex and could now take Erwin at least partly down his throat to give him the most pleasure. It certainly wasn't comfortable for him, but the reactions he got out of the blond was all the reward Levi needed.

"I'm...close," warned Erwin breathily, fingers curling into Levi's hair. "So close, love."

Levi's head bobbed faster, and he ignored the obscene slurping sounds he couldn't help but make. Heavier, Erwin's panting grew...more rapid. Hearing those sounds from him was so erotic to Levi, and he looked up the length of his mate's muscular body to study his face. Erwin had his head tilted back, so all that Levi could see was the bottom of his chin and his straining throat. That was all right. He could see his orgasm face later when Erwin recovered enough for more.

"God...Levi...Levi!"

The omega smirked around the girth of his companion's sex. Here came the money shot. He braced himself as Erwin twitched hard in his mouth, and Levi immediately began to swallow. He'd found that if he timed it right, he could get it all without spilling a drop. Most of it hit the back of his throat, so the bitter saltiness didn't bother him much. He placed his hands on Erwin's hips as the blond shuddered and then fell limp on the bed, panting heavily.

When Erwin started to soften, Levi pulled away and released him from his mouth. He climbed up on top of the bigger male, straddled his hips and reached over for the cup of water waiting for him on the bedside stand. Levi gazed down at Erwin as he sipped the liquid to rinse his mouth and sooth his throat. He waited for Erwin to open his eyes and look up at him, and Levi carefully lowered the cup to his mouth to offer a drink.

"Thank you," Erwin said in a winded tone, lifting his head to accept a sip. Obviously, he wasn't just referring to the water.

"I've got to reward my sheik for being a good boy, after all." Levi took the cup away when Erwin drank his fill, and then he hunkered down on top of him to kiss him on the lips.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" mused Erwin softly, stroking Levi's back and ass. "I should be rewarding _you_ for being a good boy."

Levi shrugged. "Who says all concubines have to be docile? Hell, is that even the right word to use for a male sex slave?"

"I'm really not sure," admitted Erwin with a chuckle. He plucked at the belt of coins and bells around Levi's waist. "Let's just pretend this is the way it would be for us. Worrying too much over being authentic spoils the fantasy."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't know how to be authentically meek enough anyhow." The omega lifted up, squirmed a bit to get more comfortable. He was hard as a rock beneath the scanty barrier of his loincloth. That was the downside to favoring Erwin's pleasure first; he had to wait to get his own.

"I see someone's in a state." Erwin grinned up at Levi, and his hands slid around from the omega's backside to his inner thighs. He stroked inwards towards Levi's bulging crotch, and there was a teasing light of mischief in his jewel-blue eyes.

"If you play with fire," warned Levi, "you're gonna get burned."

"Maybe I could use a bit of a scalding," reasoned Erwin. He palmed Levi's package and rubbed it, holding his gaze. His smile grew when Levi made a low sound of desire in his throat. "What's this? You're already getting wet."

"Dirty bastard," accused Levi, and then he lowered his upper body again to re-connect with Erwin's lips.

Erwin levered himself up, rolled Levi onto his back and took control of the encounter then. One hand burrowed into the skimpy loincloth to grip Levi's arousal and stroke it. His tongue dominated Levi's mouth, thrusting aggressively. Faintly surprised that his mate's pep had returned this quickly, Levi hummed and lifted into Erwin's touch. Half on top of him, the blond kissed Levi breathless as he fondled him. He was causing a mess with his attentions, inspiring copious amounts of sticky precum that smeared against the inside of Levi's garment.

Erwin broke the kiss to gaze down at Levi, and his voice was husky and promising as he spoke. "Good concubines get rewarded for pleasing their masters."

"I was hoping you'd say that," gasped Levi. He trembled slightly when Erwin released his cock to tickle his sack beneath it, then moved on to caress the sensitive pucker further down. Experimentally, Levi reached between Erwin's legs. The man was still mostly soft, but he was starting to firm up at a satisfactory rate.

"Should we make some changes before we move on?" Erwin suggested softly.

Levi frowned, not catching on to his meaning. "Elaborate, please."

"I mean," Erwin kissed Levi's throat before continuing, "if it would be easier for you to transform, I could fetch protective covering for the bed and a bowl of sea water from the bath. We did just make love last night. Are you still sore from it?"

Now Levi understood Erwin's suggestion. While he was still a bit tender from their last encounter, he was wary of repeating the experiment that had left him trapped in aquatic form the last time they tried it. He hadn't had the same issue having sex with both of them in merman form and it was likely just a coincidence, but...

"The last time you fucked me as a human while I was a merman, I couldn't change back," reminded Levi softly. "We still don't know for sure why that happened. It's probably not related to the shapes we took, but what if it is?"

As usual, Erwin demonstrated his patience and concern for Levi's comfort. "All right, I understand. I can't really blame you for having reservations and you're right; we can't be certain that my being human in that encounter didn't somehow trigger something biological. I wish I knew if others of our kind have tried the same thing and gotten the same results."

Levi nodded. He felt bad about it because they'd both thoroughly enjoyed that encounter and he knew Erwin was interested in repeating it. He just couldn't get the possibility out of his head that if it happened again, he might not ever be able to get his legs back. Erwin wasn't ready to return to the grotto yet, and neither was Levi. Maybe they would never be content to live as mermen again after their experiences on land.

"Give me time," Levi proposed. "It's still a fresh experience. I might feel adventurous enough to try it again one day."

"It was traumatizing for you," guessed Erwin. He took his hand out of the omega's loincloth to trace his features with his fingertips. "I wouldn't want to put you through that again. Maybe we'll discover the reason behind why that happened, and then we'll know better what to do if it happens again. Until then, I won't suggest it anymore."

Levi relaxed, silently grateful to his alpha for being so reasonable. He reached for Erwin's hand, and he ran his tongue over the large fingers with a sleepy look of invitation in his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Erwin's eyes flashed, and he pulled his hand out of Levi's grasp to start loosening the loincloth that the smaller man was wearing. "I think I was about to ravish you."

Levi parted his thighs and cupped the back of Erwin's neck with both hands. "That sounds about right."

Unfortunately, they didn't get much further than that. Just as Erwin started to slide the garment off of Levi's body to expose him, the sound of bells and horns reached their ears from the harbor. Both of them could tell that it wasn't just an announcement heralding the arrival of a ship into port. There was urgency to it, and they could near timber crashing and voices shouting.

"Now what?" Levi snapped. "More fucking drama?"

Erwin wordlessly got out of bed and strode over to the window that faced the harbor. He cracked the window open to look out, since the glass was so frosted and dusted with snow that it couldn't be easily seen through. Levi joined him, shivering at the cold that came in. He peeked around his companion's taller bulk to see what the fuss was about, and his eyes widened slightly.

Down in the harbor, a ship was indeed coming in. It couldn't seem to stop, however. The sails were frozen and brittle. Men and women scrambled across the deck, shouting to each other and struggling to slow their momentum. The vessel had already crashed into one of the docks, and it was slowly plowing its way further.

"Rudder must have snapped," mused Erwin. "I imagine the ice weighed down the sails enough to cripple them further, too. Who's standard is that, Levi? Can you recognize it?"

Levi narrowed his eyes and focused on the stiff flag crowning the mast of the ship. "Looks like Captain Bently's flag. That idiot. He must have tried traveling one of the frigid routes."

Erwin sighed, and he closed the window. He went over to the wardrobe to get dressed. "We'd better assess the damage. From now on, all sea routes are closed without exception. Whatever scant profit we could drag in under these nautical circumstances isn't worth the damage we're risking to the fleet, or the danger to the crews' lives. Hange's ship is the only one currently equipped to cut through icy waters, and I don't even want hers out there until this frigid spell is fading."

* * *

"Well, this is a fine mess," Hange muttered as she and Mikasa watched people being carried away on stretchers. The Cyclone had taken heavy damage, bad enough to nearly capsize it. There was damage to the hull as well as the rudder, and one of the masts had cracked after the ship finally came to a stop. The dock that it had collided with would have to be replaced of course, and a number of the crew aboard Bently's ship had frost bite on their extremities. One poor man had lost two fingers to it.

"They must have traveled to Arctic waters," guessed Mikasa. "That explains why they were away for so long."

Levi startled Hange by coming up behind her and adding his commentary without warning. "What kind of stupid fuck takes his crew that far north in the dead of winter? Did they come back with anything of value, or did he just have a death wish?"

Hange settled herself before answering him. "They came back with some booty. Not much, though. I haven't found out all of the details yet. Most of the crew seems delusional; probably hypothermic. We'll investigate and report any further details we can get out of them."

Erwin joined them, stopping beside his partner. He surveyed the situation quietly, watching as Dr. Berner directed the efforts of medical helpers. "Something tells me that this wasn't a standard pillaging operation. Where is Captain Bently at right now?"

"In a medical wagon, on his way to the town infirmary. They loaded him up first, along with the worst off of the crew."

Erwin nodded. "As soon as he's able to, I want to speak with him directly. I want to hear his account of the journey for myself. Clearly, he didn't sign up for one of the listed prizes on the board. I want his Captain's Log retrieved from his cabin and brought to me for review, as well."

Hange glanced at him thoughtfully. So did Levi. The both of them were familiar enough with that cool, calculating expression he was now wearing. He was examining everything from top to bottom, like a doctor evaluating symptoms or a scientist theorizing cause and effect. What wasn't so apparent was _why_ he was so intent on this occurrence. It wasn't terribly unusual for someone in their fleet to get an ambitious hair up their ass. Hange had done it more than once, herself.

She kept her thoughts to herself due to mixed company. Though she could speak more freely around Mikasa than others, there were too many other ears about.

"I'll retrieve that log and bring it to you," agreed Hange. "There's not much more you can do here, Admiral. It's going to take time for workers to dislodge that ship from the wreckage of the dock so we can determine how much damage needs repairing."

"Fair enough," agreed Erwin. "Just bring that log to me when you can, and keep me informed on the status of the ship's captain and crew."

* * *

Erwin wouldn't tell Levi what he was thinking because he wasn't sure of the answer himself. The omega tried to press him into explaining what his ideas were concerning the iced down ship and its crew, but Erwin asked him to just be patient and wait until Hange showed up with some news.

Erwin brooded over the matter for most of the day, too distracted by a gut feeling of foreboding that he couldn't explain. How could he confide in his mate about it when he didn't understand the source of his anxiety.

Perhaps it was just his imagination acting up, due to the strange circumstances of Captain Bently's return and the condition of his ship, the Cyclone. It was mysterious, and mystery always intrigued Erwin...made him think of scenarios that were sometimes much grander and more elaborate than the truth. He didn't want Levi to accuse him of letting his imagination run away with him again, so he kept his thoughts guarded and bided his time.

Erwin sent for the cook that he sometimes commissioned. He generally requested the man's services when he needed catering for a gathering or when he had a taste for a gourmet meal that he and Levi lacked the culinary skills to prepare. It was another thing that he couldn't explain to his partner. He didn't ask the cook to prepare a banquet, but he did request a large dinner with roasted lamb, curry tarts and spiced stew. When Levi asked why the sudden urge for exotic feasting, Erwin told him it was just the winter pallet acting up.

He got confirmation that his preparations and hunches weren't just impulses when Hange arrived, just as dinner was nearly ready. She was alone, and when Levi brought her into the common room, she had a frayed look about her. Not that it was typical to see Hange immaculately groomed, but Erwin could see lines of tension around her mouth that weren't usually there. Her disheveled brown hair was loose from its usual ponytail, hanging to her shoulders and windblown. Flakes of fresh snow dotted the tangled locks and dusting her long, burgundy coat.

Erwin stood up and wordlessly went to the liquor cabinet to retrieve a drink for his friend, gesturing for Hange to take a seat near the fireplace. He poured a whiskey for her, handed it to her and sat down on the loveseat with his spouse. Cleopatra was curled up on the rug near the fireplace, snoozing blissfully with her little taupe sweater on.

"You have news?" pressed Erwin at last, leaning back against his seat. He put an arm around Levi's shoulders familiarly.

Hange took a deep swallow of her drink, grimaced a little and then met Levi and Erwin's eyes, respectively. "I had a look at some of the treasure they brought back with them. Our appraisers were having a fit trying to identify the origins of it, and most mistakenly pegged it as Norse in origin, due to the markings on some pieces."

Levi cocked his head. "And? I'm assuming there's more to this."

"Of course," agreed Hange. She twisted in her seat to adjust the shoulder satchel she'd brought with her, and she opened it up to dig something out. She presented it to them with care, holding it out balanced in her upturned palms. "Have a close look. Tell me I'm wrong."

Even Levi was intrigued enough to lean forward. Both of the males peered at the item Hange held. It appeared to be a flute, judging by the finger holes bored into it. However, it was curved like a horn and one end was sealed off. The other had a bulbous-shaped tip on it with a hole on the end.

"What do you think it is, lads?" pressed Hange while the couple pondered over it.

"A horn," Levi said simply. "Norse are fond of those, right? I've never heard of one with holes everywhere except in the end of it, though."

"Guess again." Hange smirked.

Erwin shook his head, perplexed. "It certainly looks like a musical instrument. May I?"

Hange nodded, and she handed it over to him. Erwin studied it quietly, turning it over in his hands, running his fingers along it, even lifting it to his nose to sniff at it. The smell of the ocean clung to it. It was made of bone, not fashioned from the actual horn of some beast. He traced the carvings in it, the artful whorls and knotwork. He'd seen such markings before in the trade market, and he had a couple of tapestries decorating his very walls...gifts from his business partners after a return from a successful plunder.

"The Norsemen do make these designs," Erwin muttered, glancing up from the instrument to meet Hange's excited gaze, "but not just the land dwellers. Levi, do you remember the brief time we spent with that pod near the coast of Scandinavia?"

"Oh. Right." Levi reached out to trace the markings himself, and he nodded. "They had jewelry and weapons with the same kind of carvings on them."

"They did," agreed Erwin, and he understood what Hange was hinting at. "This _is_ a musical instrument. It just wasn't made..."

"By human hands," finished Hange for him. When Erwin and Levi both stared at her, the smile on her face faded. She sobered, and the air was thick.

"What else did Captain Bently bring back?" asked Erwin slowly, considering the ramifications. "What did his log say?"

"There wasn't much," Hange answered. She reached into her bag again and retrieved a leather-bound book, about eight inches long and five inches wide. She undid the clasp holding it closed, and she opened it up and flipped to the most recent entry pages. "He's a bit vague in here, but there are suggestions...hints, if you will. The first relevant entry was written November 2nd; which was the day the Cyclone left port. Look here. He wrote that he'd intended to fulfill an item on the queue, but he has a much more interesting prize in mind."

Erwin ushered Levi to scoot over, and they made a little room. Hange joined them on the loveseat, planting down on Erwin's other side. She set the log in Erwin's lap and pointed out the entry.

"I see," Erwin said, peering down at the writing. Levi leaned in close to look as well, and his wild, oceanic scent again served to remind Erwin of what they truly were, and what they'd left behind.

"He might as well have said he was looking for a piece of ass," grumbled Levi. " _'Some other prize'_ tells us neither jack nor shit."

Erwin unconsciously rubbed Levi's knee. "Agreed. His next entry is just as vague, but he did write that he wants to push further north. To places..."

"Men rarely sail," Levi whispered, brows furrowing. The omega looked up from the book, meeting Erwin's eyes. "We're doing this wrong. We need to go backwards."

Hange nodded. "Good, you've concluded the same thing as me."

"Why the hell didn't you just _say_ it?" Levi groused. "Instead of sitting here playing these fucking games, you could have just told us you think Captain Bently went after a merfolk pod."

"Mrrroow?"

Levi calmed his voice and looked at the small cat, who had lifted her head to stare at them curiously. "Back to sleep, you. It's fine."

The cat just stared at him, and Levi took his attention from her and put it back onto Hange. "So what did you find in earlier entries before this excursion? Anything that hinted at some discovery he made about our kind?"

Hange nodded. "There's one entry three months prior to his most recent departure date. He was speaking to a trader from Norway who told him stories about merfolk and a mass amount of wealth somewhere in Scandinavian waters. Here, I book-marked it."

They looked at the partitioned entry, and Erwin took the most time reviewing it, reading over it twice before voicing his opinion. "Going by this, the idea to travel there was put into his head by this documented conversation. I've never heard him mention any fabled Norse wealth, but perhaps that's because he was building on a plan to independently seek it out and take most of the wealth for himself."

"Seems plausible," agreed Hange. "I would say that the merfolk part wasn't even what initially caught his interest. He probably didn't believe any of it, but then if we go forward to his entries after embarking on his last trip, there's mention of sightings. His travels took him into arctic waters right around the time when migration would have been at its peak, if my calculations are correct. He wrote about spotting strange creatures in the water in the dead of night, and that led him to ponder whether the stories he'd heard were entirely fabricated or if there was a grain of truth to them."

"Let me see the entry you're talking about," Erwin demanded.

Hange flipped some pages to yet another bookmark deeper into the journal. "Here. The beginning of last month."

Erwin read the entry with Levi, and he didn't care for what he was seeing. Bently described a school of a dozen or so creatures in the water that almost moved like dolphins and could have been mistaken as such, had the crew not shined the torchlight for fishing on them. They'd been traveling quickly and were keeping a wide berth of the ship, so Bently expressed some uncertainty of what he thought he'd seen. He wrote that the most peculiar thing was that they changed direction as soon as the light shone on them, as if fearful of being seen. He swore in his entry that he saw a human torso and features on some of them, and he went on to write that he'd at first wondered if he'd had too much rum and listened to too many stories.

"And two entries after this one," Hange said; "he wrote this."

They studied the entry, and Erwin's concern grew stronger.

 _"It's real,"_ Bently had penned. _"They're real. I've found the evidence and extracted a prize. There was a watery graveyard in the depths, and with the help of Eldian inventions procured through trade, some of my men were able to retrieve pieces. Our supplies are running low and the ship can't handle much more of this climate, but now that I have proof, I can return with greater supplies when the weather turns. Who can say what else could be hidden in these waters? Maybe even living proof of a legend? Time will tell. For now, I must hasten back with my prize before my men succumb to this harsh cold and my ship breaks apart."_

Erwin sat back with a sigh, staring at the flickering fireplace. "We obviously have a problem."

"Fuck," Levi said flatly in agreement.

"Yes gentlemen, I agree on both accounts," said Hange. "The rest of his entries just chronicle the journey back and end when his fingers got too numb to write more, just before they made it back into our waters. The good news is that he didn't specifically state the location of his 'discovery' or clarify that he'd found mermaids. The bad news—"

"Is that the secret is out," finished Erwin. "Not just speculated, and not just fabricated. Our kind have been seen in their true forms while at their most vulnerable...while attempting to migrate for the safety of their pod."

Hange sighed. "Yes."

"But there have been sightings before," reasoned Levi, "and some humans know for a fact we exist. It hasn't caused a catastrophe yet."

"A very small minority of people know we truly exist, Levi." Erwin's troubled gaze met his partner's. "Those who do have either sworn themselves to silence on the matter, or they've been dismissed as deranged by anyone they tried to convince of our existence. Hange's friend Keith and her first mate Mikasa are examples of the former. This is a separate matter. Captain Bently found physical proof that merfolk exist in this instrument Hange brought to us."

"And not just the instrument," Hange pointed out. She picked up the item that was still resting on Erwin's lap, holding it up. "There were the other objects as well. Most of them were broken and could easily enough be classified as human in origin, but with enough scrutiny the right minds could work it out."

"And we can assume that Bently wasn't the only one on his ship that saw that migrating pod and realized they weren't just common sea creatures," Erwin reasoned.

Levi dropped his gaze, and his lips thinned. "Fuck," he muttered again. "So now we have a loot hungry pirate and crew in our own brethren that know we exist. They'll spread talk to others, inciting other ambitious explorers to flock to that area like cockroaches."

"Exactly." Erwin could see the beginning of the end of his people's quiet, hidden existence from the world of humans. The land dwellers were becoming bolder as they invented new ways to explore the edges of their world, along with the depths that had been such a mystery to them for so long.

He couldn't blame himself for this. He and Levi had kept their secrets well. Hange also. This was an inevitable consequence of human curiosity. All merfolk knew their existence would one day be revealed to landfolk as a whole, one day or another. Even so, Erwin felt like he was staring down at a sinkhole that could destroy not only individual merfolk cultures and societies, but their very species as well.

"The more immediate thing to think about," he said after some consideration, "is how we should deal with this current development. What to do next, I wonder?"

Neither of his companions had an answer for that, and Erwin himself couldn't provide one, either.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my muses are subtly telling me I need to start playing my flute more regularly again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hange was the arbitrator in keeping the crew of the Cyclone carefully monitored and medicated. She took over their treatment herself, and she warned medical staff that all of them had been through a rough ordeal. She excused some of the odd things they said about mermaid sightings as delirium. She advised her colleagues that Captain Bently and his entire crew had suffered terrible hardships in their venture, reminding that some of them had even lost digits and even limbs to frostbite. They were traumatized, Hange insisted, and they would be confused for a while.

As for the captain's log, Hange left it in Erwin's keeping. He told the brethren court the truth, more or less, leaving out the part about mermaids, keeping the strange instrument a secret and sticking to the story that they'd searched for and found the wreckage of a ship rumored to have had a substantial cache in it. He said that Bently got wind of it—which was true enough—and went after it despite the dangers.

Sadly, the treasure Bently was hoping to find proved to be unworthy of the risk and sacrifices he and his crew made. At least, that was what Erwin told them. In truth, what little they'd retrieved was worth more than any member of the brethren could possibly imagine. Perhaps not in gold and other riches humans fancied, but to Erwin's people it was worth so much more.

Then there was the darkest business...the unsavory task of resorting to sabotage to stop ambitious pirates from sailing too close to the migration routes Levi and Erwin knew of. Bad enough that a Scandinavian pod had been spotted and documented, but the threat of it happening to their own pod and neighboring ones in the Atlantic forced them to be more aggressive in keeping their fleet from getting too close to those routes.

That, unfortunately, was where Levi came in.

* * *

At first Captain Dawson thought the very shadows were manifesting into human form to lunge at him. That was how silently the vice admiral moved. He drew his pistol with a shout of alarm, seeing nothing except for a pair of mirror-like, narrowed eyes set in a stripe of what appeared to be part of a disembodied face. His weapon was knocked from his hand before he could pull the trigger. It went off as it clattered to the floor, shooting a hole through the back wall of his living room.

He was then shoved against the wall, his breath restricted by a vice-like grip on his throat. He then realized that the ghostly hint of a face he'd seen belonged to a human being, rather than a spirit. The black cloth wound around his assailant's head and face hid everything except his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The attacker's body was likewise cloaked in black material. Though small in stature, the intruder's form was strong and athletic.

"A...Ackerman?" he choked upon recognizing those coldly glaring eyes.

Levi held him in place against the wall with one hand—something Dawson never would have believed possible even of men with much larger muscle bulk—and he pulled away the cloth masking his face with his other, tossing it aside. His black bangs hung over his brow like feathers from a raven's wing, and he spoke in a low, flat tone of voice.

"Shut up."

Dawson had both hands on Levi's wrist, trying to break his choking hold but unable to budge it. He gagged and kicked, only to get a swift knee to the groin for his troubles. He couldn't even shout at the pain, and then Levi pulled him forward by the throat, only to slam him back against the wall again. Dawson saw stars, and for a moment there were _two_ Vice Admirals staring at him like twin cobras about to strike.

"You will abandon your plans to sail the Caribbean route," ordered Levi.

Confused both as to how Levi discovered those plans and why he was threatening him this way, Dawson stared at him. The smaller man loosened his hold on his throat, and he drew a ragged breath. "What difference does it bloody make? Who even told you that I was—"

"Never mind that," interrupted Levi. "You know the charting rules, and you agreed to them when you signed on with this court. Like the rest, you signed it in blood, Vice Admiral. We've already had one idiot break those rules trying to show his cock, and look where it got him."

"He traveled North," protested Dawson. "What in the fuck is the danger in traveling south? Why does Smith have such an aversion to doing trade with the Cubans during this time of year?"

"That's not for me to explain. Suffice to say that regardless of how you question it or feel about it, you will fall in line and honor our code. The Admiral's reasons are his own. He makes the rules. I enforce them. Is that clear enough, or do I need to give you further hands-on demonstration of what I'm capable of?"

Like most of the scoundrels inhabiting Port Coral, Dawson had heard plenty of stories and seen his share of evidence that supported Levi's threat. He'd also had his own experiences in life to know that size wasn't always a measure of power, and the fact that Levi had subdued him so easily only reinforced that.

"Clear enough...sir."

Levi released him, allowing Dawson to slump and cup his aching crotch. The vice admiral stepped back, and he kept his dagger-like stare on Captain Dawson as he retrieved the sash of black cloth he'd used to mask his features. He put it over his head and wrapped it around his face again.

"Just remember," warned Levi softly, "you only get this _one_ warning. Do anything to put this operation we have going at risk, and you won't see me coming the next time."

Dawson swallowed. Though he'd met his fair share of small fellows that could raise hell with the best of them, he'd honestly never met a man of any size that put the shivers to him the way Levi did. The closest he'd ever come to feeling this kind of primal fear was when he'd come face to face with a wild panther while cutting his way through a jungle in search of a cache he'd buried. He saw his death in those golden, saucer like eyes. A pistol shot fired by one of his men scared the beast off before it could do more than growl at him threateningly, but Levi wouldn't so easily be startled away.

* * *

Erwin also had to address Captain Dawson's questions concerning seasonal travel routes when he called together a meeting of the brethren on that same evening. He hadn't seen Levi all day due to the damage control they were conducting, but Levi had told him that he would personally deal with Dawson after Hange discovered the man wanted to take his next venture into the Caribbean sea. Wenches liked to talk, and Hange happened to make use of the services of one of Dawson's favorites. It slipped out during their encounter, and that was how Erwin and Levi learned of it.

Unfortunately, whatever Levi might have said or done apparently wasn't quite enough to completely quell Dawson's interest in the Cuban trade route.

"Yes Captain Dawson," said Erwin when the man addressed him after the initial discussion over winter profits and spring preparations. "What is it?"

"You've never been clear on why we're to avoid sailing the Caribbean this time of year," answered Dawson. Other pirate captains nodded and mumbled amongst themselves with agreement.

"Yes, why is that, Admiral?" called out Captain Lang.

Erwin glanced at the Chinese captain, who had her black hair piled in coils on her head, decorated with intricate pins and clips. He cast a look around the table, and his eyes briefly met Hange's. She lowered her gaze and gave a bare nod, signaling to him that she would support whatever explanation he chose to give.

"Because the Caribbean sea attracts a lot of trade this time of year," Erwin answered, and before anyone could speak up about how that should be a good thing for them, he stalled them with one hand held up. "I know what you're all thinking; that we're missing out on opportunity by conducting our business in less traveled waters. However, consider the sort of activity the Caribbean typically draws in during winter months. You aren't the only ones seeing it as an easy route to make profit. Eldian royals do the same, and we all know their policy on piracy."

Erwin stood up, and he walked around the table slowly, looking each pirate captain in the eye as he passed by them. "How many pirates do you think get captured during the lure of higher trade in those waters each year? We hear of it all the time. Despite the dangers, brethren from other ports try to turn extra profit in the Caribbean each year, and each year there are more hangings and beheadings, courtesy of King Reiss. Up until recently, we've had no quarrel with the Eldian navy."

"That's changed, though," pointed out a young man who just recently joined the brethren of Port Coral. Erwin couldn't recall his name, he was so fresh to the fleet. "Because of that Jaeger fellow, now we've got to share our port with those Eldian devils!"

Erwin held a hand up for silence when more voices joined in. Out of respect for him, they quieted, and he returned to his chair. Rather than sit in it, he stood over it and looked at each of his comrades in turn. "I realize that the agreement we've made with the Eldians doesn't sit well with most of you. I'm not particularly fond of it myself, but with this treaty, we may be the _only_ pirate haven on the coast that now has immunity from their aggression. I can't say how long it will last, but this does give us some leverage that others of our kind lack."

"So why not use it to trade in the Caribbean?" insisted Dawson.

Erwin locked eyes with the man, quietly irritated with his persistence. "For one thing, it's a seller's market. I'm sure you're all sensible enough to realize that capturing any ship in the tropics during this time of year would be foolish; it would attract too much attention. How much profit do you think you could possibly make in that area through honest means, when so many others are converging on it with the same purpose in mind? I'm telling you that it would be a waste. Summer has always been the best time for trade in the south."

"And winter is the best time for trade in the north," someone pointed out, "yet you insist that we halt all activity that would bring us near the arctic. Why is that, sir?"

Erwin nearly rolled his eyes. "Because of results such as we've seen for ourselves, Peter. You saw what happened to the Cyclone and its crew. Trust me, the routes I've mapped out for this time of year have been meticulously planned to draw in the best profit with the least amount of danger to our fleet. Even if your crew and ships are expendable to some of you, they aren't to me. Our numbers have grown well over time, making us a formidable group to cross swords with. I wouldn't want to see those numbers shrink and leave this port vulnerable to attack and capture by ambitious neighbors, be they fellow pirates, Eldians or other foreigners. We must put practicality and common sense before greed of profit."

That seemed to satisfy their questions, at least for the time being. None of them wanted to see the community and business they'd built together fall.

Confident that he'd squashed the threat of mutiny or at least delayed it for a while, Erwin thought it was safe to bring the meeting to an end. "If there are no further questions or objections, we'll adjourn. Each of you will receive this month's list of prizes to target, and you can discuss between yourselves which ships will be best suited for them. As usual, if any of you catch wind of additional prizes not on our list, be sure to inform Vice Admiral Ackerman of it so we can document properly and decide whether to target it or not. Keep to the charted routes and conduct each capture swiftly. The quicker the capture, the quicker you can move on to the next prize."

"Aye," called out several voices in agreement.

The gathering dispersed, and thus ended the debate. Erwin sat silently as they filed out of the room one by one. Only Hange lingered behind, and she closed the door once the others were gone, leaning back against it to affix Erwin with a level, one-eyed stare.

"You know we can't keep this up forever. We've only seen a taste of the unrest so far, Erwin. Bently and his crew found something new and unique; explored forbidden waters. Now he's got a taste for it, and he's likely to try the same stunt again as soon as he's recovered his health and procured replacement crew members for his ship."

Erwin nodded. "Agreed, and I could tell by the look in Captain Dawson's eye that his fear of Levi will only deter him for a while. At the moment, his interest lies in the Cuban trade route. Others have been talking about Bently's venture in the Arctic, though. Wanderlust and adventure are the bread and butter of a pirate's life, I suppose. They've grown bored with the usual and thirst of the unusual. New prizes, new discoveries and new treasures are to be had, but I'm holding them back."

"That's the way _they_ see it, at least," Hange said with an agreeable nod. She moved away from the door and took her tricorn hat off with a sigh, dropping it onto the table. She worked her fingers through her hair to loosen and fluff where the hat had squashed it down. "We can't protect the pods forever, Erwin. Not by ourselves. Humans are getting bolder by the day, and it's only a matter of time before our kind are discovered or else has no choice but to stay in the deep. What's more, you're putting yourself in substantial danger every time migration season starts. You've managed to mitigate suspicions so far with your silver tongue and creativity, but as believable as your excuses are, people are going to keep questioning your motives."

"What is your point?"

Hange met his gaze again. "My point is that by trying to protect the mers from discovery, you could end up martyring yourself. Your unconventional approach to commanding this fleet, coupled with your strict limitations on sea chart routes during seasonal changes could very well lead to someone in the ranks finding the gumption to challenge your position."

"I'm aware of the threat of mutiny, Hange, and so is Levi." Erwin rubbed his tired eyes. "I see no easy way out of this. Even if the mers as a whole could be convinced to revise their migration routes and avoid surfacing, they still have to come in contact with humans—even broad range—no matter where they travel. The life I'm leading here is temporary and I know that. Some day I'm going to have to retire, and Levi and I will have to either return to the ocean or live our lives out in some secluded place...if there _is_ such a place."

He put his hands down and opened his eyes to look at Hange again, and Erwin's jaw firmed with determination. "But that day isn't here yet. Until then, I'll continue doing what I can to see this place thrive and protect our people at the same time."

"Hmm. Well, you're an ambitious man to be sure. Tactically brilliant, too." Hange grinned at him. "I think that's why I follow your lead. I just feel I should remind you now and then of the dangers, just in case they slip out of thought."

"I appreciate it." Erwin considered her for a moment. "You must be feeling anxious to be the one to preach caution."

Hange shrugged. She picked up her tricorn again and placed it on her head. "Just a smell in the air. Winter also makes me edgy...possibly because of migration instincts. Besides, I don't want anything to happen to my family."

"I'll do my best to see to it nothing will."

* * *

"Spring isn't that far off."

Levi turned from the window he was looking out of, and he rubbed his arms absently. It was warm enough in the common room of their home. Between the fireplaces and the ventilation system built into the walls and ceilings to carry the warmth and distribute it, the estate was quite comfortable in the cold months. Watching the snow fall outside and seeing the icicles hanging down from branches and rooftops made Levi feel chilled regardless.

Erwin was watching him from the sofa, sipping on a steaming cup of cider. "You're eager for spring to get here. I understand. Mating season."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch. That may be forefront in your mind all the time, but that wasn't what I meant."

The blond chuckled. "I'm only teasing. I know you feel cooped up, and so do I. You're right though; soon the ice will melt, the currents will warm up and migration will be over with. All routes can be opened up to our fleet again, and the profits will roll in."

"And the Eldians will want to start using our port," Levi reminded grimly. "They're going to be more active in the waters too, in case you've forgotten."

"Yes, that's true. Until they give us a reason otherwise, however, we've made a deal and we'll stick to it."

"You aren't worried about the activity they might witness in our harbor? If they see any of our ships unloading spoils that obviously came from their people—"

"Nothing more than trade," interrupted Erwin. "That's all they need to know. I will make it a point to avoid setting sights on Eldian prizes for a while, though. I'm not reckless, Levi."

Levi felt a brush against his boot, and he looked down to see Cleopatra rubbing against him. He bent over to pick her up and he cradled her in his arms. "Just a reminder that we're hosting foreigners from a nation that happens to be gaining a reputation as pirate hunters."

Erwin nodded. There was no point in saying anything more; Levi knew he understood the dangers and Erwin knew he was mostly just thinking aloud.

* * *

Levi wasn't the only one with his sights set on spring. In Eldia, another young man was also mentally preparing for the warmer weather. Eren Jaeger had started to gain back some of his missing memories. He was, however, reluctant to share exactly how much that he recalled with his father. Something inside of him told him to keep that information to himself for now.

Grisha Jaeger seemed altruistic by all accounts. He tended the sick and wounded with a passion nobody could deny. He only charged what his patients could afford to pay; and some of them could afford nothing. Grisha clearly made more than enough off of the wealthy and royals, and as such, he could afford to give charitable medical care to the poor.

Eren did admire his father for that, but something felt...wrong about him. Like there was something hidden beneath the surface; a glimmer of ruthlessness that Eren had seen mere hints of. It was always so brief that the young man wondered if he was imagining it, but he couldn't banish his misgivings.

Perhaps it was because Grisha was trying to find a wife for him. For a while the doctor humored Eren when the subject of Mikasa came up. He said he understood Eren's interest in her, considering they'd spent a large portion of their childhood together and it was natural for him to see her as a potential marriage interest. Eren got the impression that at one time, Grisha and Carla had entertained thoughts of the two of them getting together.

Grisha's opinion on the matter, however, had changed. Eren couldn't shake the feeling that part of it was because he'd figured out that Mikasa was involved with pirates. Obviously, Grisha wanted to see Eren settled down with a girl of good breeding. He consistently introduced him to the daughters of wealthy families. Rich merchants, politicians, even lower castes of royalty.

The only high bred female Eren met since his return that he enjoyed the company of was Historia. In public, she was the picture of propriety and elegance. Whenever she was alone with Eren and Ymir, however, she demonstrated an independence of thought and an idealistic mindset that he found admirable. While she didn't say so aloud, Eren got the impression that Historia would have preferred to be wed to her personal assistant and bodyguard than any prince or noble her father might choose for her.

In that at least, they had common grounds. Whenever Eren had the chance to spend a bit of time with her, he discussed with the princess his hopes and dreams for the future, his frustration with the remaining holes in his memory and his distaste at the thought of marrying a stranger. She was quite sympathetic, and even Ymir—who rarely showed concern for anyone save the princess—expressed her sympathies.

"I say to hell with what other people think is proper," Ymir told him one day while they were out on a quiet picnic. "You're not royalty, so what's to keep you from striking out on your own and going back to this Mikasa?"

"My father," Eren reminded with a sigh. "He used up a lot of assets just to find me, and he says I'd agreed before I joined your crew that when I got back, I would consider taking one of the women he approves of as my wife."

"So he says," mused Historia. She held out a finger for a hovering butterfly to perch on briefly, her blue eyes introspective. "Sometimes fathers embellish the truth whenever it suits them. Parents tell themselves they're acting for the good of their children, but their interests could be more self-serving at the core."

"And even if he's being honest with you," Ymir pointed out, "you said you would 'consider' it, right?"

Eren nodded. "That's how he tells it, yes."

Ymir shrugged in a boneless gesture. "Then there's no promise locked in. You've considered it and you're not satisfied with the options you're being given. That's as far as your obligation goes, right?"

"That's true," he agreed softly. "He said that I need to give it time, wait for my memories to come back enough to make a sound choice. The problem is, I don't know if I'll ever get them _all_ back. I may never be the person I once was again."

"So then what's stopping you?" pressed Ymir. "You've done what you promised him. He wanted to find you alive and bring you home. That's done. He's got no real hold on you aside from financial support. You've got the skills to make your own way in the world, if you're not too attached to the luxuries of being wealthy."

Torn, Eren looked to Historia, who seemed wiser and more self-aware than most people gave her credit for. "What do you think, your grace? What would you do?"

Historia watched the butterfly flutter away on the wind, their brief visit ending. She kept watching it as she answered his question. "I think that if I were you, if I had the opportunity to see other lands and choose my own path, I would take it."

"You two could come with me," suggested Eren, only half kidding. "Wasn't there a marriage prospect you were supposed to meet up with the last time we sailed out?"

"There was, but Father decided it was too dangerous to send me to foreign territories again. Even if there's an ideal match. He's declared that any foreign royalty interested in a diplomatic union will have to travel here to Eldia for any personal meetings or courtship, no matter how attractive their offers might be. As next in line for the succession of the crown, I have too many obligations to go against his wishes."

She finally looked at Eren, and the frozen expression relaxed from her delicate features. She smiled a little sadly at him, and she nodded. "You should live your dreams while you're young, Eren. We would miss you, but we would take comfort in the knowledge that you have a chance to be free and happy."

At first, he thought she was using the royal "we", but a glance at Ymir showed him that the princess was speaking for the two of them. It was more subtle on Ymir's narrow face, but he could see some affection in her eyes for him as well.

"Yeah," agreed Ymir. "Listen to her, Eren. You should get the hell out of here before you get roped into something you'll regret."

The temptation to jump up and run all the way to the wharf was strong in that moment, but Eren restrained his impulses with practicality he might not have used a year ago. "But my parents will fight it. Especially my father. I wouldn't be surprised if he found some way to keep me here, maybe restrict me from sailing under some sort of medical excuse."

The young women looked at one another, and it seemed to Eren that they communicated with their eyes. Those two were tight, and he was sure it ran deeper than just friendship with them.

"I think we can help you," announced Historia after some thought.

Eren frowned at her. "How? I already told you that my father is restricting my travel privileges under doctor's orders. Nobody is going to challenge that. He has the king's ear."

"And she's the king's daughter," Ymir pointed out with a nod Historia's way. "What you need is the right documentation to get you on a ship and off these shores. Historia can facilitate that. Am I right? Is that what you're thinking, Highness?"

Historia nodded. "Yes. If documentation is what you need, I can get that for you, Eren. With the official seal. Nobody would deny you quarters. Let me take care of your passage fair. This time it won't even be necessary for you to sign up for the crew. You can travel as a passenger taking a holiday to see the sights."

The idea was appealing, but Eren saw two flaws with it. Glaring ones, in fact. "First off, Grisha has already posted my name on the list of restricted travelers. Every captain in the fleet and every passing vessel that makes port here has access to that. Nobody's going to risk taking me as a passenger even with a voucher and the right documentation."

"Then you'll just have to travel under an alias," suggested Ymir. "Who says you have to go as Eren Jaeger? It would be smarter for you to take a ship departing at night, of course. Less chance of anyone recognizing you. Historia here can help you with a disguise. She slips out all the time to get away from royal life and spend time amongst the commoners."

Historia nodded. "Yes. I go by the name Krista Lenz when I'm incognito. We can think up an alias for you to go by and disguise your features to make you less recognizable. The rest will be up to you. You'll have to alter your voice and change the way you move if you want the disguise to be really good."

Eren hesitated. He didn't know how good of an actor he could be, but if it meant taking charge of his life and having the chance to at least _see_ Mikasa again, the chance to find out what ever happened to their old friend Armin, he thought it might be worth it.

"Okay, you have that part covered," Eren said, "but what about you, Princess? Once they realize I'm gone, it's only a matter of time before they investigate and figure out how I managed it. Your personal involvement in it could cause serious trouble for you, royalty or not. I don't want you to be incriminated."

"I'm not going to put my signature on anything," assured Historia. "This will be by my father's hand. Nobody will dare argue with the referral of the king himself."

Eren's jaw dropped. "How do you plan to manage that? Convince him?"

She smiled a little and shook her head. "No. He respects your father and relies on his advisement and medical knowledge. He would never agree to overrule the doctor's decision. I never said he would be the one actually _signing_ the papers."

"She's really good at forging handwriting," explained Ymir with a smirk. "That's how I managed to get legal paperwork to join the royal guard and become her servant and bodyguard. It always helps to have the personal recommendation of a known foreign navy commander."

"What if that commander ever happens to come here and the subject comes up with him?" pressed Eren.

"He happens to be a bit of a lush," answered Ymir with a shrug, "and he signs recommendations for transfers all the time. He can't be expected to remember every name he puts on a document."

"But the king will know he didn't sign my travel papers," argued Eren, looking between the girls. "What happens when he gets word that someone authorized my travel in his name?"

"He won't know it was me," assured Historia. She made a little face. "Father really has no idea that I have so many side hobbies and talents. He's too busy running the country to get to know his own daughter on a personal level, and he thinks I'm a proper lady. He would never suspect I'd be capable of setting something like this up."

"I...see." Eren already knew that Historia was much more than just a pretty face with royal blood. He knew she was intelligent and had ambitions for the realm that didn't align with her father's ideals. Now he was beginning to understand that she was potentially more dangerous than most people could guess. Nobody knew what she was really capable of, and it made him think that while King Reiss seemed to think she was a pretty puppet he could manipulate for his own gains, Historia might end up being the one that actually pulled _his_ strings.

"Well, if you think you can help me and you feel safe doing it, I'm willing."

* * *

Nanaba was walking with Erwin along the sea shore on a calmer afternoon, discussing profit decline over the winter months and how much they needed to bring in to make up for that once Spring returned and more travel routes opened back up. They did this each year, because there were always variables in the numbers.

"This has been a hard winter," Nanaba reasoned. "Not as bad as the one we had two years ago, but severe enough to warrant the need for increased revenue this spring. That skirmish we had with the Eldians didn't help anything, either. You'll need to bring in an additional ten percent in profits this year if you want to keep the fleet in top shape and all of the crews paid up, in addition to making profit yourself."

Erwin nodded. "That seems reasonable." He looked out at the waves thoughtfully. "As soon as the waters are favorable enough, I'll begin assigning ships to the permitted spring routes."

Nanaba grimaced. While Erwin's sea charts had served them well, members of the fleet had made it no secret that they didn't support some of his seasonal restrictions. "Actually, I was thinking you might be better served to open up some of the routes usually reserved for the latter part of the season."

Erwin didn't respond to that, which came as no surprise to her. It wouldn't be the first time she'd made the suggestion to him, along with others more directly involved in port trade. Nanaba looked up at the handsome, now brooding admiral. She still didn't understand his reasoning.

"Erwin," she said, reverting to addressing him as a friend rather than authority figure. "Late spring and early summer bring with them the hurricane season. Wouldn't it be more profitable and less dangerous to the fleet if you opened all of those restricted marine routes earlier in the year when the waters are calmer than later in the year when we'll see more storms?"

Erwin stopped walking, staring out at the ocean. The wind ruffled his hair, and he tightened the coat around him to ward off the lingering chill in the air. "I've explained this to the men already. Your reasoning would sound like good sense, except that other profiteers are twice as active in those restricted areas at the time of year in question. That leads to rivalries, which leads to naval battles that could be avoided."

He turned to look at her, almost void of expression but for the intensity of his blue eyes. "Imagine one or more of our fleet's ships out there, heavy with loot and sustained damage from procuring it. Think of how vulnerable they would be to rival brethren, thirsty for a prize. It's happened before. We've lost ships on their way back to port to ambitious competitors. Using the less popular routes until naval activity slows down is the best way to ensure our fleet won't face additional dangers that could be avoided."

It made sense, and Nanaba was limited on her knowledge of seafaring. Still, there were flaws in it. "They can escape other ships more easily than bad weather. The scallawags on your fleet are used to naval battle. They're seasoned at it. I'm just suggesting you might want to consider letting them decide if it's worth the risk of taking those routes sooner. You're their admiral, not their father. They know the dangers."

"I'll take your suggestions into consideration," said Erwin.

Of course, that meant he was simply pacifying her and would continue to do things his way. The disguised bookkeeper suppressed a sigh. Profits weren't stagnant, but if the admiral didn't put some hustle into it, they might become that way before summer arrived.

Nanaba looked out at the water while Erwin bent over to pick up a shell or something he'd spotted on the beach. She went suddenly still and tense, blinking and rubbing her eyes. She had to be seeing things. Surely it was just a trick of the surf, and the sunlight broke through the cloud cover just long enough to shine a few beams on the water. It was just her imagination.

"Ned?" Erwin pocketed the shell he'd discovered, wiped off his gloved hands and straightened up.

Nanaba didn't look at him. She saw him watching her with a frown from the corner of her eye, but she kept peering at the spot where she thought she'd seen...

"What's the matter?" Erwin questioned.

Nanaba shook her head, half turning in his direction. Her eyes stayed glued to the water, though. "Nothing. I just thought I saw...I'm not sure. How close do sea snakes usually get, and are they known to swim close to land?"

"Sea snakes?" Erwin scratched his chin and gazed at the ocean as well. "They can be quite long, and they breathe air so they do tend to stick to the shallows. They would still be hibernating right now, though. They're most active in warm water."

"What about eels?" she asked. "Do those get very big?"

Erwin shrugged. "The largest ones can equal two full grown men in length, but they're rarely seen. Why?"

"Do they swim in shallow waters near the shore?"

"Some do. They're known for burrowing and hiding. Unless in a feeding frenzy, you aren't likely to see many of them swimming around in the open."

"I see. Well, I could have sworn I saw something just a moment ago. Something big."

"How big?" Erwin's voice had taken on a strange quality. Not exactly worried. More suspicious.

"Bigger than a person." She finally settled her gaze on him, and she raised a brow. "Bigger than any fish or dolphin I've ever seen swimming this close to our shores."

"Hmm. And you say it looked like a snake or an eel?"

"That's the closest description I can think of for the way it moved. Sinuous, I suppose. Side to side rather than up and down like a porpoise or dolphin."

"A shark, perhaps?"

She shook her head. "No. It definitely wasn't a shark. It looked like it had scales."

"Most eels don't have scales," informed Erwin.

"Well, this did...whatever it was. The sunlight was shining on them. It had some kind of a fin. Green-ish, I suppose. What I could see of the body was a sort of mottled green and yellow."

Erwin's expression was stiff and opaque for a moment, and then it relaxed into a smile. "I think you may have just seen a bit of flotsam. Probably from recent ship repairs. We're still cleaning some up each day from the beach."

"Flotsam that moves like a serpent?" she challenged. An idea came to Nanaba then, and it seemed so silly that she scoffed. "Oh, really..."

"What?" Erwin inched a little closer, still smiling. "What are you thinking?"

"It's ridiculous. Nothing anyone has ever confirmed. Never mind."

"Tell me. I'm curious of your thoughts."

Nanaba stuck her hands into her pockets. Unlike Erwin, she wasn't wearing gloves and her hands felt even colder as the thought circulated in her mind. "I'm not given to believe in wild tales and mythology, but...sea serpents? Have you ever heard any confirmation that there could be some truth to it?"

Erwin huffed, shook his head and chuckled. "Just a myth, Ned. Trust me; they don't exist. At least not at any depth anyone currently alive has been capable of reaching."

"Hmm." She tried to shake it off, but that chill was still racing down her spine. "Maybe it really was just flotsam. I did only see it for a moment before it vanished under the water."

"I'm sure it was nothing," soothed Erwin. "Come. I think we've spent enough time out in this wet, chill air. Let's return to the estate and have a warming drink together."

She nodded in agreement and started plodding along beside him up to the docks. The damp sand coated their boots by the time they made it to the wooden walkway winding up into the town. Erwin's carriage was waiting for them on the cobbled street when they made it to the top of the walkway, and the driver hopped off to open the doors for them.

After wiping off their boots and climbing in, Nanaba looked at the tall blond man seated across from her in the carriage, and she made a shrewd, curious observation about him.

"Admiral, for a man that hardly ever directly sails out with any of his fleet, you seem to know a lot about ocean life. How is that, sir?"

Erwin looked at her dead on, and a faint, enigmatic smirk formed on his lips. "I've had my share of aquatic experience before I became the overseer of this port town, Mr. Amber? I may keep to mostly paperwork now, but I wouldn't be much of an admiral if I didn't know the sea. I also read a lot of books."

She experienced another chill—or was it more like a thrill? She couldn't explain it. At first she thought she might have a secret fancy for the admiral, and that was why she sometimes experienced this strange rush of fear and anticipation around him. It wasn't specific to Erwin, though. Sometimes Vice Admiral Levi caused that same rush, and now and then she felt a tingle of it around some other people, too.

Nanaba excused it as her own strangeness and social wariness. In living the way she did, she had to be more alert than average. Her chosen livelihood depended on keeping her secret undetected by others, so perhaps her odd reactions to some people was just paranoia. Then again, most of the people she reacted to that way also knew her secret, so it stood to reason that the fear of betrayal, however irrational, might be to blame.

* * *

Two nights later, Erwin went out for a swim under the new moon, when there was less light to put him at risk of being seen. He wasn't just doing it to replenish with sea water; he and Levi had their bath finished and perfected so they could literally go as long as they needed without setting foot in the actual ocean, now. Erwin had a secondary reason for this, and Nanaba's description of what she thought she'd seen the other day reinforced his suspicions.

He felt out with all of his senses as he cut through the water. He kept thinking he caught a familiar whiff of scent, but it kept getting lost on the unstable currents near the shore.

While he was out, he gathered up some shellfish and fresh kelp for meals over the next day or two, and he eventually went back to the shore to sneak nude into the tunnel leading back to his estate. He set down his gathering sack, retrieved his dry bag and dried off with the towel inside before he began pulling on his clothes.

Erwin smelled it then, coming from behind him. This time he was sure of it and rather than go on the defensive, he relaxed and turned around to face the tall, broad-shouldered silhouette that filled the tunnel entrance. Having only gotten his trousers on, Erwin faced what should have been a menacing figure with a calm expression of familiarity.

"You were spotted, you know," he said conversationally to the naked, dripping form outlined by the dim night sky outside. Erwin shook his shirt out and pulled it on, already feeling the effects of the cold now that he was back in his more susceptible human form.

There was a low vibrato sound, deep and inhuman. A sound some might mistake for whale song.

"By whom?" Erwin repeated aloud. "As far as I know, just my companion. I think I convinced him he'd just seen some flotsam or witnessed a common sea creature surfacing for a moment, but you still made quite an impression."

The imposing figure made a snorting sound and started to respond.

"Use human speech, please," reminded Erwin before his guest could utter more than a click. "Our regular voices carry and sound strange to humans. I can't have people hearing you and thinking there's some sort of sea monster living in this tunnel."

The figure cleared his throat and stepped closer. With some obvious effort, he spoke in a low, deep voice unaccustomed to use.

"You don't seem surprised."

Erwin started buttoning up his shirt. "Am I ever? How are you, Mike? It's been what...a year?"

The naked man nodded, and he squatted down on the sandy floor of the tunnel, obviously finding it difficult to keep standing upright. "More or less."

"How are you?" Erwin asked. "Do you have a mate yet? Little ones?"

Mike shook his head. "Touch and go, as always."

He looked up at the other male, his darker blond hair dripping with sea water. A few errant locks hung over his eyes, long enough to nearly cover them. Even with the overlong bangs partly obscuring his gaze, the quiet intensity in his eyes was easy for Erwin to detect.

"The pod is getting ready to move again, back to the grotto."

There was a silent question in the air, and Erwin paused. He regarded his old friend, a guardian of the pod as he once was, and he sighed. "My answer is the same as it was last year. We won't be joining you."

"We could use you," persisted Mike softly. "The land dwellers are getting bolder. Found one a few days ago walking along the ocean floor in the shallower parts."

"Walking?" repeated Erwin in confusion. "Did you mean to say swimming? Some of them have impressive lung capacity and can dive deeper than others, for longer periods of time."

"I meant walking," insisted Mike. "It was wearing a strange skin. Like the clothes their kind wear, but _not_ like them. The head was covered in a large round container with a window over the face. There was a tube of some sort connected to its clothes. I think it was allowing them to breathe air from the surface, somehow."

Erwin puzzled over it, wracking his brain after finding the description familiar. He'd heard of these aquatic suits Mike was describing...seen a drawing of one in a local news paper. Humans had invented a way to explore the ocean floor with these weighted suits and a crank pump operated from up above allowed them to breathe while underwater. He'd thought it was just fiction at first, but now...

"I think I know what you're talking about," he said at last. "I've heard of these underwater suits. I just didn't know they were real."

"They are," insisted Mike, "and now that they've started to use them, it's only a matter of time before they discover us."

Erwin couldn't suppress a grimace, and Mike sniffed the air and frowned at him. "Something you need to tell me, Erwin?"

The admiral sighed, and he squatted down before his companion to look him in the eye. "I can't lie to you, my friend. It's past time to worry about discovery."

When Mike stared at him mutely, Erwin explained further. He told him about the ship that traveled to Nordic waters and the tales that some of the surviving crew brought back with them.

"Evidence suggests that they spotted a pod of merfolk while searching the ruins of a sunken ship," Erwin finished. "So far, people seem to be writing it off as delusions. The captain was vague in his log and his writing was hardly legible—probably due to the cold."

"What's a log?"

Sometimes Erwin forgot that most of his kind were ignorant of the human world. "It's a record, like the etchings we do to record our pod's history."

"Oh. So this captain knows about us."

"And you can bet he isn't the only one," Erwin stated grimly. He hesitated, frowned and looked away. He wanted to tell him that some humans could be trusted, that some could know about their existence and accept them, despite their differences. He wanted to tell him about Hange's first mate Mikasa, to explain to Mike that not all humans were a direct threat to their people or their way of life. He had doubts that Mike would believe him, though. He might even get angry if he knew Erwin was consorting with a landwalker that knew who and what he really was.

"All the more reason for you and Levi to come back with me," insisted Mike. "You and Levi don't belong here. I can see your doubts in your face."

"My doubts aren't about where I belong right now," Erwin told him firmly. He couldn't talk to Mike about the possibility of humans and merfolk co-existing. The bigger blond was, as Erwin had been, a soldier of their pod, a defender of their people and their way of life. Right now with spring migration and spawning season just around the corner, Mike was understandably focused only on the pod's safety.

"But you have doubts," reasoned Mike, sniffing the air in his direction with certainty.

"Yes," admitted Erwin. "I have doubts. I have doubts about the future for our people. Not just our pod, but every pod in every ocean. Humans have spread out quickly. They rule the land, and their ingenuity and thirst to explore will eventually take them to the depths. I worry that eventually, the mers won't have anywhere to go except to the very darkest depths of the ocean. Even then, there's no guarantee that humans won't eventually find a way to delve that deep."

Mike's pensive frown returned. "Then what makes you think you'll do more good here than in the water with us? If your fears come to pass, the pod may need to relocate to avoid discovery."

"That's exactly why I need to stay here," explained Erwin. "I can direct ships away from our pod's territory. Maybe an eventual encounter with humans is inevitable, but at least I can prevent it for a while. I can be your eyes on the land and give our people some warning if I think they're in danger...at least from the humans here at this port. At the very least, I can buy our people some time to evacuate."

Mike sighed, shrugged and got back to his feet. He wavered a little as he caught his balance, and he combed his bangs out of his eyes. "All right. I trust you to know what you're doing, even if I think you would be better off with your own kind."

"I'll return to the ocean some day," promised Erwin, "when the time is right. Until then, you know where to find me if you truly need me."

Mike grunted. "What about Levi? Does he feel the same?"

"Levi is content where we are now," assured Erwin.

"How long do you think that will last?" asked the other blond seriously. "I know it hasn't happened yet, but one day soon he could be expecting your first born. You know he can't stay land-locked in that condition."

"I'm all too aware of that. Levi and I have already made arrangements for our friend Hange to take over for us if and when Levi gets pregnant. She may be a bit odd, but Hange is reliable and she knows what to do."

"Hange," repeated Mike. "That beta female you told me about?"

Erwin nodded. "Incidentally, she's one of my best captains. Maybe some day you'll get the chance to meet her. I think she'd grow on you."

Mike shrugged again. He was one of the few alphas in the grotto that had intimate knowledge of betas, though he'd never expressed an interest in taking one as a mate.

"That reminds me," Erwin said, realizing he hadn't asked Mike how he'd been doing personally, "are you still a bachelor, or have you finally found a good match for yourself?"

"Still a bachelor," answered Mike. "There's nobody special yet."

"Hmm. Have you sired any minnows, at least?" Erwin grinned at him. "I recall how popular you've always been during mating season. Surely by now you've got a progeny somewhere in the Atlantic, even if you haven't pair-bonded yet."

Mike gave an amused snort, and he smirked before shaking his head. "Not as far as I know. All of my partners use gilly weed."

Familiar with the popular method of contraception, Erwin nodded. Gilly weed was a kind of kelp that tended to grow best in sea caves, and both mermaids and omegas consumed it regularly as a contraceptive method.

"Even so, the rumors I used to hear about you come spring time make me wonder if gilly weed is enough. The year before Levi joined our pod, I think you had what...five different partners in one spawning season?"

Mike snorted again. "I don't remember, exactly. That was the strongest rut I think I've ever had."

"Just don't be too terribly surprised if you some day encounter a miniature version of yourself when any omegas you've been with from another pod shows up during a gathering. What would you do then, I wonder?"

"Ask a lot of questions, probably." Mike glanced over his shoulder at the mouth of the tunnel. He shivered a little. "I'm starting to feel the cold."

Erwin had been hugging himself without realizing it, and he nodded in agreement. "Me as well. You should get back into the water, and I need to go home and warm up before I catch a chill. Levi says I'm like a big child whenever I get sick. He took care of me the last time, but there were complaints."

"No surprise there. Give him my regards."

"I will," agreed Erwin. "What will you tell the pod?"

Mike shrugged. "The same thing I tell them every year. Nothing. As far as they know, you and your mate are still missing. Most of them think you're dead. I've kept your secret, Erwin."

The admiral nearly winced. It seemed an unfair burden to put on his friend, but Erwin couldn't say with certainty that his people would accept his decision to live on land for a while. Most of them wouldn't understand and the rest might label him a traitor. Better that they think he was dead for now, at least until he and Levi were ready to return home or circumstances forced them to do so.

"Thank you, Mike," said Erwin sincerely. "Your loyalty and trust in me is more appreciated than I could ever express."

"Let's just hope we're both not making a big mistake," grunted the bigger male. "Be careful, Erwin."

Erwin nodded. "You as well."

* * *

It seemed it wasn't necessary for spring to come around fully for Levi to get that itch. By the time his mate came home, his golden hair still slightly damp with salt water, Levi was fully receptive—and by receptive, that meant horny as hell.

"What took you so damned long?" snapped the omega, springing into a sitting position. The sheet was tented nicely over his groin, leaving no doubt as to what the source of his frustration was. "Get out of those clothes and jump me, goldielocks."

Erwin's nostrils flared as the scent of Levi's pheromones tickled his senses. He looked the sweating omega up and down, and he smiled roguishly at him.

"You're in heat again? So soon? This doesn't usually happen more than a couple of times a year between mating seasons."

"I guess it's close enough to time," answered Levi huffily. "At least, my body thinks so. Why are you still dressed?"

Erwin immediately shrugged out of his coat and began to unbutton his shirt. "Impatient, aren't we? Not that I mind. Desperate Levi is my favorite Levi."

"Tch. Aren't you a prince, getting off on my misery."

Erwin chuckled, tossed his shirt away and pulled his boots off. He hopped a little to keep his balance, and then he climbed into the bed with Levi. The crotch of his trousers was already bulging tellingly, and his expression sobered as he pushed Levi down onto his back and stretched out on top of him. Erwin made a low sound of arousal, grinding himself against Levi and wedging his hips between the smaller male's thighs.

Now tangled up in the sheet and pinned down, Levi had to fight off a whimper. The musky scent of his partner's pheromones coupled with the smell of the ocean clinging to Erwin set Levi's pulse racing. He squirmed beneath the blond, shoving his hands between the press of their bodies to start tugging at the laces of his breeches.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny," muttered Levi when another chuckle rumbled in Erwin's chest. "What the hell...there's a knot. What did you do, you idiot?"

Erwin looked down in response to the accusation, and he braced himself on his left arm to reach down with his right to help Levi. "It was dark in the sea tunnel, and I was a bit distracted while I was putting my clothes back on. I had company."

Levi froze, and for one wild, irrational moment his mind went to a completely dark place. "What do you mean by that? Did you...fuck someone else?"

"What? No! Absolutely not." Erwin kissed Levi's frowning mouth reassuringly. "As if there's anyone else on land or sea that could tempt me more than you do."

"Then what did you mean? First you said you were distracted and then you said someone was with you. So what happened? Did someone spot you going back into the tunnel, or what?"

"It was Mike," answered the blond. "Don't worry; I wasn't accosted or followed by anyone that's a threat. He was watching me for a while, waiting for the right moment to speak with me alone. I caught his scent before I even saw him. I suspect he deliberately stood downwind for that reason, so as not to surprise me."

Though it was difficult for Levi to concentrate in his condition, he pushed aside his need in the interest of finding out more. "He came onto land this time?"

"Yes. He joined me in the tunnel for a while and we talked. That's why I was gone for longer than expected."

"What'd he say?" asked Levi.

Erwin shrugged, and he stroked aside a lock of black hair that was clinging to Levi's perspiring forehead. "The same thing he said the last time, more or less. He wants us to return home, and I think he'll give up on that until we finally agree."

"Well, he's risking his ass by showing up on land," Levi pointed out.

"No more than we did."

"It's different with us," insisted the omega. "We had some experience with the surface before we settled in here, and we had Hange to help us adjust. Mike's ignorant about life outside of the water. He might be a natural hunter and warrior in the deep, but he hardly even knows how to walk on land."

"That's true, and I'm sure he's aware of that." Erwin kissed the tip of Levi's nose. "Mike is no fool, Levi. He waited for the moon to wane before seeking me out again, and he kept his visit brief. It's touching that you're concerned for his safety, though."

Levi shrugged. "He's your oldest friend. If anything happened to him, you'd be miserable. I'm thinking of you more than him."

There was a knowing glint in Erwin's blue eyes, but he played along. "Well then, thank you for worrying about my emotional well-being. I'll try harder to discourage him from leaving the water the next time he wants to check on us. I doubt we'll see him again for a while, though. Once migration is final, he'll be too occupied with mating and protecting the pod to visit."

"At least until the next migration starts," sighed Levi. He tried not to squirm restlessly, but it was difficult with his mate's hardness pressing so intimately against his own. It didn't help that Levi's face was exactly level with Erwin's broad, muscular chest. Levi unconsciously started to trace the fine pattern of golden hair peppering that chest.

"What did he say about the rest of the pod? Does he keep doing this because king Darius charged him with bringing us back, or is it just in his own personal interest?"

"As far as I can tell, most of the pod has given up on us as dead or lost," explained Erwin. "They did know we went to explore the Norse waters after we pair-bonded, so it makes sense that some would draw that conclusion."

Levi nodded. He and Erwin hadn't returned directly to the Pearl Grotto after making their way back to the Atlantic. Erwin had tasted adventure, still hungered for more and he'd recalled the pirate cache they'd found months before. That was when he suggested they go away and explore the surface world together. It was only by chance that Mike caught them on their way back out of their pod's territory, and Erwin had confessed to him his intentions. Luckily, Mike was loyal enough to Erwin not to try and stop them, though he'd argued for a while and told Erwin flat out that he thought he was insane.

Sometimes Levi thought Mike was correct about that. Then again, this entire endeavor had proved rewarding for the both of them. Levi could dare say that he and Erwin now had more knowledge of the world than any other merfolk in their waters. The only one with more would have to be Hange.

"So what did you tell him?" pressed Levi. He began to undulate beneath his mate, eager to get on with things but curious to hear what the blond would say.

"I told him that we aren't ready to return to the water," explained Erwin. He rubbed against Levi encouragingly, and his hand fumbled again with the laces of his pants. "I told him that in truth, we would do more good here than we would at the grotto. With us keeping an eye on the navel activities in these parts, our people have the advantage of early warning if there's a danger of human incursion and discovery."

"And how long do you think we'll be able to keep this up? How long before we do something that gives us away, or it gets to the point of our pod having no choice but to relocate?"

"You sound like Mike," sighed Erwin. He bowed his back a little and looked the omega in the eye. "That day hasn't happened yet and it may never come. Hange has lived in this port for years with none the wiser, save Mikasa. We could do the same."

Erwin kissed Levi slowly and languidly, finally freeing himself from his trousers. He hissed a little with relief as he eased his swollen length out, and Levi helped him push the trousers down. Erwin kissed him again after getting the garment off, now appropriately nude for their purposes.

"Don't worry, Levi," murmured the alpha. "We've planned everything out carefully, and one day we _will_ return home. I don't know when, but it's inevitable."

Levi reached out blindly for the bottle of oil he'd placed on the bedside table. Erwin stopped him and shook his head. "No. Change into mer form this time, love. I can satisfy you better that way."

"Oi, the last time I did that I got stuck, remember?"

"I'm sure that was a fluke, due to the way we did it. It was our first time mating with one in human form and the other in mer form. We can make love in our saltwater bath, with both of us in our natural state."

Levi thought about it, and while he was really getting impatient for Erwin's cock as his symptoms steadily got more intense, he knew the blond was right about one thing. Doing it this way wouldn't fully satisfy his omega urges. His body craved the knotting that Erwin's human form wasn't capable of doing. He needed Erwin to be inside of him, and while Levi had gained an appreciation for anal sex, it wasn't the same.

"All right," he agreed at last. "Hurry up and get off me so we can get to the bath. I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

* * *

-To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Erwin awoke the next afternoon with a big grin on his face. The night before had been more than satisfying, and not just for him. Levi's heat reached full strength during their activities, and Erwin went into a mild rut in response to that. It didn't last as long as it tended to during mating season, but that was to be expected since it wasn't quite that time of year yet.

The blond's lazy smile slowly reversed into a frown as Erwin considered another possibility. Now that it was on his mind, Levi's heat didn't last very long last spring, either. It seemed the longer they lived out of their natural environment, the shorter their breeding cycles were. It might not be anything to worry about; simply adaptation to life in a different environment. It did worry him at times though, especially when he considered the trouble Levi had transforming back into his land form that one time.

He looked at the dark head nestled against his chest. They'd fallen asleep in the saltwater bath after satisfying their mating urges. Erwin's tail was half out of the water and snaking across the stone floor, but Levi was submerged and breathing comfortably under the water. Erwin watched as little bubbles escaped from his slumbering companion's neck gills, and he twirled a finger through the floating locks of black hair.

The action roused Levi, and he sat up with a slight sputter. It took him a moment to adjust back to air breathing, and he coughed before blinking sea water out of his eyes.

"Sleep well?" asked Erwin. He smoothed Levi's bangs back from his face.

"Better than usual," agreed the omega. He yawned, displaying sharp teeth dripping with water. As Erwin watched, they blunted their human shape, and Levi's ears likewise lost their points and rounded out.

"Seems you won't have the same trouble this time as you did the last," observed Erwin, quietly relieved to see the omega's form altering without apparent difficulty.

"So it seems," agreed Levi. He nuzzled Erwin's throat in his subtly affectionate way as his tail was replaced with smooth-muscled, pale legs.

Levi shrank significantly in size as this happened, and Erwin suddenly felt like he was holding a doll.

"What is it?" Levi asked around another yawn. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Realizing he'd been staring at his mate with a hopelessly smitten expression, Erwin schooled his features back into a calm mask and shrugged. "No reason, really. It just still amazes me how tiny you are in this form."

"I'm tiny in both forms, or so you always remind me," stated Levi. He grunted as he climbed over Erwin without ceremony to get out of the tub. He shivered and rubbed his wet arms. "Damn, it's cold in here."

"I'm sure it is. Go and put on your bath robe before you catch a chill." Erwin smiled as he watched Levi scuttle over to where said bath robes were hanging on the wall. He loved that perfect little ass. The blond turned in the bath, resting his elbows on the edge and admiring his shivering partner. "You are so cute."

Levi scrubbed himself off hastily with a towel before slipping his robe on and looking back over his shoulder at Erwin. He narrowed his gray eyes and raised a brow. "Don't even think about it. I'd split in two if I tried to fuck you while I'm in this form and you're in that one."

"I wasn't suggesting it," defended Erwin. "I just want to pick you up and put you in my pocket."

"You don't have any pockets," retaliated the omega. "Quit being weird. Anyway, I've got to feed the cat and...ugh...hold on a minute."

Erwin didn't need to ask what was wrong. He felt a sympathetic wave of nausea through their pair-bond, though he knew his perception of it was quite muted compared to what his mate was feeling.

"Are you all right?"

Levi splayed one hand against the wall for support, pressing the other one against his stomach. He grimaced and swallowed, taking a moment to collect himself before nodding and answering.

"Yeah. Just felt a little sick for a minute."

Erwin began to change his form, finding it harder to concentrate on the act than normal due to his concern for his mate. While Levi composed himself with a few deep breaths, Erwin got out of the bath and walked over to him. There was an odd moment of feeling like he was sinking as the alpha's stature diminished to human size.

"Maybe the shift did it," suggested Erwin. He rubbed Levi's shoulder with a dripping hand, feeling the bite of cold in the air quickly now that his mer form wasn't protecting him from it. He paid it no mind, more worried about Levi than his own comfort. "Even now, it can still be disorienting for us."

"Maybe," allowed the omega. He straightened up, and some color returned to his cheeks. "That was sudden. I felt hungry and sick at the same time."

"Then lets break our fast," suggested Erwin. "I'll send for the house keeper once we're dressed and fed."

"She's not due to come again until tomorrow," Levi protested.

"If you aren't feeling well, I don't want you fretting over chores the way you always do between her visits. I'm sure she'll be grateful for an extra day's payment."

"You don't need to baby me. It's passed already."

Erwin reached for the other towel folded up on the shelf, and he started drying himself off. "Even so, I would rather be safe. We've both managed to get through this winter without falling ill, and I don't want to gamble with your health just before spawning time."

Levi shrugged, and he didn't argue. Keeping in good health for this time of year was important, not just for mers that were hoping to conceive. The fertile season was hard on the body, and the mating season tended to drain their kind due to the urges interfering with regular feeding and rest cycles.

"We'll do it your way then."

"Good." Erwin heard a rumble of thunder. With the approach of spring came the storms, and before long, they would be in hurricane season. That was another thing he missed about the ocean; the relative peace and safety from such storms beneath the waves. He used to watch the turmoil of the ocean's surface during big storms from below, had seen more than one ship passing overhead and barely staying afloat.

Erwin had never seen a hurricane in action from the land, but he'd heard some terrifying stories about them. He hoped the tropical storms would bypass their location again this year, as he really had no experience with waiting one out on land.

* * *

"Storm's coming."

Eren already knew that. It was pretty bleeding obvious, in fact. The sky was pitch black to the southwest in the direction they were heading. Lightning crackled in the sky, the wind had picked up and already, he could see the white caps ahead growing in size and strength.

"I've got some experience," Eren said to the captain, looking at him. "I'm not as seasoned as most of your crew, but I know some things if you need an extra hand."

The captain looked him up and down, dubiously. He hadn't asked any questions when Eren showed him his boarding pass, but now the young man realized he might have made a mistake in offering his assistance during the storm. Eren had taken on the guise of a wealthy merchant traveling to view the trade prospects overseas. As such, he was wearing finery that he wouldn't ordinarily dress in.

Not that he dressed like a slob on a regular day, but Eren tended to prefer a more casual look. Dressed in an almost foppish manner with his hair carefully groomed and tied back with a ribbon, Eren was sure he didn't look like someone that had ever touched a mooring line or swabbed a deck. Historia even softened the calluses on his palms with a blend of herbal extracts and cider vinegar, then had him soak his hands with milk, honey and almond oil to smooth out his skin even more.

"That is to say," Eren revised, remembering to keep his speech proper and his tone confident, "I did have some naval training in my studies, as required by my head master."

"So you say," grunted the captain. He gave Eren a hint of a smirk. "All the same, Mr. Becker, I think you'd best sit this one out below deck. Me and my crew will handle this. You'll be safer in your quarters."

It was Eren's natural impulse to insist on doing his part, but he restrained himself and gave the man a curt nod. He didn't want to give the captain any reason to suspect he was someone other than who his documentation said he was. It wasn't too late for them to turn around and head back, if the captain or his crew figured out who he really was.

"Very well, sir." Eren gave a curt nod, minding his walk as he swaggered away. It almost felt like he was acting in a play. It was a little fun to pretend to be someone completely unlike himself, but Eren wasn't experienced at this sort of deception. Better for him to stay out of everyone's way and avoid extending his appearances until they made port at their destination.

Once he made it into his cabin and locked the door behind him, Eren let out the breath he'd been inadvertently holding. The ship rocked more steeply with the increasing turbulence, and the thunder made the porthole window rattle. Eren took off the dandy boots lined with filigree, finding them too tight and stiff for his liking. He set them aside and walked over to the portal as a flash of lightning illuminated his cabin.

It had started to rain, and Eren unlatched the portal to have a quick look out at the ocean. The sky was so black that it was difficult to tell where it began and the ocean horizon ended. The webbed crackle of lightning through the clouds reflected on the frothy waves, and Eren suddenly lost his balance when the ship crashed into one of said waves.

He grabbed at the rim of the portal to keep from falling over, and he hastily closed it to keep more sea water from splashing in. He latched it tight for good measure, then staggered over to the brass lantern hanging from the ceiling to light it up.

Certain that he would get little to no sleep through this storm and with nothing else to do, Eren sat down in the armchair by the table in the center of his room. Secured by bolts to the floor, both pieces of furniture were stable enough. Unfortunately, this didn't stop the overall rocking of the ship and Eren had to sway with the motions to keep from toppling out of his chair.

He supposed he would have done better lying in the hammock provided for sleep during rougher travel, but he had good enough sea legs to manage, and he didn't feel like lying down. Eren got out of the chair briefly to go through his trunk. He got a jug of wine and a deck of cards from it, and he prepared himself for a long night.

He had the sense to pour the wine in a mug which he kept between his thighs to secure it, thinking he shouldn't drink it straight from the bottle and end up having too much. Sadly, his tactic didn't work as planned. The vessel dipped with sickening abruptness just as Eren was about to have his first sip. Cards scattered everywhere, and Eren got a face full of red wine.

"Shit!" He hastily scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, forgetting the richness of the borrowed clothes in his impulsive moment. He immediately swore again when he saw what he'd done to the fine material, and he sighed.

"Sorry, Historia."

It wasn't just the sleeve of his shirt; he'd gotten half of that serving of wine on his breeches, too. It was probably just a drop in the bucket to royalty, but even as a member of a rather wealthy family, Eren couldn't help but wince at his blunder.

Wine was obviously not the brightest idea right now.

* * *

"Levi, are you all right?"

Levi paused in gnawing at the raw, tender flesh of the mackerel. Hange had brought some as a gift for him and Erwin, freshly caught off the coast. He'd wasted no time in digging in the moment she presented the wrapped treat to him.

"Yeah." He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why?"

Her brows went up, and her uncovered eye went from the newly filleted fish in his palms to his rather messy face. "Well, it's just...you usually don't eat like this. Not in this form at least, as far as I've seen. Usually you cook or smoke it first, and then you pick at it. Actually, you remind me of a kitty cat, the way you usually eat."

He shrugged. "I'm just hungry, I guess."

Hange watched him gobble up the rest of the fish he was working on, and she chuckled when he greedily reached for another from the stack. "More like ravenous, if you ask me. I know you lads don't properly feed yourselves once you get spring fever—which is why I brought the fish, but have you been eating at _all_?"

"Sure." Levi made a humming sound of pleasure as he devoured a second fish, and he licked his fingers. "Damn, that's good. Get it away from me before I eat it all. Erwin will want some too."

A plaintive meow caught his attention, reminding him that there was another resident of the house that might want some mackerel. He looked down at the cat now whorishly rubbing up against his boot, and Cleo licked her lips and pawed at his calf.

"Oh, all right. You get some too."

As Hange watched with amusement, Levi picked up another fish and went to the pantry to get a dish out for the cat. He and Erwin had been feeding her mostly poultry and beef while the fish supplies ran low, but just like them, she preferred seafood. Now they had enough to spare to treat her to more of it.

"Just a minute, bitch."

"Hey, what did I do now?"

Levi turned to look at Hange who was seated at the kitchen table with a mug of tea in one hand. "I was talking to the cat this time."

"Oh." Hange looked down at the animal, who was practically making out with Levi's boot. "Technically, you would use 'bitch' to refer to a dog, but oh well. I think she might be in season too, actually. I'd keep her safely indoors and away from the tom cats, unless you want a litter."

"No worries about that," assured Levi. He pulled some of the meat away to drop it onto the dish for Cleo. "She only goes outside when we take her for a carriage ride to the market. I won't risk letting her out with her foot the way it is. She couldn't defend herself properly."

"Good. I think it's cute the way you two take her out with you and dress her up. You'll make fantastic parents someday."

Levi paused, staring down at the partly dissected fish he was working on. "You keep saying that."

"Because I know it's true. Not to pressure you, my dear. Think of it as encouragement for when you're ready."

"Tch. Maybe it doesn't matter if or when I'm ever ready."

"What do you mean by that, Levi?"

He checked a sigh, partly turning his head toward the direction of her voice. "You're a beta. It's easier for your type to spawn. You know we omegas and alphas work a little differently. That's why we're fewer in numbers."

He absently licked a morsel of fish off his middle finger, and before he knew it, Levi was tearing off more chunks for himself. Cleo meowed again, reminding him that she hadn't yet been given her share. He reigned himself in and picked the fish clean before setting the dish down for her, and then he sucked on his fingers to get the last of remnants of the juice and flavors.

That was when Erwin came into the kitchen with a satchel slung over one shoulder. The blond started to greet the pair, took a look at Levi and stared at him.

"What?" Levi demanded with a frown. They were _both_ staring at him.

"Your face," Erwin provided after a moment's thought. "I...don't think I've ever seen it that messy before."

The statement didn't fully click with Levi at first. He reached up, suddenly self-conscious, to touch his own face. He then realized he had bits of fish meat stuck to his jaw and around his lips. Without a word, he went to the ground floor bathroom to look in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Like Erwin, he'd never seen himself with such a messy face before. Not even when he let his facial hair grow a bit in his human form. Not even after a hunt. Never mind that the currents tended to wash away the mess. He...Looked...filthy.

Levi blurted a foul curse in human, and then he squeaked and clicked another one in his own tongue. He filled the basin with the pitcher of water sitting near it for just such a purpose, and he quickly scrubbed his face off. Just as he finished up and started patting his face dry, he looked into the mirror again and found his mate's reflected face staring at him from beyond his shoulder.

"I was just hungry," excused Levi. "She brought mackerel, all right?"

"One of your favorites," recalled Erwin softly. He smiled, and he ran a finger along the close-cropped hair at the base of Levi's undercut. "You don't need to be embarrassed for indulging your appetites. Of all people, I understand."

Levi dropped his gaze and tried to put on a casual front. In truth, he was confused and a little mortified by his own behavior. He hadn't even had a second thought about it when Hange presented that beautifully prepared cache of fish to him. He'd just...reacted.

"I don't know what came over me," confessed Levi. "That...wasn't like me."

"You came to the grotto from a small pod," reasoned Erwin gently. "You had to be more conservative with your food supply, survive on less. It makes sense that you would be inclined to ration yourself, but it also makes sense for you to allow more for yourself when it's more plentiful."

Levi listened to his mate's words, and they made sense. At the same time, he wasn't given to such gluttony. He finished wiping his face off, and he looked up at the bigger male. "I haven't wanted for food since joining your pod. Even with extra available, I don't stuff myself like that. It seems like a human trait to me."

"Tell that to Hange," advised Erwin with a grin. "You've seen her eat."

"Yeah, and she already mentioned how strange it was to see me eat like that. It was overpowering, Erwin. The smell, the taste...just thinking about it makes me want more."

Erwin started to speak, hesitated and frowned. "Do you feel ill?"

Levi shook his head. "No. Just more...impulsive to my nature. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Maybe it's just the season approaching. We've been away for some time, Levi. It could simply be your instincts surging." Erwin paused and tilted his head. "Are you still using the—"

"Yes, I'm still using the contraceptive," confirmed Levi before he could finish. He sighed and leaned back against the bathroom wall. "I don't know...maybe that's what's actually causing the problem."

"What do you mean?" Erwin perked up a bit with interest.

"I mean, maybe some of the things I would consume as a mer aren't working right in this human form I'm spending so much time in. Maybe I'm doing damage to myself...mucking up the works."

Levi felt his mate's acute surge of concentration, and suddenly Erwin's eyes were more intense. As with the first time it had locked with him, Levi felt mesmerized by the depth of that stare.

"Levi, do you want to go back?"

He could tell his partner was sincere. It took a moment for him to respond, because _in_ that moment, Levi again saw in his mind's eye the magnificence of Erwin defending the ocean. He thought of his vow to the alpha, how he'd said he wanted to have babies with him.

Then Hange called out from the kitchen area, and Levi recalled why they were still there on land.

"Ah, boys? Cleo just puked. Er...don't worry, I'll get it. She just gorged herself a bit."

Levi sighed, smirked and shook his head. It wasn't just because of the cat, fond of her though he was. The unusual situation with him, his mate and their friend went beyond that. The safety of their kind could depend on it, as Erwin so often suggested.

"The timing isn't right, even if my urges are telling me differently. There's too much going on for us to go back yet, Erwin."

Erwin nodded, still holding the omega's gaze. "Just remember that you only have to say the word, my love."

"I know," assured Levi. He forgot his unreasonable hunger for fish, and he poked Erwin in the stomach. "I'm your ocean, after all. Right?"

"Right. And I'm your...eh...conch?"

"Pfft. Sure, you idiot."

Erwin spread his hands and smiled. "I'll take that. Just remember to blow me from time to time, and I'll—"

Levi gave him another quick poke, this time in the ribs. Erwin crumpled a little and huffed a laugh.

* * *

After they cleaned up Cleo's mess and gave her a more gentle broth for her to sip on, the trio went up to the balcony to watch the weather. Hange was hunched over the telescope and peering into it with her good eye.

"This is actually fairly bad," mused Hange.

"It may pass us, or give us only the edges of it."

She twisted to look at Erwin, and she shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You lads haven't seen a storm like this hit land before. At least not up close and personal. I have."

"So we start making preparations," suggested Levi. "Board up and advise the citizens to do the same with their homes. That's the protocol, isn't it?"

"Usually," answered Hange after having another look and adjusting the scope. She turned it a bit, and she grimaced. "It's hard to say, but it looks like its heading is coming straight for us. We don't need to just worry about the structures in the port; the ships need to be properly battened down also. We could lose some of the fleet if it comes at us full-on."

Erwin took a step back, looked up at the incoming clouds and sighed. "Damn it."

"Don't lose heart," advised Hange. She compressed her lips and walked over to the edge of the balcony. "There's as good a chance that it might miss us. It doesn't hurt to be prepared, though."

"We have visiting ships due to come in from Eldia," Erwin said flatly. "My concern is that our fleet could be capsized by the time they arrive."

"Or those ships could be capsized before they make it," Levi pointed out dryly. "Don't think too far ahead, Erwin. This place isn't underwater yet and like Hange says; it could blow over before it reaches us. I know you're big on diplomacy but I don't think those Eldians would be too put off by a little debris if they arrive after a hurricane."

Erwin kept staring out at the sea stonily, until Levi and Hange shared a look. It wasn't Levi that spoke first, however. Hange was the one to reach out and lay a hand on Erwin's tense, broad shoulder.

"You're hoping the Eldians don't even make it to us?"

Erwin turned from the balcony wall, and he looked between her and Levi. "I hope that some of them reach us. Not all of them."

Both of them expressed some confusion. Hange moreso than Levi. The later sighed, tilted his head and narrowed pale gray eyes at Erwin. "Please enlighten us."

Beside Levi, Hange merely nodded with agreement.

"I wish I could explain it better..."

"Oh, here we go," muttered Levi.

"...but trust me when I say I have a gut feeling," finished Erwin with a frown at his mate. He begged him silently with his eyes to just _trust_ him, as he always had. Levi held his gaze for a moment, and then he finally shrugged and turned to Hange.

"Okay, what ideas do you have up your tailfins? Erwin says some of these Eldians have to make it to port, some of them don't. We don't know if this weather is going to tear us apart or not. I trust Erwin, but I trust you as well. What's your take?"

"I...I'm not sure," admitted Hange. She wrung her hands and looked between the two of them. "I don't know what to expect of the Eldian foreigners. What I _do_ know is the damage from hurricanes is nothing to be laughed off, and we have one potentially coming in. If you want my advice, focus on securing this harbor from the storm at sea and in the sky, first. That's the bigger threat right now."

"I...agree," Erwin said at last. He watched the horizon pensively. "We need to ensure all ships are secured, all citizens are either evacuated or within safe shelter, sea walls are secured and light towers are properly reinforced. We'll just have to trust that our agreement with Eldia holds."

* * *

Preparations were underway for the threat of the storm. Merchants closed stalls, fishing boats got moored and secured, all fleets save for those currently en route were locked until further notice. Collections continued as normal, though there was some leeway given for those who fell behind.

Erwin noticed a marked increase in his mate's impatience, but he chalked it up to added stress due to the weather map situation. Cleopatra was more vocal than ever, keeping them up at night with yowls of frustration that both Erwin and Levi could understand, even on a basic level. They both felt bad for refusing her the right to find her own tom as she wanted, but they didn't want her to get hurt and there was no way for them to provide a guarantee for her without risking harm to the cat.

Levi often expressed the same obsession with sex at night, and Erwin's responses were thorough and equally desperate. They were into the first week of spring, and along with the increased risk of hurricanes came the mating urges. The couple often took to the water in the dead of the night, satisfying their needs without actively planning a result.

Hange, in the meantime, set her eyes on Moblit. It didn't come as a shock when she announced to Levi and Erwin that she intended to make him her human lover, but the manner in which she did it made Levi choke on his food and provoked Erwin to nearly spit out his drink.

"I'm going to tell him about me." Hange said, point-blank.

This of course provoked a dead-eyed stare from Levi, an incredulous look from Erwin followed swiftly by the aforementioned choking and spitting.

"Are you fucking mad?"

Which of course was followed by: "What exactly brought on this?"

"Now listen," Hange told them with a pacifying gesture, "I've thought this through, and Moblit and I have worked _very closely_ on—"

"Medical shit," interrupted Levi, "with humans. He doesn't even know our kind exist."

"Let me finish. I'm not going to just come out and tell him: _'Oh by the way, I happen to be a mermaid.'_ That would be ludicrous! No, I want to _introduce_ him to the concept. He's very intelligent and reasonable. I think with the right introduction and a bit of time, he could be a valuable ally."

"Just a moment," Erwin said, wiping his mouth. "This isn't an accidental discovery you're talking about. What you're talking about is willingly exposing yourself, Hange."

"I know, and it's a risk. I admit that." Hange paused as the wind from outside moaned against the walls of the manor.

She looked over at the flickering light from the fireplace in the common room, and she sighed. "I feel that if there's anyone here that could understand our kind, it could be him. He's shown an interest in the biology of marine animals, he's kind, and he's very intelligent. Erwin, you've said on more than one occasion that you think land walkers and merfolk could form an alliance. Isn't this a step in that direction?"

Erwin hesitated, and Levi looked at him quietly, waiting to see what he would decide. After several moments, the blond sighed and rubbed his brow, setting his drink down. "I have no authority over you when it comes to your personal relationships and how you handle them. You clearly trust this man, so the decision is ultimately yours. The only thing I ask is that you keep mine and Levi's origins a secret. Let us decide when and if we feel comfortable sharing that information with him."

Levi picked at his salmon with a sudden lack of appetite, his ravenous hunger for fish seemingly forgotten for now. "I'm with Erwin on this. We can handle Mikasa knowing about us because she's proven trustworthy, but not even she knows about alphas and omegas. I think our biology would be too alien for most humans to cope with. Males reproducing with other males isn't something any of them have ever seen before. Same goes for the female alpha/omega types. I wouldn't count on any human to accept it as natural."

"Well, some of them know about seahorses," Hange reasoned. "Moblit does, at least."

"I still wouldn't use that as a measure of how he would respond to learning about our type," cautioned Erwin. "Just be cautious with how you approach this, Hange. I understand your fondness of him, but we don't want to see you hurt...either physically or emotionally."

Levi nodded mutely, and he resumed eating.

"I'll be delicate with it," promised Hange. "I just wanted you two to be aware of my plans. This will be a gradual thing, I assure you. If I feel like I've misjudged him after I've run a few ideas by him, I won't go through with it."

"You won't go through with taking him as a lover, or telling him what you are?" Levi asked.

"Oh, I'll take him to my bed if he's receptive," promised Hange with a grin, "if only to satisfy my curiosity and scratch an itch. Whether I keep him or throw him back like all the others depends on other factors. I can have my pleasure and leave it at that, if I have to."

"I just hope you're not doing this out of some fantasy inspired by your friend Keith," Levi told her bluntly. "Don't let daydreams about romance between mers and humans fuck with your common sense."

"I'm not doing this because I want to replicate that relationship," assured Hange. "What they had really was special, and I'm not some foolish girl that can't tell reality from fantasy. I doubt I'll ever have something like what Keith did, or what you two lads have. That doesn't mean I can't or shouldn't give companionship a shot with someone, whether it's a mer or a human, male or female."

"Of course," agreed Erwin gently. "Levi is just expressing his concern for you in his own gruff way, and I share that concern. We both trust you, Hange. You've managed to live amongst land walkers for all this time, after all. You know what you're doing."

"It's Moblit we don't trust," Levi pointed out. "Not yet, anyway."

"Maybe some day that can change," said Hange. "We'll just see."

The three of them continued eating their dinner, and the conversation drifted on to more casual subjects.

* * *

The storm passed with relatively little trouble. They got some heavy rain, wind and lightning, but nothing more damaging than a little flooding in the lower streets and some fallen branches. Port Coral had only caught the edge of the storm this time, but Hange warned that there was more due to come. She said that a merchant ship made port for repairs the day after things calmed, and they reported that they'd lost two companion ships on the way there.

A bigger storm was still approaching, and if it kept moving at the rate reported and didn't lose strength, it would hit within a few days with much more violence than the first one.

Unfortunately, Levi was dealing with a personal storm of his own. Erwin was out for the day, having a meeting with the town council and checking in on the fleet. Alone at home with the cat, Levi took the private time to investigate some personal issues that he didn't want Erwin worrying over.

Levi checked his temperature again, just to be sure. He still found no indication of fever, and yet he was tired and achy. He was also hungry again for no logical reason. He'd just eaten an hour ago and his stomach was already rumbling demandingly again. His symptoms didn't match up to any illness he'd typically suspect when he wasn't feeling right. He'd experienced colds, the flu, infection and even allergies since coming to land, but all of these things tended to have a common list of symptoms and ruined his appetite, not increased it.

Levi was puzzled, frustrated and admittedly a little bit worried. For more than a week now, he'd been waking up sore in some joints, getting the occasional rash that he couldn't explain, having to piss more often than usual and feeling stupidly hungry at odd times. He did his best to control his appetite and avoid falling prey to his snacking urges.

He didn't want to let himself go and get pudgy and out of shape, but sometimes the dried kelp he and Erwin kept stocked for garnishing and snacking was so difficult to put down once he had a few pieces. Never mind how fast any fish included in his meals disappeared down his gullet.

He was even experiencing tooth aches, and he had his teeth checked out just the other day by a local dentist to be sure he wasn't getting cavities. His teeth seemed perfectly healthy, but sometimes they _all_ ached like his joints. He also felt like he was getting overheated a lot lately, but he'd been blaming that on spring mating cycles.

"What in the hell is going on with me, Cleo?" Levi asked his cat when she came into the bathroom to join him, partly hopping due to the missing toes on her back left foot. Levi rinsed off the thermometer and put it back into its case before replacing it in the cabinet. He bent over to pick the cat up, and he scratched her head as he cradled her against his chest.

Levi walked out of the bathroom, carrying the cat, and he went into the common room to have a seat and resume reading the book he'd picked out. He let Cleopatra down, picked up his book and started to read. The words seemed to jumble together. His stomach growled again, and Levi sighed. Determined to ignore it, he tried to concentrate on picking up where he'd left off in the book.

One particular scene kept standing out to him, and he narrowed his eyes at it.

_"The Duchess, pleased by the turnout of the event, decided that it was time to make the special announcement. 'Friends, please gather around. The Duke and I have some rather exciting news to impart this evening. Yes, that's it. Thank you. Darling?'"_

_"The Duke bobbed his head with agreement, and he made the final announcement, as was his right as her husband. 'We are happy to announce that we are expecting. I shall have my heir by the beginning of the next year!'"_

Levi stopped reading, peering at that line and reading it silently over again.

_"'We are happy to announce that we are expecting. I shall have my heir...'"_

_"'...we are expecting.'"_

_"'WE ARE EXPECTING.'"_

Levi lowered the book, staring off into space. The cat jumped up on the armchair with him, and she nudged his limp right hand for a pat. Levi absently obliged her, still gazing off at some distant, obscure point. He remembered hearing other omegas describe similar symptoms to him before, and suddenly his issues were no longer a mystery to him.

* * *

Levi wanted to tell Erwin about his suspicions right away. He was almost positive he was right, but now was not a good time to lay this news on Erwin. They were trying to prepare for another possibly bigger storm, expecting Eldian ships to arrive at some point, keep all the captains in line and squash rumors of merfolk sightings.

While Levi was sure it would be welcome news to his mate, he was also sure that if he was right, Erwin would have a whole new set of goals dominating his vision. If he got Erwin's hopes up and found out later that he was wrong about his condition, it might devastate the alpha.

Levi couldn't bear to do that to him. Despite Erwin's patience and practicality, Levi knew having offspring one day was important to him. Whether it was the real thing or a false alarm, the timing wasn't right. Erwin needed to concentrate on the matters at hand rather than obsessing over Levi's possible condition.

With those thoughts firmly in mind, Levi decided to wait a bit. First he needed to be sure, and then he needed to see if things calmed down enough for a better opportunity to present itself. He ruthlessly shoved thoughts of his discovery as far back in his mind as he could. Erwin might be able to read his emotions well enough through their link to start piecing things together and figure it out for himself, if Levi wasn't careful to bottle it up tightly.

* * *

Erwin came home with a water-resistant case tucked under his arm. The case was full of new documents that he needed to look over and either sign or reject. There wasn't time to read through them all completely at his meetings, so he listened to the summary of what they were about and brought them home to go over them more thoroughly. He didn't have the ultimate say in everything the town council proposed, of course. The mayor had more authority in the matter of domestic decisions for the town and citizens, but things could get stalled if all representatives, including Erwin, didn't make their mark to finalize things.

"Levi," he called after closing and barring the front doors, "I'm home."

Erwin set the document case down on the side table in the foyer, and he removed his jacket to hang it. It had a little bit of rain water clinging to it from the drizzle he'd had to walk through on his way from one building to another, but as it was treated to repel water, it wouldn't take long for that bit of dampness to roll off and evaporate.

"Levi?" Erwin called again, unsure if his mate was home or if Levi had decided to go out somewhere. He thought he sensed his presence, but it could just be lingering a bit and his alpha senses were more attuned right now due to the time of year.

"In the common room," came the omega's answer.

Erwin went into the common room and found Levi relaxing in the bay window seat, looking out at the view with an open book in his lap, the cat at his feet and a cup of tea resting next to him on the seat. He looked from the window at Erwin, wearing that deadpan expression of calm boredom he so often employed around others.

"How was your day?" asked Levi.

Erwin shrugged, crossing the room to him. "Tiring, but then it always is when politics are involved. I have a lot of paperwork to read through over the next two days."

"More of that shit." Levi's mouth twitched. "Anything serious?"

"Not really. Most of it involves road improvements in and outside of the town, foreign visitor policies and some minor changes in the trade exchange. I already signed my name to the most pertinent documents concerning supply storage, evacuation plans and preparations for hurricane weather. That's why it took me so long; I had to actually read through all of that while I was there. Couldn't wait."

"I see. That's sensible." Levi looked through the window again. "Wind's picking up. The rain's coming down harder, too. Looks like you beat the downpour, at least."

Erwin looked as well. In the time it had taken for him to move from the foyer into the common room, the fine drizzle he'd been out in most of the day was now mixed with fatter, heavier raindrops. He heard a very distant rumble of thunder, so faint right now that he doubted ordinary humans could detect it. They'd hear it soon enough, he predicted.

"It's probably going to be a loud night."

Levi nodded. "Yeah. It's probably going to be the same all through tomorrow, too. Mikasa came by earlier and she said the view from the lighthouse indicates we've got a big mass of shit coming in from the sea."

"Well, we were expecting it." Erwin gently nudged Cleopatra to get her to move over for him, and when Levi bent his legs to accommodate, the blond sat down beside him on the window seat. Erwin reached out to rub Levi's knee. "Are you worried?"

Levi gave a gentle shrugged, meeting the blond's eyes. "Are you?"

"I asked you first."

Levi's face finally came to life a little from the deadpan expression he'd been wearing. He smirked at Erwin, and that sleepy stare of his was enigmatic but fond on him. "I think we'd both have to be idiots _not_ to be concerned. Yes, I'm a little worried. Not really about me, but..."

Levi placed a hand on his stomach, very briefly. He quickly looked at Cleopatra, then at Erwin. He sighed.

"You're worried about your family," Erwin interoperated from his actions and the guarded little surge of anxiety he'd felt through the bond. "Me, Hange and Cleo. Is that it?"

Levi shrugged again, and Erwin smiled at him. Levi was so very reserved when it came to things like this, but his ability to adapt and persevere even under the worst circumstances was part of what made him such a fantastic partner to have. The fact that he'd put a hand over his stomach made Erwin believe he was actually much more anxious than he let on, to the point of it making him nauseous.

"Levi, I want you to remember something."

The omega met his eyes again, quietly questioning.

"If it weren't for you, none of this would be here right now. Not this house, not these discoveries we've made..." Erwin leaned forward, parting Levi's thighs so that he could get in closer. "Not me, possibly. Certainly not Cleo."

The animal in mention mewed and pawed at Erwin's elbow.

"What does all that shit mean?" Levi asked with a frown.

"It means that if it weren't for your presence in our lives, your intervention and help, I might have foolishly exposed myself to humans and been caught or killed. Cleo here might not have made it. You're our foundation. Mine, and everyone else that comes into your life. Just ask Hange. We'll be all right because we have you."

"I think you're exaggerating." The omega had lowered his eyes, and he rubbed his belly. There was a sudden rumble from that area, and Levi blushed slightly.

"Hungry?" guessed Erwin. He chuckled, and he slipped his hand under Levi's to feel the gurgling in his tummy. "Let's have dinner."

"I already ate," sighed Levi.

He rested his hand over Erwin's, met his eyes again and his brows pinched. A peculiar look came over him, and for a brief moment, Erwin picked up on a strange, unidentifiable emotion coming through their link. He tilted his head and sniffed the air, trying to figure it out.

"You go ahead and have dinner," Levi suggested, hastily pulling his hand off of Erwin's. "I'll be fine. My stomach just needs to fuck off and learn who's boss."

"What does it matter if you have a second helping of dinner?" tempted Erwin. "We're out of winter, so rationing how much we eat isn't really necessary. It isn't as though you're a glutton, Levi."

"I don't want to start up bad eating habits and get fat..." Levi muttered the rest under his breath, and Erwin had to strain to hear it.

"What do you mean, _'before you have to'_?"

Levi blinked at him, and a tingle of surprise leaked through the bond.

"I think sometimes you forget about the senses of an alpha," reminded Erwin with an amused little smirk. "Yes, I heard the second part. I just don't understand what it means. You spoke it like an afterthought."

"That's...what it was," admitted Levi, relaxing his face into that neutral expression again. He shrugged. "We all age. Maybe our kind do it a little slower than betas and land dwellers, but everyone gets old eventually. I guess I was just thinking out loud about how one day, it's going to be harder to work off the flab and fat. There's no need for me to let myself go prematurely, though."

"I see." Erwin found it strange for Levi to be worrying about slowing down with age, as he was in his prime and had many, many years to go before that happened. He shrugged. Levi had always been practical-minded and conservative to a fault. It did no good to over-think it.

"Well, if you change your mind feel free to join me in the dining room. In fact, I would enjoy your company even if you don't eat with me. We should enjoy a bit of relaxation before the workers get here to start boarding up the rest of the house."

"Shit, that's right." Levi sighed and rubbed his forehead, giving Cleo an absent scratch between the ears with his free hand. "I forgot they're supposed to be here tonight."

Erwin nodded. They'd decided to hire men to complete what he and Levi had started when the first storm was on its way in. Even with their above-average stamina and strength, the two of them couldn't hope to board up every window in this manor by themselves before the really bad weather arrived.

"We've had so much going on at once, it doesn't surprise me that it slipped your mind." Erwin checked his pocket watch for the time. "We've got a little over two hours before they're scheduled to arrive. Plenty of time to eat and clean up. What do you say? Join me at the table?"

Levi hesitated again before nodding. "Okay. I'll make a pot of tea to keep my appetite occupied."

* * *

Levi cursed himself silently for slipping up the way he did. Erwin just seemed to have a way of getting his guard down. He always had. The man had some sort of gift that made others want to confide in him. If it weren't for Erwin's strange quirks, Levi thought the blond would have been chosen as a candidate for succession once Darius was too old to lead the pod any longer. As it was, Erwin believed Mike would be the one to inherit the title.

That sat fine with Levi. As many responsibilities as Erwin had as Admiral of the fleet and overseer of trade and port defense, his burden would have been much greater as a tide prince or king. He liked having some of Erwin's time to himself. Their kids would appreciate that too, once they had them.

The line of thought came unbidden to Levi. He'd never really thought of what it would be like to see Erwin playing with their offspring. He didn't typically think that far ahead, but now that he was most likely expecting, Levi found it hard not to envision it.

The aroma of broiled cod fish and green beans wafted over to Levi, making him pause in the sipping of his tea and inhale deeply with appreciation. Erwin was quite good at food preparation. A lot of the time they had the housekeeper do it, but when she wasn't scheduled, Erwin was happy to play the chef.

Levi felt his teeth sharpen in his mouth as the smell of the fish overpowered the vegetables and triggered his instinctive craving. He set his tea down and took a deep breath, putting a hand over his stomach in a useless attempt to still its rumbling.

"...and I think that trading fish imports with foreigners would be a good practice to get into."

Levi's teeth blunted again, and he blinked at his partner stupidly. "Fish?"

"Yes." Erwin pulled some of the tender white meat away from the fish with his fork, collected it and then speared up a couple of seasoned green beans. He lifted the fork to his lips while speaking, and Levi's gaze was riveted not to Erwin's mouth as it usually would be, but to the pale, steaming flesh on his fork.

"The Mediterranean in particular has a robust selection of seafood that's expensive and rare for us to come by." Erwin glanced down at the waiting portion of sustenance on his fork. "Not that I don't appreciate the fair from our waters, but my mouth still waters at the memory of the time I tried Mediterranean sea bass. Do you remember, Levi? That texture...the rich flavor?"

"Yeah," Levi said, salivating himself. Tides, that fish Erwin was eating looked so good. He didn't even have to recall the foreign fish mentioned by Erwin, because just the domestic one looked and smelled like heaven to him.

"So my thoughts are that if we trade evenly, they get something out of it and so do we," Erwin went on. "Not just tasty meals, but added profit. Merchants visiting our port from both local and foreign places will pay _us_ for the chance to sample the exotic produce we have to offer. What do you think, Levi?"

"I think it sounds...delicious."

Erwin lowered his fork, staring at him. He glanced down at his plate, then looked at Levi again. "Love, I made enough for two just in case. I know how stubborn you are, but I can feel your hunger as if it were my own. Are you certain you don't want the plate I made for you?"

Levi couldn't help the feeling of warmth and appreciation that rushed through him at that moment. Even though he'd said he didn't want to eat, even though he'd insisted, Erwin had still considered him.

"Well I...wouldn't want to see good fish go to waste."

Erwin smiled, and he set his fork down completely, pushing his chair back from the table.

"Just wait here. I'll fetch it and bring it to you."

Levi watched his mate leave the dining room, and he could feel Erwin's satisfaction and pleasure. It didn't stem from him convincing Levi to eat when he'd said he didn't want to. No, Erwin was happy because he'd provided for Levi in a moment of need, and Levi had accepted it.

"Tch. You big nanny," whispered Levi fondly under his breath. He smiled the tiniest bit and looked down at his stomach. If he was right about his condition, this little mer growing inside of him would never want for anything.

* * *

-To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning to put Zeke into this story (those who know me know I despise that dude) but I thought to myself that under different circumstances, I might have come to like him. I think with his personality he fits into this AU for the role I've given him. Hope my fellow Zeke haters don't resent me for it! Also: Mike...you are so preciously naive.

It came barreling in with a vengeance at dawn. The roar of the sea and the peals of thunder woke Levi from his uneasy sleep. He sat up in bed with a gasp as the first major boom from the heavens struck overhead like cannon fire. It shook the boarded up window panes, and the following rumble made the house vibrate.

Levi got startled again when a small form landed on the bed with no warning, and he looked at his cat with a sigh. "Cleo..."

"Mmm," hummed Erwin stirring as well. "It's...starting?"

"Took you that long to react?" Levi looked down at his mate, who had rolled onto his back to rub his eyes. "So much for alphas being so alert."

"I stayed up for three hours after you went to bed," excused Erwin. Another blast of thunder made him jump as well. "Shit!"

"Yeah. Wouldn't surprise me if lightning just struck really close. Aahhh...Cleo, watch the claws!"

The cat had burrowed under the covers after the next thunderclap, and she was squirming up under Levi's legs for protection. He sighed, reached beneath the sheets and stroked her quivering little body to reassure her. "It's all right, girl. You're safe."

"She's so skittish of storms," mused Erwin.

"Well, the last time she was out in one, she got trapped, had her foot crushed and nearly drowned," reminded Levi. "Probably traumatized her for life. I don't blame her."

"Good point," conceded Erwin. He got out of bed and went for his robe. "I'm going to have a look outside. See how bad it is."

"I'll come too," insisted Levi. The cat tried to cling to him as he started to slide out from under the covers, and Levi snorted softly with amusement. "We aren't going far, brat cat. Just stay under the covers. You'll be fine."

Erwin was already heading for the door leading to the small balcony out of the bedroom. They hadn't needed to do much with that, as it was heavy oak and only had one barred window set into it. They'd covered that window just to be safe an additional bar to the door for bracing. Levi put his robe on and came up behind his mate, and he saw Erwin stop and look down. Levi looked down as well, and he saw the water puddling at Erwin's feet near the door.

"It's coming in from the crack under the door," observed Levi, pointing. That had happened before during strong wing gusts during storms, so it wasn't particularly alarming. Usually, they packed terry cloth against cracks under the doors to absorb it when this happened.

"Yes, it seems we may get a face-full of rain as soon as I open this door."

As Erwin said this, Levi could hear a gust of rain hitting the wall on the outside, followed by the moan of wind. "Yeah."

Erwin lifted the heavy top bar securing the door, slid it back and then did the same for the lower one. He looked back at Levi. "Ready?"

Levi nodded.

Erwin started to push the door open, paused and then put more force behind it. It gave with resistance, and a gust of wind and rain came through as soon as he pushed it open. Once he got it open far enough, Erwin lost his grip on the door handle and it banged open violently, pushed back by the squall.

Levi couldn't see well enough around his mate's bulk to tell what Erwin was referring to when the blond shouted a curse. Impatiently, he pushed through the threshold and nudged by him to look. His face was immediately drenched with cold rain water once Erwin's body was no longer sheltering him from it. Levi blinked the water from his eyes to survey the harbor that their estate overlooked.

He'd never seen a sight like this before, never been above the surface under weather conditions quite this severe. His lips parted and he failed to conceal the wonder and shock on his countenance.

It looked as though the frothy surface of the ocean itself was being blown up into the air by the winds. The water itself appeared to be writhing, churning as if a kraken were rising from the depths. Palm trees were bending sideways, their fronds shaking and fluttering violently. Levi thought he saw a coconut go flying off of one of them, and he visualized the damage it could do to anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by it. Fortunately, there would be nobody outdoors to be hit by it right now...at least, nobody sane.

"I can't even see the lighthouse," shouted Levi, shielding his eyes with one hand. He wondered if it was even still there, or if it had been blown over. He could vaguely make out the rise of the sea towers at the three points of the harbor, but the lighthouse was further out on a spit of rocky land.

"Neither can I," announced Erwin. "Hange assured me that it would hold under all but the most extreme hurricanes, though. It's been standing for two decades and it's survived several tropical storms."

Levi grimaced. He didn't dispute that out loud, but he found it hard to believe it was a safe place to stay in conditions like this. "She said she'd take to the water if it got bad," he hollered. "Hope she has the sense to follow through with that."

As for Mikasa, she and Hange's crew would be sheltering up at The Devil's Den during the storm. The Inn was just one of a few in Port Coral, but it was one of the largest and most favored by pirates. Boasting a tavern with Caribbean and local dishes on the menu, a courtyard with a stage for musicians, a connecting brothel and some of the best rooms coin could buy in town, the Devil's Den was one of the places tourists stopped in at when visiting. It was also built to withstand hurricane force winds, with all of the proper additions to batten the place down tight.

Levi was fairly sure that any crews that hadn't evacuated would probably be waiting out the storm there. The rest either had their own homes to shelter up in or traveled further inland. It was doubtful that many evacuated, simply because there wasn't enough time to make it somewhere else before the storm hit. Weather prediction wasn't advanced enough to give people more than a few days, and there was no way to tell which direction a storm might shift.

Levi's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden, particularly strong gust buffeted him hard enough to almost knock him over. He caught his balance quickly and braced against it, but his bare feet were literally sliding over the stone pavement of the balcony.

A big hand reached out and grabbed Levi's robe as Erwin noticed his plight. The material tore a bit when the larger male pulled Levi close, and then Erwin's arm was around Levi, holding him close to his body protectively.

"Back inside," barked Erwin. "I can't have you blowing away on me."

Levi didn't argue with that. He'd experienced current turbulence strong enough to toss him around before, but this was his first time to suffer the same on land. At least underwater, all he had to do if a current tossed him was get his bearings and avoid swimming through it again. Had he been blown off the balcony a moment ago, he had no way to avoid impact with the grown and it might have crippled or killed him.

As soon as he got Levi back inside, Erwin ducked out to grab the door handle and pull it. The groan of the hinges made Levi wince, and he wondered if the door might get blown off before his partner could get it closed and secured again.

It didn't come to that, but the strain on Erwin's face as he struggled against the wind was testimony to how strong the gale was. The door slammed shut with a bang, and Levi was quick to drop the bars back down. Both of them were gasping for breath as they secured the braces and looked at each other.

"Heh. You should see yourself. Heh."

Erwin's handsome, rain-drenched face looked mildly startled. A wide smile grew on his lips, his arctic blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "You're laughing."

"W-well, take a look in the mirror," Levi defended unsteadily. He'd seen Erwin freshly out of the water with his hair either slicked back or his bangs plastered over his eyes, but now the man's golden hair was sticking out in different directions, parting wildly in random patterns.

"Let's both have a look, shall we?"

Erwin kept grinning, and he put an arm around Levi and guided him over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Levi's amusement faded into surprise as he looked upon the reflection in the mirror. He was fairing no better than his spouse. Both their robes were soaked through, dripping on the floor and hanging half off of them. Levi's hair was just as comically mussed as Erwin's.

The alpha's deep, rich laugh startled Levi for a second. He watched Erwin through the mirror as the man expressed his mirth. Even in this state, Erwin was too damned handsome for his own good. That smile, that laugh, the way his Adam's apple bobbed on his throat...

"What, not laughing anymore?" said Erwin between chuckles. He combed his fingers through the tangles in Levi's dark hair, taming some of them a bit. "Don't worry; you're still very cute. Even like this."

Levi flushed; another reaction Erwin was good at provoking in him. "Whatever. We both look ridiculous."

Erwin started running his fingers through his own hair in an attempt to groom it into some semblance of order. "True, but considering the winds out there. I don't think even the most expensive hair product would have held a style."

The wind howled again, the splatter of rain could be heard against the boards covering the windows, and lightning flashed bright and close enough to shine through the cracks in the boards. Levi smelled ozone, and he braced himself just before the earth-shattering boom of thunder hit. He saw Cleo bolt out from under the covers, jump off the bed and scramble underneath the piece of furniture so fast that she seemed to run in place for a second. She was puffed up to twice her size and her eyes looked so big that they took up most of her face.

"I think," Erwin said once the thunder died down enough to be heard, "that we should move to the lower levels of the building."

Levi nodded. Hange said that when the winds were high they should go down. If there was flooding, they should go up. If both happened...well, somewhere in the middle was the only option left to them besides trying to make it safely into the ocean to dive deep and wait it out blow the surface. That option carried its own risks. The beach tunnel would shield them from the storm well enough to get them to the water, but if it collapsed for any reason they would be finished.

"All right. Let's get some clothes on and get Cleo out from under the bed. We probably need to wrap her up in something until we figure out our 'safe spot', else she'll scratch us to death purely out of panic."

* * *

"Shh, quiet! He's waking."

The young man moaned in confusion. His lungs hurt and his throat felt raw. His right shoulder was throbbing and radiating pain. His eyes stung behind his closed lids. It felt like they'd been scraped by something.

"Eren?"

The voice gently calling his name was vaguely familiar to him, a fragment of the past. It seemed wrong somehow though...deeper than it should be.

"Eren, can you move?" persisted the voice. "At least blink?"

Eren started to open his eyes, and pain stabbed through him as the light struck his retinas. He cursed and grunted, throwing his left hand over his eyes. "T-too bright..."

"Douse the lantern," said the voice, apparently speaking to someone in his company. "Just twist the knob enough to lower the flame a bit. We still need enough light to examine him."

"Who are you?" Eren croaked. "Where...where am I?"

"I'm an old friend, and you're safe. That's all I can tell you."

The answer didn't satisfy Eren. Yet again, he was finding himself confused and waking from an unconscious state in a strange place, with strange people. He opened his eyes again—more slowly this time—and waited for his vision to focus.

Hovering above him was young man with blond shoulder-length hair, trimmed to frame his face. He had wide blue eyes set beneath somewhat thick brows. There was an earnest, intelligent look to him and he was slight of build and slightly delicate features for a male. He was watching Eren with eager concern, and that feeling of maddening familiarity came back.

It only took a moment for Eren to think back on his childhood and recall a face that would match this one, if he applied a few years to it.

"Armin?"

The blond smiled, and he nodded. "That's right. You remembered. I wasn't sure you would."

"Where have you been? I was told your family moved to some mining colony or some such thing?"

"It's a long story," answered Armin softly. "One that will have to wait. Right now, we need to focus on you. Can you wiggle your fingers and toes for me?"

Eren tried, and he found that he could.

"Good," sighed Armin with relief. "Now your head. Try turning it from side to side."

Eren had a ton of questions, but he cooperated with his childhood friend, still disoriented and bewildered. Armin had him move a few other things, he felt his pulse and he checked his temperature. Eren noticed there was another fair-haired person sitting off behind and to Armin's left; a female. She was small of build with an oval shaped face, heavy-lidded eyes of pale blue and fair-skinned like Armin. She didn't speak, but she watched quietly as Armin meticulously looked Eren over.

During the questions and examination, Eren's vision adjusted better and he determined that he was in some kind of stone hut, or maybe even a cave. There was a curtain of beadwork and hollowed wooden sheaths strung together at the dwelling's entrance. It was impossible for Eren to tell what time of day it was because the light filtering dimly in through the beadwork curtain was gray, occasionally flickering with brighter illumination. Eren could hear thunder rumbling, saw the curtain flutter and clink with the wind, and he assumed it must be daytime.

"The storm," he said when Armin seemed satisfied enough with his status. "Is it still happening?"

Armin looked over at the blonde girl, who got up to look outside through the curtain. She looked back at him and gave a nod.

"It's dying down, for now," she confirmed.

Armin turned back to Eren. "What else can you remember?"

Eren thought about it. He remembered the storm coming, remembered spilling wine all over himself before deciding to drink straight out of the bottle. It got a little blurry there due to him getting tipsy, but he did recall waking up and going straight for the latrine with the heaves. No need to mention his hangover pukes to Armin; that wasn't relevant.

"It got worse the further we went," Eren said. "We were en route to Port Coral, and it seems the storm built up between our place of departure and our destination. We sailed right into it. The captain decided to try and change course when it got bad...said there was a port not far from our route we could take refuge at to wait it out."

Eren remembered the huge wave that came at the ship just as he'd been about to go back below deck as advised. He'd seen rough waters before, but nothing quite like that. He'd been rooted to the spot, clinging to the railing and staring up at the tidal monster coming at them with terror and awe.

"That thing had to be at least ten meters high," muttered Eren.

"Beg your pardon?"

"The wave," explained Eren, dragging himself out of the moment. "The one that came at us just before everything went black. It was dark, so we didn't see it until it was on top of us. Everyone was shouting and running and trying to secure things, but all I could do was stand there and stare. I remember the roar, the screams, things snapping. Something hit me..."

Eren moved his right shoulder and winced. He turned his head to try and look at it, and he saw it was wrapped with a bandage. He felt tightness in the skin underneath, a pinch and some pain.

"We found you in the water," Armin said. "Clinging to some flotsam. I don't know how you managed to do it for so long in your condition, but even unconscious, you kept your hold on it...until just before we reached you. That's when you slipped and went under."

Armin's brows pinched, and he laid a hand over one of Eren's to squeeze it. "I thought we'd lost you, Eren. I had no way of knowing it was you when we first spotted you, but as soon as we got you to shore and had a look at you, I knew your face. There was a chance I was wrong, but when you responded to me saying your name, I knew for sure! You nearly drowned."

That would explain the sore throat and the pain in Eren's lungs. He tried to sit up, but Armin pushed him back down with a shake of his head. "Not yet, Eren. You had a close call, and you need to rest."

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course. Annie?"

The blonde girl went to get a wooden pitcher off a wicker table near the back curve of the wall. She filled a cup with the liquid in it, and she carried it over to Armin. She hunkered down and watched as Armin supported Eren's head and helped him drink from the cup. Eren watched her with some wariness, feeling her gaze to be just a bit predatory...like a cat trying to decide if he would make a good meal or just some entertaining sport.

"What's her story?" Eren asked with a nod in the girl's direction, once his thirst was sated.

Armin glanced at her, then smiled and looked at Eren again. "Eren, this is Annie Leonhart. I already told her all about you. As for Annie, she's a member of my tribe."

"Your...tribe?" Eren frowned with confusion. Maybe he hadn't ended up in some mining colony after all. He never found out what became of the Arlert family after they'd left, after all. It was possible they got shipwrecked...maybe on an island somewhere with natives.

"Don't tell me you're head hunters," Eren said, sitting up despite Armin's instructions not to. He fell dizzy immediately, and he groaned.

"No, we aren't head hunters," assured Armin. He sighed. "Here, since you're so stubborn, at least try leaning forward. Take a few deep breaths."

Eren followed his advice, and the black spots cleared from his vision. He looked at his friend through tangled locks of hair, studying him and his small female companion more closely. Armin's pants and lace-up shirt looked to be of cotton or some similar plant fiber. Annie was wearing some sort of wrap around skirt dyed with blue and green colors, and her blouse—also a lace-up like Armin's—was cream colored, a bit sheer and loose-fitting. Eren hastily looked away when he realized he could see the outline of her small breasts.

"Uh, so tell me again where we are? I missed it, if you told me before."

"I didn't tell you," Armin said, suddenly uncomfortable. "It's not my place to."

Eren frowned. Something felt strange about this, and in more ways than one. "Then can you tell me what happened while I was out? What about the crew? The ship?"

Armin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eren. We didn't see anyone else, nor did we find any ship. There was some signs of wreckage in the tide; mostly damaged crates and bits of wood."

Eren felt suddenly sick. "Then...I'm the only survivor?"

"We can't say that for sure," Armin was quick to soothe. "We may not have found the ship, but we didn't find any bodies, either. We've been watching the surf for anything else that might drift in but so far, it all looks like loose cargo."

"Seems you went overboard," Annie suggested. "Your captain and his crew probably got blown off course in the storm."

Armin nodded. "And if that's the case, they may have made safe port somewhere by now. I'm sure we would have found more wreckage by now otherwise. Not to mention drowned passengers or crew."

"They likely gave you up as lost at sea," Annie reasoned with a shrug. "In these kind of conditions, they couldn't be blamed for that."

"So...I may be reported as dead," murmured Eren. He closed his eyes, thought of his mother's grief-stricken face, and he cursed himself. This would be the second time he put his parents through this, and he wasn't proud of that.

"Don't worry," comforted Armin. "As soon as you're well again, we'll do what we can to get you home."

"No." Eren rubbed his forehead, recalling why he'd set out on this journey to begin with. "I wasn't going home. We were bound for Port Coral. That's where I need to go."

"Why?" Armin asked. "Is your family moving back from Eldia?"

"No. I was going there on my own. I wanted to find Mikasa again."

"Mikasa?"

Eren looked at his old friend to find his blue eyes lighting up with recognition of the name. "Yes. You remember her?"

"Of course I do! You said you want to find her 'again', so I assume you crossed paths with her before this happened? You need to tell me everything, Eren. Did your family go to Paradis on a holiday? Maybe to visit the town we grew up in?"

"Not exactly." Eren smirked. "It may be hard for me to tell you 'everything', because I...I..."

Eren's eyes widened and he trailed off.

"Eren? What is it? Do you need something for pain?"

The brunet shook his head, green eyes flicking from side to side. "I had amnesia, but..."

Everything was coming back to him now. _Everything_. Those gaps in his life that he'd been missing since he woke up in Port Coral with one ankle chained to a weight.

"Armin," breathed Eren, "it's all coming back! I remember us playing together as children, I remember you scolding me for getting into fights all the time, and Mikasa always trying to take care of us. I...I remember it all!"

Armin looked utterly confused, but he smiled. "Well, that's good to hear, Eren. I must admit that my memory is a bit fuzzy in some places, but I'm glad you remember it all so clearly."

"No, you don't understand. I...ugh..." Eren put a hand over his head as it throbbed, and he immediately regretted the action when it wrenched his shoulder.

"Easy," chided Armin, putting an arm around him. "You've got a gash on the back of your shoulder, and it's infected. We've cleaned and flushed out the wound, but you don't need to be straining it. Now, what was this about amnesia?"

"A couple of months ago I was knocked unconscious in a skirmish," explained Eren. "When I came too, I couldn't remember who I was or what happened. Mikasa was there. She was taking care of me. I didn't know who she was at first, but she was still familiar to me. It's a long story."

"You can tell me the details after you've rested," suggested Armin. "Right now, you need to heal. So you suffered a head injury that caused amnesia, and now it's gone?"

Eren reviewed all of his returned memories. Some were vague of course...the older ones from far back in his childhood. They were there, though. The missing pieces of his life were back where they belonged.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm cured of it," he answered at last. "How, I have no idea."

"It's possible that your nearly drowning jogged your mind," reasoned Armin. "I've heard of people coming out of an amnesia after suffering a second blow to the head."

Eren rubbed his head with a frown. "But I don't think I got hit in the head this time. My skull is pounding, but it feels more like I've woken up after having too much to drink the night before than a club to the head."

Armin smiled. "Right. You went without air for a while, and you're dehydrated too. That's probably why your head's pounding. We didn't find any signs of injury on your skull, but who's to say nearly drowning couldn't have the same results as a second blow to the head? Both instances effect the brain, after all. I imagine you're also a little traumatized right now, and trauma can have a serious influence on people."

Eren allowed his friend to guide him onto his back, feeling too weak and dizzy to fight it. He sighed as his head was cushioned once more on the pillow roll laid out on his pallet. Eren closed his eyes, listening to the wind gusting outside and the ominous sound of thunder approaching once more.

"The storm," he whispered. "Is it coming back?"

Annie was the one to answer that. "Seems to be. These cave systems are safe, though. High enough above sea level to avoid flooding and sturdy enough to withstand the winds. I wish I could say the same for the huts down below."

"We can rebuild those," Armin said. His voice seemed to be coming from far away, and Eren had difficulty following the conversation. "...just need to wait out the storm, like we did the last time."

"What about him?" Annie asked. "Zeke doesn't know he's awake yet."

"I'll talk to him."

"Hey...Armin?" Eren's voice came out thick with exhaustion. He was having trouble staying awake. He felt strangely warm and sedate.

"Yes, Eren?"

"Did...you put something...in that water you gave me?"

"Just a little medicine to help you sleep and ease your pain," confessed the blond. "Don't worry, Eren. I'll watch over you. Just rest."

"That was...underhanded of you," complained Eren, struggling against sleep. "Should've asked first."

"I'm sorry, Eren. It isn't that I don't trust you. It's...complicated."

Whatever else he might have said was lost to Eren as the haze of drug induced sleep got the better of him. The world drifted away, and the noise of the thunder became a distant drone in his ears.

* * *

"Is he out?"

Armin glanced at Annie, and then he checked Eren's responsiveness. He nodded. "Yes. He'll sleep for a while. He'll need to eat something when he wakes up again."

"If you ask me, it would have been better if he'd kept his 'amnesia'," remarked Annie grimly. "Maybe it would have kept him from remembering this encounter and this place."

"That isn't how amnesia works," Armin explained. "It cripples _past_ memories, but it doesn't prevent new ones after it's settled in. Even if Eren was still suffering from it, the condition wouldn't wipe out his recollection of anything he experienced afterwards."

"You know he can't stay here," reminded Annie, "and he can't learn our location."

"I know that." Armin turned away from his sleeping friend to regard the blonde seriously. "What would you have suggested; that we just leave him to die? That isn't the way we do things."

A new voice interrupted whatever counter argument Annie might have answered. "No, it isn't."

Both young people turned to look at the cave entrance, where a tall, masculine form had pushed aside the curtains to enter the dwelling. Dressed in a pair of worn trousers and a shirt that had long since lost its buttons, he'd tucked the shirt into his pants to partially close the front of it.

"Lord Zeke," murmured Annie, and she bowed her head with respect. "We weren't expecting you."

The man stepped in. His hair—blond like his younger companions—fell to his shoulders in slightly damp, loose waves. He wore a pair of round spectacles over his blue eyes, had attractive yet brooding features, and he had a beard and mustache partly concealing his lower face.

"We don't," clarified Zeke, "do harm to others unless it's necessary. Others might, but we've all agreed to the rules set down. We don't interfere, and we don't use aggression except when the situation demands it. You know that, Annie."

"Couldn't it be defined as 'interfering' when we rescued him?" challenged Annie, though her tone of voice remained respectful. "What harm would we have been doing by leaving well enough alone?"

"He was a creature in need," answered Zeke, "and by doing nothing, we would have caused harm. This isn't the first time we've sheltered one of his kind, and it probably won't be the last. We just need to ensure proper measures are taken to keep our location a secret."

"Thank you, sir," Armin sighed with relief. He'd worried that Annie's logic might sway their leader, but then again, Zeke was a hard person to influence. "I'll take full responsibility for him while he's here. I'll make sure he's blindfolded any time he sets foot outside, and I know that Eren would never do anything to hurt us."

Zeke cocked his head to one side with a frown. His damp bangs curled over his brow, and a lock partially obscured his left eye. "Eren, you say? Is that his name?"

"Yes sir," agreed Armin. "I told you I knew him. He and I grew up together. I don't know his full story yet, but—"

"Let me have a closer look at him," interrupted Zeke.

Armin and Annie exchanged puzzled looks, but they moved aside to make room for their leader as the man approached and knelt down beside Eren's sleeping pallet. Zeke stared at the stricken young man for a while, and when he spoke again, there seemed to be some trepidation in his voice.

"What is his family name, Armin?"

"Jaeger," obliged Armin. "It's Eren Jaeger, sir. What difference does that make?"

For long moments, Zeke continued to stare down at Eren. He muttered a few things beneath his breath that Armin couldn't make out, and then he got slowly to his feet. To Armin, Zeke had a haunted look to his eyes, like a person that had just seen a ghost from the past and didn't know how to react to it.

"He can't stay," said Zeke in a tone of finality.

Armin's jaw dropped. "But my lord, you just said we don't do harm! We can't set him adrift in the ocean; he'll die! Especially with the hurricane conditions right now."

"Tend to him and nurse him back to health," said Zeke. "He can remain only until his strength returns enough for him to survive on his own. After that, we'll arrange to have him taken to the nearest harbor. He's to be blindfolded like others in the past when he sets foot outside, and the same goes for when he leaves this island. Armin, I'm leaving it up to you to ensure that Eren Jaeger leaves here with no information about our location. Put aside your personal feelings for the good of the community, and give nothing away while you're caring for him. Agreed?"

Armin nodded impulsively, confused by the man's behavior. It wasn't exactly a new protocol Zeke was setting down. They'd had visitors before and the same rules applied to them, but Zeke seemed particularly fixated on getting Eren out of their territory as soon as possible. He'd never been this intense about it before.

"You have my word, sir."

* * *

They waited it out in the cellar, having already set it up for just such a situation. Their food storage was already down there, along with barrels of fresh water for drinking. Erwin had the foresight to fill two of the barrels with sea water just in case he and Levi got stuck down there for an extended period of time and needed a refresher.

They piled up blankets and pillows on a wooden platform usually reserved for elevating storage containers, but Levi didn't want to put their bedding directly on the floor due to the dust and dirt that would accumulate. Therefore, they moved a few crates off of the platform; enough to make room for them to set up their temporary bed.

Quite a few times during the storm, Erwin went up to the main floor to look through the peep windows on the front doors—which were the only viewpoint in the manor not boarded up. He could hardly see anything for all of the torrential rain, save for flashes of lightning and blurred outlines of the landscape.

Somehow, the entire situation made Erwin feel especially protective of his mate. At least, he assumed it was because of the situation. He and Levi had faced many dangers together before, both on the land and in the water. While it was natural for Erwin as an alpha to want to protect his omega, he'd never been so anxious for his safety in other dangerous situations. In fact, Levi was usually the one protecting _him_ , since they'd transitioned to life at the port.

Erwin reasoned that it had to be because neither of them had been through a storm of this magnitude on land before. It was the only explanation he could think of for the primal, instinctive urges he felt to keep his mate safe from harm. He wouldn't let Levi go up from the cellar to look outside. The mere thought of it terrified him, and when the smaller male questioned him with annoyance, Erwin quickly excused it on the fact that Levi had nearly been carried away on the wind that first time they went outside together.

"We don't know for certain that the braces on the front doors will hold," reasoned Erwin, "nor the boarding on the windows. Hange's told us that the pressure from the storm can punch through such reinforcement in the right conditions. I'm too big to get sucked out through it if one of the storm shutters gives, but you're another matter."

Levi had looked suspicious, but he shrugged it off after a moment as a reasonable enough concern. Erwin knew his bold, brave omega was only humoring him, but he was grateful for being allowed to vent his protective instincts, just the same.

The poor kitty was a mess. Erwin suspected that part of the reason Levi agreed to stay put in the cellar when he went up to check on the storm was because Cleo simply wouldn't allow Levi to go anywhere without her. When she wasn't cowering beneath the blankets, she shadowed her "papa" and complained loudly when Levi made a move toward the stairs. He kept having to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere, and Cleopatra took to his lap or stayed at his feet whenever possible.

After the second day of waiting, Erwin got out one of Cleo's little outfits and suggested dressing her up. Levi scowled at him at first, but upon seeing how much calmer she seemed once fitted in her mini piratess jacket, he ceased his objections.

"You see?" Erwin told him with a smile, watching as their feline friend rolled around and played with the string he was dangling over her. "She feels more secure wearing it. It's her kitty armor."

Levi shrugged, and he tried to look grudging. He failed within moments to hold the expression when Cleo rolled on her side to face him, hugged his bare foot and started licking his big toe. Levi's foot twitched just a little, and he smirked.

"Heh. Cut that out. That tickles."

Erwin watched him, feeling his smile growing wider. In the flickering lantern light, disarmed by his fondness for their pet, Levi looked so pure to Erwin. Never mind that the omega could chuck a knife through someone's eyeball from across the room, never mind that he habitually spouted off obscenities that put even hardened sailors to shame. Beneath his deadly skills, crude candor and gruff mannerisms, Levi was probably the most nurturing, caring soul Erwin had ever met.

He would make a great parent to their minnows some day.

Erwin caught himself staring at Levi, warmth stealing through him as he watched his omega sitting cross-legged, playing with the furry land creature that Levi had rescued and nursed back to health. It almost pained the alpha, this love he felt for his exotic little mate. There was something about Levi that seemed different to Erwin. It was subtle and he couldn't put a fin on it, but even the omega's scent was...softer, somehow.

"What are you looking at?"

The question broke through Erwin's daze, and he met Levi's curious, hooded stare. Erwin spoke with passion that seemed to come from out of nowhere, and again he had to wonder if it was just the situation magnifying his feelings for Levi, or if something inside of him had recently shifted.

"I'm looking at my heart, plain and simple," whispered Erwin. "You are so—"

A crack, followed by a resounding boom that shook the ground even in the cellar, interrupted Erwin's heartfelt declaration. The cat jettisoned herself immediately from the shelter of Levi's lap, darting quick as could be for the bedding and burrowing under the covers. Her egress was followed up by a startled and descriptive slew of profanities from Levi.

"I think something hit the house," Levi said after recovering. He was pale, but his face was composed. "I'm going to go up and—"

"No," insisted Erwin sharply. He softened his tone when his partner raised a brow at him. "We agreed that I should be the one to check on things until it dies down. Besides, I think Cleo needs you."

Levi rubbed his chin, which was now shadowed with a couple days' growth of stubble. "You're really worried I'll blow away on you, aren't you?"

Erwin shrugged. "Call me an idiot if you wish. I _saw_ you sliding over the balcony the other day, Levi. Can you blame me for my concern?"

The omega sighed, and he dropped his hand into his lap with the other one. "Fine. Go and look, but if I sense even the slightest distress from you, I'm going to come running whether you call for me or not."

Erwin nodded. "Fair enough. I'll be right back."

He got up with a grunt, fetched his boots from the corner of the cellar and crammed them on before ascending the stairs. He did so cautiously, listening to the moan of the wind, the thunder and the muted creak of trees bending in the storm. Erwin could hear the boards covering the windows rattling, could smell the earthy scent that rain always seemed to churn up from the earth, blending in with the salty notes of the ocean.

At any other given time he enjoyed that combination of smell. Stepping outside to take a deep breath just as it started to rain was one of his favorite things to do since coming here, but now there was a more dangerous undertone to it. The air smelled electrified from the lightning, not quite burnt, but charged.

Erwin had to pause at the trap door to take a few slow breaths through his mouth, deliberately avoiding breathing through his nose. Sometimes the smells overwhelmed him, made him seek the alpha in him out of impulse. He needed his head right now though, his logic. Thinking like an animal in this situation could have some benefit, but only if his own safety counted on it. He had two others to consider.

_"No. Three."_

The thought popped into Erwin's head unbidden, and he frowned. Perhaps his subconscious was trying to remind him that he had himself to look after as well, but he'd already calculated that into the equation. Why he would add himself again as a third individual to consider made no sense.

The storm, he decided again. It was the strangeness and uncertainty of being in such a massive upheaval of weather on land for the first time. That had to be it.

* * *

Mike surfaced cautiously, having witnessed the storm's approach while out hunting. When he noticed it was heading towards Port Coral, he got concerned for his landlocked friends. Granted, it probably wasn't the first tropical storm they'd been through since making the decision to leave the pod and live amongst land walkers, but what he'd seen building was much bigger than his previous sightings of said weather.

It was still overcast, windy and raining when he broke the surface, but it had calmed enough for it to be reasonably safe to be on land. Mike swam to the harbor under the cover of darkness, mindful to stay close to the floor of the ocean until he made it to the shore. He came up at the same place he had the last time, but he did so with more stealth than before. After looking around to ensure there weren't any humans or boats nearby, he slithered out of the sea and onto the beach.

He found the tunnel where he and Erwin had their last exchange, and he made his way inside as quickly as his current form would allow. Once he dried off enough to make the transition into his human form, he got to his feat unsteadily and braced himself against the tunnel walls for support.

This was reckless, he supposed. He had no clothing, no easy way to blend in with the residents of the port town. He pondered the problem, unaware that there was a door deeper inside the tunnel that would have taken him straight to Erwin and Levi's home. He approached the mouth of the tunnel and looked out at the debris-scattered beach, plotting how he would go about moving through the human settlement to look for his friends.

The place was a wreck, so he at least had the advantage of its citizens being distracted by the damage done to their territory. He doubted a six foot five nude man could get far without attracting some attention. Humans generally wore clothes in public; at least in most settings. Going amongst them in the buff was no way to blend in.

He was getting nowhere fast hiding out in this tunnel, though. After musing over the issue for several minutes, he settled on an idea that might work for him. A hurricane had just passed through. Humans got lost at sea all the time in such storms. Sometimes they washed up on the shore, clinging to whatever flotsam or jetsam they could to stay afloat until they reached land.

Mind made up, Mike checked around again for signs of people, and he staggered back out onto the beach. He would have to be careful not to actually touch the sea water while putting on his act, lest he inadvertently shift back to his true form. Unlike Erwin and Levi, he wasn't practiced with resisting the impulse to shed his human form when exposed to salt water.

* * *

"What a bleedin' mess!"

Walking alongside the bosun of the Chemical Hazard, Nanaba was forced to agree. Several houses had been damaged beyond repair during the storm, and would have to be rebuilt from the ground up. Five fatalities had been recorded so far, and over twenty injured. It could have been worse. She'd _seen_ worse before, at this very port. At least the seawalls had held up, keeping the tidal surge damages to a minimum. Two ships had floundered under the weather assault, but Hange's was blessedly intact.

"We'll rebuild and repair," assured Nanaba. "Don't lose heart, Charles. The folk of Port Coral are a hearty breed and will recover from this."

"Aye," he agreed, reaching up to tighten the scarf covering his hair. "I just didn't expect the damage to be this severe."

"I've seen worse. When I was sixteen, a storm blew through this port that damned near leveled the town. If we could recover from that, we'll get through this." Nanaba stopped before a large tree branch that had been blown clear to the docks. It blocked their way. She grimaced and looked around. "Why don't you join your crew and focus on patching up the nicks to your ship for now? There's not much to be done at this point for the structural damages. At least until cleanup crews are assigned and assembled."

Charles nodded in agreement. "All right. Watch your step, sir. Lots of debris to trip over right now."

"I'll be mindful," promised Nanaba.

They parted ways, and she tightened her jacket around her in a flimsy attempt to stay dry beneath it. She pressed her hat down harder on her head, wary of it getting blown off by the residual gusts accompanying the light drizzle. Nanaba left the docks and stepped onto the beach, curious to see what sort of sea creatures might have been washed to shore. If she found any beached whales it would need to be reported so that they could get them back into the water...or dispose of them, if they didn't make it.

That was one of the saddest things to her; finding a creature helpless and stranded, unable to get back into its own environment by itself. Nanaba had always had a fondness for dolphins and whales. Especially those gentle giants that some people liked to hunt and slaughter for their blubber and meat. While she understood that whaling had its purpose like any other form of hunting and people had to bring food to the table, Nanaba had witnessed her share of people abusing the practice for profit, rather than necessity.

Thinking of stranded sea creatures made her thoughts go back to that day on the beach when she saw that strange, unidentified creature in the water. She still wasn't convinced that she'd just imagined it. Nanaba wasn't given to daydreaming or fantasizing. She didn't have much of an imagination beyond her dreams of being a book keeper, and she'd fulfilled that so she was mostly content. If only she didn't have to pretend she was a man to achieve that end. It was of some comfort that Erwin and Levi didn't seem to care about her gender, so long as she kept getting the numbers right. They'd become trusted friends and she was grateful for them.

"Just what in the hell _was_ that thing I saw?" she whispered to herself, again thinking about the snake-like creature she'd glimpsed in the water that day. It was real, but she was willing to believe it had just been some common creature that looked odd in the moment because she hadn't had a good enough look to identify it.

No matter. She had other creatures to consider right now. The sooner she found any stranded sea life, the sooner she could facilitate their safe return to the water before it was too late to save them. She plodded along the beach, kicking up sand as she walked. She spotted something up ahead, and Nanaba stopped in her tracks and stared.

She'd been searching for beached sea creatures, but she wasn't prepared to find a naked man lying on his back near the cave system.

"Huh," Nanaba said, brows shooting up. "Okay, then."

* * *

-To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel sorry for Nanaba and Levi in this chapter. :-p

"My," said a low voice, prompting Mike to open his eyes. Standing over him was a slim human with feathered blond hair cut short to the nape of the neck. At first he thought it was a young male, but he detected a scent from the human that, while different from that of a mermaid, was familiar enough for him to identify them as female.

"Aren't you a...big fellow." The human's gaze went to Mike's groin, and then her face blushed scarlet and she hastily looked away. She spoke in a deliberately low tenor. He could detect the strain on her vocal chords. "Ahem. I don't imagine you're out here to sunbathe in this weather, so what happened to you? Can you speak?"

Mike swallowed, and he carefully answered in the human's language. "Shipwreck."

"Oh." The boyish female frowned, meeting his gaze. She then looked out at the horizon, shielding her eyes from the drizzle with one hand. "I don't see any signs of wreckage. You must have drifted far. Do you know where you're at, sir?"

He nearly answered "Port Coral", but thought better of it. He was supposed to be a nearly drowned shipwreck survivor, so it would be more believable if he acted confused. He shook his head and put on an expression that he hoped would portray disorientation.

"You're at Port Coral," informed the human. "You must have really been through something to lose your clothes on top of everything. Eh...just a moment."

The woman who acted like a man removed the over-garment she wore on top of her other clothes, and she waved it at him while averting her gaze. "Here. Put this on."

Mike sat up with a grunt, took the piece of clothing and stared blankly at it. He looked back up at the peculiar female, taking in her frame and comparing it to his own. When she glanced at him, he shrugged and tried fitting an arm through the tube he assumed it was supposed to go through. There was a tearing sound, and Mike winced and shook his head.

"Too small."

"Ah, of course." She bit her lower lip, her hazel eyes flicking over him assessingly before looking away again. "Just tie it around your waist to cover up your bits, all right? Don't go anywhere; I'm going to fetch a blanket from the port storage for you. You can come home with me and I'll send for a doctor to have a look at you, all right?"

"No doctors." Mike knew well enough what a doctor was. That was what humans called their healers. His human form might hold up to scrutiny from ordinary folk, but someone practiced in medicine and biology might notice some things about his vitals that could make them suspicious.

"You _need_ someone to look at you," insisted the woman. Her voice softened and went up a subtle octave, sounding more female than before. "Look, I haven't a clue what you've been through, but you could have injuries we can't detect on the outside. You've probably inhaled some sea water, too. I'm sorry if you have a phobia of doctors, but I really must insist. Hange is very good, and as a ship's captain, she has some experience in dealing with situations like yours. Please, let me help you."

Mike perked up the slightest bit upon hearing that familiar name. Hange. Erwin had spoken of her before. Unless it was a different person, she was the eccentric beta female that Erwin and Levi had befriended; another of their kind that lived amongst the humans in this port. He couldn't be sure this peculiar female was talking about the same person, though.

"Maybe," he said evasively. He covered his groin with the tiny garment she'd given him, understanding that his nudity made her uncomfortable. Human modesty was a thing he would need to get used to.

"Maybe is better than nothing." The woman smirked at him. "I trust you'll stay here while I get something to better cover you up?"

Mike nodded. "Can't really...go anywhere."

That was true enough. He hadn't had enough practice with his legs to get very far very fast. He was taking a gamble, allowing himself to be in such a vulnerable position and in such close proximity to land walkers. He'd never been within touching distance of a human before, and his curiosity won out.

"Er...I would offer them to you," said the woman when Mike stroked one of the leather boots covering her foot and half of her leg, "but I doubt you could fit more than two toes in them. We'll get you some proper clothes after you're settled in, okay?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hange almost turned the request down when the courier delivered it to her. She was overseeing inspection of her ship when he showed up, and she would have told him to seek out Moblit for a house call if the description of the patient didn't intrigue her so much.

She took the carriage to the home of the Admiral's book keeper, and Ned was waiting for her at the door when she arrived. He thanked her for coming, told her that his guest was waiting in the den and told her what he knew.

"All I've gotten out of him so far is that his name is Mike and he's a ship wreck survivor," explained Ned. "He seems to be having some trouble articulating his words, but otherwise he appears relatively well. He couldn't tell me the name of the ship he was on or where it went down, but I'm sure the admiral will want to send out a search crew to scout nearby waters."

"No doubt," agreed Hange. "And you found him naked?"

Ned nodded. "Not a stitch of clothing on him. I honestly don't know if I believe he was in a ship wreck. I think it's more likely he drank too much and took a dare to go skinny dipping in the storm."

Hange snorted. "Could be. He might have been robbed and tossed in the ocean for all we know. That would also explain the nudity and his confusion. I'll have a look at him and let you know the prognosis."

"Thank you. I'll be just upstairs if you need me. I've sent someone to get some clothing for him from the market, but at the moment, he only has a blanket to cover him. I hope that doesn't make things too awkward for you."

"For most other people it might." Hange shrugged. "Not for me, though. I'll see myself into the den and introduce myself to your guest."

Hange checked her medical case, and then she walked into Ned's den to find the mystery man seated on the couch. He was tall with blond hair. His hair was short in the back but long on top, and his bangs were parted in the center. He had a somewhat large nose, but it suited his features and didn't dominate them. Though the blanket was draped over him and hid most of his body, he was obviously well built.

He looked up at her as Hange entered the room, and the way he moved was enough by itself to tell her that he wasn't human. The scent she detected from him confirmed it. Only alphas put off those pheromones. She was briefly bewildered, and she stopped in her tracks and blinked at him. Either it was some mad coincidence that yet another of their kind had come to this port, or he was there for a purpose.

Hange wasn't one for subtlety. She walked over to the couch, sat down beside him and kept her one-eyed gaze on him. "Okay, let's just skip the formalities, shall we? Just what in the hell are you doing here?"

He tilted his head, sniffed and perked up just a bit. "Hange. You're Hange."

She blinked again, and she put one hand over her chest. "Yes, I'm Hange. I assume Ned told you I was coming. And you would be?"

"Mike."

She frowned, recalling that name mentioned once before. It was an unusual pronunciation of a rather common name, and her confusion was replaced by understanding. "Oh! You're from Erwin's pod, right? He's talked about you before."

Mike nodded. "He's spoken of you as well. You asked why I was here, and that's why. It was a bad storm. I just wanted to check on Erwin and his mate. Say a last goodbye before I go home again."

"Oh. Well, you took some kind of risk, big guy." Hange looked him up and down, taking note of his body language, the overly curious way he looked at his surroundings and his awkward way of speaking. "You haven't had a lot of experience out of the ocean, have you?"

He shook his head slowly. He looked toward the archway leading out of the den. "I took a chance. Didn't know where to find them. Last time, I got lucky and followed Erwin to a cave. He wasn't there this time."

"No, I imagine he wasn't." Hange tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He doesn't live in a cave, in case you had that impression. He lives the manor on the cliff overlooking the harbor."

Mike frowned. "Manor?"

"It's a house," explained Hange. "A human dwelling like this one we're in, but much bigger. You're lucky Ned found you and not someone else. Not that people could guess what you are just by looking at you, but your behavior would raise a lot more questions than anything Ned might have asked you. He tends to mind his own business. Additionally, he knows me, and he knows Erwin and Levi too. You got lucky."

If anything, Mike just looked more confused. "You call Ned 'he'."

Now Hange was confused. "Yes. I call Levi and Erwin by male pronouns too. Does your pod have some other way of addressing gender that I don't know about?"

He stared at her, and he shook his head slowly. Apparently he wasn't going to explain what he'd meant with that statement. It made no bloody sense, and it was irritating to Hange.

"Well? What was your point, then?"

Mike seemed to consider the question, and he grimaced. He then leaned closer to Hange, and he spoke in a hushed tone. "Does Ned know that he's a female?"

It was Hange's turn to stare. "Excuse me?"

"Ned," repeated Mike with a vague gesture towards the den entrance. "The one that brought me here. You say it's a male, but I'm sure it's a female."

Hange's mouth fell open, and she was uncommonly speechless. She found her tongue a moment later. "What makes you think that?"

"The scent," answered Mike with a shrug. "males and females have different scents. Ned's isn't male, and I know humans don't have omega or alpha types, so he must be a woman."

Hange's vision went blank as she thought about it. She'd always known Ned was unique. A very quiet and private person, he'd never been much for socializing for long. He was generally all business and he spent more time with Erwin and Levi than anyone else. It hadn't even occurred to Hange that he might actually be a she. Hange had been assuming he was just introverted, but now that she thought of his build, his voice, his unwillingness to use the bathroom in public places and his aversion to physical contact, she thought Mike might be onto something.

There was also the fact that alphas had a notoriously keen sense of smell as well as superior hearing and vision made it even more plausible to Hange, and with a nose like that, Mike had to be especially good at distinguishing scents.

"Are you sure about this?" she pressed.

He nodded.

Hange sighed. If he was right—and she thought he might be—it wasn't her place to say anything to Ned. She thought she knew the reason behind the deception, but it was equally possible that Ned considered himself male regardless of what parts he was born with. Whether it was for the sake of opportunities often denied to women or because of how the book keeper identified, it was obviously something Ned didn't want others to know. As a keeper of her own secrets, Hange could respect that.

"Well, let's say for the sake of argument that you're right," Hange reasoned. "Ned still identifies as male, so it's best that you treat them accordingly. I know it seems strange to you—"

"Not really," interrupted Mike calmly. "I thought she was an omega at first, but then I realized that wasn't possible. I'll just treat her...I mean _him_ as an omega."

"Goodness. You're a lot more understanding of it than I expected."

Mike shrugged. "I'm not used to being around females of any kind. Not outside of spawning season, anyway. I don't know a thing about them to begin with, so I wouldn't know what's normal behavior for a human woman and what isn't."

"Hmm, that's a very simple but logical way to look at it." Hange smiled. She liked this fellow already. She could see why Erwin held him in such high esteem. Mike demonstrated the ability to see things as they were, rather than how he thought they should be. "Well, now that we've established the rules concerning Ned, let's have a look at you to be sure everything's in ship shape."

"I wasn't really injured," reminded Mike. "That was just a story I told so that I could fit in long enough to find Erwin and Levi again."

"Ah, right. Well, I'll just tell Ned that you've got a mild case of amnesia, then. That will excuse why you can't give a name or location of this fictitious ship you were on. We'll have to go through the motions of a search regardless, but at least I know there's nothing actually out there to find, now. Still, I want to give you a quick examination."

Mike frowned. "Why? I'm healthy."

"I'm sure you are," soothed Hange, "but you've never been out of the water for long, have you?"

He shook his head. "No longer than a few hours for land mating."

Unsurprised that he would part with such information so candidly, Hange nodded. "In that case, you could suffer from dehydration sooner than me, Levi or Erwin do. We've adapted over time to living on land, but it didn't happen overnight. We still need exposure to sea water from time to time; more often in their case, as I've lived this way for longer than they have."

Mike looked down at his blanket-covered body. "How long do you think I have?"

Hange leaned back to consider him, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "It's hard to say, honestly. You're an alpha, so you'll probably be more resilient than other types. When I first came to land, I needed to go back to the water...oh, must have been every two days, I think? Anyway, the symptoms are hard to miss when they start coming. Your skin will start drying and peeling, your temperature will go up and no amount of drinking water will be enough to quench your thirst. It's best that you monitor yourself carefully and waste no time when you start to feel parched. If you let it go, you'll weaken fast and get sick."

Mike nodded. "All right."

"I can give you a misting bottle to fill with sea water," suggested Hange. "Erwin was the one that came up with that idea. It's great in a pinch when you're not in a position to get to the water right away. I don't imagine you plan on staying for long though, do you?"

"Only for a little while," agreed Mike. "To visit my pod mates, maybe look around some. I think..."

He frowned and mumbled something.

Hange leaned closer. "What was that, my dear?"

Mike looked at her, and there was a sort of grim determination in his eyes. "I think it's important that I learn more about the humans. Understand them better, before they become too big of a threat."

"So this isn't just about saying goodbye to old friends," reasoned Hange shrewdly. She nodded. "I understand. Erwin said that he used to be a warrior of the pod, and that you are too. I wondered why an alpha would want to visit land at this time of year, what with all the mating going on. Now I know."

"Some things are more important," Mike said. "Mating season just started, and my urges can wait for a little while. Having safe territory to breed is just as crucial to our survival as the act itself."

"I can't agree more," said Hange. "Nice to finally meet you, Mike."

* * *

"So _that's_ what we heard while we were down there," Levi said with a sigh.

They'd finally come out from the shelter of the cellar when Erwin confirmed that the hurricane had passed, and they found the top half of an oak tree sticking through the ceiling of their master bedroom. Erwin had only confirmed that the lower part of the house wasn't damaged when he went up to investigate the ruckus. He hadn't gone to the upper levels to look further. It wasn't hard to figure out which tree had been de-limbed by the storm; the culprit was visibly singed and split almost in half. The ground around the trunk was blackened and half of the tree's foliage and branches were charred and burned.

"Lightning must have hit it," Erwin guessed, walking around the tree cautiously. He looked up at the roof where the top of it had crashed through. "It's a wonder our home didn't catch fire and burn down. We were fortunate."

"The rain probably put out the fire before it could spread." Levi kicked away a smaller branch in his path, put his hands on his hips and joined Erwin's side. He too surveyed the hole in the roof, and he shook his head. "Shit. That's going to take some work to repair. I'm not even sure I want to see what our bedroom looks like on the inside."

"Whatever was damaged can be replaced," comforted Erwin. "We'll sleep in one of the other bedrooms until repairs are finished. Perhaps the one on the middle floor, where it's less likely to leak if it rains. We don't know how extensive the damage is to the roof yet."

"Good idea." Levi's stomach growled, and he glared down at it resentfully.

"Hungry?" guessed Erwin, smiling at him.

"Apparently so." Levi rubbed his tummy and grimaced. He wasn't just hungry; he was ravenous again. He'd been hungry when they woke up, but he put off food so that he could join his mate to determine what sort of damage they were personally looking at. They still had to go into town and see how bad things were down there.

"Then let's have breakfast," suggested Erwin. "There's nothing we can do about the roof right now anyway. We'll eat, get cleaned up and see about hiring someone to determine what we need to fix the damage. If you like, we can get a room for the night somewhere."

"No, I doubt there's any availability at any of the Inns that are still whole," decided Levi. "We can go with your idea and move our things into the second floor bedroom. At least I know the bedding in there was recently changed. Oh, we'd better make sure our housekeeper made it through the storm all right too. I'd hate to lose her. Took us forever to find one that knew what the hell she was doing."

"I'm sure she's okay. She evacuated before the storm reached us, remember? She went north to stay with her cousin until it passed."

"Oh yeah." In all the chaos, Levi had forgotten about that. He and Erwin even gave her an advance in her pay to help facilitate her egress from town. "Hope her place is still standing, though. We should at least check on that."

"Agreed. From what I can see, the area of town she lives in got hit the hardest. I fear Miss Edinborough may not have a cottage to come back to."

"Let's hope that isn't the case," sighed Levi. "It took us long enough to find a housekeeper that knows what the hell she's doing. I'd hate to lose her over this."

"We'll think of something if it comes to finding her a place to stay for a while," assured Erwin. "Let's go inside and see to our stomachs."

Levi nodded, and he followed his partner into the house. He nearly tripped over the cat, who was waiting by the front door for them. Levi bent over to scoop her up under one arm, and he petted her with his free hand as he carried her to the kitchen. He watched Erwin's back as he followed him, and he thought of how he would bring the subject up if his symptoms persisted and it wasn't just a false alarm.

_"Erwin, remember how we agreed that Hange would take over things for us when we return to the ocean? Well, that day is coming sooner than you think."_

That seemed a bit long-winded to Levi.

_"Erwin, we've got to plan an extended trip within the next four months. Maybe sooner than that, I'm not sure."_

No, that was too vague.

"Erwin?" Levi said aloud, feeling a sort of desperation. Maybe he should just say it bluntly.

_"I'm pregnant."_

The words were on the tip of Levi's tongue when his mate turned around to regard him curiously. Just two words, and he could stop debating it. Levi stared into his alpha's beautiful blue eyes, licked his lips and completely sabotaged himself as he imagined how disappointed that face would get if he was wrong about his condition.

"I...want fish."

Erwin appeared briefly puzzled, and then he smiled. His amusement and adoration flowed through their bond, and he nodded. "Of course. Fish for breakfast, then."

Levi averted his gaze, brows pinching. He wasn't used to being such a coward, but the thought of telling Erwin his suspicions was unreasonably scary to him. He heard his mate's footsteps approach, and he looked up at the blond when Erwin slid a hand under his chin to cup it.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Levi. We're mermen, whatever form we might currently take. Fish has always been our staple food."

Levi shrugged and lowered his gaze again, fearful that Erwin would read his eyes and figure everything out. "Yeah, but I'm being a glutton lately."

"I wouldn't call you a glutton," chuckled Erwin, "though you do have a sharper appetite. Perhaps stress is a factor. Mating season has begun as well, and you do tend to eat a bit more during this time of year, as you recall. That's probably all there is to it."

"Perhaps," said Levi softly.

* * *

Nanaba was faced with another problem, once her errand boy returned with the clothing she'd sent him to get for her guest. Apparently Mike didn't remember how to put on his own bloody clothes. Nanaba offered the wrapped clothing bundle to him, complete with a pair of large leather boots. Mike stared at the bundle ignorantly, and then he looked at her with hopeless confusion.

"Clothes," explained Nanaba. "I told you that I would send someone to get something more your size. My measurements probably aren't perfect, but these should at least fit you well enough to suffice until we can take you to a tailor in person. Just unwrap it and change in my bedroom."

Mike took the package warily, sniffed at it and went into said room as directed. After several moments, he opened the door a crack and poked his head out, apparently to ask a question.

"Ned? Is this right?"

Nanaba glanced up from the kitchen table she was sitting at, and she choked on the tea she'd been sipping. She coughed, put the teacup down and pushed her chair back. Shaking her head, she approached her strange, large guest.

"That doesn't go on your head," she explained, standing up on her tip-toes to reach for the stocking he'd stretched over his skull like an odd hair scarf. She pulled it off, freeing his dark blond hair and mussing it. Resisting the impulse to comb it back into her place with her fingers, she pointed at Mike's bare feet—and she was grateful that he'd at least figured out how to put the shirt on. That seemed to be the _only_ thing he had on, so Nanaba was careful not to let her vision drift too far up his bare legs.

"These are to go on your feet," she informed him. She squatted down, averting her eyes when she realized she could see right up his shirt and spot his goods if she wasn't careful. "Lift the left one first, please."

Mike held on to the door frame for balance, and he did as she asked. Nanaba quickly fit the sock over Mike's foot, rolled it up his calf and then asked for the other one. Mike gave it to her, and she put it on his right foot with brisk efficiency.

"Evidently you don't remember certain clothing functions," Nanaba said—more to distract herself than anything else—"the stockings are to wear under your shoes. Otherwise there could be chafing and blisters. They also keep your feet warm and—no, not yet."

Nanaba waved away the boot that Mike offered to her. "The boots have to go on _after_ the breeches. If you put them on first, you won't be able to get your pants on."

Mike frowned and dropped the boot. He turned around and bent over to pick something up that was on the floor behind him. Nanaba got a full view of his ass, and her eyes popped wide before she hastily shut them and turned her head. She really shouldn't be doing this, but she was supposed to be a man, so it would probably raise suspicions if she kept acting like a blushing maiden. She had to play it more casual and act like Mike didn't have anything she didn't have herself.

Of course, most men didn't have what Mike did, to be honest.

"Pants," said Mike triumphantly, and he determined the function of them well enough before starting to put them on.

"Wait, not yet," Nanaba stalled. "Your skivvies have to go under the pants."

"Skivvies?" he repeated.

Feeling a headache coming on as well as an insane urge to laugh, Nanaba nodded. "Look in the pile behind you. There should be another piece of clothing similar to the pants. Thinner and smaller."

Mike looked while Nanaba turned her head away again, and he found the underwear she'd mentioned. "This?"

Nanaba compose herself and looked. She again reminded herself that a man wouldn't look away so much, especially if his companion demonstrated absolutely no sense of modesty in front of him. Casual. She had to be casual and masculine.

"Yes. Put those on first. The breeches go over them."

"Why?" asked Mike.

Nanaba frowned, and she got to her feet and wiped her hands off on her pants. "Well...because. Breeches can be rough and chafe, just like boots. You don't want a rash on your goods, do you?"

"Oh." Mike looked down at the underwear in his hands, and he shook his head. "I don't want a rash."

"All right, then." Nanaba gestured at the skivvies. "Just slip them on. Hopefully they won't be too tight for you."

He looked at the article of underclothing again, seeming puzzled as he held it out and stretched it between his hands. Nanaba leaned against the wall in the hallway, attempting to at least _appear_ relaxed. She avoided looking directly at Mike as he worked out how to put the skivvies on, but she glanced at him now and then to see how he was doing.

Men changed in front of each other all the time, Nanaba was sure. Just another day, really. Nothing to see here...except a really impressive set of—

"I'm making you uncomfortable."

Startled by the quiet observation, Nanaba looked up at her guest. Mike had finished putting on the underwear, and he stood there with his breeches in his hand watching her observantly. For the first time, Nanaba realized that his eyes were almost the same hazel color as her own.

"No," she objected, remembering to pitch her voice deep. "Not at all. I'm just...trying not to be rude. It isn't every day that I have a guest in my home who washed up naked on the shore with a case of memory loss like yours. I've never heard of someone forgetting how to dress before, but then I'm no doctor. Hange told me that you've forgotten quite a few things..."

She was babbling now, but she felt like she needed to distract from the blush she knew was rising in her cheeks.

"...handling silverware, how to read and the like. She said that you have a very specific type of amnesia that goes beyond forgetting identity or origins."

"I see." Mike sniffed again, seemed to smirk just the slightest bit, and then he started to put the pants on. He demonstrated impressive balance as he lifted one leg and fit his foot through the correct pant leg. "I should improve as I get my bearings. It's...ah, what's that word? Kind? Yeah, it's kind of you to do all of this, Ned."

Nanaba waved it off, feeling more flustered. Now would be the ideal time to retreat for a moment and gather composure. "Think nothing of it. Curiosity drove me more than compassion."

"I don't believe that." Mike looked sincere, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well, believe what you like. Anyone who knows me will tell you that I'm not a social person. I don't go out looking for strays to adopt. You just happened to be more interesting than average. Now, it seems as though you've got the rest figured out, so I'm going into the kitchen to pour a drink. Feel free to join me when you've finished dressing."

With that said, Nanaba retreated. Her blasted face felt like it was on fire, and she had to resist the impulse to pat her chest and be sure her bindings hadn't loosened enough to give away her curves. She was being paranoid, she supposed. She could have sworn Mike was looking at her the way some other men used to before she cut her hair short and re-invented herself as a man. Her disguise was usually foolproof, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Mike was expressing some interest in her that wasn't platonic.

"Maybe he prefers the lads," she whispered to herself once she stepped into the kitchen and went to the wine rack to select a bottle. Wouldn't it be a knee-slapper if her guest _was_ attracted to her because he thought she was a man. A couple of women had made advances on Nanaba before because of that, but this would be the first time a man did it.

She picked a bottle, opened it with the corkscrew and shook her head to clear it of such foolish thoughts. She wasn't good enough at reading people to assume it was interest Mike was expressing. Maybe he was just trying to show his gratitude and she was just interpreting it wrong...or maybe it was wishful thinking.

She couldn't recall what sex even felt like, it had been so long since Nanaba had a man in her bed. Being brutally honest with herself, she admitted that she was a little smitten with Mike and therefore, she was fooling herself into thinking something was there when it wasn't.

She'd promised to take him to see the Admiral after he got dressed and settled in. For some reason, Mike was very determined to speak with Erwin. It seemed he felt that Smith could help him somehow, though Nanaba couldn't imagine Erwin being of more assistance to the man right now than Hange or some other skilled doctor.

Nanaba shrugged, took a sip from the glass of wine she'd poured and reasoned that perhaps Mike thought Erwin might have information that would help him figure out what happened to him. After all, any shipwrecks in these waters were reported to Erwin. Perhaps that was what Mike was aiming for.

"Unsettling trend, these lads showing up in our town with amnesia," murmured Nanaba to herself.

* * *

Erwin was in the kitchen trying to decide on what to prepare for dinner. He was conflicted between shark and squid; both of which he'd recently procured from the fisherman's market just before the storm hit. An idea struck him when he mentally reviewed what else they had in their seafood stores, and he smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Abalone!" They had enough for one meal, at least. Abalone was a rare treat, at least on land. It was difficult to obtain for most people due to the diving requirements amongst dangerous shelfs to harvest them. Some divers lost their lives in the effort to collect the shellfish, and it was usually up to Erwin and Levi to gather their own in their natural forms when they wanted any.

He heard the bell ring, and Erwin gave a violent start. He set aside the cook book he had been looking through, and he went to the double doors at the main entrance to peer through the portal, and when he saw Nanaba's face looking back at him, he twisted the bolt locks to open the door.

When he opened the door, saw the tall blond man standing behind Nanaba and immediately recognized him, Erwin suffered an uncommon struggle to maintain his composure. In fact, he _almost_ slammed the door in their faces. He caught himself just as he reached for the door, and he painted as casual an expression on his face as he could muster.

"Ned," greeted Erwin evenly. His eyes flicked to Mike, briefly meeting the other alpha's gaze. There was something in Mike's stare...relief? Erwin couldn't be sure. "I wasn't expecting you; let alone with company."

"Begging your pardon for showing up un-announced, Admiral," offered Nanaba graciously. She glanced over her shoulder and up at the towering man behind her. "This is an uncommon situation, sir. Allow me to introduce my companion, Mike."

"Mike," repeated Erwin with a nod. He met his fellow merman's gaze again. "Just Mike? I assume he has a family name?"

Mike's lips twitched in a brief display of a frown, and he gave a bare shake of his head. Of course. He hadn't thought of that. Mike knew so little about the surface world that the concept of a second name was as foreign to him as it had been for Erwin himself in the beginning.

"He's suffered memory loss, Admiral," explained Nanaba. "I found him washed up on the shore this morning, while I was surveying the damage to the harbor and beach. He thinks he was in a ship wreck, but he can't recall the name of the vessel, where it was heading or where he's from. All he could tell me about himself was his given name."

Erwin asked the questions that one would expect of him, though he already knew the answers. "And he had no form of identification on him? No belongings?"

Nanaba shook her head. "No sir. Matter of fact, he...ahem...had no clothes whatsoever."

"I see."

A light drizzle began; residual precipitation from the storm. Erwin glanced up at the gray skies. At least Mike came up with a decent enough excuse for his appearance on their shores, though he was curious as to what Nanaba's reaction might have been upon finding him.

"If he was utterly bereft of even clothing, then it's possible he was deliberately tossed overboard," reasoned Erwin, thinking quickly. "Could have been a prisoner of pirates, but we can't know that for certain without more information."

"That's why I agreed to bring him here to you," sighed Nanaba. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time. If nothing else, I thought I would introduce you and explain the situation. I can shelter him for a while, of course. We can return tomorrow at your leisure and—"

"That won't be necessary," interrupted Erwin as politely as possible, waving a hand and shaking his head. "You've been very altruistic in helping this unfortunate fellow, Ned. I can take over from here and do what I can for him. I don't mind, and I'm sure Levi won't either."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," muttered Nanaba under her breath.

Erwin smiled, hearing the comment despite how soft it was uttered. "I'll handle Levi. We'll give him room and board until we find out where he came from and where he needs to go. I know you don't have much room in your home for a guest."

"That's very generous of you, Erwin," stated Nanaba, falling back into addressing him more familiarly. "More than I expected, actually. You're the admiral of the fleet, not a charity organizer."

Erwin shrugged, improvising with typical speed. "If he arrived here due to circumstances that may involve rival brethren, I think it would be in our best interest to find out who they might be and where they're from. I have more than charity at heart, here."

"Then I stand corrected." Nanaba stepped back, and she pulled her rain cloak more tightly around her. "Well then, I'll leave him in your good care, sir. You will keep me informed, I hope?"

"Of course," agreed Erwin. He opened the door wider and gestured. "Won't you both come in? I was just deciding on what to have for dinner, so you're welcome to join us too, Ned. I'm sure I can prepare enough for four."

"Thanks, no," declined Nanaba. She turned around to look up at Mike. "I have bookkeeping to do that's falling behind, so I'm going to just leave you to it. I'm sure the Admiral and his partner will take good care of you. We'll sort things out, Mike. We'll find out what happened to you eventually and in the event that we don't, you aren't alone. Try to keep heart."

He nodded, gazing at her thoughtfully. He watched as she took her leave and walked back down the steps to get into the waiting carriage. Erwin came up beside his friend, and he also watched Nanaba drive away.

"Ned's a good person," remarked Erwin softly, glancing at Mike. "You're lucky he was the one that found you. Someone else might have seen an opportunity for profit and tried to take advantage."

Mike frowned, meeting Erwin's gaze sidelong. "What do you mean?"

Reminded that his friend wasn't schooled on the ways of the surface, Erwin tried to explain it simply. "Humans sometimes capture other humans, much like the way rival pods will do the same. Instead of incorporating these captures into their community as our kind do, they sell them to the highest bidder."

The taller blond appeared properly shocked, his calm expression melting away to express disbelief. "Sell them. As in for the coins their kind value so much?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes. It's the slave market, also known as the flesh trade."

Mike shook his head, frowning deeper. "But why? For what? To eat them? Humans are cannibals, then?"

Erwin almost chuckled, but he realized his friend was dead serious. The notion of claiming ownership on another person as if they were an object was alien to their kind. Alphas were territorial, true, especially with their omegas when mated to one. He considered Levi to be his and vice-versa, but no mer Erwin had ever met literally thought of their mate or lover as an object to be owned and used.

"It's difficult to explain," sighed Erwin after some thinking. "Some people have slaves to do manual labor around the home or in their place of business. Some keep them almost in the same way they would pets, while others use them as concubines or fighters. There's quite a bit of money to be made in fighting rings, and humans pit both animals and other humans against each other to win money from bets. I imagine anyone in the slaving business would have seen you as a good investment for the fighting pits."

Mike was staring at him, saying nothing.

"I'm not making this up," assured Erwin, reading the other male's expression better than most could. "Landwalkers have a lot of customs that you'll find strange and shocking. Some amusing, some delightful, and some—like slavery—dark and distasteful. I don't know why you came or how long you intend to stay on land, but you need to be aware of that."

"I came only to ensure you and Levi survived the storm," explained Mike. "I won't linger for long. I'm already starting to feel too dry."

Mike looked down at his hand, spreading his fingers. Erwin followed his gaze. The skin looked dry, the natural lines appearing deeper as tended to happen when dehydration settled in. Soon Mike's skin would begin peeling, Erwin was sure.

"Let's get you inside," offered Erwin, pulling the right entry door open wide. "You can refresh yourself in our sea water bath while I prepare dinner. We'll eat, talk and get you settled into a room during your stay."

Mike nodded, and he started to walk through the door. He paused at the threshold and turned to ask Erwin a question.

"So, about Ned...?"

"Yes?"

Mike hesitated, leaned closer and spoke in a lower registry. "Is camouflaging gender a normal thing for humans, or does Ned have some special reason for it?"

Taken off guard, Erwin stumbled a bit. He caught himself before it became too obvious, and he plastered a neutral look on his face. "Beg pardon?"

"You have to have noticed," Mike said, folding his arms over his broad chest. He seemed to have caught on to how to balance himself on two legs quickly since the last time Erwin saw him. "Your sense of smell is almost as good as mine. Your friend Hange missing it, I can understand. Ned plays his part well and doesn't give much away with body language. Doesn't stop an alpha from sniffing out the feminine scent, though."

There was no point in denying it. Mike had the sharpest sense of smell Erwin had ever witnessed. He was right; Nanaba's act was convincing enough to fool damned near everyone, save an alpha. Erwin himself had known since the beginning, but he'd never let on that he knew and eventually, Nanaba came clean with him on her own.

"No, it's not very common," Erwin explained. "Not unheard of, but neither is it ordinary. Your nose didn't lie to you. Ned dresses and behaves as a male in order to freely pursue her livelihood. There are certain societal rules in these parts that limit what professions are considered acceptable for women to engage in. Accounting and bookkeeping happen to be among them, and Ned is very good at both. As such, she goes by an alias and hides her gender so that she can freely pursue the career she prefers."

"Hmm." Mike scratched his chin, continued into the foyer and stopped there while Erwin closed and locked the door. "So Ned is defying the hierarchy."

"That's a simple way of looking at it," agreed Erwin. "You've evidently already met Hange, so let me draw a comparison. Hange is _also_ defying the commonly accepted gender norm of this territory, but she does so openly and her profession is on the shady side as it is. Ned is doing it more subtly, staying technically within the law so long as nobody discovers he's actually a she. Do you understand?"

"Not really," admitted Mike with a shrug. "But I'm here to learn as well as visit. You can explain more to me about these land dwellers. Better to know than be ignorant."

"I'll explain as best I can," promised Erwin. "Perhaps tomorrow, Levi and I can take you on a tour of the town and show you some of the sights. In the meantime, let me show you to the bath. I have sleep wear you can borrow during your stay, though the bottoms might be a bit short in the legs for you."

Mike shrugged again, offering no critique.

* * *

"Levi? Wake up, love."

The omega mumbled and burrowed deeper into the sheets, batting blindly in the general direction of his mate's voice. He heard a deep chuckle, and a big hand settled on his hip and gave it a squeeze.

"You said to wake you when it was time to make dinner," reminded Erwin softly. "I've already prepared it, so no need to worry about helping me. All you need to do is eat it and be kind with your critique."

Levi peeked out from the covers, lifting his head off the pillow. "Told you I'd help," he said, and he paused to cover his mouth on a yawn.

"It's all right. You were very tired, so I let you sleep. It isn't every day that you take a nap, after all."

Levi grimaced. He _never_ took naps, except for when he and Erwin were in a mating cycle and the vigorous sex wore him out enough to need one. No doubt his uncommon need for rest in the middle of the day had inspired some concern on Erwin's part. He sat up and struggled loose from the sheets, combing his fingers through his bed-mussed hair to tame it. "What time is it?"

"Just after six," answered the blond. He patted Levi's knee and got off the edge of the bed. "Freshen up and get dressed before you come down. We have a special guest joining us."

"Oh?" Levi frowned. To his knowledge they didn't have any planned dinner dates with any council members or diplomats. "Who? Kind of short notice, don't you think?"

"Yes, but it can't be helped." Erwin met his eyes. "It's Mike."

"Mike?" repeated Levi dumbly. "As in Mike from the grotto?"

Erwin nodded, and he explained the situation to Levi. When he finished, Levi sat thinking about it for a few moments. "I never would have expected him to venture this far on land, right in the thick of a human population."

"Nor I," agreed Erwin, "but it just goes to show that even the wariest mer can find enough incentive to explore a bit, when he feels it's important enough. I doubt he'll be with us for more than a couple of days, but I hope you'll be hospitable and do your part to help him understand our human associates and their ways better."

"Tch...I'm still trying to understand them myself," sighed Levi, "but all right; I'll give it a shot. I suppose it'll be nice to have someone from the pod here with us for a while. Hopefully the big bastard doesn't break anything valuable during his stay."

Erwin smiled. "I'm sure he won't do it on purpose. Thank you for being amicable about this, Levi. I wasn't sure you would agree to it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Levi shrugged. "He's one of us, and he's your closest friend. I'm not that much of an asshole that I would tell you to send him away."

Erwin walked back over to the bed, bent over and kissed the crown of Levi's head. "No, you aren't an asshole at all. Just full of sass."

"Hmph. Speaking of sass, where is our cat?"

"Downstairs eating her dinner," answered Erwin. "She wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her a portion of what I was cooking. You know how loud and insistent she gets when there's fish involved."

"Only a little louder and more insistent than me lately," remarked Levi dryly. He could already detect the tempting aroma of food, even on the second floor. He recognized the smell, and he sniffed curiously to be sure. His mouth watered as he looked up at his mate. "Abalone? Did...you cook abalone?"

"I did. We had just enough for all three of us, and I made clam chowder as a side dish and baked some parsnips as well, to go with the kelp salad. It should be more than enough to satisfy everyone's hunger."

Levi's stomach rumbled so loudly that he blushed, and he pressed a hand over it. "Shit, the only thing that could have made that any better was shrimp cocktails to start with."

"We can do that tomorrow night," enthused Erwin with a grin and a wink. "Or how about for lunch? We can stop by the fish market while we're showing Mike around, get a pound or so and perhaps some crab to go with it?"

"Are you trying to turn me on or something?" Levi almost moaned. "Fuck, some fresh prawns with that spicy red sauce would be excellent. You're spoiling me, gold fins."

"I aim to please," chuckled Erwin. "We'll see you downstairs soon, love. Don't take too long, or the chowder will get cold."

"Trust me, I'll get ready for dinner faster than you've ever seen before."

"Good. I'll go down and set the table while you do."

Erwin left him alone in the room then, and Levi jumped out of bed and hurried to the wardrobe to pick out something from the selection of clothes they'd brought down from the master bedroom. He was hastier than usual in selecting his attire because he was so bloody hungry that he had no patience. He supposed it wasn't that important, seeing as their guest was a man that wouldn't know the difference if Levi made a fashion blunder.

After putting on the stockings and trousers and yanking his shirt on, Levi went over to the mirror and combed his hair into place. He realized how desperate he was acting over a meal, and he slowed his hasty grooming to stare at himself in the mirror. He was well on the way to announcing his suspected condition without actually coming out and saying the words, he realized.

He looked down at his stomach, which thus far gave no indication that he might be with child. He poked at the area, and he spoke softly.

"Oi, kid. If you're really in there, would you ease up on the food cravings a bit? It's going to be hard for me to make the swim back to the grotto to have you if you make me the size of a whale."

* * *

-To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Levi was honestly glad to see Mike, but he'd forgotten one thing about the big alpha that he became painfully aware of again once they all sat down to dinner. Mike's sense of smell was even sharper than that of other alphas, and when Levi passed by the man's chair to take his own seat at the table, he was reminded of that fact again. Mike paused in the act of examining the fork and knife set down before him, and he sniffed in Levi's direction.

_~Oh shit. He can probably smell the hormone changes in me better than Erwin. Shit!~_

Levi came close to panic as their guest leaned forward a bit in his chair and sniffed in his direction again. He began to think of wild excuses for what the alpha was doubtlessly detecting from him, including blurting out the lie that he was trying out a new cologne fragrance he'd picked up in town.

Mike's gaze met Levi's, and the look of comprehension on his face subtly changed to one of puzzlement when Levi gave a bare shake of his head and a warning, narrow-eyed glare. Mike frowned, switched his gaze to Erwin—who was just bringing in a silver catering tray with three soup bowls on it—and then flicked back to Levi.

_~Don't spill the beans, Mike. If you smell what I think you smell, don't fucking say anything.~_

Levi's doubts about his condition waned in the face of Mike's reaction to his scent. It couldn't be a false alarm if Mike could detect it. The man often knew when pod members were expecting before _they_ did, after all.

He felt moisture subtly gathering on his face as he broke into a sweat, holding Mike's gaze. Again, Levi gave a bare shake of his head, and he let his mask slip just enough to give the big alpha a brief, quietly pleading expression.

Mike held his gaze for just a moment longer, and then he broke eye contact to look at the soup Erwin sat down in front of him. His eyes flicked back to Levi, and then he huffed a little and shrugged. Whatever message he'd read from Levi, whatever he was thinking, he was apparently content not to mention it. Since Levi had no way of sensing what Mike was feeling beyond standard body language, he could only hope the man understood that his intervention was not needed or welcomed right now.

"No, Mike," Erwin corrected when his friend started to cup the soup bowl in both hands and lift it to his mouth. "We don't eat like that up here. Use the spoon."

Mike put the bowl back down, and he looked at the utensils laid out over the napkin uncertainly. "Spoon..."

"He means this," Levi stated, holding his own soup spoon up for display. "Look; you hold it like this and you scoop up food with it. Didn't Ned show you any of this?"

Mike shrugged. "Ned gave me a bird leg to eat. She...I mean _he_ didn't mention a spoon."

Levi's brows furrowed the faintest bit, his lips parting. Had he been this ignorant when he first started exploring the surface world? No, he recalled, he hadn't. He'd observed first...watched human behavior from a distance before daring to try going among them. Of course, he'd also had Hange to guide him.

"Well, it's all well and good to devour meat off the bone or pick morsels off with your fingers," explained Erwin, "but social norms here require certain utensils to be used in polite company. Spoons come in a variety of sizes from tea spoons to dessert spoons to soup spoons like what you have here."

"Humans really need that many different spoons to eat?" Mike picked up the spoon curiously, spinning it between his fingers.

"It's dining etiquette," explained Erwin. He raised a brow at Levi when the omega clicked his tongue and huffed, and Levi wiped at his mouth with his napkin to cover up his little burst of amusement.

"You'll get a handle on it," encouraged Erwin, returning his attention to Mike. "I know it seems strange, but it's really simple once you understand which utilities to use on what. Levi, you're an elegant eater; why don't you tutor Mike on how to best dine in front of others?"

Levi's face fell so abruptly that Erwin smirked, and the golden alpha spread his hands. "You're always polishing up _my_ table manners, even now. Who better to teach Mike the basics, at the very least?"

Levi sighed. "All right. Mike; listen up. Scoot your chair forward a nudge. You shouldn't sit so far back from the table when you're eating; you're more likely to spill or drop food you're handling that way. Watch me, and then try to do what I do."

The rest of the dinner was as much a lesson plan as a meal, and though Levi had complained about playing the role of "teacher", he was faintly grateful to have something distracting Mike's ridiculously keen sense of smell.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner and dessert, they went to the balcony outside the upstairs study to relax under the night sky and let their food settle. There were wrought iron chairs and benches on the patio, as well as a telescope. Erwin went back inside to get everyone a nightcap, and Mike took that opportunity to clear up some confusion.

"Levi, you panicked earlier while we were eating."

"No I didn't," scoffed the omega. "You're imagining things."

Mike turned his head to look the smaller male seated beside him dead in the eye. "You panicked. Only for a second and you hid it well, but I could smell it. Then you looked at me strangely."

Levi shrugged and, uncharacteristically, he averted his gaze. If there was one thing Mike had come to know about the little foreign mer that had joined his pod, it was that Levi was a direct individual who never backed down or let himself be cowed. This behavior only increased his suspicion, and Mike decided to speak plainly to him.

"Does Erwin know that you're with child?"

The reaction he got was immediate. Levi gave him a sharp stare that quickly became accusing and a bit defensive. "You and that fucking nose."

Mike didn't back down. "Does he?"

Levi sighed, and he unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach and looked down at it. He shook his head. "Not yet. Hell, _I_ wasn't even sure until you started eyeballing me at dinner like that. Thought maybe it was a false alarm, but if you can smell it on me, I guess it's a confirmed reality."

Mike nodded, and he could smell the subtle fear on Levi. He could understand that. This would be Levi's first, and that was always a source of anxiety for any omega. On top of that, Levi was living on land amongst humans, out of his natural element and now in a delicate condition. He had to know that he couldn't continue this lifestyle for long. Not if he wanted a safe and healthy pregnancy and delivery.

"He needs to know," Mike told him softly, "and you two have all the more reason to return to the grotto, now."

Levi grimaced, betraying his inner turmoil—another sign that his condition was effecting his ordinary behavior. "I know that. Do you think I haven't considered all of that? I just haven't had the chance to tell him."

"What's stopping you?"

Levi looked at Mike again, and he sighed. "I'm not sure _how_ to tell him, all right? Until now, I wasn't positive I was pregnant. You know that Erwin's fondest wish is to have a family, right?"

Mike nodded. Erwin had told him that they were putting off that step for a while, just before they departed for land. He never did understand why his friend would procrastinate on having minnows once he found such a perfect match for himself. He'd personally witnessed Erwin's attitude about offspring shift from quiet acceptance that parenthood wasn't for him to eagerness to become a father.

"Then you have to know how disappointing it would be for him if I told him we were expecting, only to find out I was wrong," Levi finished softly.

Mike could easily picture such a moment in his mind. Erwin would of course attempt to be stoic about it, perhaps spout off some logic that it just wasn't the right time. Those closest to him like Mike and Levi would be able to see what a crushing blow it was, though. Only they could look deep enough into those fathomless blue eyes of Erwin's to see his true feelings hidden behind the mask.

"I understand," Mike said after some thought. He smiled subtly at Levi, again approving of Erwin's choice in mates. "You wanted to protect him."

Levi nodded. "I always do. Sometimes Erwin's vision reaches beyond common sense. He's such a dreamer, and I wouldn't have done him any favors by telling him he was getting his wish for a family before I was sure of it. Part of my responsibility as Erwin's mate is to keep him grounded. That's the trade-off for him keeping me centered, understand?"

Mike smiled again, and he nodded. He made an amused sound between a huff and a sniff. "You really _are_ a good match."

"Glad you think so," Levi stated dryly. He sobered, and his silvery gaze bored into Mike's with an intensity the bigger man hadn't seen since Levi first joined the pod. "Now that we have that out of the way, I want you to vow to me that you won't say anything about this to Erwin."

Taken slightly aback, Mike frowned. "Not that it's really my place to, but why—"

"Because it's a personal, special matter between bond mates," interrupted Levi sternly. "I know how close you two are, and calm as you seem to be most of the time, I imagine there's some temptation to tell your 'brother' what you've learned. I understand that, but don't spoil the moment."

Mike started to deny Levi's assumption about his character, but he grudgingly admitted that the omega had a valid point. There was once a time when Mike and Erwin shared everything, and he was admittedly excited to discover that his brother in all but blood would soon have little ones of his own to cherish.

"All right," agreed Mike. "You're right; this is between bond mates. You've always shown solid judgment, so I'll trust you to handle your business. With confirmation, you don't really have a reason to put it off, though. Just my opinion."

Levi shot a quick glance back at the double French doors leading back inside, and then he spoke in a hushed tone to Mike. "He has enough happening right now. Even if I'd known for sure I was having minnows, I wouldn't have told him right away because Erwin needs to focus right now. I want to wait until things settle down first, so he doesn't have too much to worry about."

"If you wait too long for the right moment," suggested Mike, "it might pass you by before you know it."

"How?" challenged Levi dryly. "I'm not going to wake up un-pregnant. It isn't as though my condition is going to just disappear if I don't tell Erwin about it right away."

Mike nearly reminded Levi that even an omega as fit as him could have a miscarry. Too much stress, not enough nutrients and especially being away from the water for too long were all things that could strain his pregnancy and make him lose the baby. Levi probably already knew these things though, and he felt he would only cause more stress to the omega by mentioning them. Levi was obviously feeling a lot of pressure right now.

"I just mean that for some things, there's not always an 'ideal' moment," explained Mike. "I understand and appreciate that you don't want Erwin to have too much on his mind at once, but as long as you two continue this lifestyle, seems to me he'll always be juggling a lot of responsibilities. Maybe it's better for you to let him know he now has a new responsibility that's more important than the rest. Might make his decision to come home a lot easier for him."

Levi listened quietly, for once not interrupting or coming back with a snappy argument. He seemed pensive, and he sighed again. "Yeah. I know how eager you are to get us back to the grotto, but even if you weren't, it's still a good argument. We've had a plan for this situation for a while now, but arrangements still have to be made. The shit Erwin already deals with isn't gonna go away anytime soon, either. I'll tell him soon, okay? I want to do one last thing to be sure we're right about my condition, and then I'll tell him. Just give me some time and keep your mouth shut."

Mike nodded, satisfied enough that he'd gotten through to Levi.

* * *

Levi went to Hange the next morning to get a special examination. He had to snap at her to shut up once they were alone in her laboratory and he explained what he needed from her.

"Calm down, shitty glasses," barked Levi, breaking into her excited babbling. "You're already making plans for a baby shower and we haven't even confirmed for sure that I'm expecting. Save the celebration for after all the tests come up positive, will you?"

"Ah, excuse me," she said, clearing her throat. "I'm just so thrilled to hear this! Don't get angry with me, but I was starting to suspect you two were barren."

"Wouldn't be the first time it happened to a couple like us," grunted Levi. Alpha/Omega pods were always small compared to the beta types because they were less fruitful than their brethren. The Pearl Grotto mermen boated the largest pod of their type in the Atlantic, and that was because they had taken in so many rogues and merged with smaller pods over the years. They would be much fewer in number if population expansion had been left solely up to reproduction.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Hange gestured at the examination table, and Levi climbed onto it gamely. She started out with the basics; checking his temperature, feeling for swelling in the glands and testing his reflexes. She began asking questions while she worked.

"How long have you suspected your condition, Levi?"

He thought about it. "Suspected it, or had symptoms?"

"Symptoms," she revised. "When did you first notice them starting?"

"I guess about two weeks ago."

"What did you notice first? The increased appetite, or the aches and pains?"

"Aches and pains," he supplied. "That was the first thing I noticed. I've never been much of a sound sleeper, but I started waking up with hip and back pain first. I blamed it on the bed and thought we were just due for a new mattress, and then I thought maybe the weather was doing it. I hear it can cause joint pain and the like for some people."

"True, but you're much too young and in too good of shape for that to happen to you. When did the appetite start changing?"

"It's hard to pinpoint," sighed Levi. "I've always eaten a little more when I'm stressed, and with all of the shit that's been happening with the Eldian treaty and the storm, I didn't really pay much attention to it until last week. That was when I knew something was going on besides a worn mattress and a little stress eating. I thought I was coming down sick."

"Hmm. Well, illness tends to _decrease_ the appetite, not boost it."

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I thought of that too, and that was when I realized I might be pregnant."

Hange grinned, and she guided him onto his back and started kneading gently around his lower stomach and pelvic region. "I'm surprised Erwin isn't here with you. It doesn't seem like him to miss such an important examination, considering he's part of the reason for it."

"He doesn't know yet."

Hange stopped and glanced at him sharply, her good eye glinting in the overhead lamp light. "I'd have thought he'd be the first to know."

"I wanted it confirmed without a doubt before I tell him," explained Levi. He was getting tired of telling this to people. "I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face if I was wrong, and you know how he is. If he thought I was pregnant, he'd be like a whirlwind setting up our arrangements. It's better to be sure he isn't doing it for no reason, don't you think?"

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, I wish I could be a fly on the wall when you tell him! I would love to see his face when he finds out he's going to be a parent."

Levi almost smiled. "He'll be impossible to live with, but his reaction is going to be a sight to see. Let's just make sure I really have something to tell him first, though."

Hange left off her actions and backed up. "Well, I can definitely feel some subtle expansion, but that could be blamed on weight gain or bloating, too. I'm going to need you in your mer form to complete the examination, and I need blood and urine samples too.

"You can tell if someone's pregnant by looking at their blood and piss?"

"No, by tasting it."

Levi felt his eyes practically bug out. "You're shitting me. Very funny, Hange."

"I'm dead serious," she insisted. "How do you think midwives determine pregnancy in the water, Levi? We've learned to detect those hormonal changes with other senses beyond smell. Both omegas and beta females have a more acidic tinge to their fluids when they're pregnant. In our true forms, tasting is the surest way to be positive. Try not to let your sensibilities get in the way of proven science, my dear."

"Ugh. Well, science is disgusting." Levi sighed. "You're not asking me to literally piss in your mouth, are you? There are things I've got to draw the line at."

"No, of course not." Hange chuckled. "You don't even need to be in your mer form for me to do that part. Just piddle in a cup for me and we'll prick your finger for a drop of blood. After that, we'll sponge you down with sea water so I can do the final physical. That part is actually going to be the most unpleasant for you, but it's necessary to determine how far along you might be and how many minnows you're carrying. The fluid test should come first, because the latter part is rather invasive and I don't want to do it until we're sure it's needed."

Levi blinked at her, and Hange tilted her head. "What is it, Levi? You look like something just hit you between the eyes."

"I...forgot," he muttered, his left hand automatically going to his abdomen. "I've been around humans for so long that I'm used to seeing people having one kid at a time, except for twins."

"Oh," Hange replied in an understanding tone. She smiled and she nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I myself forgot that omegas tend to have multiple births until you came to me with your news. We betas are more like humans in respects to reproduction. Generally it's one baby at a time but we can get pregnant more often and more easily than omegas. I think your kind's tendency to have multiple births is nature's way of balancing how infrequently you conceive."

Levi wracked his brain, trying to remember the last time he'd seen a newborn alpha or omega. They came out tiny, he recalled. Much smaller than newborn humans or betas. That was about the extent of his knowledge of it beyond the basic symptoms and measures he needed to take to ensure a healthy gestation.

"I'm not sure how many I should expect to come out of me when it's time," admitted Levi with faint horror. "Shit, I didn't even consider that. Are we gonna end up with a whole fucking school of tiny mer-brats? I was picturing us raising _one_ , not a dozen."

"Okay, relax," soothed Hange. "I know births aren't as frequent in your pod as they were in mine, but surely you don't think you're going to end up buried in babies!"

"Answer the question," he demanded, now in a mild state of panic. "How many, Hange?"

"I...well, I can't tell you that until I've confirmed you're pregnant and completed a thorough examination," Hange reasoned. "Even then, my estimate might be a bit off. I haven't had as much experience with midwifery for omegas as I'd like, but I can at least give you an estimate. Usually, to my understanding, it ranges from as little as two to as much as six. Since this is going to be your first, you shouldn't be in the higher number range percentage."

"Then let's get on with it," pressed Levi. "Do the piss and blood thing and then figure out how many I'm having, if it's confirmed. I need to get a jump on this so I can plan ahead better than I did. Damn it, why did I think I was only having one?"

"Calm down," advised Hange, more sternly than before. "You aren't doing yourself any good getting worked up, and like you said; you've adjusted to life on land. Don't be so hard on yourself for associating human pregnancy and birth with your own, Levi. You adapted and in some ways, you've come to think of yourself as one of them. There's nothing wrong with that. You're still a merman. You're just having a bit of culture shock from living a different life for this long, that's all."

He shrugged. Maybe she was right. He still thought it was a stupid thing to forget, though. He hadn't even thought there might be more than one when he began to suspect he was with child. All Levi had been picturing was the expression on his mate's face when Erwin found out, and what he might look like when he held their first born. Now it appeared Erwin's arms might be full of babies that Levi hadn't even planned for.

* * *

Hange wasn't kidding when she warned that the final examination would be invasive and uncomfortable for Levi. As repulsed as he'd been when she tasted his blood and a small urine sample, the next part was a thing of nightmares.

She confirmed that he was carrying, and when she explained what she would need to do to determine how far along he was and how many he might be having, he asked if it was really necessary at this point. After all, how accurate could she be about the number of incubation sacs he had in him this early in the pregnancy?

Hange explained that while it was true she might not get an accurate count, they needed to be sure his body was adjusting properly and his time in human form wasn't compromising the advancement of his condition.

In the end, Levi went along with it out of fear of not knowing how many kids to expect and the even greater fear that he'd inadvertently hurt his children by staying in his landwalking form for too long. He stripped, doused himself in a bucket of sea water Hange provided, and then shifted into mer form. It happened faster than he expected, and Levi wondered if he could have resisted the transformation if he'd tried. He said nothing about it to Hange because he had more pressing matters on his mind.

After enduring a few moments of Hange penetrating him with a gloved hand, he understood why she'd chosen to remain in her human body while doing it. The smaller size allowed her to examine him more completely and with less discomfort on his part. It was humiliating, but Levi put up with it because it was necessary.

When it was over with, Hange put a warm compress over Levi's omega part to sooth the discomfort she'd caused, and she threw the examination glove in a basket to be washed and sterilized again later.

"There's at least two," she informed him while Levi sat curled up in the corner of the room, waiting on the verdict. "Possibly three. We'll need to do this again in a couple of weeks when the development advances more. I'll be able to get a more accurate count."

"Shit," he sighed. He looked down at his body, noticing only slight changes. His stomach was still flat and toned as ever, but his nipples seemed a tiny bit more prominent. Maybe just a little bigger. The areolas themselves were the same size as before, but Levi thought they were a darker pink now. "How many times do I have to put up with that?"

"At least once more," answered Hange, busying herself with some notes. "A third time would be advisable when you're closer to your birthing time. By my calculations, you should have them at the beginning of next year, late November or early December. It's not exact of course, but you and Erwin should definitely be safely back in the ocean and settled in by no later than July. I wouldn't advise waiting any longer than that. The sooner you're in your natural environment, the sooner you can ensure you're eating right and getting the exercise you need as a mer for the impending birth."

"I see. Well, I guess if it's good for the brats, I'll endure it. Are you sure you've got the due date right, though? Seems a little soon to me. I only started noticing symptoms recently, after all."

"I'm sure," she insisted. "You're about two months along, by my estimate; which means you probably conceived in February or March. People don't start feeling the symptoms of pregnancy the moment they conceive, Levi. It takes a little while."

Levi nodded. "All right, I can accept that." As a matter of fact, he could guess about when Erwin managed to impregnate him during the long, hard winter. He'd just always though it would happen in the spring during mating season, if he ever got pregnant. "Do you know what else I can expect? How different are omega births from beta ones? What I mean to say is this; I'm going to be having at least two brats coming out of me, as opposed to one. How much harder are multiple births than singular ones?"

"About the same, from what I've witnessed," explained Hange. "Think of it this way, Levi: dogs and cats have litters of offspring and they get through it just fine. Because your babies are going to come out much smaller than average, you might even have an easier time of it than a beta or human woman would. You'll probably still spend about the same amount of time laboring, but those little fries should come out easily for you."

Levi tried to imagine them born, tried to get a proper mental picture of their size. "Are we even gonna be able to keep up with something that small?"

Hange chuckled. "Really Levi, your babies aren't going to be _that_ tiny. If I were to compare the size of the last alpha/omega newborn I saw to a human one, I would say the former was about two pounds lighter. Last time I held one of those little guys, he fit in the palm of one hand. You have to remember as well that _you_ will be the size you are now when it happens, too; practically twice the size of your human form. That's the ratio that's going to make it easier on you to carry and give birth to them."

Levi thought about it, his brows wrinkling in concentration. He looked down at his hand and tried to imagine cradling his baby in it. It sounded about right. Holding a mer baby was probably comparable in Levi's true form to holding a puppy in his hand as a human.

"What I don't understand," he said softly, "is why our young are born so damned small, but as adults we're so much bigger than humans."

Hange shrugged. "Survival, my lad. Smaller offspring can hide in more places from predators. The little guys are helpless until they near puberty, so nature gives them the advantage of small size and speed to ensure their survival. Once they're out of the adolescent stage you'll be shocked by how bloody fast they grow. From shrimp to leviathan, just like Erwin. That's the balance for how slow your kind reproduce; your children have a greater chance of making it to adulthood than beta merfolk."

Hange suddenly cackled behind her hand. "L-Levi, I just got an amusing thought. Can you imagine Erwin as a minnow? It's hard to picture something so small growing into such a leviathan, but now I can't help but try!"

Levi's face screwed up at the thought. He shook his head, unable to picture Erwin as anything less than a golden sea lion, a prince of the waves. "No, I can't see it."

"Hmph, well, I suppose I have a greater imagination than most." Hange looked Levi up and down, and her grin returned, twice as big. "Awww..."

"What?" Levi's tail curled up closer to his body in sudden discomfort. "What are you gushing about? The babies aren't even here yet, you lunatic."

"I was just picturing you as a minnow. Erwin was very cute, I'm sure, but you must have been absolutely precious! Such a teeny, tiny, itty bitty little barnacle you must have been!"

"All right, that's enough," groused Levi, face heating. "I think mating season is giving you a case of maternal urges that could turn your brain to goo. Go and fornicate with someone and get it out of your system already."

"How would sex get my mind off picturing you and Erwin as teensy little minnows?"

"Maybe the act that _leads_ to minnows could give you an outlet," suggested Levi. "Or at least stop your ridiculous fawning for a little while."

"Hmm, while I don't think it's unreasonable for me to imagine what my friends may have been like as children, I admit I could probably use a good snogging."

"That's the spirit," encouraged Levi, glad to have the subject off of him. "Now get me a towel and my clothes, so I can dry off and get dressed. I've got to think of how I'm going to tell Erwin, and pray to the tides it doesn't distract him too much."

* * *

It was harder than usual for Levi to assume his human shape again, once he dried off. Hange told him that was because of his condition. His body would probably resist altering to its land walking form until after the birth of his offspring. It was one of nature's ways of warning an expecting mer that they were pregnant and reminding them that the water was where they belonged.

Levi took it in stride, summoning up all of his patience until he was able to change his form. He returned home to find Erwin in the kitchen, messing with something in a small barrel on the counter. Levi at first assumed it was a potting barrel and Erwin was planning on growing some houseplants, but then he saw the alpha scoop up a spoonful of the contents and stuff it into his mouth.

"Erwin!"

Startled, the alpha whipped his head to the left and looked at his spouse with surprised blue eyes. There was a blob of what Levi presumed to be mud dripping down the Erwin's dimpled chin from the right corner of his mouth.

"What in the name of the bloody abyss are you doing?" Levi demanded, baffled. Had his food craving somehow reached Erwin through their link in a bad way? "If you're that hungry, there's still some rolls left in the basket from last night's dinner. Eat those instead of potting soil, you big idiot."

"Hmm?" Erwin looked down at the spoon still clutched in his hand, and then he chuckled. He swallowed the bite he'd taken, and he shook his head. "It isn't what you think, Levi. This is a new thing I've just had the luck to find at the market. It's a frozen dessert called 'ice cream'. Only a few places have started producing it and I think it's going to be big. Here, try some. It's chocolate flavored."

Levi puzzled over what he'd just been told, having trouble understanding how 'ice' and 'cream' could come together as a food. He'd sampled many interesting human dessert concoctions since starting this life though, and he knew how creative they could get with their food.

"Looks like mud," he stated.

"Yes, I suppose it does. That's because of the chocolate. Here, I'll get you a spoon. Just try a little bit."

Levi watched with a blend of curiosity and wariness as his mate fetched him a spoon, scooped some of the strange dessert out of the bucket and into a small bowl. He took the bowl when Erwin offered him the small sample, and he lifted it close to his face to sniff at it. It did smell like cocoa, so Levi's vague suspicions that Erwin was trying to pull a childish prank on him lessened.

"Well, here goes." Levi spooned up a little bit, and his lip curled instinctively as he brought it to his mouth. His tongue darted out to give an experimental, tiny lick. He blinked, and then he put the spoonful into his mouth.

It was cold, it was sweet and it was rich. Like biting into a chocolate cake or cream pie, but smooth and silky against his tongue. It dissolved in his mouth, and Levi ate another spoonful...and then another. He finished off his sample in those three bites, and then he held the bowl out demandingly to Erwin. "More."

Grinning, Erwin complied, and then he got a second bowl out of the pantry and prepared a generous serving for himself. "You came in just as I was having my first taste," he explained. "I was like you; wary of what it would be like. It took me as much by surprise as it did you."

Levi nodded, too busy digging in. He paused long enough to make a second statement. "We should get more of this."

"It's fantasic, isn't it?" Erwin ate two bites, and he again slopped on himself uncharacteristically. It seemed his eating etiquette was taking a hit in his delight.

Levi stopped and stared at him for a second, noting the boyish wonder on his partner's face. "I see it now."

Erwin stopped and wiped at his chin with a napkin he'd set on the counter. "Pardon?"

Levi shook his head. "Nothing. I just mean I see what you mean."

He didn't tell Erwin about his and Hange's conversation because he knew it would bring up questions about his visit to her. If he told his mate he'd gone for a medical examination, Erwin would want to know what was wrong with him. Even if he said he'd just visited with her for a while, Erwin would wonder how the subject of himself as a minnow came up. Levi was no good at fabricating excuses. Erwin knew him too well and he feared the man would wring the truth out of him if they got into that conversation, and this wasn't how he wanted to announce his condition.

He did see it now, though. Levi had always seen Erwin as handsome, powerful, even beautiful. "Cute" wasn't really in his vocabulary of adjectives to describe his alpha, but now it had wormed its way in. He could imagine Erwin as a small fry, gobbling down the food his parents brought to him eagerly and asking for more. Maybe one of their children would look like a reincarnation of Erin at that age. Levi wasn't sure he could handle that level of cuteness.

"So we can get more of this, right?" Levi asked before digging into his treat again.

"We can, but it has to be stored in the ice house," explained Erwin, "It melts if it isn't kept at a cold enough temperature. In fact, I'd better put the rest of this away when we finish, so that it doesn't go to waste."

The ice cream, however, did not make it into cold storage, nor did it go to waste.

* * *

It wasn't until after they devoured the entire tub of ice cream between them that Levi realized Mike wasn't around and asked where he was. He and Erwin were relaxing in the common room on the couch together, both stuffed with ice cream and faintly regretting their gluttony. Erwin answered his question lazily, one arm around Levi's shoulders and his head lolling back against the cushioned back of the couch.

"Nanaba came by to check in on him, and she offered to take him out with her for the day to show him around. I thought it was a good idea, so I agreed. They should be back after dinner time."

"You don't think that was risky? Sending him out with a human when he's just learning how to blend in?"

Erwin shrugged, absently rubbing Levi's furthest shoulder. "I considered that, but then I thought of how it might benefit him to see the sights in the company of a land walker. It gives him the opportunity to practice how to ask questions without giving himself away, how to move and act as they do. Had I taken him on a tour, he'd have been free to be more open with his questions, and he might have forgotten himself and said something he shouldn't while others are in ear shot. Think of it as a learning experience for him."

"Tch. I get the logic, but it's a gamble."

"Most of what I do is a gamble," sighed Erwin. "That's how we ended up here, isn't it?"

"True. The problem is if Mike has to censor himself that much, he probably won't be able to ask all the questions he has."

"He can come to me with any questions he couldn't ask in front of Nanaba," reasoned Erwin. "Anything he has trouble understanding but can't ask for clarification from her, he can ask us tonight. Hange guided us into this new life when we came here, but she didn't hold our hands throughout our adaptation period. I think we were better off for it. Some discoveries have to be made on one's own."

"I see." Levi didn't dispute that logic. Minnows had to learn how to use their fins to swim by themselves, though their parents guided the process along. The same went for humans, as far as Levi had seen. Babies learned to crawl, walk and talk with the help of their parents, but ultimately they had to practice and do most of it on their own. In an odd way, transitioning from life under the water to life on the land was a lot like that.

"You're right," Levi decided. "Mike's got to figure out some of it on his own, like a brat learning to crawl. Uh, speaking of brats..."

This was it. This was the moment. Levi's mouth went dry, and he swallowed as Erwin turned his head to gaze at him questioningly. He couldn't back out. Erwin had to know and, perhaps it was better that he know sooner so that he could get the excitement out of his system. The earlier he knew, the earlier he could calm himself down and think rationally again.

"There's something—"

Levi's strained confession was interrupted before he could complete it. The alarm horn went off from the harbor, followed by vigorous ringing of the coastal bells. Erwin pulled his arm out from behind Levi's shoulders and got to his feet with a frown.

"An unidentified vessel is arriving," said the blond, interpreting the alerts, "and there's some sort of trouble. Maybe a ship wreck off our harbor? We'd better go and see what's going on."

Levi watched his mate hurry out of the common room to fetch his boots and jacket, mouth parted in mid-sentence. After a moment, he closed his mouth with a sigh.

"Great fucking timing. Just as I got up the nerve to say it."

* * *

Eren liked to think of himself as a decent sailor. However, the sailboat granted to him by Armin's strange tribe wasn't in the best shape, and Eren had been blindfolded before being pushed out to sea in it. Armin had given him the heading he'd needed, along with a compass and supplies. Eren knew his friend had done his best, and he'd tried to reassure him when Armin removed his blindfold and told him with a sigh that he couldn't do more for him.

It wasn't Armin's fault. He'd tried to extend Eren's stay on the island further, but Zeke was adamant that he leave as soon as his injury healed and his head was clear. Armin had taken a rowboat back to shore after seeing Eren off, leaving the former to wonder if he would ever see him again.

It had rained during Eren's two day journey to Port Coral, but the vessel gifted to him was equipped with a shed-like area for rest and shelter from weather. It had helped, though Eren was forced to bail water out of the sail boat several times to keep it from sinking. He procured a leak before reaching his heading, and by the time he made it to the harbor, he was on the verge of floundering.

Eren was helped from his barely seaworthy ship by dockhands, and seeing as he had no paperwork to present to them, they took him to a holding area to await the Admiral's judgment. He wasn't particularly worried about that; he was sure Erwin Smith would recognize him upon seeing him, and the man seemed to like him well enough.

Aside from the discomfort of needing to use the bathroom, Eren's wait wasn't terribly stressful. He was given fresh water to drink and his pack of meager supplies was retrieved for him from the boat before it went down. After perhaps a half an hour, the door to the small building he was waiting in opened, and a familiar, built form filled the entrance. As the portal was low, Erwin had to duck a little to step inside. A smaller person came in behind him, and Eren recognized Levi's calm, pale features.

"You," said Erwin with a little smile of greeting, "have no luck with seafaring transportation, Mr. Jaeger."

"No shit," agreed Levi. "Every time he crosses our paths, he's waterlogged."

Eren got up off his stool, and he stretched his stiff muscles with a sigh and a little chuckle. "Apparently boats and I don't get along all that well. Good to see you again all the same, sirs."

Erwin nodded at Levi, who closed the door behind him. The blond crossed the short distance to examine Eren. "You look like you could use a proper bath and a shave. Probably a meal in your stomach, too. So what brought you to us this time, Eren? Was it accidental or deliberate, this time?"

"Deliberate," answered the young man. "Home wasn't really...home for me anymore. I got my memory back, and I realized I felt like I belonged more here."

"You came all the way from Eldia to here in that little sailboat?" Levi raised a doubtful brow. "Did getting your memory back turn you into a halfwit, or are you just reckless?"

"I didn't come all the way here in that boat," corrected Eren with a smirk. "That was loaned to me by the islanders that found me after the storm washed me overboard from the original ship I was traveling on."

Erwin's eyes widened a bit, and he gave a slow, disbelieving shake of his head. "Absolutely no luck with seafaring," he repeated again softly. "Which islanders do you speak of? I wasn't aware of any island habitats off our coasts."

"They're very secretive," explained Eren. "One of them happened to be an old childhood friend of mine, strange as luck would have it. I've been wondering about his fate for years, and there he was, living safe and sound on this secluded island. I wish I could tell you more, but they kept me blindfolded when I ventured outside in order to keep their location a secret. Apparently they've been concealing their presence from the rest of the world and they'd like to keep it that way."

"I see." Erwin frowned, and then he shrugged and his handsome features relaxed into another smile. "Well, it seems there's quite a tale to be told here; one that's best heard over dinner. You can come and stay with us for now, Eren. Levi, would that be all right with you?"

The vice admiral shrugged. "I have no objection to it. I'm interested to hear about what brought him back again myself. It isn't like we don't have the space for another guest."

"Another guest?" repeated Eren. "I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine," assured Erwin kindly. "I've been reunited with an old friend as well for a time, so he's also staying with us. I'm sure you and Mike will get along fine. Come now, Mr. Jaeger. Let's get you settled in and fed. You could use a change of clothes, too."

"Thank you, Admiral," sighed Eren in relief. He admittedly hadn't been sure of where he would stay until he got his feet back on the ground, having no coin to his name since all of his belongings were gone with the ship that he'd originally been on. He didn't even know if that ship had made it through the storm or where it might be right now if it had.

"I'll ask around for any information about the ship you were on," offered Levi. "Just give me the name of the vessel. If it was bound for our waters and it's still in one piece, It should make port here eventually. I'm assuming you had more than the clothes on your back when you boarded it?"

"Yes, I had a trunk of my things with me," confirmed Eren with a nod. "I don't know if it would be possible, but I'd be grateful to see it returned to me. I had everything important to me in it, along with enough money to get me by for a year. I could pay you rent if I got it back, rather than just sponging off you like a beggar."

"We're not concerned with money," Levi said. "We know you aren't a slacker and you've got some skills to earn your keep if that trunk never arrives, so don't stress over that. Let's get going before it rains again."

Eren nodded in grateful compliance. Gruff as he was, Levi Ackerman was a more generous man than his reputation gave him credit for. Not for the first time, Eren wondered at the nature of the relationship between Levi and Erwin. They were partners in business, certainly, but now that he was in their presence again, Eren was reminded of the furtive, warm glances between them. It wouldn't surprise him to find out they were lovers as well as partners, because he'd never seen either man with a woman or even showing an interest in them.

Eren's stomach growled, reminding him that he'd had nothing except dried fish rations and biscuits for the past couple of days. A hot meal would be more than welcome.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to make Erwin wait to find out the happy news.


End file.
